Respect Me Not
by sensitive touchdown
Summary: [AU] Being a singer has always been Riku's dream. Sora's going through hard times, as everything around him seems to slowly fall apart. But is sadness the only thing Riku's endless pursuit of fame causes? How do despair and glory mix?[Yaoi,RxS and more]
1. A Prelude

**Respect me not

* * *

**

**So this story is rewritten… be happy :)**

**Warnings**: There still are mistakes in grammar, I think. Also Shounen-ai, which means malexmale love. **NOT FOR KAIRI FANS! **(or Naminé) Some self-destructive activities, drug using (maybe) and character death…

**Pairings**: SoraxRiku, one-sided SoraxAxel, WakkaxTidus, AerithxCid and maybe some more…

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything, not the Kingdom Hearts or the songs I use here.

**Beta-reader**: SomedayEternity

* * *

Chapter #1, A Prelude.

Brown-haired boy sat on a couch, trying to hold a cup of hot chocolate properly in his trembling hands. A young man next to him snorted and threw a blanket over the smaller male.

"What's the big idea going out in the midnight, and on top of it, it's raining. Damn, Sora, it's a miracle you didn't catch a cold!" Sora looked up at the other man, and smiled weakly. He took a gulp of his drink, before he started to protest.

"B-But Riku… M-m-y m-mom drove me o-out, b-b-because C-Cid wa-was coming o-over t-t-tonight… S-she s-s-s-said I w-wouldn't b-b-be ab-able to s-s-sleep tonight, I-If I sta-stayed…" he managed to mumble between his clattering teeth. Riku snorted once again, and leaned his back on the couch, while staring at Sora. An awkward silence came to the living room. Clock's ticking was the only thing that broke the stillness every now and then.

Sora quickly glanced at Riku, who continued to stare him. The brunette felt chills run down his spine, as he turned his eyes away from the silver-haired sex god. But he could still feel a pair of aqua-colored eyes following his each movement.

"Riku, why are you staring?" Sora blushed, and kept his eyes locked at the floor, which was covered with a black carpet. Riku folded his arms, and smirked. Sora knew that smirk meant that he was up to something evil. Every time Riku smirked like that, he was planning on something really cruel. Like at the times when they both were at the upper secondary school… or at the junior high… or at the upper level and lower level… or in the kindergarten… Damn, Riku had troubled him everywhere.

Their friendship was strange. Riku always liked to make fun of Sora in front of everyone, but yet they were inseparable. When they were at the kindergarten, everyone used to pick on the little, defenceless Sora. Until the day Riku came around…

_(Flashback)_

_Five years old Sora was watching from afar happy children's play. He just smiled as he stared at them. Never had anyone asked him to come along, and play with them, but still he smiled his purest and the most genuine smile. You must be wondering now, why an isolated boy like him, could smile after being left alone? Well, no one really knew what Sora was thinking back then… Even if he smiled all the time, he often spoke._

_Some girls, who were dressing their barbies suddenly turned their attention at Sora. They giggled then one of them came towards him, holding something behind her back. Expression on the brunette girl's face was everything but nice. But of course, a naïve Sora didn't see all the mean things behind that cruel smile… Noo… he just continued to smile._

"_Oh, Sora… I bet you know me. I'm Kairi." Kairi chirped, while approaching Sora. Her too-sweet-fake smile would make everyone else doubt this girl's intentions, but not Sora. He never thought anything bad about the other people._

"_You know… there's a year older boy than you, called Ansem… I wondered if you could… deliver this to him?" smiling, Kairi shoved a letter into Sora's hands, and left without even hearing Sora's reply. Sora glanced the brunette, then the letter. Yes, he knew Ansem, the biggest bully in the kindergarten. But he wasn't the first person he desired to meet with… but he couldn't turn down a request from a girl, now could he?_

_Sora inhaled a deep breath, the smile never leaving his lips. He bent down, and picked up his sketchpad, which was lying on the ground. Because no one wanted to play with him, he spent his time drawing. He was better than everyone in drawing, though no one ever noticed it. Or more likely, they didn't care._

_Searching for Ansem with his gaze, Sora finally spotted a silver haired boy. He gathered all his courage, and started to head towards his target. Gulping, he tried to find his voice, "Uhh- A-Ansem?"_

_Ansem (1) slowly turned his head towards the smaller boy. Immediately a grin spread to his face, as he recognized Sora. All his friends also turned to stare at the brunette boy and every one of them had a stupid smirk on their faces. Whispers, and chuckles could be heard behind Ansem's back, but Sora ignored them, and just held out the letter for Ansem._

"_A letter… for me? I didn't know you could write… uhh what was your name again? Sarah?" Ansem chuckled, but snatched the letter from Sora anyways. The said one just smiled and didn't even notice he had just been insulted. _

_Ansem quickly read the paper, his smirk fading, and turning to a frown. "What's this crap, you brat?" he suddenly raised his childish voice, as he threw the letter over his shoulder to his friends. _

_Sora, who became very confused because of Ansem's sudden outburst, was shoved against a brick-wall. Ansem grabbed his collar and narrowed his yellowish eyes. Gasping for air, Sora yelped, as he couldn't touch the ground with his feet anymore. Ansem lifted him even higher, so he could stare right into Sora's big azure eyes. The sketchpad, from Sora's grip, dropped down on the grass, with a silent 'thud'._

"_What was that all crap you wrote about me?" Ansem shouted, looking extremely angry. Sora, however just stared, still smiling, yet only weakly. He couldn't understand the situation at all. He couldn't think anything that he had done, or said wrong. And that letter, it wasn't from him, it was from Kairi, so why he was blamed?_

"_It's not from me…" Sora mumbled weakly, as he tried to find his smile again. "…It was from… Kairi…"_

"_Kairi? KAIRI? __Don't try to blame her, you maggot! It was all your fault, so you're gonna pay!" Ansem said, preparing his fist to give Sora a punch he wouldn't forget. The younger boy shrieked and closed his eyes. Then he waited… and waited… waited for the impact to his cheek, but it never came. In fact, he felt again ground beneath his feet, and he thought, whether he should open his eyes or not. _

"_Are you okay?" Someone asked. Sora slowly opened his eyes, and saw a silver haired boy, looking much like Ansem, yet much nicer and cooler. He had aqua-colored eyes, and his hair waved with the wind. _

"_Who are you?" _

"_I'm Riku… I'm new here." Riku said, and pulled Sora up. The brunette looked around, but didn't see Ansem anywhere near. A sigh of relief escaped his lips, and a familiar sincere smile came back to his lips. _

"_Well, are you going to give me your name or not?" Riku chuckled._

"_O-oh! I'm Sora! Ni-nice to meet you!" Sora bowed quickly, causing the other boy laugh lightly. Riku bent down and picked up the blue sketchpad, and handed it over to Sora. Confused, from the polite gesture Sora took his pad, and smiled. Never before anyone had treated him like this. Riku was the first one who ever had been polite to him._

"_Don't worry yourself too much." Riku chuckled and messed Sora's already messy hair. "…Looks like you're in a need of a friend."_

_(End of Flashback)_

Riku waved his hand right in front of Sora's eyes. The brunette blinked, and focused his attention at the silver-haired man, who looked pretty amused. "Earth to Sora… Stop daydreaming." Riku grinned widely.

"Uhh… What? I wasn't daydreaming. Just thinking." Was a quick reply from Sora, who rolled his eyes. Being with Riku had changed him. He wasn't anything what he used to be. Okay, he was shy, and still a little quiet sometimes, but nothing compared what he was back then. Riku had awakened the devil inside of him.

Sora looked back at Riku, who was smirking again, like there would be no tomorrow, "Riku… please… that smirk is disturbing me… I know you're thinking about something… something CRUEL!"

But the smirk didn't fade- no it just grew even bigger. Sora really started to get nervous… he knew that smirk… that… that's 'LET'S WATCH A HORROR MOVIE!'- smirk! Bad memories came back into Sora's mind. It was just like when Riku tied him into a chair and made him watch 'The Exorcist'. Oh, how he was scared. And Riku, the devil, had found it very amusing, as poor Sora screamed, eyes closed. The brunette hated all of the horror movies, but somehow, Riku always managed to make him watch them.

"Have you heard about The Grudge?" Riku grinned, and pulled something from under the couch. Sora's eyes widened. Even the cover of The Grudge made him want to scream. No way he would watch that.

"N-NO!"

Riku became silent, and folded his arms. Sora knew he was again planning something mean. If Riku was smirking like a maniac- he had a plan, when he was silent- he was thinking a plan.

"I know… Sora, let's make a deal, hmm?" A smirk took its place on Riku's lips again. Sora gulped. "A…A deal?"

"Yes, dear Sora. A deal. We'll watch The Grudge-"

"NO!"

"Let me finish my sentence, okay?" Riku growled while frowning. "Okay, I'll hold you close, so you don't have to be afraid. Deal?" Sora's eyes widened. Did Riku try to fool him once again? Sora sighed. It was an unique change to get close to Riku, but to the other man it didn't mean anything, did it? And why did it mean so much to him? Sora shook his head, to drive away a thought of Riku embracing him.

"Come ooon, Sora!" Riku whined and poked Sora's arm. "I know you want me to hold you… _like this_…" Said Riku quietly, before leaning over Sora, and pushing the other boy down to lie on the couch. Sora gasped in shock, and slowly turned red as a ripe tomato.

"R-R-Riku!" the boy from beneath mumbled, confusion filling his voice. Riku, however, just laughed to the shocked boy, and lied on top of Sora. He gently poked the brunette's ribs, causing Sora to squirm. "W-w-wh-what are you d-doing R-R-Ri-Riku!"

"Just… holding you… _close_." A husky whisper into Sora's ear sent chills down his spine. All he wanted to do right now was die. These kinds of situations were too awkward for poor Sora. How come, Riku managed to stay cool, when he was trembling in excitement and shock? Not that he would have more than friendly feelings towards the silver-haired man. They were best friends, for god's sake!

Suddenly the weight on top of Sora disappeared, as Riku get up. He smirked, while he walked to the TV, and opened it. Sora watched in horror, when the other man put the DVD-disc into the DVD-player. He pulled the blanket from the floor up, and wrapped it around himself. The movie hadn't yet even started, and yet he was already scared to death.

Riku looked tiredly over his shoulder. "Don't tell me you're scared already, Sora. You're so lame." He made a face, and pushed 'play'-button.

"I-I'm not scared!" Sora protested quickly, and folded his arms under the fluffy blanket. Something that sounded like 'yeah right' could be heard from Riku, who grumbled quietly. The silver-haired man seized the remote-controller for DVD-player from the floor, and jumped back on the couch, next to Sora.

As The Grudge started, Sora hugged his knees, and begged a savior, to come and save him from his certain death. He closed his eyes tightly, and hid his head inside of the blanket. He also covered his ears, to make sure he wouldn't hear anything he didn't want to hear.

Riku snorted, and pulled the blanket away from Sora, and pulled him into his lap. The smaller boy let out a shocked yelp, as Riku wrapped his arms around his waist. But soon he relaxed and leaned his head to Riku's shoulder. Still, he didn't dare to look to the TV screen, not until the movie was over.

"Sooraa… look into the screen… We had a deal, remember? There's nothing scary going on now" Riku pleaded suddenly, and gently moved Sora's head from his shoulder, so he could see the TV. Sora moaned, but opened his eyes anyways. Riku was right. There was only some girl, who was picking up thrash from the floor. Sora let go off Riku, and sat properly next to him.

Just when Sora had thought nothing scary would happen, a terrifying pale phantom girl popped out of nowhere, scaring poor Sora badly. The brunette immediately launched himself back onto Riku, who chuckled to a stupid looking ghost, or whatever it was. Sora on the other hand, didn't found it too funny.

"Man, Sora- it's just a movie!" laughed Riku, who messed Sora's already messy brown hair.

"Yeah, I know! But it's a damn scary one too!"

Next ten minutes, all Sora did was pout, and try to make Riku notice his miserable condition. But Riku was too absorbed into the movie, or he had just decided to ignore the cute pout on the brunette's face.

"Riiiikuuu… Do we have to-…"

"Yes, you promised."

"B-but…" Sora didn't know how to continue. Arguing with Riku wasn't a very good plan, because Sora never won. So, he just tightened his grip around Riku's neck, and avoided looking to the TV screen. "I hate this movie… really Riku… Please, let's watch this some other time… it's 2 a.m. already!"

"No, I promised that I'll hold you, if we watched this movie." Snorting, Riku tried to move to a more comfortable position, while Sora was still embracing him roughly.

"Excuse me, but if you didn't notice, I'M holding YOU, not YOU holding ME." Sora narrowed his blue eyes. Riku smirked, but secretly his smile changed into a suspicious grin. Before Sora could say anything else, he found himself, once again, tackled down on the couch. Riku snaked his arms around the smaller form, "I knew it… You just want me to hold you cloooseee… Hohoho, you're such a pervert Sora!"

A blush covered Sora's face, "W-What! NO! YOU'RE THE PERVERTED ONE HERE!" he mumbled and punched Riku's chest, who continued to laugh madly.

But they, however, spent the rest of The Grudge holding each other. Sora, who usually thought all the horror movies were too horrible to watch, found everything much safer in the muscular arms. In fact, The Grudge was kind of funny movie (2).

When the movie ended, Sora was slightly disappointed, as Riku pulled away from the hug. Everything became so cold around Sora, when he couldn't feel the other's warmth on his skin anymore. He caught himself daydreaming, and kicked his own feet. Riku gave a strange look to Sora, and chuckled.

"You hungry?" he asked, and yawned, stretching his arms.

"Not really. Just tired…" yawned also the smaller boy, copying Riku's moves. They both stood up, Riku went to shut the DVD-player and the TV.

Riku lived in a small apartment in a block of flats, near the centre of Tokyo. Because of that, there always were pretty much noise and smell of gas filled the air. Still, Riku could call himself lucky because he even found a house so close the centre. Anyways, the apartment included only two rooms (one bedroom and living room), average kitchen and bathroom. Even if Riku's house was small, Sora still found it very cozy.

Riku yawned, and walked past Sora into his bedroom. The brunette grabbed his bag, and went to change his clothes and brush his teeth to bathroom, while Riku was pulling out a mattress under his bed. He checked his watch. It was already 3:45 a.m. but tomorrow was Saturday, which meant Sora didn't have school, and he didn't have to go to work.

Sora looked the mirror, and laughed bitterly to his reflection. Shaking his head, he took of his shirt. He checked the cuts that covered his left arm. They were just old scars in fact. He had stopped cutting himself long time ago, but deep scars never faded. When his father had died, he was so depressed that he found stupid satisfaction from peeling his own skin. He never wanted to do something as drugs or alcohol, because, even if he wanted to hurt himself, it didn't mean he really wanted to die.

No one ever noticed his self-destructive activity, until he was caught red handed by Riku…

_(Flashback)_

"_Soraa! Are you in there?" Riku knocked to Sora's door. When there was no reply, he opened the door._

_But what he saw wasn't anything pleasant. Sora sat in the middle of his messy room. The silver-haired fourteen years old Riku, could only see his back. There was blood on the floor and Sora was sitting in the red liquid, which poured down from his wrist. He didn't even notice Riku, as he entered his room. Sora was too deep in the sick pleasure that cutting off his skin caused to him._

"_SORA!" Riku shouted, as he quickly ran to Sora, who seemed to snap out of his trance. The brunette's eyes widened, and he hid the bloody knife behind his back. He looked down, only to see crimson blood cover the wooden floor. _

"_I… I fell…" Sora mumbled a pitiful apologize. Riku didn't buy such an excuse, but he pulled his friend to a gentle embrace. Tears made their way to Sora's eyes, and immediately they started to flow down, as his cheek touched Riku's chest. What he had been thinking? And why he hadn't heard Riku entering his room?_

"_Sora, y-you idiot! Why did you do that? Give me that damn knife!" Riku pulled away, and snatched the knife from Sora's hand. He narrowed his eyes to his crying friend, feeling his heart broke into a million pieces. Never before he had seen Sora in such a fragile state. "I asked WHY DID YOU DO THAT?"_

"_I… don't know…" sobbed the other boy, who tried to rub his eyes, but a pain in his left hand stopped his movement. Riku grumbled and tore a piece of his navy-blue T-shirt, to cover Sora's bleeding arm._

"_It's because of what happened to your father, right?"_

"… _Please don't tell my mom… she's already too troubled with all of this stuff…" Sora pleaded quietly, and with his right hand he reached out to touch Riku's palm. "Sora… I have to…"_

"_Please don't… she…" but before Sora could finish his sentence, he collapsed in Riku's arms. Tears were still making his cheeks wet, and Riku softly wiped them away. He carried the other one to his bed, and stroked his cheek, like a mother would do. He sighed in defeat, as he watched Sora's calm breathing, still trying to deal with the things he just saw. He never could've imagined that Sora could even do something like that to himself._

_He turned around. He had to clean up the place, before Sora's mother would come home and found his son's bedroom all bloody._

_(End of Flashback)_

Sora gritted his teeth and pulled his pajamas on. He still stared his arms, remembering the pain that made him feel so good. The thought disgusted him and he made a face. "Sora, are you ready or are you planning on sleeping there!" Riku knocked to the door.

"Oh… J-just a sec!" Sora replied dumbly, as shook his head, driving away memories that haunted him. He grabbed his toothbrush and clothes, and opened the door. Riku stood there, folding his arms. "What took so long?"

"Nothing." Sora shrugged and walked past the older one, to the bedroom. Riku followed him growling.

* * *

Riku's eyes snapped open as he heard Sora mumble something. The brunette had a bad habit talking while sleeping. Riku sighed, and watched the boy who mumbled something fuzzy and rolled around. But suddenly peaceful muttering changed to painful groans and helpless cries.

"No… don't please! D… don't… go…" Sora cried and hugged his pillow. Riku was about to go and wake the boy up from his nightmare, but soon Sora relaxed again and snored calmly. What was that all about? Riku scratched his head and glanced the clock. It was already 9 p.m.

He lied back down on his bed, ready to fall asleep again, but soon his mobile rang. Moaning he stood up, and picked up his the phone. He quickly, but quietly, made his way out of his room, and closing the door behind him. The annoying ringing continued, until he answered to his black mobile phone.

"Riku."

"_Hi Riku. __It's me, Sephiroth."_

Riku's eyes widened and leaned his back to a wall next to his bedroom's door. "Sephiroth? Did you listen the CD I sent to you?"

"_I did._" A silence. Riku crossed his fingers and held the phone tighter, "_I think you got a talent. I really liked your voice, and would be happy to hear even more. So, how about a meeting in an hour?"_

"At your record company?"

"_No, I don't want to go there… If I go, I have to do that boring paper work, I do all day."_ Sephiroth's little bit tired voice said, and Riku chuckled.

Sephiroth was a boss of Tokyo's biggest record company- SA Records. Also, he was Riku's cousin, even though they looked more like siblings. Both had silver hair, Sephiroth's was only longer and their eyes had nearly the same color. Riku was like a younger form of Sephiroth. Plus, they acted like brothers, always teasing each other in a brotherly way and looked after each other.

"Okay, well, see you at the… café near my place?"

"_As lazy as ever I see…_"

"Whoa, wait! Are you calling ME lazy, sporty?"

"_Oi, are you insulting me? I'm having second thoughts about the meeting then…_" Sephiroth mocked. It was his favorite hobby. Even if Sephiroth was nice and all, he loved to order peoples around, and control everyone's lives.

"Hah, hah, VERY funny Seph."

"_Whatever. We'll see in an hour?_"

"Yeah. Bye." Riku shut his phone and sighed. He had waited this opportunity for so long. Then he remembered the sleeping Sora still in his room. Smiling, he opened the door, and saw the brunette lying on the mattress, sucking his thumb. Riku's smile grew even wider. He found the sleeping boy very adorable… He shook his head, driving away naughty pictures of Sora groaning beneath him. Where did that thought had come from? Riku made a face, a little afraid of his own mind.

Sora mumbled something about butterflies and turned to his other side. Riku had to look away, so he wouldn't jump on the brunette right now. Sora was just too cute for his own good…

Riku picked up his clothes quietly, trying not to wake the sleeping beauty up. Cursing to himself, as he couldn't find his another glove, he exited his room once again. He dressed up, while making breakfast.

In ten minutes he was ready. Quickly he wrote a letter to Sora, so he wouldn't be too worried, when he'd wake up alone.

"Okay…" Riku inhaled a deep breath, "It's now or never…"

* * *

"Tiiiduuus!" A Brunette girl, with a yellow dress yelled. She smiled, while running towards a blonde boy, who had very pained look on his face.

"H-h-hi Selphie…" Selphie grinned and tackled Tidus to the ground.

"Tidus, Tidus! I know I've asked this thousands times before, but could you…"

"No, I'm not coming out with you!" Tidus cried, as he tried to push the hyper-mode brunette off him. They were middle of a street, gaining very angry looks from passer-byes. Selphie giggled and sat on Tidus' chest. She poked his nose and snickered even more.

"I wasn't going to ask that dummy!" She grinned and folded her arms, "I was just wondering if you could help me with my biology essay about some strange animal…"

"Yeah right. I know you wanted to go out with me." Tidus groaned, as he continued to fight for freedom. But the stubborn girl on top of him didn't give up so easily.

Tidus and Selphie had been friends since they were born. They always played together, shared everything they had and protected each other. Selphie, however, had started to feel something more towards her friend than just friendly feelings. She knew her feelings would never be answered, but she didn't care. As long as she could be with Tidus, even only as a friend, she was happy.

"Well, could you help me Tidus, pleeeeaaaseee!" She whined, "I'll pay for you, if you do it!"

"No way! I'm not your homework slave! Get off me!" Tidus cried and finally Selphie stood up snorting. She helped her blonde friend up and smiled sweetly. Tidus was so cute when he was pissed off. Selphie giggled. "What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing, nothing!" Selphie bit her lip, trying to avoid laughing out loud. Tidus rolled his eyes, but didn't say anything. Peoples who walked past them snickered, thinking they had some kind of love drama.

"Tidus, please! You have to help me! I don't know anything about kangas."

"You mean kangaroos right?" Smirking, Tidus found an opportunity to mock Selphie. "You suck at biology, you know that? Oh, and remember the day you thought mammals are…"

"Oh, shut up Tiddy. You know I love you too…" Selphie poked Tidus' ribs. She giggled, as he saw Tidus starting to get really pissed. When the color in his face slowly turned to red, Selphie knew it was time to run. Tidus readied his fits to slam Selphie, but she started to run, screaming and then laughing madly.

"Oh, don't you try to run from me SELPHIE!" Tidus yelled, as he ran after the brunette, who ran to protect her poor life, "I'm too young to die!" she fake-cried, but continued to run.

"Selphie, you- augh!" Tidus turned around a corner, only to crash on someone. He hissed in pain, as he fell down on his butt, holding his head. He looked up and mumbled apologies to an orange-haired man.

"Relax man! Are ya alright?" The man bent down beside Tidus, and looked straight into his blue eyes. Tidus gulped, and clumsily get up, wiping off dirt from his clothes. "I-I'm okay… Sorry…"

"It's okay." The orange-haired man waved his hand, before leaving dumbfounded Tidus in the middle of the pavement. He looked after the mysterious redhead, smiling dreamily. When he realized what he was doing, he slapped himself and turned around, and saw giggling Selphie sitting in a tree. He groaned, knowing exactly what she was thinking. Even if she looked innocent, her mind was dirty and twisted.

"Don't say anything."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

* * *

CC: Whoa, what do you like? Did you prefer Sora's POV?… I have to say I like this more. I have freedom to tell more about the other characters. (1) Haha, imagine mini Ansem, aww…

Riku: Do you think readers are happy to read the same crap all over and over again?

CC: No I don't. Bah, this story has changed MUCH. I didn't mean to change it this much… But, I just had some new brilliant ideas!

Riku: Yeah, yeah. We know your 'brilliant ideas'.

CC: RIKU! Shut up! T.T Oh, about (2)The Grudge… I laughed the whole time I watched it! It was sooo funny (yet scary)! Okay, I didn't see how it ended but to the scene where Yoko… umm okay maybe I won't say anymore, because I don't want to spoil what happens to her. Bwah…

Sora: Something terrible, right?

CC: You betcha.


	2. Bastard Riku

**Respect Me Not

* * *

**

**Warnings**: There still are mistakes in grammar, I think. Also Shounen-ai, which means malexmale love. **NOT FOR KAIRI FANS!**

**Pairings**: SoraxRiku, one-sided SoraxAxel, WakkaxTidus, AerithxCid and maybe some more…

**Beta-reader**: SomedayEternity

* * *

**Chapter #2**, Bastard Riku.

Riku couldn't believe his luck. His life had changed in half an hour, as Sephiroth had offered him an agreement he just couldn't turn down. He had promised to promote Riku's CD, because Sephiroth thought Riku was the most talented person he had ever met.

He walked down a busy street of Tokyo. It was something around 12 p.m., not that Riku cared. No, he was too happy to notice the passing time. He could already see his face in posters, and could hear everybody talking about rockstar Riku. He smirked and sighed. Suddenly he remembered Sora, and he started to smile even more. He couldn't wait to see the expression on the boy's face when he'd tell him about his meeting with Seph.

Beautiful flowers of a flower-shop caught Riku's attention. An idea came to his mind, and he walked in. He looked around, and tried to find the shopkeeper with his gaze, but everything he saw were flowers.

"Can I help you with something?" a smiling girl came from behind a shelf, and moved her dark-brown hair away from her eyes. She smiled sweetly to Riku, who nodded. "Yeah. I was just thinking about buying some flowers."

"Oh, to who?" the shopkeeper smiled.

"My lover." Riku said, before he could stop himself. He mentally slapped himself. Since when had Sora been his lover? He chuckled to himself. The idea of Sora as a boyfriend wasn't disgusting to him. In fact, he had noticed how important the brunette boy really was to him. He'd die if Sora left him.

"Ah, she must be very pretty…"

"He's mostly cute." Riku said. The shopkeeper's expression changed in few seconds to confused, then back to normal, "I see. Anyways, what is HIS favourite colour?" she smiled; still slightly shocked about the fact that someone so gorgeous was gay.

"Hmm… Blue. Baby blue." Riku smiled. He liked thinking and speaking of Sora as his boyfriend. "Do you have… some blue flowers? No, not blue… I changed my mind. Red roses."

The shopkeeper raised her eyebrows. Riku smirked. "Red's a colour of passion… the passion I feel towards him." Riku wanted to laugh to the shocked look on the poor girl's face, but he managed to keep it inside.

"R-right away!"

* * *

Sora slowly opened his eyes. It took him few moments to realize he was in Riku's bedroom. Groaning, he sat up. His back was aching because of the rotten mattress he was sleeping on. He glanced around the room, but didn't see Riku anywhere.

"Riku?" He asked, but gained no reply. He stood up, rubbing his neck. "Rikuuu? Are you home?" he yelled, but once again only silence kept him company. Moaning, he exited the room, walked straight to the kitchen and immediately spotted a piece of paper on a table.

_I'll be out for a while. I got a call this morning. Sorry for not being there when you wake up. I just couldn't wake you up, you were so cute snoring like that _

_-Riku_

"Cute? Riiiiight…" Sora laughed, and made his way to the fridge. His eyes lit up, when he noticed how much coke cans there were. He grabbed one of them and made his way to the living room. While opening the can, he pushed the ON/OFF button on the TV. Sora sighed and sank to the couch. He flipped through the channels, but couldn't find anything interesting. In the end he decided to watch cartoons, where a stupid cat ran after a stupid mouse trying to catch it, but in vain.

He checked the clock. It was 12:30 p.m. and Sora wondered when Riku'd be coming back home. And who had called him this morning?

For ten minutes Sora watched the most idiotic cartoon he had ever seen, before turning off the TV. Really, who would let their kids watch something as stupid and violent as that? If Sora had children, he wouldn't let them watch such a program.

After sitting in silence for five minutes he started to get impatient. He had already finished his coke, and the can lied on the floor, next to the couch. He leaned his back on the sofa and folded his arms. He looked up at the ceiling. There was a new lamp Sora hadn't noticed before. He snorted and stood up, wondering what he could do to kill some time.

But he didn't have to think about the answer to his question, when the front door of Riku's apartment was opened. He immediately dashed to greet Riku, but was surprised as he saw Riku carrying a bouquet of red roses. "Riku what are those?"

"These are for you!" Riku chirped and shoved the flowers into Sora's hands. Sora blinked his azure eyes, glanced the roses and then Riku. "What for?" He asked, not sure if he should be happy or surprised.

"Because I felt like buying them!" Riku poked Sora's nose, looking very excited. "Guess what!"

"Umm… you won in Bingo? Or no… wait…. You won a trip to America? Ah, maybe not… how about…"

"I met my cousin Sephiroth today. I bet you know who he is?" Riku smirked, and folded his arms. Sora frowned, thinking. Suddenly he remembered- Sephiroth was an owner of a big record company. Everyone who was into the music knew him. And Riku often talked about him, since he was his cousin. "Oh yeah! I know him!"

"He promised to pay for my CD!" Riku grinned, and hugged Sora, lifting his feet from the floor. Sora smiled, but couldn't hug back his friend, as he was holding the flowers. But when he got his feet back on the floor, he started to jump up and down. "That's awesome!"

Riku shrugged and grinned from ear to ear. "Yeah… All I have to do now is to find proper band members…" he said, mostly to himself.

Sora watched, as Riku disappeared into his room, mumbling something about calling to few friends. The brunette sighed, happy because Riku was happy. He smiled, and inhaled the sweet of the roses. He went back to the couch and sat down to wait Riku to finish his calls. He still embraced the flowers.

Fifteen minutes passed and Riku was still locked in his room. Sora sighed.

Twenty minutes passed and Riku's quiet murmur from the other side of the door could be heard. Sora yawned.

When half an hour had passed, Riku still hadn't come out. Sora groaned, as he noticed that the flowers were dying, because he hadn't put them on water. He gritted his teeth, starting to become angry. Riku's laugh echoed from the other side of the door. Sora smiled, but the smile faded quickly. It wasn't fair that Riku had just forgotten all about him.

Suddenly a wave of angriness swept over Sora, and he threw the roses to a wall, next to a painting of a green landscape. With a loud 'thud' the roses hit the wall, the flower's petals scattering everywhere. Then they slowly landed on the floor. Sora sighed, feeling relieved for some weird reason. He quickly grabbed his belongings, and stormed out of the front door.

He ran down the stairs, he didn't want to wait for an elevator. He dashed out of the block of flats, nearly knocking down an old lady. He apologized quickly, but never stopped running.

"Riku, you bastard…"

Sora entered his house and tried to be so quiet that no one would hear him. He kicked his shoes off, and tiptoed past the kitchen, where his mother baked something. He sighed in relief, as she didn't hear his sneaking inside the house.

Slowly and carefully Sora started to climb up the stairs. His mother only continued to whistle and sing.

Sora arrived to his room safely without being noticed. He threw his stuff to the floor and jumped to his bed. He was still pissed off. It wasn't fair that Riku just ignored him and went to call his friends.

Of course Sora was happy for Riku. He had always wanted to become a rockstar, and now his dream was becoming true. Sora couldn't wait to see Riku on a stage, singing and dancing like an angel. He could see how Riku held the microphone near to his mouth, waving with the rhythm. He smiled and closed his eyes.

"Sora?" A voice startled him, and made him jump. He glanced to a spiky haired man, who stood in his doorframe, "Cloud? What is it?"

"I didn't hear you came home… Did something happen?" Cloud asked, while he walked towards his brother's bed and sat beside him. Sora growled and lied down again, trying to ignore his anxious brother, "Nothing happened."

Cloud chuckled and lied down next to Sora, "Look, I know there's something wrong. I wouldn't be a good big brother if I didn't notice something as obvious as that." He said. Sora just sighed and turned his head away.

"I guess your brother-senses are wrong. There. Is. Nothing. Wrong." The younger one said and folded his arms. Cloud just continued to chuckle, while poking Sora's ribs.

"I know there is! It's about Riku's band, isn't it?" Cloud asked suddenly.

"How did you-"

"Riku called me. He wanted me to be his keyboardist." He explained and smiled to his little brother, who smiled back, but only a fake-smile. "Really? Cool…"

"Sora, really? What's wrong?… Oh no… I get it!" Cloud's face lit up, while Sora groaned. He knew Cloud had the best imagination in the world, but it was also the most twisted and perverted. "RIKU THAT DIRTY BASTARD TRIED TO-"

"NO!" Sora covered his ears, and kicked Cloud, who started to laugh madly. "I DON'T WANNA HEAR IT!" He tried to act shocked, but he couldn't help but laugh. Soon they were both laughing, holding their stomachs and lying on Sora's bed.

After five minutes of good laughing they started to calm down, but Sora still giggled lightly. Cloud sat up properly, and looked down at his little brother, now death serious. "Sora, Riku didn't take you in his band, did he?"

Sora became quiet, closing his mouth to a thin line. He then thought for a moment, before he shook his head rapidly. Cloud sighed and leaned his back on the wall. "Thought so. But Riku is Riku. He's an idiot, don't mind him." Cloud laughed before standing up.

"Oh, by the way. We're planning big parties for your eighteenth birthday. It's a secret, but I let you in on it, because I'm such a damn nice guy." Cloud winked, and exited the room. It took Sora few moments to understand what he had just said. He counted the days to his birthday. Seven days…

He lied down on his bed and closed his eyes. Did Riku remember his birthday? Sora laughed bitterly, as he caught himself thinking about Riku again. He was supposed to be angry to him, but he found out that it was a pretty hard task.

Yawning, he rubbed his closed eyes. He hadn't slept well last night, because of that movie. And because of a nightmare he had had... Maybe he could sleep now… "Riku…" he mumbled, as he slowly fell asleep.

* * *

"Tiddy, Tiddy!"

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" Tidus covered his ears, as he threw a biology book to Selphie's head.

"Oww…"

They were at Tidus' home and Tidus was trying to teach to Selphie that whale isn't a fish, but a mammal, but when Selphie decided that something was something, there was no way to turn her head. Tidus sighed, as she continued to tell him why a whale couldn't be a mammal.

"It lives in an ocean so that makes it a fish! Fish, understand Tidus! Fish!" Selphie said, while throwing the book back towards Tidus, but missed miserably.

"You throw like a girl." Tidus mocked. Selphie snorted and folded her arms, "I AM girl, Tiddy." She giggled.

Tidus sighed, and stood up. After the incident with the mysterious redhead, he had a hard time trying to concentrate to anything else. His mind went through the events, when he crashed into the man. He shook his head and walked to his window and glanced out of the window. Selphie also stood up, and followed her friend.

"Something wrong?" She asked. Her voice was sincerely concerned.

"No, nothing. Just thinking." Tidus replied, staring blankly outside, where happy kids played and laughed. He sighed and leaned his head to the surface of the cold glass. Selphie eyed Tidus, trying to decide, whether to believe or not to believe him. They stood in silence, both thinking, Tidus about the redhead man, and Selphie about Tidus.

"If there's something wrong, you can tell me." Selphie said tiredly. Tidus looked at her gently and nodded his head, "I know that. You're my best friend Selphie." Selphie winced, but smiled all the time. She wanted to be something more than a best friend to Tidus. But deep down she knew there was no future for the two of them together.

"Yeah. And you're my best friend Tiddy!" Selphie laughed and tackled her friend to the floor. "Whoa, hey! Don't get too excited!" And then they laughed, and nothing was wrong…

…Everything was fine.

* * *

Riku opened the door of his room. He smiled brightly and walked to his kitchen. Opening his fridge, he grabbed a coke can and then walked to his living room. His eyes widened, as he saw red petals all around the room. Suddenly he remembered something- Sora.

He had completely forgotten all about him when he had been so excited about the contract. He swore out loud and kicked the couch. How could he have been so stupid? Sora must be very pissed right now. Riku opened the can and quickly drank it empty. He searched through his pockets, and pulled out his black mobile phone. He quickly dialled Sora's number, while cleaning up the red flowers.

It took awhile before his call was answered. "_Aerith Gainsborough._(1)"

"Hi, Riku's here. How are you Aerith?" Riku said to Sora's mother, who chuckled. He managed to get rid of the most petals and sat down on the couch, making himself comfortable. "_As polite as ever I see…_"

"Is Sora home?"

"_Oh? I thought he was still there… wait a second…" _Riku heard Aerith to shout her son to come down. There was a silence, then running footsteps. Riku yawned, while trying to think a smooth way to say sorry. But he knew that if Sora really was pissed, it'd be very hard to apologize him. Sora maybe looked harmless, but when he was angry, there was no force that could stop him from destroying the whole earth.

"_Sora._" Was a quick reply, which pulled Riku back from his thoughts.

"Sora? Oh, I'm so sorry I ignored you today."

"…"

"Really, I am. I'm such an asshole." Riku sighed, sincerely thinking himself as a total idiot. Sora snorted, sounding a little amused. It wasn't everyday Riku mocked himself. "Soraa… don't sound so malicious…"

"_Sorry Riku, that was just something I didn't expect to hear from you. You are usually so full of yourself that you don't even notice how big bastard you really are. No offence._" Sora giggled. Riku smiled, happy that Sora wasn't too angry with him. He really didn't want to be on Sora's bad side.

"Hah, you're so mean Sora. But I'm happy because you're not pissed off, or are you?"

"…_I guess not._" Said Sora, little unsure. "…_Or not anymore, that would be better way to say it. After a little nap I'm feeling much better._"

"Ouch, I affected you that much? Sorry… I know, how about a dinner sometime?" Riku leaned his back on the couch, and looked up at the ceiling, while waiting for Sora's answer. "…As an apology."

"_Sure. If you pay._"

"Oh, of course Riku has to pay poor Sora's dinner… I'm going to be rich anyways." He mocked, and gained an angry snort as a reply. Riku laughed, as Sora tried to explain he wasn't poor and could very well pay his own food. "Yeah, yeah. Well, I gotta go." Riku said quickly, and ended the call. He chuckled and rubbed his temples. He was glad Sora still wanted to speak to him. He'd go crazy if he couldn't be with him.

Riku shook his head. Since when did he need Sora that badly? He sighed and stood up. The way he was thinking about the brunette scared him sometimes. It wasn't right to feel this way towards your best friend, right? Riku rolled his eyes and ran his hand through his silver locks. Sora had become so close and important to him, that if Sora died, Riku would go straight after him. He just couldn't live without him.

But was it right to feel like this? Riku cursed and laughed. Why would he care what was right and what was wrong? He was Riku, for god's sake! Great Riku didn't care if someone said he wasn't feeling the way he should be. He laughed madly and opened the TV.

He continued to laugh even harder, as there was a show where some crazy priest was yelling that gayness was a sin. Riku collapsed on the floor, as he listened the priest nagging voice preach about how God made peoples love the opposite gender, not the same as they are. He tried to calm his laughter, but he continued to giggle even if he changed the channel.

"I don't care what you say! I LOVE SORA!" Riku yelled, as he threw an empty coke can to the TV screen. Then he realized what he had just said and his eyes widened. Did he really LOVE Sora?

Riku fell silent. But soon the trademark grin was back on his face and he said out loud, "I love Sora."

* * *

Sora put the phone back to its place and sighed. He had been too soft with Riku. Really he wanted to yell and scream at him. Tell him how much he hated him, yet liked him. Sora shook his head and started to walk out of the door, but his mother blocked the way. Aerith stood there, watching her son with great interest.

"What?" Sora groaned, as he tried to walk past her, but she grabbed his shoulders. "Mooom… let me go…"

Aerith giggled and poked Sora's nose, "Sora, Sora… you sound like a five years old. No one would believe you're turning eighteen in seven days." She said, and Sora groaned.

"Really mom… what is it?"

"Hmm… How's it going with Riku and you?" She asked and folded her arms over her chest. Sora rolled his eyes, not sure what she was after. Nothing good was all he could say. "What ever do you mean? Riku's being an assho… I mean idiot, but he's still my friend. Can I go now?"

Sora avoided his mother's glance, and looked down at the floor. Aerith sighed, "Sora… if there's anything-"

"There isn't." Sora said quickly, and smiled to her. And without another word, he walked past her. When he stamped up the stairs, he could hear his mother's heavy sigh from the kitchen. He shook his head, feeling quilt for being so cold to his mother.

He was about to enter his room, when a cold hand on his shoulder stopped him. He yelped in surprise and spun around, only to meet a bearded blonde man. "Cid! You startled me!"

"Ya scare too easily Sora." Cid laughed and pulled a cigarette from his pocket. Sora narrowed his eyes. He hated smoking, especially when Cid did it. He was a nice man, except that he smoked and cursed way too much. Cid was Sora's mother's boyfriend and next summer he'll become his stepfather.

"Heh, I thought you left." Said Sora, who tried to snatch the tobacco from Cid's hands, but failed miserably. The blonde man laughed to Sora's poor attempts and folded his arms. "Ya act like your mother dammit. Hehe…"

Sora pouted, "I don't want to see you to die. You have a kid for god's sake!" He joined Cid's laughing. "Hell, he can very well take care of himself, unlike ya. Tidus' a matured kid."

"Yeah right. Whatever. Well did you want something?"

"Yeah." Cid rubbed his nose, "I heard about your eighteenth birthday coming up. So whaddaya want? As a present, I mean."

"Dunno. Whatever is fine." Sora shrugged, and opened his room's door. He heard Cid's mumbling something about troublesome kids, before closing the door. He glanced at his room, which was even messier than usual. Comic books, clothes, papers, coke cans and many more other thing covered his floor. He sighed, but decided he wasn't in the mood of cleaning up his room.

He jumped onto his bed and grabbed the closest book he reached. He opened it, without even looking what it was. He flipped through the pages absently, and didn't even notice what he was reading. He was too deep in his thoughts to notice that what he was reading was Gravitation. (2) Not until a page, where two men were kissing rather passionately. His eyes widened and he threw the manga away while screaming like a schoolgirl.

Sora gasped for air, trying to forget the sight he just saw. What did that kind of comic do in his room? It wasn't his for sure. Sora narrowed his eyes to the book, what lied on the floor.

"That's just disgusting…" he said to himself. Giving the last glance towards the manga, he went to his laptop and opened it. He had to finish his history essay about American civil war. He groaned, as he started to read through the web pages about Abraham Lincoln. "…This' boring…"

* * *

Cid sat down by a table. He glanced at Aerith, who looked thoughtful. There were two cups of coffee on the table, and Cid grabbed one of them. The silence started to become awkward to the blonde man. He hawked before breaking the stillness, "Somethin' wrong, Aerith?"

"Oh? No, no… everything's fine." She replied and formed a smile on her lips, her eyes still remaining blank, watching to the emptiness. Cid rubbed his nose and drank some more coffee. Dealing with women was tedious job. They never wanted to admit something was wrong, but they were angry if you didn't ask them. Cid groaned, but before he could question her further, she said, "Sora's acting weird these days…"

"What do ya mean?"

Aerith sighed and looked down at her cup of coffee. "…Well… first of all, he has been using long sleeved shirts for about five years now… When I ask him why he doesn't use T-shirts anymore, he just says 'it's cold'. He has also been moaning and crying while sleeping… And now he barely eats. All he eats is cookies. I'm starting to get really worried about him… That kind of eating habit can't be healthy!"

Cid nodded, but didn't say anything. Sora sure was acting strange these days. Always wearing a shirt, which sleeves covered his arms. The blonde man sighed and reached his hand to touch Aerith's, and rubbed it gently, "Everything's gonna be alright. Trust me Aerith." He smiled.

"I… Yes, you're right. I'm just being paranoid." Aerith smiled weakly, as she continued to watch blankly out to nowhere. "You know what? I've been planning Sora's birthday parties… He's so old already! I remember when Cloud turned eighteen… that kind of parties I won't accept ever again!" she laughed.

"What happened?"

"Well, I was away few days with Sora, so Cloud could have some good time with his friends… But when I came back the house was destroyed! It took us nearly a year to clean up that mess!" Aerith giggled and continued, "So that's why I've planned everything, for safety of my house."

Cid raised his eyebrows, and gestured his lover to continue. "…You see, the parties are on Saturday. So we're leaving on Friday night… And we return on Sunday."

"I thought ya said ya didn't want your house to be destroyed?"

"Of course I don't!" Aerith poked Cid's hand gently. "We're leaving Cloud to look after Sora, so he won't drink too much. And we leave them on Sunday morning to clean up the house."

Cid chuckled and gave Aerith a very sceptical look. But he just shrugged and stared at the brown-haired woman. "You told me 'we're' leaving?"

Aerith smirked and pulled something from her pockets. She waved two tickets in front of Cid's eyes. "Like I said, I've planned all out. **We're** going to go to a relaxing vacation to the Destiny Island's Hotel!" she chirped, while Cid snatched the tickets from her grasp.

"What 'bout Tidus? Can he come to Sora's parties?" Cid frowned as he eyed the two pieces of paper. "Of course! Everyone's welcome to Sora's eighteenth birthday!" She nodded her head rapidly. Cid chuckled and handed the tickets back to Aerith. He leaned his head back on the chair, and grabbed a cigarette. Aerith narrowed her eyes warningly.

"Ok, ok… Geez, ya and Sora are both the same." Cid put the tobacco away and smiled. Aerith nodded her head. "Of course. Sora's my son."

* * *

CC: Whew. Is (1) Gainsborough Aerith's last name? I'm stupid, I know it -.-' I've never played FF VII, but I've wanted to… :cries: (2) Gravitation is famous shounen-ai manga.

Riku: Isn't it strange that in this story we live in Tokyo, but we don't use –san, -kun, or –chan.

CC: Yeah I know.

Riku: Why don't you do something about it?

CC: Because I'm stupid. Now piss off. Sorry it took me so long to write these two chapters… I hope you like it anyways, and review me many nice reviews :) Thank you all who already have reviewed me!


	3. We All Have Secrets

**Respect Me Not

* * *

**

**Warnings**: There still are mistakes in grammar, I think. Also Shounen-ai, which means malexmale love. **NOT FOR KAIRI FANS! **(or Naminé) Also, there might be some drug using, self-destructive activities and maybe some character deaths…

**Pairings**: SoraxRiku, one-sided SoraxAxel, WakkaxTidus, CloudxLeon, AerithxCid and maybe some more…

**Disclaimer**: Still I don't own anything.

**Beta-reader**: SomedayEternity

* * *

Chapter #3, We All Have Secrets.

"SOOOORAAAA!" A yell echoed through a long corridor, and Sora spun his head around. He tried to find the source of the voice from the mass of students. Soon, he spotted a blonde boy, who tried to make his way to Sora. He used the famous elbow-tactic to shove peoples in order to get to the brunette man, and because of that, gained many snorts and angry glares.

Finally he managed to fight his way to the brunette, and smiled from ear to ear. Sora rolled his eyes, but smiled also, "What's up Tidus? Where did you leave Selphie?"

"She wanted to talk with Yuffie about something… But anyways!" Tidus smirked and continued, "I heard you have awesome parties next Saturday!"

"I have…?"

"Yeah, yeah! Dad told me!" Tidus chuckled, and Sora lifted his eyebrow. He had heard nothing about party. It must be one of his mother's crazy ideas once again… He sighed, smile never leaving his lips.

"Right… the parties…"

"I bet it's going to be great! Is Riku coming? Oh, speaking of which, you must've heard about his new band! Isn't it cool?" Continued the blonde, whose expression became more excited all the time. Sora nodded, trying to keep his smile, but his lips slowly didn't want to curve upwards anymore. Tidus, however, didn't notice this. "Really, this' sooo cool!"

"Yeah, you're right."

Even if Riku had apologized him, he still felt little bit angry. Yet he was happy, very happy for Riku.

The bell rang, and peoples started to move inside classes. Tidus dragged Sora's arm and yanked him towards their History class, again using his elbows to make way.

"Hi Sora!" A too sweet voice said behind brunette. He turned around, and pulled his hand from Tidus, who also stopped. "I heard you talking about parties…" A brunette girl walked slowly towards Sora.

"Back off Kairi. Sora didn't want to invite you." Tidus said, and stepped in front of Sora. Kairi narrowed her eyes to him and folded her arms. A blonde girl came behind her and whispered something into Kairi's ear.

"That's right Naminé…" She smirked evilly, "Tidus, I think Sora can speak by himself. He doesn't need his _boyfriend_ around him all of the time."

"Why you little…" Tidus balled his fits, but Sora grabbed his arm, before he'd become violent. Kairi laughed, and Naminé giggled shyly. "Tidus… don't bother…"

Tidus snorted, but turned around and walked past Sora. The brunette boy gave last glance to Kairi, who just started laugh even more when he started to run after his friend. He could hear sneering yells behind his back, but he ignored them.

Finally he caught up with the blonde, who was in front of their class. "I'm sorry Tidus…" Sora apologized, but Tidus just shrugged, "It's not like it's your fault."

"It was." Sora bowed his head as he walked to the back of the classroom. "But anyways… I hope Riku isn't too busy with his band, so he can come…" He sighed and sat down. Tidus nodded and sat by a desk in front of him.

"I think he comes, even if he didn't have any time. Since it's your birthday we're talking about after all." Tidus chuckled and turned around, so he could face his friend.

"You think so?"

"Definitely."

* * *

Cloud groaned as he checked his watch. Riku was late. They were supposed to meet at the park, where Cloud was already waiting impatiently. He sat down on a bench and rubbed his temples. He felt headache coming, and groaned once again.

Autumn leaves rolled on the ground, and played with the wind. Cloud rolled his eyes and leaned his back on the bench. He hated autumns; everything was cold and wet. And he hated coldness and wetness. That's why summer was his favorite season. It was sunny and warm.

"Yo, Cloud! Sorry I'm late!"

Cloud turned his head lazily, and smiled to Riku, who ran towards him. "Yeah, I've just waited here for like… half an hour?" he chuckled.

"I said I'm sorry…" Riku snorted, before he sat down next to Cloud. He panted slightly. "So, what's up? How's Sora?"

Cloud poked his tongue out, and grinned, "Always worried about Sora… He's doing fine, I guess. Little upset about your actions, but –hey- he's getting over it. You're such a jerk sometimes, did you know that?"

"Er… So you've heard." Riku smiled weakly, obviously feeling guilt for hurting Sora. Cloud sighed, and patted his shoulder.

"Don't worry Riku. It's not like that would've been your first time you messed up with his feelings."

"… Gee, thanks Cloud. That really made my day." Riku mocked and punched Cloud's arm. The blonde just laughed, while Riku sighed. Cloud was right, he had been hurting Sora before. It's strange how you hurt your loved ones the most. Even if you do your best to give them love and attention, you still end up hurting them.

Riku shook his head, to drive away the thoughts of Sora. He looked again to Cloud, who was busy to stare at the sky. "I… Why I always hurt Sora? All I want… is him to be happy… so how come he just hates me more and more…"

"He doesn't hate you." Cloud laughed. "He just… is a little bit angry. Nothing more."

Then they sat in a silence, watching the dead leaves fly around with the wind. Riku smiled a little, and bowed his head down. He remembered the times when he and Sora were younger, they used to run after the leaves and try to catch them. They always competed who got more of them, and of course Riku won every time.

"So, why you wanted to see me? I guess it wasn't only because of Sora, was it?" Cloud suddenly stated.

"No… In fact, I wasn't even planning to ask about him… Have you been thinking about my offer?" Riku fixed his gaze on Cloud.

"Oh, if I want to join your band? Of course I want! Even thought, I'm not the best at playing keyboards here…" said Cloud, whose eyes wandered around the park.

Riku lifted his eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"Umm… like, you know many peoples who're better playing keyboards than me."

"Well, maybe, but I want **you** to join. You're one of my best friends, Cloud." Riku chuckled. But Cloud, wasn't satisfied by his answer, and he frowned. The blonde stared angrily at Riku.

"What about Sora then?" Cloud said his tone serious yet little bit angry. Riku's eyes widened, and he blinked them few times. What about Sora? "Excuse me?"

"I mean, he's your best friend, for god's sake!" Cloud raised his voice, "…And yet you take his big brother into your band rather than him!"

Riku's confused expression changed slowly to amusing. "…Sora… I don't really think him as a friend anymore…" Cloud's eyes widened, and he opened his mouth to say something, but Riku continued, "No… he's something much more to me nowadays. We've become so close…"

Cloud frowned. "You mean, you…"

"I love Sora? Yeah, I guess you could say that." Riku laughed bitterly to the expression on Cloud's face. The blonde opened his mouth, and closed it, resembling a gold fish.

"I'm sorry. It must be kind of shocking to hear your little bro's best friend is madly in love with him…" Riku apologized, as he saw Cloud's face turning to even funnier expression. "Sorry Cloud."

Cloud was silent for a moment, before shaking his head, "No, it's okay. I kind of… saw that one coming. But I never said anything, because I knew you'd think I'd be crazy. It's okay if you like my brother. As long you won't break his heart, everything's fine."

"Hah. I wouldn't dream of it."

"But still, you didn't answer my question… Why you didn't take Sora into your band?" Cloud narrowed his blue eyes again.

"That's the reason. I care about him too much, to drag him into this. You know, we're going to get much of publicity, and I'm not sure if Sora'd be able to bear it all. You know, after everything that had happened to him, I'm not sure if famousness would do any good to him." Riku explained, and looked down at the ground, where a lifeless leaf lied.

Cloud's eyes widened, as he heard Riku's explanation. "Wow, Riku. You should be a psychologist… But, yes, I guess you're right. Sorry Riku. I wasn't thinking."

Riku laughed and stood up. "Yeah, well, I'm good to understand other people, I think."

Cloud laughed mockingly, as he got up also. "Hah, whatever. Okay, I'm in. Let's do our best."

"Yeah. I only have to find one more member, to play second guitar. Wakka, my old friend, who just moved back here, is going to play drums… and Tifa is playing guitar and her sister Yuffie takes basso… All I need is another guitar player…" Riku said, looking hopefully towards Cloud. The blonde scratched back of his head, resembling Sora.

"Umm, I don't think I know anyone who could play guitar, but if I find someone, I'll inform you right away, okay?" Cloud replied, and the other one nodded. They started to walk towards the exit of the park, chatting all the way there.

"Okay, see you tomorrow, we'll practice then, okay?" Riku said, and started to walk away. Suddenly he stopped, and looked over his shoulder, back at Cloud, "Oh, and please don't tell Sora I love him." Cloud watched his retreating back, smiling faintly.

Then he remembered something, "Oi, Riku! Wait!"

"What is it?" He turned around, already more than ten meters away from the blonde man. "Don't forget Sora's birthday this Saturday! Big parties!"

"Don't worry, I'll be there! Someone has to look after Sora, since I doubt you'd be able to do it after few beers!" Riku laughed and left. Cloud rolled his eyes and smirked.

_You're a strange guy Riku… You really are. _He chuckled, and started to walk towards an opposite direction than Riku. He was too deep in his thoughts, so he didn't notice he was followed…

* * *

Sora rubbed his temples, as he listened his history teacher Vexen's explanation about why the American civil war had started. The brunette found history very boring. He gave angry glances towards the clock- the time flowed so slowly when he wanted it to hurry up.

There was no one else in the room, who would have listened Vexen's boring voice. All did everything but listened him, like reading, whispering to their friends or sleeping (like Tidus did). But Vexen was used to this, and didn't bother. He thought, that it was the student's own fault if they wouldn't pass history.

Sora rolled his eyes, and pulled out a sketchpad from his bag. He took a blank page, and leaned his head on his palms. He wanted to draw something, but he didn't have any kind of inspiration right now. Maybe he could draw Vexen, with some funny outfit? He chuckled, but decided against it. Instead, he scanned the classroom, looking for something interesting to draw. He slowly let his eyes wander, and watched everyone in the room. Suddenly his eyes locked with sea green-colored ones.

Sora blinked dumbly, before quickly looking down. The one who had been staring at him was Axel. He was a weirdo redheaded guy, who looked five years older than any of his classmates. It was only thing Sora knew about him really. He never had bothered to try befriending with him. He was just another creepy guy to Sora.

The brunette looked down at his sketchpad, didn't dare to raise his head. He was afraid that those mysterious eyes would stare him again. Sora gulped, as he took his pen, and for the first time in his life took notes out of Vexen's speech.

"Wow, you're actually listening during history class…" Tidus mumbled, half-asleep. Sora snorted, but didn't answer.

Soon the bell rang, and happy students yelled 'Yay's and quickly ran out of the classroom. Vexen folded his arms above his chest, and shut his mouth to a very thin line. It was his usual after-the-lesson expression.

Sora made sure Axel had exited the class, before he left. But before he could step outside the class, to the corridor, Vexen's rough voice stopped him; "Sora, I'd like to talk with you." Sora gulped, but stopped and turned around.

"Umm… What is it sir?"

Vexen gestured Sora to come back inside and sit down on a chair. The brunette slowly walked back inside, and sat down. Vexen eyed the boy, before walking to the window, and lazily gazing outside to the schoolyard. "I'm surprised you were listening today."

"Uhh… What?" Sora scratched back of his head, and laughed nervously.

"I think you were the first person ever did." The hint of sadness lingered in his voice, which caused Sora shiver slightly, "… I really appreciated that. You maybe don't understand how much it meant to me, when you took those notes…"

Sora frowned, starting to wonder if his teacher had gone crazy. "Riight… Can I go now sir? I'd really like to go and eat my lunch…"

"Sure, you can go." Vexen turned his head from the window, and smiled to Sora. The azure-eyed boy hadn't never before seen his teacher smile. He returned the smile, as he stood up, and hurried out of the door. He dashed down the corridor, heading towards the cafeteria, where he was supposed to meet with Tidus.

Suddenly a strong arm caught him from his waist and he was thrown harshly against the wall. He let out a shriek of pain as his back hit the hard brick-wall. "Don't run so fast, or you'll crash on someone…"

Sora looked up, and saw a flaming red hair, and disturbing sea green eyes- Axel. He groaned and rubbed back of his neck. "Why did you do that for?" he whined, as he tried to walk past the man, but soon he was pinned against the wall.

"Because I wanted to." Axel stated simply, as he placed his hands both sides of Sora's head. The brunette yelped and backed against the hard wall. "What-, are you afraid _Sora_?"

Sora shook his head and narrowed his eyes, trying to gather his courage. "W-what do y-yo-you want A-Axel?"

"What I want, you ask? Haven't you noticed how I look at you, how I try to make you to notice me?" Axel smirked as he leaned little bit down. Sora blinked innocently and shook his head. But the redhead just seemed to enjoy the situation.

"Oh, your innocence is so beautiful, _Sora_." Axel said, and moved a lock of brown hair away from Sora's eyes.

"Axel, I really have no idea what you're talking about, but I'd like to go eat my lunch, so could you move yourself?"

Axel laughed and stated simply, "No."

"…And why not?" Sora rolled his eyes, as he tried to shove the annoying redhead away, but in vain. The taller man didn't even budge.

"Aww, you're so cute _Sora_." Said Axel, who started to lean down even more, closing the distance between him and Sora. The brunette just blinked, didn't really understand the situation at all. He tried to push Axel away again, but again it didn't work.

"Ahem…"

Axel quickly pulled away, and looked over his shoulder. Sora peered behind the redhead, and saw Tidus, hands folded and frowning. Axel humph-ed and quickly started to leave. Tidus glared him angrily, as he retreated behind a corner.

When Axel had disappeared, Tidus eyed Sora, his eyes filled with concern. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah… I am…" Sora nodded, starting to grow even more confused. Tidus sighed, noticing how his innocent friend tried to understand what had just happened. The blonde put his arm around the other's shoulder, and started to lead him towards the cafeteria.

"Don't worry about it Sora."

"Yeah, I wont…" Sora replied quickly, as he and Tidus walked into the hall, where already rest of the school's students were already eating and chatting. Tidus looked at Sora, who frowned, thinking hard about something. He chuckled and shook his head. Sora was lucky he had a friend like him… Lord knows how many peoples would have tried to raped him, if Tidus wasn't be there to save him.

"I'm lucky I have friends like you…" Sora whispered, like he would have read Tidus' thoughts. The blonde one nodded and smiled.

_And I'm happy to have friends like you.

* * *

_

Aerith sat down a chair in a little restaurant near the centre of Tokyo. A blonde woman accompanied her, and also sat down by the table. She searched through her bag, and pulled out a blood red notebook.

Aerith sighed, and put her hand on the table. "I guess you know why I wanted to speak with you Larxene."

Larxene eyed the brunette woman, and nodded slowly. She flipped through the pages of her notebook and finally found what she was looking for. "Is it about Sora again? Does he have problems with eating again?"

"It's not just that…" Aerith said weakly, "He doesn't even notice he isn't eating properly. And lately, he has been having nightmares…"

"What kind of… nightmares?" Larxene frowned and leaned her head on her palm.

Aerith took a deep breath and replied, "I don't know. I've just heard him groaning and crying while sleeping… But every time I ask him did he have nightmares, he answers no."

A waitress came and interrupted two women's conversation. The girl smiled, clearly didn't realize she had just came in the middle of an important chat. "Would you like something to eat?"

"Just… coffee…" Aerith said. Larxene smiled and shook her head to the waitress, who walked away. The blonde woman fixed her eyes back at the brunette, who looked beyond miserable.

"Look, Aerith. I think you're overreacting. It's natural to have nightmares."

"But what about the eating problems!"

"Well, I'd lie if I'd say they aren't natural… How long has it been?"

"Three days…" Aerith replied weakly, bowing her head. Larxene nodded and started to read something from her notebook. She rubbed her temples, glancing the woman who looked so pale and weak.

Finally she sighed and straightened his back. She tried to find words that would comfort her friend. "… I think you should keep an eye on him. If it wouldn't be Sora, I'd say his eating problems would be because of depression… But Sora's so happy and cheerful, so I think the depression is not an option… Yet then again… Ah, never mind, just keep an eye on him."

Aerith nodded. The waitress came and placed a cup of coffee in front of the brunette woman, and handed over a bill. Aerith took out her purse and paid her coffee.

"Aerith, you look horrible…" Larxene concerned. "…What about a shopping tour? It'd help to get your mind away from all of the problems."

"Thank you Larxene, I think that'd be nice…" Aerith smiled faintly as she sipped her coffee. The other one smiled and put her notebook back into her handbag. She waited Aerith to finish her coffee, and stood up.

"Here we go!" Larxene smiled widely as she dragged Aerith after her, out of the restaurant. The brunette woman sighed quietly, but managed to curve her lips upwards. They walked out, into a noisy street, in the middle of busy people.

Larxene grinned, "Ah, Tokyo… as peaceful as always I see…" She stated sarcastically. Aerith chuckled lightly, and started to walk towards the centre, where the biggest malls were…

* * *

A brown-haired man walked down the street, his hair waving with the wind. He had been following the spiky blonde haired man for a while now, from the central park to a library. The other man walked inside the building, and the other man snorted, moving a lock of his brown hair away from his eyes.

Cloud looked around, and saw the library empty, except for an old lady, who Cloud expected to be a librarian. He smiled to her, and walked towards tall bookshelves. Searching the right book with his eyes, Cloud pulled out a piece of paper from his pockets.

"Hmm… Artemis Fowl… Strange books mom's reading…" he mumbled to himself as he raised his hand to take a book from the self. But even if he stretched as far as he could, he only managed to touch the surface of the book with his fingertips. "Crap…"

"Can't reach it, shorty?" a masculine voice behind him asked, hint of sarcasm ringing in his voice. Cloud turned around and saw a tall brunette dressed up in leather pants and jacket. He narrowed his blue eyes and muttered something that sounded like 'Get lost idiot', but the brunette just laughed and grabbed the book from the self and handed it to Cloud.

"T-thanks…" Cloud mumbled, as he watched the brunette man walk away. He raised his eyebrow, and before he could stop himself he said, "…Well, aren't we rude… First calling me names, then leave…"

The man stopped, but didn't turn around. "The name is Leon. Nice to meet you… Cloud."

Cloud's eyes widened, and he stared Leon walking away. How the hell did that weirdo know his name? His grip at the book loosened, but not enough to drop it. For few more minutes, he just stood there, before he shrugged and continued to search rest of the books he had to borrow.

Maybe it was good guess? Cloud laughed to himself… _Very good indeed…

* * *

_

Singing happily, Sora walked down a street, towards his home. He smiled and waved to all his neighbors as he passed them by. Everyone greeted back, and continued whatever they were doing. Sora wasn't really happy, but he wanted to look cheerful out, so no one would have to worry about him.

Sun shone beautifully, yet the rays of light weren't warm. Mostly they were only light, that wanted to shine into peoples eyes and make them blind. The air wasn't warm either. It was cool, and autumn wind blew gently from north, carrying yellow and brown leaves along.

Sora pushed a key to a lock of his home's front door, and it clicked open. He walked inside and slammed the door shut behind his back. "Anyone home!" He shouted, but gained no reply. Well, clock was only 2 p.m so it was no wonder.

He kicked of his shoes and threw a black bag to a corner. He scratched his head, as he walked to the kitchen and straight to the fridge. But after opening it, and examining it for a while, he found out that there was nothing he'd like to eat. And he wasn't even hungry anyways. He closed the door of the fridge and spotted a note in it.

_Hi Sora!_

_Larxene and I went to shopping… Eat something, even if you're not hungry!_

_-Mom_

Sora rolled his eyes. "I'm not a baby anymore, mom…"

The door opened and Sora lifted his gaze from the note and saw Cloud to come inside. The spiky haired blonde put two books on a table, oblivious about Sora's presence.

"Hi Cloud." Sora said, and caused his brother to jump in shock. Cloud placed his hand to his chest and gasped for air.

"Shit, Sora! Don't startle me like that!"

"I'm not. I just said 'hi'. Blame yourself for being zoned out." Sora pouted and folded his arms. Cloud regained his composure and smiled. "Heh, angry about something? Riku's still pissing you off? Yeesh?"

"No, go away Cloud, you're annoying." Sora sighed.

"I take that as a yes…"

"Cloud, pleaaasee… I just had bad day at the school, happy now?"

"What happened?"

Sora opened his mouth to tell about the encounter with Axel, but decided against it. His brother would just probably go nuts, and murder Axel with a very painful way. He chuckled, and Cloud looked him oddly. The brunette shook his head, "No, nothing important… just… stuff…"

"Right… whatever. Did you eat already?" Cloud said, as he walked to fridge and opened it. He took some food out, and went kicked the door closed. Sora watched as he started to slice tomatoes and carrots.

"No, and I'm not hungry." The brunette said and sat down by the table. Cloud glanced him worriedly, nearly cutting his finger. He cursed as he gained a little scratch, which didn't bleed but hurt like hell. "Sorry Cloud…"

"No, it wasn't your fault…" Cloud sighed as he continued to cut up some watermelon. "But you know… mom's pretty worried about you… you know… people never fully heal from anorexia…"

"Hey, I'm eating okay! That anorexia is past! And why in the world I'd have it repeating now? There's nothing wrong with my life, unlike there was when dad died!" Sora inhaled a deep breath. "… I had it because of depression, remember?"

"Yeah…" Cloud said absently, frowning. "…You were so young… You shouldn't have seen it."

Sora let out a heavy sigh. Cloud shut his mouth, deciding that he had already said enough. There was an awkward silence, but either one of them dared to break it. But finally Sora said, "Why do the good people always die first?"

* * *

CC: Hmm…

Sora: What are you thinking?

CC: Nothing much. Thank you losthimagain for reviewing! Heh, well I don't know how boys really react to shounen-ai, but in Sora's case it sounded like something that could happen… Poor innocent Sora… But thanks for reviewing!

Sora: My innocence is ruined T.T

CC: Teehee, anyways, please review:)


	4. Cars In The Pouring Rain

**Respect Me Not

* * *

**

**Warnings**: There still are mistakes in grammar, I think. Also Shounen-ai, which means malexmale love. **NOT FOR KAIRI FANS! **(or Naminé) Also, there might be some drug using, self-destructive activities and maybe some character deaths…

**Pairings**: SoraxRiku, one-sided SoraxAxel, WakkaxTidus, CloudxLeon, AerithxCid and maybe some more…

**Disclaimer**: Oh, dream on. I'd never own something like this.

* * *

Chapter #4, Cars In The Pouring Rain.

Butterflies flew in Sora's stomach that morning, as he walked through the school gates. He scanned his surroundings, making sure he wouldn't see Axel near around. He sighed, as he noticed there were no redheads around. He still wasn't quite sure what had happened yesterday, but he didn't want it to happen again either.

Sighing in relief, Sora started to walk towards the school building. He should find Tidus before Axel would show himself. He walked past the other students, searching his blonde friend with his gaze.

Soon he gave up. He had only few more minutes before his class would start, so he decided to go get his books from a locker, then head towards the classroom. He noticed some girls glance him and giggle furiously. He frowned and ignored the glares, couldn't say whether those were mocking gestures or not.

As soon as he reached his locker the bell rang. Sora cursed, and quickly opened the door and took his chemistry books, before slamming it shut. He turned around and saw Kairi and Naminé giggling. He raised his eyebrows to the two girls, "Umm… Hi?"

"Hi Sora…" Kairi said, holding something behind her back. "I think you'd like to see this…"

Sora glanced the black sketchbook in Kairi's hands. He shook his head, "That's not my sketchbook, sorry…" He mumbled and walked past the snickering girls.

"Oh nonono… This isn't a sketchbook…" An evilness in Kairi's voice made Sora shiver as he turned around. "This' a photo-album…"

"A photo-album?"

"Yes… you wanna take a look?" Kairi shoved the book into Sora's hand and ran away, Naminé following her. "You can keep it! I have thousands copies from those!" She laughed, before disappearing behind a corner.

Sora stared to the place, where he last saw the brunette, then the book in his hands. With trembling hands, he opened it, his eyes widening. He quickly flipped through all the pages, gasping for air. "No… No way!"

* * *

Cloud walked down the street. He was heading towards Riku's place, where they were supposed to meet, and talk about the band business. Dark clouds gathered to the sky, covering the sun. Cloud looked up, and a drop of water fell from the sky, and dropped to his nose. The blonde man groaned, as hard rain started to hit the ground.

He quickened his pace, and pulled up his hood. He was too busy to curse the rain, that he didn't notice a small Chrysler stopping next to him.

"Hey, Cloud!"

Cloud looked the white car next to him. He narrowed his eyes, trying to peer the driver, but it was nearly impossible to see anything through the thick rain.

"Wanna ride?" The door opened, and Cloud climbed in, didn't really care whose car it was. He just wanted to get out of the rain. He closed the door, and glanced towards the direction of the driver, "Tifa?"

"Yup, it's me." Dark-haired woman smiled and started to drive. "Why are you so surprised?"

"I didn't know you have a car…" Cloud looked around the car. "I didn't even know you have driving license…"

Tifa laughed, and kept her eyes on the road. "This isn't my car. It's my father's… he doesn't notice if I borrow it for a while… And where do I need I driving license, since I can drive this well without?"

Cloud let out a helpless noise, and gave Tifa a scared look, "You really don't have… A driving license? Oh my god, I'm going to get myself killed! Let me out of here!" Cloud fake sobbed.

"Ahahaha, like you'd like to go back into the rain? Anyways, we're heading to the same direction." Tifa shrugged. She drove pretty well, even without a driving license. But even if she did well this far, Cloud peered out of the windows, making sure they wouldn't crash on anything.

"Where's Yuffie, by the way?" Cloud asked suddenly, as he looked at the back seat, but found it empty, "I thought she was in Riku's band also…"

"Yeah, she is. But she said she'll be coming with his boyfri… errm, I mean Leon." Tifa whistled, and Cloud raised his eyebrows. Why did name Leon sound so familiar? "Leon? Who's that?"

"I don't know really… Yuffie says, he's a friend of her. He's going to play a guitar with her." She explained, while playing with her hair. She frowned, and continued, "He's pretty odd… never speaks much. But he's cool."

"Oh." Cloud said and looked out of the window. Rough rain continued to drum the roof of the Chrysler, as Tifa drove to a parking place, outside of a block of flats, where Riku lived. Cloud opened the door and stepped outside. Tifa followed him, and locked the doors.

"I wonder if Sora's okay…" Cloud said suddenly. "…He hates the rain."

"… It's because of what happened when… You know… He died."

"Yeah." Replied Cloud plainly, and looked up, rain hitting his face. Tifa sighed, and folded her arms. "Are we going in, or are you planning on standing there for rest of your life?"

"No- Let's go."

* * *

"WHAT? HOW COULD ANYONE DO SOMETHING LIKE THIS!"

"Ah, Tidus, don't be so loud!" Sora covered his ears, as Tidus' voice echoed in an empty bathroom. The reason for the blonde boys screaming was found in a black photo-album, what was full of pictures about Axel pinning Sora into a wall. Tidus quickly glanced all of the pages, but there was only one picture repeating itself.

"Really Sora… Why did someone take these pictures?" Sora shrugged, and looked down. "I don't know. Kairi gave me that…"

Tidus' blue eyes flamed and he started to tear the pages off, "Why, that dirty little bitch… She won't get away with this… I swear…"

"That's no use." Sora stated sadly, but Tidus continued to terrorize the album. Sora sighed, and grabbed Tidus' hand, "-Really, Kairi said she had thousands of copies from that. So…"

"WHAT?" Tidus' head snapped up, and he threw the book to a wall. The scary look in his face scared even Sora. "… No one picks fights with my friends… She'll pay…"

Sora inhaled a deep breath. Yes, he was happy, because he had such a friend as Tidus, but he didn't want him to get into troubles because of him. He folded his arms and frowned. It was a mistake to show those photos to him.

"No, Tidus really. I can handle this by myself, okay?" The brunette insisted.

"But Sora…"

"I'm not a baby anymore. Maybe a while ago, I couldn't stand up for myself, but I've changed. Things have changed." Sora narrowed his eyes, and the blonde opened and closed his mouth, trying to decide whether or not to say anything. He sighed and sat on a sink.

"Okay Sora. I'm sorry. I guess I've been underestimating you. Of course you can do it by yourself." But even if he told he understood, his voice sounded betrayed and down. Sora sighed, regretting for saying such things to his friend- Tidus was just trying to help him.

"No, I'm sorry." He gritted his teeth, "…You were just trying to help, thanks… But I wanna clear this out by myself? I don't want to drag you into all of my problems…"

"I… I understand." Tidus replied quietly, never looking up at Sora. The said one reached out his hand and touched Tidus' shoulder. He patted it gently, sighing heavily. Tidus looked over his shoulder at Sora, and smiled. "Hey, I understand you want to solve this by yourself! You don't need me to mess around. But if you need any help, just ask me, and I'll kick Kairi's ass, okay?"

"Haha, I bet you will. Thank you Tidus. You're a good friend."

"I know, I know." Tidus nodded rapidly and looked at a clock, hanging on a wall. "Oops, gotta run! Selphie's waiting! See ya!"

"Yeah, bye." Sora mumbled, and watched as Tidus left. He rubbed his temples, and turned to face the mirror. His reflection was as usual- messy hair, bright sky-blue eyes and baggy clothing. Sora tried to straighten his hair, but in vain- it stayed in its spiky state, no matter what he did. Sighing he gave up.

Tiredly he continued to stare his own reflection. He still had twenty minutes lunch break left, which meant he had nothing to do. He wasn't hungry, and he had forgotten his lunch to home anyways.

"Nice pictures you have here." Suddenly someone said behind him, and he saw in the mirror a reflection of a redhead man, who was holding a black photo-album. "I didn't know you liked it that much. But I'm glad you did…"

Sora spun around and narrowed his eyes to Axel, who stood there smirking at him. "Go away Axel! I didn't take those pictures, you idiot! Someone was watching us!" But Axel smiled even wider.

"That's good. Then everyone knows that you're mine." The redhead winked and threw the album to Sora, who gasped in disbelief. "W-Wait! I-I'm not your boyfriend!"

"Not yet maybe… but I'll make sure you'll be… soon…" Axel said, before exiting the bathroom. Sora bit his lip and held the album closer to his chest. He was afraid that Axel really meant what he had just said. This was all so confusing to the innocent Sora, who never had experienced true love in his life.

"…I wish Riku'd be here…"

* * *

"Kairi…"

Kairi looked at Naminé, raising her eyebrow. It wasn't everyday Naminé started the conversation. She was an awfully shy girl, but still Kairi thought her of one of her best friends.

"Yes?" She asked, while eating her lunch. Naminé took a deep breath, thinking a way to express her thoughts.

"Wasn't that what we did to Sora… a bit… harsh?" She stated shyly, looking down at her sandwich all of the time. The brunette girl shrugged, "Maybe. But he deserved it. Without him, Riku'd be mine in no time. But now, Riku barely even notices me…" she sighed.

"… I see…" Naminé said.

Kairi groaned, and put her fork down, "Really, Naminé, if you don't want to continue this, I can do this very well without you. But I'm gonna win Riku's heart, no matter what! Riku's mine, MINE!" her voice rose suddenly, and everyone in the cafeteria turned to look at her.

She gave everyone death glares, and pointed her middle finger. She turned back to Naminé and continued, "So, what will you do? Wanna quit?"

"N-no… I'd never betray you!" The blonde girl's voice shuddered. Kairi rolled her eyes and leaned her head on her palm. "I know you wouldn't. That's why you're my friend."

Naminé nodded weakly. "Yes… friends…"

* * *

Tifa knocked to a door of Riku's apartment. Cloud watched up at the ceiling, waiting for Riku to come and open the door. Few seconds later, the door opened, but instead of silver-haired young man there was standing a brunette, dressed up in leather. Cloud's eyes widened, and he pointed the brunette man, "Hey, I know you!"

Leon's eyebrow raised and he looked at Cloud, "I remember you too, shorty."

"D-don't call me that!"

Tifa watched the two men arguing from aside, amused. She folded her arms and chuckled, "You know each other?" she asked, and looked Cloud, then Leon.

"Know him! Of course I know him! He's an ill-mannered man, who thinks he's much taller than me!" Cloud narrowed his eyes to the brunette, who rolled his eyes. Tifa laughed, "But he **is** taller than you!"

"Gaah, whatever! What are you doing here anyways!" The blond man cried and gave Tifa a warning glare. "Don't tell me you're a member in Riku's band…"

"He is." Riku said and walked from behind Leon. He eyed the two peoples standing at his doorstep and smiled. "You're soaked. Come in, I'll get you something dry to wear."

"Aww, thanks Riku! You're so sweet!" Tifa clapped her hands, and walked inside, dragging Cloud after her. Leon gave an amused smile to the blond, who poked his tongue out. Riku, who watched the scene grinning from ear to ear, before he went to find dry clothing.

Wakka and Yuffie were already sitting on a couch in Riku's living room. Tifa sat next to her sister and Cloud next to Tifa.

"Hi Cloud!" Yuffie said cheerfully, "How's it going?"

"Fine." Cloud replied, staring at Leon, who came to the living room. The brunette man walked to a corner, ignoring completely the other peoples in the room. He crossed his arms over his chest, leaned his back on the wall and closed his eyes. Cloud snorted. What an arrogant bastard…

The redhead man raised his eyebrow to Cloud. "We haven't met before, have we?"

"I don't think so… Nice to meet you… I'm Cloud."

"The name's Wakka." Wakka chuckled, eyeing the blonde man, from head to toes. "Hey, do ya have a little bro? With blonde hair?"

"No. I have a brother though, but he's not blonde." Cloud replied. "Why do you ask?"

"Naa, I just met a kid one day… He looked pretty much like ya…" Wakka scratched his head, and leaned his back on the couch. Cloud smiled and said, "It must've been Tidus. He's going to be my stepbrother, once my mom and his father will be married."

"Really? Congrats, I think." Wakka laughed. Yuffie frowned, "I don't think Tidus looks much like you… Well, you both have blonde hair and you both are always worried about Sora, so I guess there's some resemblance…"

"Teehee, it's so cute, how Cloud's always worried about his little brother…" Tifa added and giggled with Yuffie. Cloud narrowed his blue eyes, but didn't say anything. It was true he cared about his brother, and a relationship between him and Sora were better than most siblings had.

Riku walked to the living room, and threw two towels to Cloud and Tifa, who caught them. "If you wanna some clothes, just ask, okay?"

"No, I don't think I need." Tifa said, and Cloud nodded in agreement.

"Okay, since we all are here, I guess we just go to the business then, right?" Riku smiled and everyone nodded. He sighed and sat on a armchair.

"I guess you everyone know your role in this band? Wakka, drummer. Cloud, keyboarder. Leon and Yuffie, guitarists. Tifa, basso. And I, of course, am the singer." Riku smirked, "… I have already written some lyrics. But, I haven't made tunes for them, since I thought I'd leave some work for you guys also." Everyone grunted.

"… Erm… Anyways, you wanna see the lyrics?" Riku asked, and immediately everyone's expression lightened (Except for Leon, whose face stayed at the normal state all of the time)

"Uhm… It's not the best song I've made…" he mumbled, as he gave Cloud a paper. He read it quickly then gave it to Tifa. "That's pretty good Riku." He commented, and Tifa nodded rapidly.

"You really have some talents, Riku…" Tifa said and handed the paper to her sister, who took it. She eyed it for a while, her eyes widening all of the time, "This' amazing! I never thought you could write something as creative as this!"

After Wakka and Leon had read the lyrics, everyone had to agree, Riku was an awesome lyrics writer. "Wow, Riku, ya really are an amazing character!" Wakka said, and rubbed back of his head absently.

"Thanks. But as I said, this' not my best one… But if you're waiting something happy from me, you may wait for rest of your lifetime." Riku laughed and folded his arms. Cloud looked at him quizzically, "I see you point. This' kind of dark, but that's why I like it."

"Uh-hm…" the silver-haired man rolled his eyes. He looked out of the window, and saw the rain pour hardly down. Cloud also looked towards the window. "Oh, damn… Is it okay if I leave now?"

"Why?"

"It's Sora… his schools ends soon… And you know…"

"Yeah." Riku nodded sadly, "But I can go. Uh, I mean I'd really like to talk with him anyways… And I promised to get him out for a lunch someday… So if you don't mind, I could get him from the school?"

Cloud chuckled and waved his hand, "Haha, yeah whatever. I know what you **really** want… But I guess it's okay."

"Okay, then everyone! We'll see tomorrow then? At Wakka's garage- we'll practice there." Riku eyed his band members, as he stood up. He didn't stay and wait for reply, but went to his door and grabbed his umbrella and jacket, before dashing out of the door. Wakka and Leon watched confused the others in the room.

"What was that all about?"

* * *

Sora walked out of the school's doors. He shivered, as he stepped into the cold rain. He hated the rain. There was nothing that he hated more than rain. Or maybe thunder storms… He cursed lightly, as the drops of water hit his face, as he walked towards the school gates. "Damn this weather…"

He hugged his arms, trying to regain some of his body warmth. His hair fell down on his face, covering his eyes. The water on the ground splashed, as Sora walked quickly down the streets. Some cars drove by, splashing the water onto already wet Sora, who narrowed his eyes to the vehicles.

A car drove into the sidewalk, startling poor Sora, who jumped backwards. A familiar black Volkswagen blocked the road, and the wet brunette grinned and shook his head. Riku always had to show-off with his driving skills. Sora ran to the car and opened the door, and jumped in, closing the door right behind him. The silver-haired man smiled as he watched Sora.

"I thought you'd need a ride." Riku stated, and reversed from the sidewalk. Sora sighed happily and nodded, "Thanks Riku. I hate when it rains…"

"I know that." The driver replied, maybe too quickly, as he drove down the road, "So, how's everything?" Riku asked, and looked Sora, who stared out of the window.

"Everything's okay. Just little boring without you around so much anymore."

Riku chuckled, "So you've missed me? Aww, Sora, you know, it just have been not more than three or four days since we last saw…"

"I-I didn't say I missed you!"

"Well, Sora… I missed you too." Sora raised his eyebrow, and eyed Riku, who sighed heavily, "I'd really love to spend some more time with you, like we did, before Saturday. But I promise, the things will settle, and we can be together again!"

"You made that sound like we'd be a married couple or something…" Sora replied skeptically, as he fixed his eyes out of the window again. Riku chuckled.

"You think so? Well, I guess we don't have to practice that part when we get married." The aqua-eyed man chirped, causing the younger boy to gasp in disbelief. The reaction from him caused Riku to laugh hard. Sora pouted and folded his arms, didn't realize how cute he was looking.

Riku tried to regain his composure, "S-sorry Sora… You're just so funny when you pout like that." He managed to say between light laughs. Sora frowned, and pouted harder.

"I hate you Rikuuu… You're so mean…" He mumbled and poked the other man's shoulder.

Sora looked out of the window again, trying to ignore Riku's hoarse laughing. He remained quiet, leaning his forehead against the cool windowpane. Sora frowned, when Riku drove past the road, where they should have turned, to get to Sora's house. The brunette looked quizzically the driver and raised his eyebrows, "Riku, you're driving to a wrong direction! My home is on the opposite way!"

"Oh please. I'm not taking you home." Riku chuckled and continued to drive calmly. "… Remember the promise I made?"

"Umm… That one you said in the phone? That you'd take me out for a dinner or something?"

"Exactly that one."

"Yeah, what about it?"

"We're going out. Now. Period." Riku stated, sounding serious. Sora gasped and looked down at his wet clothing, then back at Riku, "B-But I'm soaked! I can't go to anywhere looking like this! We'll have to stop by my house!"

Riku sighed, and placed his hand on Sora's shoulder, but didn't look at him, "Look, Sora. If that bothers you that much, we just have to pay a visit at a mall. I've always wanted to buy you clothes- you don't have very much sense of fashion, no offense."

"N-no we c-can't do that!" Insisted Sora, who bit his lip nervously. "I'd cost you too much… Uhm, I don't deserve anything like that… And I have a sense of fashion too!"

"Haha, whatever." Riku laughed, but in a mere second his expression changed to serious again, "But trust me, you deserve everything I even could thought of buying. No, you deserve much more than that." The silver-haired man turned his head towards Sora, smiling wearily, "…So many people have misunderstood you. They can't see how cute you really are!"

Sora blushed, and hid his face into his hands.

"Aww, don't hide your cute face Sora…"

"I am not cute…" Sora mumbled into his hands.

"Excuse me?"

"I said I'm not cute." Sora took his hands of from his face, but after saying his sentence he hid it again. Riku snorted, grinning madly, "Yeah right, believe what you want. To me, you'll always be cute. Even if boys aren't meant to be cute, you're still cute in a boyish way."

Sora kept his hands covering his red face, and didn't say anything. Riku didn't enjoy the silence, and put the radio on. Linkin Park's Somewhere I Belong were playing. Riku started to hum along the tune, obvious about Sora, who was listening very intently.

"_I wanna heal, I wanna feel, what I thought was never real, I wanna let go of the pain I've felt so long (erase all the pain till it's gone)…"_

Sora could do nothing, but admire Riku's angelic voice. He had heard Riku's singing thousands times before, but never he get tired of hearing it. Riku was like a rockstar already- he could sing, he looked cool and handsome, plus he was full of himself, like every famous people. Sora chuckled and turned his head to look his friend, who continued to sing.

"Riku…" Sora said, reaching out his hand to touch Riku's arm. "Have I ever told you, you sing like a real rockstar?"

"Yeah, but I'd like to hear it more often…" The silver-haired man winked and smiled as Sora's hand gently brushed against his shoulder. "And I **am** a real rockstar, after all."

Sora smiled a genuine smile and tilted his head little to his left, "You maybe right… But to me, you're always going to be Riku. An idiotic asshole Riku, who's my best friend ever. Don't forget that."

"Okay, and you'll always be a cute, blushing schoolboy Sora to me. Never forget that either."

"H-hey! What's that supposed to mean?"

"Ahahaha!"

* * *

Aerith sat by the kitchen table, polishing her nails. The door opened, and her older son walked inside, rubbing his temples. Aerith gave him a worried glance, "You okay, hun?"

"I'm fine… just little head ache, nothing big." Cloud replied, while he took his shoes off. "I'll just take some Aspirin." He continued, never stopping massaging his forehead. Aerith sighed and turned her attention back on her nails.

"Where's Sora? I thought his school ended a while ago?" She asked, but didn't look up at Cloud.

"Oh, he's with Riku I guess. I don't know, he said he wanted to take Sora out for a lunch or something…" The blonde man said, while searching through the selves for the painkillers. "Mom, where's all of our medicines?"

Aerith pointed towards the box behind a microwave, "There, darling. Can't you even remember where we keep our Aspirins?" she giggled.

"I guess not…" Cloud said with strange voice. His mother, however, didn't seem to notice the weirdness in her son's actions. She looked at her –now- red nails.

Cloud poured some cold water to a glass, and took a pill. He sat down with his mother and swallowed the medicine. Aerith leaned her head to her palms, looking at her son. "Say, you look like something had happened? Didn't meeting with Riku go like you planned?"

"No, it's not that…" Cloud muttered, "I just… I guess it's this headache… I have had pretty much lately."

Aerith messed with the blonde's hair and said, "Oh, my poor little baby." She snickered, as Cloud snorted, shoving the hand away from his hair gently. "Oops, some of my nail polish stained your hair!"

The blonde man ran to the bathroom, and looked at his hair- his perfect hair had red stains in it! He ran back to the kitchen and gave Aerith his best death glare.

"If you wouldn't be my mother, you'd be dead right now."

* * *

CC: To Sunshine Pie, yes there will be CloudxLeon. Mwahahaa…

Leon: Hurray…

Cloud: You don't sound so happy. Am I not good enough?

Leon: Whatever…

Cloud:pouts:

CC: Erm… Yeah… I wanted to add this chapter some SoraxRiku and SoraxAxel, but just didn't fit in… Maybe in the next chapter we see more of them. Too much sitting in the cars in this chap… .

Cloud: I wanna see CloudxLeon!

Tidus: And I wanna see TidusxWakka

CC: … Okay, thank you reviewers, you once again made me very happy :D And continue to review, please!


	5. Happy

**Respect Me Not

* * *

**

**Warnings**: There still are mistakes in grammar, I think. Also Shounen-ai, which means malexmale love. **NOT FOR KAIRI FANS! **(or Naminé) Also, there might be some drug using, self-destructive activities and maybe some character deaths…

**Pairings**: SoraxRiku, one-sided SoraxAxel, WakkaxTidus, CloudxLeon, AerithxCid and maybe some more…

**Disclaimer**: Oh, dream on. I'd never own something like this.

* * *

Chapter #5, Happy

"What, you don't like pizza anymore?" Riku asked, frowning, as he and Sora sat in the nearest pizzeria, after two hours shopping new clothes for Sora. The said one shook his head and smiled, "No, it's not that. I'm just not hungry."

The silver-haired teen raised his eyebrow, piercing Sora with his gaze. "Look, Sora, you're so thin already, so if you don't eat, soon you'll only be a walking skeleton! I mean Sora, have you looked into the mirror?"

Sora nodded. Yes, he had looked into a mirror, more than once. But, the one who stood there couldn't be called the thinnest one, from his point of view. Everyone kept telling him, how he was so thin and all, but all he saw was a reflection of normal weight boy. "I have, and there's nothing special in my reflection."

"You're wrong." Riku snorted and poked Sora's nose, "…There's something special!"

"W-what? What do you mean?"

"Heh, you should try to figure out by yourself." Riku laughed, and ate his pepperoni pizza. Sora sighed and stared his own food, but just didn't feel like eating it. Even swallowing a tiny bit of it took much effort, so he had given up even trying to get the pizza down.

The brunette focused his eyes to look at Riku, who didn't look at him, but was obvious about his glancing. "What's wrong Sora?"

"N-nothing." Replied Sora, a little too quickly to sound real. Riku leaned his head to his palms, and looked straightly into the azure orbs. "Mistake number one, you answered too quickly. Now, tell me what's wrong, so I can help you. I don't want that same repeat, what happened few years ago."

"…It's not going to repeat." Sora pouted and folded his arms cutely. "I don't know if there's something wrong. I think there's not, but hey, maybe I've mistaken again!"

Riku's eyebrows rose once again. "Again?"

"Well, you know… ah… well… never mind. Anyways, how's going on with the band?" Sora tried to change the subject, but in vain- Riku wasn't going to give up. "Don't try it Sora. Tell me what's wrong, or you'll be forced to."

Sora bit his bottom lip, looking thoughtful. After a while he replied, "No, there's nothing wrong I think. Honestly, I can't think of anything, that'd be wrong." Sora's voice was sincere and he curved his lips up to a genuine smile that melted Riku's heart. The silver-haired man sighed, and couldn't do anything but believe Sora.

"Okay, I believe you. But if there's anything bugging you, I'm always here, you know that."

"Yeah. Thanks… Riku." Sora continued to smile.

"No problem at all." The other smirked and finished his food. He stood up, accompanied by the brunette. "I guess I only wasted my as I bought you that pizza…" Riku said, fake- disappointed.

"Erhm… Sorry?" Sora chuckled and started to head towards the door. Riku jogged after him, and grabbed his shoulders, giving him a friendly squeeze. Sora frowned, confusion written all over his face, as Riku just walked past him, out into the rain. Sora shook his head, and ran after his friend. The water splashed into his head, as he exited the building, but he didn't care anymore. Only he cared about this moment was Riku.

No one would ever come in between him and Riku... No one…

* * *

Tidus sat on his bed, and next to him was Selphie. The blonde looked down on the floor, and the brunette stared the young man in front of her. But soon she also turned her gaze at the wooden floor, sighing heavily.

"It's so boring." She stated, "Let's do something!"

Tidus looked up, smiling absently to her. "And what would you want to do?" he asked tiredly, only wanting to call it a day, and sleep until tomorrow. But because of the brunette girl, all he could do was dream about a peaceful slumber.

"I know, I know!" Selphie giggled and jumped on her feet. Tidus raised his eyebrow as he watched his lunatic friend, "Let's play hide and seek!"

"…Selphie, honestly… aren't you too old for those kind of games?" The blonde laughed and patted Selphie's shoulder. The said one pouted and folded her arms. She narrowed her eyes to Tidus, "I'm not old, unlike you!… Really, Tiddy, you should stop thinking about him!"

Tidus' eyes widened and he fixed his terrified eyes on her, "W-what!"

"You heard me!" She raised her chin and continued to glare her friend furiously, "He was just some passer by, and you are crazy in love with him! Really, Tidus, get your act together!"

Tidus' mouth dropped open, but he couldn't say anything. He had never seen Selphie looking like that, even if he had known her since the kindergarten. Selphie was never angry- she was the most optimistic and hyper girl around. That's why, Tidus started to get little scared. The brunette was acting out-of-character right now.

"S-Selphie?"

"Stop it, I don't wanna hear it." She spat, and turned on her heels, heading towards the door, "You're so stupid Tidus!" She screamed, before dashing out of the room, leaving very confused Tidus behind.

The young man scratched his head. How did Selphie realize he had his eyes on the redhead stranger? Was it that obvious? Tidus sighed, and lied down on his bed. Why Selphie was so furious about it anyways? He shook his head, as he couldn't find any reasons for his friend's odd behavior.

But soon he was too tired to think anything, and closed his eyes, hoping that tomorrow would be a better day. So his consciousness started to slip away from this world…

* * *

Riku stopped his car in front of Sora's home. The brunette turned his head and smiled, "Thanks Riku… Thanks from the clothes, and everything."

"Hey, don't mention it. I'm more than happy to give that all to you." Riku winked. Sora blushed, and nodded slowly, before starting to leave. He was just about to exit the car's door, but Riku's voice stopped him, "Sora…"

"Hmm?" Sora looked over his shoulder at the man, whose eyes were unfocused. The younger one blinked his eyes, confused from the expression plastered on Riku's face. "Riku? Is there something wrong?"

The silver-haired reached out his hand, and grabbed Sora's shoulder. He muttered 'I'm sorry', before yanking Sora down, bruising their lips together. The azure-eyed brunette yelped, and pulled away quickly. He touched his lips, and could still feel Riku's gently kiss on them. He looked beyond shocked, as he tried to focus his eyes on Riku, who on the other hand, looked very miserable.

"I'm sorry Sora." The silver-haired man said, pale red color appearing to his pale cheeks. "…That was stupid, I'm sorry. I know you can never feel the same way as I do, so this' all in vain… Please, don't hate me now Sora. I'd kill myself, if you'd do that! Just don't hate me now, please…"

Sora stared into the aqua-eyes, his fingertips still touching his slightly parted lips. Riku opened his mouth to say something, but closed it. An uncomfortable silence fell between those two. The car's door was still open, and half of Sora's body was outside, soaking from the rain.

"Sora… I…" Riku mumbled, trying to think of something wise to fix the hopeless situation. Sora's expression softened, and suddenly he broke into smiling. "It's okay Riku, really. I won't hate you! But… I… I'm not sure… I… do you… uh… l-love me?"

Riku groaned, but he smiled also, "What do you think, you idiot?"

"I… I think you do… but you have to say it, so I'll believe it!" Sora's face turned to crimson colored, as the blood rushed onto his cheeks. Riku chuckled, and touched gently Sora's warm face, gently stroking it with his palm. Sora was too cute when he blushed.

"I love you Sora. More than anything." He confessed. If the situation wouldn't be so serious, Riku would have laughed to the expression on Sora's face. "…Well, I think you should go now, before your mother comes to get you. We'll see at Saturday."

Sora nodded, the faint smile never leaving his lips. "Yeah, you're right… Riku… Ah… Thank you, once again!" He chirped and gave a shy kiss on Riku's cheek, before he exited the car and slammed the door close after him. He waved to Riku, and watched as the black car faded into the rain. Smiling to himself, he started to walk towards the door. He tried the door, and it was left open, so he just walked inside.

He kicked his shoes of, still feeling light-headed from Riku's actions. The silver-haired man had actually confessed his love for him.

Cloud peered from the kitchen, watching the dreamy Sora, trying to hold his laugh. "Looks like you had fun with Ri-ku… Dare to tell me what happened?"

Sora snapped out from his dreamworld, and narrowed his eyes to his nosey big brother. Then he poked his tongue out and said, "None of your business… where's mom?"

"Oh, she's packing at the upstairs. They're leaving tomorrow with Cid to somewhere, so we can party…" Cloud laughed and stood up. He walked to Sora and looked down. "Hey, you have new clothes! But, why's your pants wet, but your skirt is nearly dry?"

Sora looked down, and gasped. Coughing, he explained. "I… uumm… Car drove and…umm… splashed water on me…eh, nothing big. Oh, and Riku bought these to me."

Cloud eyed Sora, with disbelief, but didn't say anything. Instead he just shrugged and walked back to kitchen, and sat by a table. He took a game magazine, and started to read it. "Yeah, right… a car… But you should go to change your clothes before you catch a cold. You don't want to have a fever now, or you can't party at the Saturday. That'd be a very sad thing…"

"Yeah… Well, I dunno. I didn't want these parties at the first place anyways…" Sora said, but when he gained an angry glare from the blonde man, he continued, "B-but I guess it'd be nice to… umm… party… eh-heh…"

"Whatever… now go to change those wet clothes NOW, or I'll change them for you."

"Sir, yes sir!"

* * *

Leon walked back and forth in his little apartment, only one thing in his mind- Cloud. That spiky haired blonde had done something strange to him. The brunette could no more sleep, without seeing wet dreams about him. He punched a wall, causing a painting fall from it. Cursing he picked it up and shoved it pack to its place.

"Damn blondes…" He muttered, as he walked to his small fridge and taking out a beer-can. "Damn everyone."

He walked to his balcony, and inhaled the air filled with exhaust fumes. Coughing he grabbed a tobacco from a table and lighted it. Beer and smoke wasn't the best combination, but it was best way to get your thoughts away from annoying matters, after drugs. But he had stopped drug using few years ago, when one of his closest friends died because of them.

Leon leaned his elbows to the railing and looked down at the peoples. It was still raining, not so hard though. The brunette growled, as he breathed out a cloud of smoke. "Damn…" He ran his hand through his brown locks and growled, "I really should stop smoking…"

He tossed the cigarette aside, but drank his beer.

"…Fuck you Cloud…" He mumbled and rubbed his nose. He went inside, closing the door of balcony after him. Inside he leaned his back on the closed door, and closed his eyes. He tilted his head upwards and frowned. "Maybe tomorrow I'm able to say something more to him… Man, I'm a fucking idiot…"

* * *

For the second time that day, Sora found himself watching his food in front of him, not wanting to eat. Of course his mother's cooking was the best, but no one, even himself, didn't understand why he wasn't hungry. Simply, he just couldn't swallow anything- nothing went down, without an urge to come up.

Aerith looked her son, stopping her eating. She put her fork and knife down and fixed her concern filled eyes towards Sora. "Sora, hun. You know you have to eat something… That kind of lifestyle isn't healthy, you know that."

"I know mom. I'm just not hungry. Can I leave?" Sora pleaded. Now also Cloud stopped his eating and watched the younger one. "Really Sora, mom's absolutely right! You'll die if you don't eat anything! Just… just eat something!"

Sora sighed and looked down at his food. Then he shook his head. "I can't… I'm sorry… Your food is awesome mom, but I can't… it just…"

"Just try, please!" Aerith said, her voice sounded so broken, that Sora couldn't do anything but obey. Unwillingly, he grabbed his fork, and started to poke a potato. Aerith and Cloud stared him, following the fork with their eyes. Sora, however, found this very disturbing and rolled his eyes. "Umm, can't I eat without you eyeing my each move? Please?"

"Oh, of course! Sorry!" Aerith smiled and gestured Sora to continue. Slowly, also Cloud returned to his food.

Sora quickly shoved the potato in his mouth, and chewed it. He tried to swallow it, and yes it went down. A sigh of relief escaped from the brunette's lips, causing the other two peoples look at him. Sora smiled. "Oh, this' good mom!"

Aerith returned the smile and nodded. Sora covered his mouth and turned to pale. Cloud raised his eyebrows questioningly, and Aerith's lips no longer were curved upwards. Small puking-sounds escaped from Sora's lips, as he jumped up from the table, and started to run towards the bathroom.

"Sora, what's wrong!" Cloud gasped, as he ran right after his little brother. The brunette just shook his head as a reply, since he couldn't open his mouth, to keep his contents inside. But as he tried to open the door to the bathroom, he couldn't hold back any longer- the potato he just ate and the little pieces of pizza he had forced himself to eat before along with some water poured from his mouth to a new carpet.

"Oh my god…" Cloud gasped, and his blue eyes widened. Sora looked at him with teary eyes. A pain hit Sora's stomach, because he had just thrown up after eating nearly anything. He curled to a ball on the floor, crying in pain, while Cloud watched helplessly aside.

"Sora, what happene- AAIEE!" Aerith screamed and went to embrace his younger son. She stroked Sora's hair. "It's alright, it's alright… Cloud, could you clean up, while I take Sora upstairs to his room?"

"Yes mom." The blonde disappeared behind a corner. Aerith sighed, and lifted Sora from the floor, and started to carry him upstairs. Sora wondered if her mother was very strong, or he was just so light… maybe it was both…

"I-I'm s-so-sorry mom…" Sora sobbed and held his aching stomach. His mother just smiled tiredly, and again told him 'it's okay'. But even if she said that, Sora knew it wasn't okay. He made her worried… once again.

Aerith placed her son gently to his bed, and pulled bed sheets up to cover now trembling young man. She stroked his cheek, wiping away the tears of pain. "It's alright Sora… everything's gonna be fine…"

"…I'm sorry mom…" Sora closed his eyes. "I'm bothering you too much again…"

"No you're not." Aerith said firmly and looked down at Sora. She frowned, and looked straight into the azure orbs, just to make sure Sora understood. Then suddenly her expression softened, and she stroked Sora's cheek again. "…We all have our needs, problems and faults. We can't help them, or learn to love them, but we can try to live with them. And those things are the things that makes us special."

Now it was Sora's turn to frown. He opened his eyes, and gave Aerith very confused glare. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You'll understand someday." She smiled.

* * *

Selphie sat on a bench in a park. Cold wind made her shiver, but she didn't care. All her happiness had vanished, and now she was showing her true feeling, she had so long denied. Tidus was so dense. Why didn't he understand how Selphie loved him so deeply?

She sighed and looked down at her shoes. She really wanted Tidus to be happy, but (even if it sounded selfish) she wanted to be happy too. Growling, very un-Selphie-likely, she got up on her feet. Then she just stood there, thinking what next. She didn't want to go home, her parents and siblings would just start asking stupid questions. But she didn't want to stay there, because the air was starting to get pretty cold. And of course, going to Tidus wasn't an option.

She looked up. The rain had stopped a while ago, now sun shone weakly in the horizon, but it didn't warm. Selphie tried to get back his usual happy-go smile and attitude, but only managed to form a painful grin.

Slowly she started to walk to unknown direction, her eyes wandering around the park. Suddenly she spotted a familiar reddish hair, behind a tree. Her blood started to boil and she balled her fists. With a few leap she made her way to the man leaning his back on the old elm.

"WHO THE HECK ARE YOU!" Selphie screamed and pointed the man, who gave an amused glare to her. "Heh, same I'd like to ask from ya."

"I ASKED FIRST!"

"Okay, okay!" The redhead laughed and patted Selphie's head, making her even angrier. "The name's Wakka. Now, who are you?"

Selphie snorted and folded her arms. She narrowed her eyes and hissed, "I'm Selphie."

"Okay, now Selphie, you got something to say, ya?" Wakka rolled his eyes, and copied Selphie's move by folding his arms. The brunette girl tried to regain her composure, but in vain. She just hated this guy already. "You must remember my friend Tidus, right? RIGHT?"

"Oh, the little guy who ran into me? Yeah, I remember him, what 'bout it?"

"He's NOT a little guy!" Selphie slapped Wakka's head, causing the redhead to chuckle. "Anyways… I'd like to make one thing clear!"

Wakka raised his eyebrow, and rubbed his absently. "Yeah?"

"Don't go breaking his heart, you heard me! If you do that I SWEAR you're gonna DIE IF YOU DO THAT! I'LL KILL YOU WITH MY BARE HANDS, UNDERSTAND!" Selphie screamed her lungs out. A confused expression was written all over Wakka's face, as he stared the furious girl.

"Huuuh?" Was all he could say. Selphie smiled satisfied and spun around. "It was nice to meet you. Wakka. I guess we'll see around then."

She ran away, trying to hold her laughter inside. Wakka's mouth was left open as he stared the retreating girl's back. He blinked his eyes few times, and rubbed them, making sure he wasn't dreaming.

"What the hell was that all 'bout!" He yelped and leaned his back on the tree again. Rubbing his temples, he continued to talk to himself, "Really, who was that girl anyways? Man, she was scary…"

* * *

"Not bad Riku." Sephiroth smiled to the other silver-haired man. He handed a notebook back to its rightful owner. "It's just like Zexion said. You are pretty good."

Riku chuckled and leaned his elbows to a table, in Sephiroth's office. "Only pretty good? Why not just good or amazing?"

"Because…" Sephiroth sighed, "You still lack the skill to captivate your listeners. These lyrics are good, but not good enough to make peoples to fall in love with them. I'd advice you to try find a proper inspiration, like an important people or event in your life. To attract people, you must create a song that peoples can compare to their lives."

Riku raised his eyebrow and stared his cousin. "So you mean, I should write a song about my life, and make it sound like the other's lives also?"

"Yes and no. You just have to write a song, what makes peoples think like you'd have written it to them." Sephiroth explained, playing with his long silver locks. "It may sound complicated, but it really is easy."

The other silver haired man rolled his eyes, "Easy my ass." He mumbled and glanced his notebook.

"Look, Riku. If you think this was going to be easy, I must disappoint you! The road to the stars will be nothing, but sweat, pain and tears! Even if you were Zexion's best student, doesn't mean you're already some kind of star!" Sephiroth raised his voice, and Riku snorted as reply. The door opened and a lazy looking man, with also silver hair walked in.

"Did you call me Sephiroth?" The silver-haired man asked and raised his eyebrow.

Sephiroth gave Riku a glare before turning his attention to the man standing at his doorstep. "No Zexion. I was just telling Riku the facts."

"Yeah, you just told me I'm nothing more than a piece of crap." Riku snorted again, and grinned to Zexion. "Hi Zexy, long time no see!"

Zexion winced at his pet name, but smiled to Riku. "Yeah, nice to see you too Riku. But what's this shit about you're just a piece of crap?" He narrowed his eyes to Sephiroth, who made a face. "I didn't say that, I said-"

"No, please don't repeat that, I don't wanna hear that same speech again!" Riku snickered and covered his ears. Zexion started to giggle also, but Sephiroth gave them both a very angry glare. "Excuse me, but if you don't remember, this' my company, so I may as well kick you both out."

Riku bit his tongue to stop his laughing. "Oh, yeah sorry Sephy."

"Whatever, now leave, both of you, before I fire you." Sephiroth sighed in defeat and sank in his chair. Giggling, Zexion quickly disappeared out of the door, soon followed by Riku. As the door was closed, they both broke into laughing.

"Sephiroth's as grumpy as ever…" Zexion managed to gasp between heavy laughs. Riku just nodded, since he couldn't say anything. They continued to laugh, gaining very odd glares from the other workers in Sephiroth's record-company.

After ten minutes, good laughing, they sat on a sofa in a large lobby. They both were still panting slightly. Riku was the first one who managed to say something clever, "So, what's up Zexion? We haven't seen for a while, since I stopped taking singing lessons from you."

"Yeah, the life has been pretty boring after you left. All my other students are nothing compared to you." Zexion chuckled lightly and leaned his back on the couch. "They sing worse than Sephiroth."

"Haha, that's really bad then!" Riku grinned, "No wonder he quit even trying singing, and started this company instead."

The other silver-haired man nodded and eyed Riku suspiciously. "Hmm? Something different with you… You know… I don't know how to explain this, but you just act… differently. Did something happen?"

"Huh?" Riku blinked his eyes, but soon his expression changed to mysterious. "Maybe…"

"What? Tell me!" Zexion smirked.

"Hmm… I dunno… Maybe…"

"Oh, come on! Tell me!"

"Okay, I'll tell you. If you swear you won't tell anyone!" Riku folded his arms, and glanced Zexion, who rapidly shook his head. "I won't tell to anyone, you know that Riku."

"Yeah, I do. I just wanted to make sure." The younger man shrugged. "…Okay, you've heard about Sora, right? The brunette I always talk about."

Zexion rubbed his temples, looking thoughtful. Second later an evil smirk grew to his lips. "Oh him… Of course I've hear of him. Hohohoo, do you admit now, that you're truly madly deeply in love with him?"

"Eh?"

"Oh, I remember when you came to my lessons, you always talked about Sora. It was always Sora, Sora, Sora and Sora. When I asked you, did you like him, you always denied it. But I see now, you admit it that you love him." Zexion sighed happily and patted Riku's back. "I'm so proud of you…"

"H-hey cut it off!" Riku laughed nervously, and playfully slapped Zexion's hand away. "Okay, I love him, okay? But will you listen what I was about to say?"

"Of course, go on."

"Well, today after I took him to shopping and pizzeria, I… Well, when I drove him home… I… Kissed him…" Riku's face turned to pale red. Zexion's grin grew wider. "Really? Haha, that's awesome! I mean **really**! Wow, I'm so happy for you, Riku. But remember… Love is not always easy."

"I know." Riku looked down at the marble floor. "…But Sora's different. He won't break my heart! I know he won't."

Zexion sighed, and patted Riku's shoulder gently. "I know you know. You have experienced so much faithlessness… I really hope Sora won't let you down like many others did."

"He won't… He's not like them."

* * *

CC: Okay, even if Riku already kissed Sora, it doesn't mean their love will be easy from now on. Hohoho, I just wanted to warn you.

Sora: You're so evil CC.

CC: You may be right, but who'd want to read a story, where everything goes like it should be? It's not very interesting if you ask me.

Sora: I guess so… But that doesn't change the fact you're evil!

Riku: I agree with that.

CC: Come oon, guys…. Umm, anyways! Thanks to you reviewers once again! I love you all, but I'm scared that someday you'll kill me, so I guess I don't have other choice than write this fast… Eep… Continue to review, and I'll continue to write, okay? Thanks :)


	6. Evil Plans

**Respect Me Not

* * *

**

**Warnings**: There still are mistakes in grammar, I think. Also Shounen-ai, which means malexmale love. **NOT FOR KAIRI FANS! **(or Naminé) Also, there might be some drug using, self-destructive activities and maybe some character deaths…

**Pairings**: SoraxRiku, one-sided SoraxAxel, WakkaxTidus, CloudxLeon, AerithxCid and maybe some more…

**Disclaimer**: Oh, I still don't own anything.

* * *

Chapter #6, Evil Plans

Sora watched, as his mother packed her last suitcase to their car. After mild cursing over the bag, she turned her attention to Sora, who stood on the doorstep. She sighed and looked at him concern filling her eyes, "Are you sure you're going to be okay? I'm not very confident about this… Maybe I should stay and-"

"No, mom, I'm alright. I'm feeling a lot better now." A lie.

"But-"

"Really mom. In fact I'm feeling a little hungry. That means I'm okay, right?" Another lie.

"…I guess…" Aerith said, still little unsure. "But remember to eat. And listen what Cloud says, I know you turn 18 tomorrow, but that doesn't mean that you'd stop being careless."

Sora pouted and crossed his arms. Aerith laughed to this cute gesture and hugged her son and planted kisses to his forehead. "Aww, you're so cutecutecutecute. I can't believe I have such an adorable son… No wonder why someone would like to molest such a cute boy- oh I mean- man like you!"

"M-mom!" Sora shrieked in horror, as he heard his mother say such a thing. But the brunette woman just laughed and messed Sora's hair. "But that's true. You're sooooo cute!"

"Ugh, mom! You're making me blush! I'm not cute! Arrgh, please just leave!" Sora cried and shoved Aerith inside the car, and slammed the door shut. The woman inside the car continued to giggle, as she opened the window.

"Oh, Sora! Just remember, next time I see you, I don't wanna meet you at hospital! You understand what I mean?" she pinched Sora's cheek. He narrowed his eyes and rubbed the spot his mother had just pinched him, "Yeah, that means, no drugs, not too much alcohol, and I have to eat something, right? Okay, bye!"

Aerith laughed, and gave soft kiss to Sora's forehead, before she drove off. He sighed in relief, as he waved tiredly after the car. Finally he was able to make her leave yet he wasn't sure if his decision was so clever. He really wasn't feeling any better than he did yesterday, but he just couldn't admit it to his mother. She'd just worry even more, and wouldn't leave to her earned vacation.

Sora turned on his heels and walked back inside. He was waiting in horror tomorrow. Parties were something Sora had never got really used to- there was just too many intoxicated peoples. He sighed and walked to the living room, where Cloud already sat, staring at the TV.

"Did she finally go?" Cloud asked, his gaze staying at the screen. Sora sank to the couch next to him. "Yeah."

"Wow, you actually managed to persuade her to leave. I'm impressed." The blonde snickered and Sora rolled his eyes. He frowned as he looked at the TV. "…What in the world are you looking at?"

"What?"

"Teletubbies! That's just gross! I mean, how stupid adults are? And how stupid they think children are, when they do something like this!" Sora groaned and pointed the TV with his finger. Cloud snorted and playfully punched Sora's arm. "Hey, not everyone's so smart as you're, smart-ass."

Sora folded his arms and pouted hardly. "I hate you."

"Hahaha, oh no you don't." Cloud laughed and shrugged. "You respect me, and you want to be just like me, but, alas, you'll never be as bright as I am…"

"…Right…" Sora rolled his eyes and kicked Cloud's feet. The said one's eyes narrowed, and he smacked a sofa pillow to Sora's head. The brunette pouted, but grabbed a remote control and hit Cloud's head with it. The blonde rubbed his head and grabbed the controller and started to slap Sora with it. Laughing, the younger one jumped to his feet and dashed out of the room, his brother following right behind him, swinging the remote controller like a lunatic.

"Okay, okay! I give up!" Sora gasped between laughs, as he dodged the controller as it flew to the wall. "That's the twentieth remote control you broke!"

Cloud laughed and shrugged. "You started it. But hey, be happy that it didn't hit your face."

"Don't you think that after twenty flying controller, I haven't learnt to dodge them? And why did you even throw it? Next time you should use pillow or something!" Sora giggled as he poked the blonde's ribs.

"Dunno. I guess it's a bad habit. Next time I try to aim better."

"Hah, you wouldn't even hit a lake, even if you'd be standing in the bottom of it."

"Why you little…" Cloud laughed and tickled Sora's sides, causing him to squirm helplessly. "…Never make fun of my sniper-aim."

Sora tried to add something smart to this comment, but Cloud's fingers on his ribs caused him to laugh too much. "Say you surrender, and never ever even think anything bad about my perfect aim."

"O-okay! I-I sur-surrender!" Sora panted, as his big brother finally removed his hands. The brunette inhaled a deep breath, trying to regain his normal breathing rhythm.

Eventually, both of them ended back to the living room, watching Teletubbies. Sora groaned every now and then, while Cloud laughed to those stupid creatures that jumped up and down, and repeating them selves. Finally, the show ended, and Cloud shut the TV.

"Okay, now I wanna you to tell me what you think about Riku." Cloud stated calmly, his tone scaring serious. Sora gulped, his eyes followed his brother as he sat down next to him. He scratched his head absently, opening and closing his mouth like a goldfish. "Look, I just wanna make sure. I know he loves you, but do you love him?"

"…I…"

"I don't want Riku to break your heart." Cloud shook his head. "…But I don't wanna you to break Riku's heart either. He might look strong, but he really is fragile inside. He had faced so much faithless peoples, and his heart had been broken more than once. There's still so much you don't understand. You don't understand how easily you hurt someone who loves you…"

"Cloud." Sora said firmly, and looked at Cloud, his eyes flaming. "I'm not a child anymore, okay? And I'd never do anything that would hurt Riku. I know he had been hurt. But he's not the only one." Sora's eyes clouded with sadness, and Cloud realized the mistake he had made. Cursing he rubbed his temples.

"Fuck… Look, I didn't mean it like that. Of course he's not the only one. I know it hurt when Kairi didn't return your feelings and all… But… But that's different." Sighing Cloud rolled his eyes. Sora nodded and looked down, "Yeah. But that's not what I meant. He had been hurt, I've been hurt, but so have you and mom and Cid and Tidus…"

Cloud's eyes softened, and he hugged his little brother, who yelped surprised. "You're such a caring little brother. We all have been hurt at least once in our lifetime… I'm sorry I even doubted your social skills."

"Umm…" Sora mumbled and Cloud pulled away. The blonde man eyed the other man and messed his brown hair. "I know! I'll go rent some movies, and you call Riku here, okay?"

"W-wait, I-"

"No buts." Cloud stood up, and grabbed his wallet from a coffee table.

Sora watched at his big brother, as he grabbed his jacket and headed towards the door. Then it hit him, "H-hey! How did you know Riku likes me? And how do you know **I** love him!"

"Oh, I have my sources…" Clouw winked before exiting the house, leaving very dumbfounded Sora behind. The brunette sat on the sofa and blinked his eyes. How he'd be able to call Riku, without mumbling into the phone.

Grumbling Sora walked to the kitchen and took the phone. With shaking hands he dialed Riku's number, what he already knew without looking it from anywhere. He gulped, as he waited for an answer. Silently, he begged that he wouldn't answer, but because of course, no one heard his prayers.

"_Hi._" Was the answer from Riku.

"Eh… Ri-Riku… I-I w-wa-was just…" Sora tried to mumble proper words, but found it pretty hard for some reason. Never before he had had such problems talking with his best friend. But things had changed… they weren't best friends anymore… no, they were something more…

"_What is it Sora? Cat got your tongue?_" Riku mocked. Sora didn't understand how could he be so damn calm. Sighing, the brunette tried to get his act together. "I-I… C-Cloud w-went to rent s-so-some movies… I-I won-wondered if you'd w-wanted to c-co-come over and j-join us…"

Sora heard soft laugh from the phone, "_Sure. As long as I can be with you, everything's fine._" The brunette gulped, and could tell from Riku's voice that he was grinning from ear to ear.

"E-hehe… W-well, se-see you s-soon…" Sora ended the call right after he heard Riku say 'Right, bye.'. Sighing heavily, he placed the phone to its place, and leaned against the counter. His feet started to tremble, and so did his arms, when he even thought about a certain silver-haired man. And how he was supposed to act in front of him, when he was in this condition already?

Sora froze. He'd make a clown of himself in front of Riku. Not that he haven't done it many times before, but it all was different now. Panic started to rise inside Sora, as he looked at the clock. Cloud had left merely ten minutes ago, or so, and Riku'd be there in fifteen minutes, which meant Cloud wouldn't come back before Riku. Sora bit his nails nervously, while glancing the clock.

"Oh no…"

* * *

Cloud walked into a video renting. The shopkeeper greeted him, and he nodded his head to him. He straightly walked to the horror film section. He knew Sora didn't like horror movies, but since Riku was there, renting a horror movie meant more cuddling. Cloud snickered to himself, and to his evil plans, while searching through the most horrible movies.

"Oh, his shorty." A cold voice said behind him, and Cloud looked over his shoulder, only to see Leon standing there. He rolled his eyes tiredly and turned fully around. "What do **you** want?"

"Nothing. I was just wondering what you're looking at." The leather dressed man snorted and folded his arms. The other man raised his eyebrows and nodded his head towards the movies behind his back. "Looking for a good horror movie. Do you know any?"

Leon shook his head slightly. "I don't watch horror movies too much. I like more action. Those American idiot movies, what they call horror, are so pitiful. I can't believe a smart person like you watch them."

"Am not." Cloud shrugged and smirked. "…But I need a very spooky horror movie to fulfill my evil plan. Oh, but I guess I can do it even without a scary film… Well do you know any good action movies?"

Leon motioned Cloud to follow him, and leaded him to the action movies section.

"Hmm…" Cloud eyed the movies, and spotted James Bond. "Hey, I've never seen this! Is this good?"

"No."

"Oh… So how about this… The Day After Tomorrow… What do you think?"

"That's awful."

"Okay… Well, how about…" Cloud reached his hand and took a film from the self. "A.I (1)? This' not an action movie, but have you seen it anyways? Looks like a film, I'd like to see also."

Leon took the movie and examined it for a second, before shoving it back to Cloud's hands. He shook his head. "No, I haven't seen it." He said before turning around, and starting to walk away. Cloud looked after him, and suddenly an idea flashed into his (twisted) mind.

"Yo, Leon! Wait up!" Leon stopped his walking, and turned around. "You said you haven't seen this, right? You can join us, if you want! My little brother's… umm… _friend_ is coming too, so I don't mind if you come also."

Leon raised his eyebrow, before shrugging. "Why not. I don't have anything better to do anyways."

The blonde smiled, and went to rent the movie. Leon smiled to the back of Cloud. There was just something that attracted him in that spiky blonde. Was it because of that smile? Or because of that perfect smile? Leon didn't know, but one thing he knew- Cloud had stolen a special place in his heart.

"Are you coming or not?" Cloud laughed, as he already was walking out of the door. Shaking his head Leon drove away the thoughts of Cloud, along the smile, and returned his face to its normal cold expression. Slowly he walked after the blonde, while running his hand through his elegant hair. That caused the blue-eyed man to giggle lightly. "What?" Leon snapped.

"No, nothing… it just looks so funny when you run a hand through your hair like that." Cloud replied, and grabbed Leon's arm. "Come on! We have to hurry! We have a long night ahead of us… Umm… I mean… Not us, but my little brother and his friend…"

"Riku, right?" Leon asked suddenly, and Cloud nodded. "Yeah, Riku. Oh, and one more thing… They're like… a thing… so… umm… if you have a problem with- "

"No, it's not a problem at all. I guess, it's kind of… well, unusual when two men loves each other… But it's okay." Leon said, but didn't sound so convincing as he was supposed to sound. Cloud, however, ignored this, and just nodded his head rapidly. "I think it's cute, really! And when it comes to Riku and Sora, they're just like made for each other!"

"You think so?" The brunette raised his eyebrow, and Cloud continued to nod his head.

"It is, it is! Now let's go!" He laughed, and started to yank Leon's arm.

* * *

Sora sat on the couch, watching in horror as the time flew by. Any moment now, Riku'd be ringing the doorbell. Nervously Sora grabbed the sofa pillow and started to hug it tightly. He inhaled a shaky breath, and closed his eyes, trying to calm his thoughts, that roamed a little too wild.

The doorbell's ringing made Sora jump. He gulped, and walked to the door.

He slowly pulled the door open, revealing Riku. The silver-haired man smiled faintly. "Hi Sora."

"R-Ri-R-Riku!" Sora yelped and stepped aside, so the other man could enter the house. Riku gave an amused smirk to Sora as he kicked his shoes off and walked to the living room. The brunette sighed and slapped himself. He had to even try act like nothing's wrong. Like the good old days.

"Are you going to stand there slapping yourself for rest of the day?" Riku laughed, as he peered from the living room. Gathering all his courage Sora started to walk back to the living room to accompany Riku. His feet felt like jellies, but somehow he managed to walk into the room and sit to the couch, as far as Riku as possible.

Riku blinked his eyes, but knew better than try to go near the brunette. "I'm sorry Sora. Looks like I've messed up, huh?"

"…" Sora bit his lip, unable to say anything. He felt kind of stupid, just sitting there, but Riku didn't seem to mind. The silver-haired man glanced Sora, before looking up at the ceiling. He, too, found it pretty hard to say anything. At first he had thought Sora had liked the kiss, but now it seemed like the whole thing had been nothing but a big mistake.

Riku peered Sora, who was thinking, cute thoughtful pout expression on his face. Both were thinking about a topic, what would drive away the silence that slowly made them crazy. Sora opened his mouth, but closed it, when he came to the second thoughts.

Finally Riku managed to began chatting. "Umm, so how does it feel like to become 'an adult'?"

"…Good…"

"Right… Well, how's Tidus? I haven't seen him around much. Is he hanging around with that hyper girl… umm… what was her name again?"

"Selphie and yes he's fine and hanging around with her."

"Look, Sora." Riku folded his arms and sighed heavily. "I'd really want you to forget me for what I've done. Let's just… be like nothing never happened, okay?"

Sora looked up at Riku with sorrowful eyes. He shook his head, before leaning it to his palms. "No… I… Riku… It's…" He mumbled, his face hidden behind his hands. "… This' strange… I don't know what to say Riku…"

"It's okay." The silver-haired man smiled full-heartedly and dared to go nearer the other man. He reached his hand, to touch Sora, but pulled it back. He didn't want to risk anything, when he already was this far. One wrong move, and all could come crashing down. "I'd be kind of shocked too, if my best friend would confess his/her love towards me."

"So, you'd be shocked if I'd confess?" Sora chuckled.

"No, that's not what I meant…" Riku said, and gained very skeptical look from the brunette. "…Okay, okay, you got me. I meant that, but not that way… You understood what I meant, didn't you?"

Sora shook his head, and smiled his perfect genuine smile, that made Riku's heart melt. Even if Sora turned eighteen, he'd never mature like he did. The azure-eyed boy had a gift of eternal youth. Despite all the hardships, pain and misery this young adult had faced, he could still sense the joy of life in his sky blue eyes. Sora was stronger than he thought he'd be. Peoples often underestimated Sora, because of his naivety, but inside, he held a strength that no one else does.

"Uh… W-why are you staring at me like that for?" Sora blushed slightly, and Riku wanted to say 'aaww', but managed to hold himself. Instead he just smiled and messed Sora's hair. "Just thinking how cute you are."

"NOO!" Sora fake-cried and slapped Riku's arm, "I'm not cute! I'm handsome! Men are handsome, not cute!" He pout-frowned to Riku, who started to laugh. The expression was just too cute.

"If you don't want to be cute…" Riku said, after a while laughing, "…Don't do that blushing, pouting and frowning thing… That's just way too adorable."

"Ri-kuuu…" Sora whined. "You're so meaaaaaan…."

The silver-haired man rolled his eyes, smiling widely. At least, now Sora was back on his usual self, even if it meant that annoying whiny attitude… But when Riku thought about it, Sora's whining wasn't so annoying… it was more like cute. Oh, but Sora's every movement were cute, so that wasn't a surprise.

Sora really had suddenly forgotten all of his shyness. Even though- he was still scared the silver-haired man would jump on him every moment now. Not that he thought that Riku was a pervert or anything, but something in his eyes and gestures made the younger one nervous.

The brunette was too deep in his thoughts, that he didn't notice a hand snake around his waist, until he was pulled onto Riku's lap. He yelped, but didn't fight back. Riku smiled and buried his head into Sora's messy hair, inhaling the sweet scent of his shampoo.

"R-R-Ri-Riku!" Sora cried, as he felt two strong arms rubbing his sides gently. But Riku didn't let go, no- he even pulled Sora closer to his chest, running his hands on Sora's back, massaging it lovingly. "Riku what are you doing?" Sora tried again to get Riku's attention, but in vain.

A surprised gasp escaped from Sora's lips, as his back was shoved against couch. Sora blinked his big blue eyes, as he lied there, pinned down by Riku, who currently sat on his chest.

"Riku…"

But Riku just smiled absently, as he leaned down slowly. A hand cupped Sora's cheek, and thumb stroked his cheek, as the older man leaned closer and closer his face. Soon their noses were touching, and Sora held his breath, knowing what was coming next. Riku felt the body beneath him tense and he whispered, his breath hitting Sora's slightly parted lips. "Are you afraid, _Sora_?"

"I…I'm n-n-not!" The brunette gulped, his eyes staring Riku's lips, which were a mere inch away from his.

"Then, why you don't try and relax?" Riku leaned down, but didn't push his lips against Sora's, but moved to nibble his earlobe. Sora moaned to the contact, the noise that came from his mouth scaring him. He had never thought, that kind of voice could never pass his lips. Riku, however, was pleased to this small gesture of pleasure, and breathed to Sora's ear, causing the younger one to shiver. "…Too bad Cloud's coming back soon… there's so much I'd have _loved _to do with you…"

To Sora's relief (?), Riku pulled away. He removed himself on top of Sora, and the said one sat up, feeling an odd coldness come. He placed his hand to his chest, on top of his heart, feeling it beat hardly. The other hand he placed to his cheek, and he could feel it flaming. Riku sat next to him, and placed his hand around the brunette's shoulder, squeezing lightly. "No matter what you say, you're a damn cute person."

"Am not." Sora pouted, blush still coloring his cheeks.

"Are too."

"Nuh-uh."

"Yes, you are."

Sora grabbed the sofa pillow and smacked it to Riku's head. The older one just laughed, and snatched the pillow from his hands, and hit the brown-head with it, not too hard though. Sora pouted again, and folded his arms. "You're no fun, Riku."

"Oh, you don't know me." Riku winked and caused Sora to wince.

"No, I think I know you too well…" Closing his blue eyes, Sora sighed and shyly placed his head to Riku's shoulder. "…D-do you mind?"

Riku looked down at him, smiling softly. "Not at all. How could I mind, when someone so cute wants to lean his head on my shoulder?" Sora opened his eyes slightly, mumbling something fuzzy, before closing them again.

Suddenly the front door flew open, and Sora opened his eyes and quickly sat up straightly. Light-pink color was visible on his cheeks, as he tried to pretend anything happened. Cloud, however, walked inside, grinning madly. "Oh, hi Riku! Mind if I change few words with you?"

Riku stood up and walked after Cloud. He noticed Leon standing at the doorstep, and he raised his eyebrow. "Leon? I thought you and Cloud weren't going along too well?"

"You're right." The leather dressed man shrugged and took his shoes off. "I just came to watch the movie Cloud rented. No big deal."

"Riiight…" Riku smirked and walked to kitchen after Cloud, leaving Leon alone with Sora.

In the kitchen Cloud turned and looked at Riku. He rubbed his temples and cursed slightly. The silver-haired man looked at him quizzically. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just some headache… nothing big." Cloud shrugged, and went to search for aspirin. He could feel Riku's concerned glare on his back, and he smiled. "Don't worry, peoples have headache sometimes."

"Yeah, you may be right, but you are suffering from it kind of much lately, haven't you noticed?" Riku folded his arms and leaned his back on the counter. Cloud sighed and nodded tiredly. Of course he had noticed he had had much headache, but some painkillers made it go away, so it wasn't a big deal.

"I know." The blonde said, as he grabbed a pack of small white pills. He took two of them, and filled a glass with cool water. Riku kept his eyes on Cloud, who swallowed the pills with the water. "I guess you and Sora are doing pretty well, aren't you?"

Riku nodded, smiling softly. Even speaking of Sora made his heart melt.

"But, you know Riku…" Cloud said, shaking his head. "You shouldn't go too fast with him. He has no experience about love relationships. I know you're an unlucky one too, but…"

Riku patted Cloud's shoulder, grinning widely. "Don't worry Cloud. I won't go ahead of things. You know you can trust me, don't you?" He said and turned around, starting to walk back to the living room.

"Wait, Riku…" Cloud said, his tone sad and his head bowed. Riku frowned as he watched the sulky blonde. "…If… If someday, I'm not here anymore… Promise to take care of Sora? I know this sounds pretty odd, but I just wanna make sure Sora's going to be alright."

"Cloud, stop it." Riku said firmly. "It's not like you're going to die someday soon. But when you will, I'll take care of him. No matter what… Just stop talking like that, you're creeping me out!" The silver-haired man chuckled and waved his hand lightly.

"Yeah… I'm sorry…"

Meanwhile, the smaller brunette looked over Leon from the couch and smiled. Leon frowned to the small blush on Sora's face. "Hi… I'm Sora. Who're you?"

"Leon." Leon stated simply and sat next to Sora, who looked dreamily into nothingness. First, he had been shocked from Riku's sudden movements, but when he thought about it, he found it very… romantic, you could say. Sora sighed, like a lovesick schoolgirl, who just had had a reply to her love-letter from her 'secret' crush. Leon chuckled. "Heh, you're even worse than your brother."

Sora blinked his eyes, smiling widely as he turned his head towards the other man. "Excuse me?"

"Nothing." Was a simply reply. Sora continued to smile happily, returning to his own dreamy thoughts. Humming happily to himself, he closed his eyes, and could feel Riku's gently touches on his skin again. Once, again Leon's chuckling tore him away from his dreaming. "What?" Sora asked sounding a little bit annoyed.

"Hey, chill out. That's just so funny how much you love Riku."

"That's…- That's not true!" Sora blushed, while giggling madly. Leon could only roll his eyes and chuckle some more.

"What's so funny?" Cloud came from the kitchen, carrying a big bowl of chips and three beer cans and a bottle of coke. But when Leon and Sora both stayed silent, Cloud snorted and lifted his chin. "Oh, fine. I see how it is. You don't wanna tell your dirty little secrets to me."

Sora groaned, still smiling, as Leon gave Cloud a disbelieving glare. Riku came also back, and sat between Sora and Leon. He looked both of them, the other one was snickering, while other one was rolling his eyes every now and then and snorting. He lifted his eyebrow and asked, "Anything interesting happened while I was gone?"

"Nothing, nothing…" Sora smiled to Riku and the said one couldn't do anything else but return the gesture. Oh, how he wished he could help Sora smile forever… "…Hn… I guess I just have to believe you. You're so damn cut…- ah, I mean _handsome_…"

Sora pouted and crossed his arms. "Why are you always mocking me?"

"Because it's so damn fun. And you look so cute when you pout like that."

Cloud snorted, as he sat next to Leon. "Could you please stop that flirting? You can go to Sora's room if you want to continue your… errm… doings, but we're starting to watch this movie now." He tried to sound annoyed, but sounded more like amused.

"Oh, sorry Cloud. Your little brother is just so adorable. But I guess I hold myself for now." Riku grinned, and grabbed a beer can from the coffee table. Sora took his coke. "You could've bought me a beer too… I'm eighteen tomorrow…"

The blonde man smirked, as he stood up to put the DVD, to the player. "Yeah, but you're not yet. And besides, mom would kill me, if she'd hear you had your first hangover before you were eighteen. You know her, overprotective as always."

"She's not only one who's overprotective." Sora mumbled, but satisfied to his coke. Pouting slightly, he drank it, obvious about a pair of sea-green eyes following his every move. Riku snaked his arm around Sora's waist, causing the younger man to gasp.

Leon tried his hardest to ignore the cooing next to him, and stared at Cloud, who was kneeling in front of the DVD-player.

"Okay! Here we go!" Cloud said happily when the movie started to play. He slumped next to the brunette, giving his brother and Riku a warning glare. The silver-haired man, however, ignored all of this, and pulled Sora closer. He was happy when he gained no protests from the younger one.

_This time nothing will go wrong…_ Riku smiled to himself, _Sora isn't like them…

* * *

_

"What do you want from me?" Axel hissed and narrowed his eyes to Kairi, who had followed him from the grocery market, to his house. The redhead man started to get really annoyed. But Kairi ignored all of the glares and insults she got, and walked after Axel. "…Really, why are you following me?"

Kairi sighed and stopped walking. "I want ask you a favor."

"A favor?" Axel's eyebrow rose and he froze to his place. He didn't know if he liked or disliked the serious tone of Kairi's.

"Yes a favor." The brunette girl folded her arms over her chest and grinned oddly. Axel's eyebrow lifted even more. "…I want you to help me. I know you like Sora."

The redhead nearly fell on his back, but managed to remain his balance. Coughing, he straightened his shirt and looked at the girl, who gave him an innocent look. "So you was the one who took those pictures… No wonder they were so good. Do you have any copies of them?"

"Of course!" Kairi giggled and took few photos from her pocket. "You can have them! I have thousands of those!"

Axel smiled evilly as he snatched the pictures from the young woman's hands. He looked at them, mumbling something to himself, before shoving them to his jacket's pockets. A lunatic smile grew to his lips, as he fixed his eyes back at Kairi. "So what's your favor?"

"Well… You heard about Sora's parties, right?" Axel nodded. "…Good. Well, you see… there's a guy, called Riku… And I'm in love with him, but all he can see is Sora. But since you like Sora, I have a plan that would satisfy both of us- You'd get Sora and I'd get Riku."

Axel grinned, flashing his white teeth. "So, what's the plan?"

"Teeheehee, I knew you'd agree with me…" Kairi scanned her surroundings, making sure no one was listening behind a corner or something. "Okay, listen carefully…"

* * *

Wakka walked down a street, pondering where to go. Riku had cancelled their today's practicing, because he had something 'important' he had to do. The redhead chuckled as he wondered what was that important matter, which made Riku suddenly so 'busy'.

The sun shone brightly after few days raining, tickling Wakka's cheekbones. For the long time, the sun sent warming rays, not just a cold shimmer. When Wakka thought nothing could go wrong, he spotted a brown-hair and yellow sundress coming behind a fence. Cursing, he searched a place to hide with his eyes, but there was no escape. He was afraid the girl would go crazy like she did yesterday…

Selphie smiled and hummed to herself. She looked up at the sky, where two birds were flying, across the azure sphere. Smiling she turned her glance of from the highs, and first thing she saw was Wakka. A smile grew to her lips, as another brilliant idea flashed to her mind. She ran to the awkward looking man and her smile grew even wider.

"Hi Wakkie!" She chirped and waved her hand cheerfully. Wakka sighed and waved back, but only slightly. "Hi…errmm, Selphie?"

"You remembered me!" Selphie cried happily as she jumped to hug the shocked man. Wakka, however, tried to act polite and hugged back the hyper-girl. "Yeah, I remember ya…"

Selphie smiled and let go of Wakka. She smiled sweetly and eyed him thoughtfully. Then she clapped her hands happily and jumped up and down. "I have an idea! You wanna go out with Tiddy, right right? How about, if **I'll **make him go to a date with you! Well, well? What do you say?"

Wakka blinked his eyes, then burst out to a heavy laugh. Selphie frowned. "What's so funny!"

"Look, I know you're concerned about Tidus, but I can deal with him on my own, ya?" The redhead laughed and walked past dumbfounded girl, who could just stare after him. Slowly a smile returned to her lips, and she nodded her head.

"Wakka…" Wakka turned around and looked at Selphie. "…You're going to make a cute couple!" She said, feeling a slight jealously in her heart, but she tried her hardest to ignore it. But if she wasn't able to have Tidus, she was able to see him happy.

"Selphie… I don't know how did ya find out, but I appreciate your help. But I don't think that I and Tidus will never be… Ya know… A thing…" After saying that, Wakka walked calmly away., leaving very unsatisfied Selphie behind. A pout formed to her lips, as she gave the last angry glare to Wakka, before he turned behind a corner.

"Aargh…" She kicked a lonely leaf on the ground, making it spin around in the air. "Men are so stupid sometimes!"

* * *

CC: (1) I just love A.I…. it's so sad, and Haley Joel Osment is adorable as ever :P I can't say I'd like Steven Spielberg, but he really impressed me with this movie… Umm, yeah, anyways! Some replies to reviews:

losthimagain: You think so? Thanks ;D You can't review under your username? Well, that's strange…

desperateforU2update: Hey, that's not a bad idea! Maybe I will, I have to think about it. But right now, I have to think of a song, that'd fit to the events that'll come. I maybe use them later, when… Well, let's not spoil anything yet, okay:p

Heart's Door: Thank you. I know I have mistakes in grammar, my humblest apologies. But you see, English is not my first language, which makes it all a little bit harder… But I'm trying to get better.

forgotten-rose-b: Heh, I'm writing the fastest I can. Yeah, I try to get better with grammar.

CC: Thank you once again! You all cheered me on once again! Thank you, thank you!

Riku: I thank you also.

Sora: Me too!


	7. The Parties

**Respect Me Not

* * *

**

**Warnings**: There still are mistakes in grammar, I think. Also Shounen-ai, which means malexmale love. **NOT FOR KAIRI FANS! **(or Naminé) Also, there might be some drug using, self-destructive activities and maybe some character deaths…

**Pairings**: SoraxRiku, one-sided SoraxAxel, WakkaxTidus, CloudxLeon, AerithxCid and maybe some more…

**Disclaimer**: Nothing… nothing…

**Reviews:**

losthimagain: Oh no, if you don't like Riku being an ass, you'll hated this chapter… Buuut, I'm happy you like this story so far. :D

forgotten-rose-b: Yeah, he's good voice actor, and he's soo cute But no one can be cuter than Sora! And no one can be sexier than Riku! Yay!

Heart's Door: You're right… The ending's kinda odd, yet sad I think… But anyways! Thank you! Yay, not as much mistakes! I could also think Sora daydreaming like that.

StormyWeasel: Hmm… Not quite… The reason why I said their love wont be easy will be revealed in this chapter…

clowninthebox: I wanna stab them too!… But I'm afraid I can't do that… Maybe I put Riku to do that…? (Riku: HEY!) Naw, I don't put him into a jail. So maybe stabbing them isn't the best thing to do… :(

* * *

Chapter #7, The Parties

Cloud sat up on his bed, cursing colorfully, while holding his head. The clock was something around 4 a.m. but Cloud hadn't got any sleep, because of a painful headache that kept torturing him. Moaning he stood up, and grabbed his blanked and protecting himself from the coldness, as he started to walk to downstairs.

His light footsteps echoed in a house. He stopped to listen, if Sora was snoring, but couldn't hear anything, so he continued down the stairs chuckling all the way.

He grabbed a package of Aspirin, but it was empty. Groaning he threw the empty pack to a wastepaper-bin. He had eaten all of them… "Maybe I should visit a doctor?" he mumbled to himself, as he tried to ignore the stinging pain in his forehead.

Cloud knew he wouldn't get any sleep tonight, so he could as well stop even trying. Snarling he walked to the living room and opened the TV. He tried to find the remote control, until he remembered he had thrown that to wall. "Man, I have to buy a new remote controller once again… Damn Sora, it was all his fault."

There was nothing interesting coming from the TV. Eventually he found a channel where an old Lassie Come Home- movie was running. Cloud couldn't help but giggle, when a kid ran towards Lassie, spreading arms and yelling: 'Lassie!'

He held his stomach as he laughed heavily, few tears starting to slip down his cheeks. This was even funnier than Teletubbies… He pulled the blanket tighter around him, still snickering lightly.

A sudden horrible scream stopped Cloud's happy laughing. He jumped to his feet and headed towards Sora's room, where the sound had come. Dashing up the stairs, and tearing Sora's room's door open, Cloud found his little brother hugging his knees and crying on his bed. With swollen eyes and unfocused eyes, the brunette looked up.

"…D-don't go…" He cried helplessly, tears pouring down his pale cheeks. Cloud ran to Sora, and wrapped his arms protectively around his small and thin body. It was a shock to the older one, when he noticed how skinny Sora really was.

"Shush… It's okay, I'm here…" He shushed and ran a hand through Sora's hair, trying to calm the hysteric one down. Sora buried his head to Cloud's skirt and continued to sob.

"…Don't leave me!… It was my fault! DON'T GO!" Sora screamed. "…Don't go…"

Cloud frowned sadly and hugged his brother tightly. "Sora… Sora calm down… It wasn't your fault…" He whispered into the air.

"…Dad… Why are you crying?" Sora asked, like he'd still be dreaming. Cloud pulled away and shook the young man from his shoulders, trying to wake him up, but in vain. "Sora, wake up! SORA WAKE UP!"

"…Why your tears are red? … What happened to your face, daddy?" Sora mumbled between sobs, his eyes hollow, as his nightmare continued. "…Dad, answer me! … NO! DON'T GO!"

Cloud couldn't stand the sight in front of his eyes anymore, and before he could stop himself, he slapped hard across Sora's face. The brunette blinked his numb eyes, his tears never stopped flowing down from his eyes.

"…I'm sorry Sora!" Cloud cried and pulled dumbfounded Sora back to his arms. "…Thank god… I'm so sorry Sora!"

Sora looked up at the now crying blonde. He frowned thoughtfully, as he rubbed his aching cheek. The events of the dream were still fresh in his mind, but he was too concerned of Cloud, to cry. "Cloud, what's wrong? And why are you sorry?"

Cloud chuckled bitterly, as he pushed Sora away, and turned his head away from his brother. Quickly he wiped his tears away. "Don't act so stupid. You know very well what's wrong! You nearly gave me a heart attack, when you screamed like that… Why didn't you tell me you were seeing those nightmares again!"

"Ah…" Sora looked down, scratching his head. He had been seeing those, since his father had died, but for some reason, this one had been the worst ever. Few tears dropped to his lap, as he started to cry again, even though he tried to fight against the sobs. "…I'm sorry Cloud. But… It's okay… They're just dreams."

"JUST DREAMS!" Cloud raised his voice, causing Sora to fall from the bed. "…HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT?" The blonde inhaled a deep breath, trying to find his composure again. "… I know it hurts Sora… Because you were so young… And you had to see it… Your own father, crushing under other car's weight…"

"Stop."

"…When his body was smashed…"

"I said stop."

"…Even I wouldn't be able to-"

"I SAID STOP IT!" Sora screamed and covered his ears. The memory was already too painful, so he didn't need any reminders from it. Crying, he lied down to the cold wooden floor. "…Please stop… I don't want to…" But before Sora could finish he fell asleep once again.

"I'm sorry…" Cloud whispered, and managed to smile weakly to the sleepy head. Sighing, he picked up Sora, and placed him to his bed. He tugged covers up, and stroked Sora's cheek, where was a red mark, what came when he had slapped him. He bent down and gave a kiss to his forehead, like a mother would do to a sick child.

He smiled and turned to leave. "Tomorrow everything will be better…" He said softly and closed the door.

He noticed his headache was gone, which meant he could finally get some sleep. But after the events in Sora's room- after that horrible sight- he doubted if he'd fall into deep slumber ever again. Shrugging, he ran a hand through his hair.

But when he decided that even trying to sleep was cleverer than just standing there doing nothing, he went to shut the TV and came back upstairs grumbling. When he walked past Sora's room, he placed his ear to the surface of the door and listened if there were any cries or sobs. When he was sure Sora was sleeping peacefully, softly snoring and mumbling something about pancakes, he chuckled and continued towards his own room.

Cloud lied on his bed, looking up at ceiling. "Tomorrow's gonna be fun… I wonder if Leon will come to Sora's parties?" He talked to himself as he rolled over, now facing the wall. "…Oh, I highly doubt that… I didn't even invite him… But then again, they aren't even my parties…"

He slapped his forehead and laughed: "I'm talking to myself once again… Man, this' starting to freak me out."

Slowly his eyelids started to feel so heavy, that he barely could keep them open. Finally, he gave up fighting, and let them slip down. In only mere minute he was fast asleep.

* * *

"Tiddy, Tiddy!" Selphie banged Tidus' door. The clock was 7 p.m., but Selphie couldn't care less if the blonde boy was still sleeping. Growling could be heard from the other side of the door, as it opened, revealing a sleepy looking Tidus, who rubbed his eyes and yawned. "… Do you happen to know what the time is! Not everyone's so lively in the mornings, you know…"

Selphie snorted and folded her arms. "I know that. But we have an IMPORTANT job to do! Sora's parties are today!"

"I know, I know. But they starts somewhere around 6 o'clock, so could you explain, what are you doing behind my door this early?" Tidus groaned, and let the brunette girl in. Selphie smiled as she walked into Tidus' (and Cid's) small apartment. "Where's Cid?"

"They went to a spa with Sora's mom. They're going to stay over weekend there." Tidus shut the door and walked to the small fridge, which resembled more a closet than a room. He searched through the fridge for something to eat, but couldn't find anything but a week old milk. He made a face to the smelling drink as he threw it to wastebasket.

Selphie sat on an armchair, making herself comfortable, while grabbing some magazine from a coffee table. After eyeing it for a while, she decided she wasn't too interested in cars, and how to tune them, or something.

"Are you still mad at me?" Tidus asked as he came to their, so-called, living room. The brunette girl smiled happily and shook her head rapidly. "No! Wakka and you make a cute couple anyways!"

Tidus grimaced and fell to the couch. "What's that supposed to mean! You know, I don't feel anything towards him! I'm not gay dammit!" He narrowed his eyes to Selphie, who giggled.

"Are you sure?"

"What? About the fact I'm not a gay? Sure thing." But Selphie just continued to laugh. She shrugged and gave her sweetest smile. "No, really. You're so dense Tiddy. But don't worry! You're not the only one. Wakka's also veeerrrrryyyyy dense. That's why you're such a cute couple!"

"No way…" Tidus sighed and looked down, trying to decide if he should cry or laugh. "Please, just, let me be… I don't even know Wakka. Maybe he's a stupid idiot, who just… Argh, just forget it Selphie!"

The girl smiled and turned her eyes to stare at the ceiling, while she whistled innocently. Tidus frowned. He knew that whistle… And it meant that Selphie had done something, what he should know. "Okay, what have you done this time Selph?"

"Oh nothing…" Selphie grinned. "Umm… Yeah, the reason I came here!" She changed the subject quickly. "I think we should go to buy him a present! A good one! An expensive one! He's soon as old as we are! Yay, I can't wait till the parties! They're going to be awesome, or what do you think? I hope Kairi and Naminé aren't coming…"

Tidus listened Selphie's rambling, while he bit his lip. There **was** something strange in Selphie's behavior, but he couldn't put a finger on it. Maybe it was that sudden change from serious to cheerful? Naw, Selphie did that lot.

"…Hey, Tiddy are you listening me?" Selphie suddenly asked, drawing Tidus' attention back at her. "No, not really."

"Ah, you're so mean!" Selphie fake pouted. "But, do you have any ideas what to buy Sora?"

Tidus shook his head and leaned his back on the couch. "Dunno. You decide."

"Hmph." Selphie pouted. "Okay, I decide, but you pay, okay?"

"H-hey!" Tidus tried to protest, but Selphie was already yanking him towards the front door. The blonde tried to get his hand back, but in vain. "Let's go! Big Tokyo is waiting for us!" Selphie said solemnly and pointed the door with her finger. Tidus snickered.

"Umm, Selph?…" He chuckled. "Clock's 7:15, you think any shops will be open this early?"

"Oh… I guess you're right…" Selphie replied sadly, dropping her hand to her side, her smile leaving. But soon her lips curved up again, and she looked Tidus with big puppy eyes. "I can cook us a breakfast!"

"NO!" Tidus yelled, as he tried to stop his friend, but Selphie quickly ran past him to 'the kitchen'. "I won't let you destroy our kitchen like you did last time!"

* * *

Sora sat in the kitchen, nervously playing with a tablecloth. Only 7 hours remaining to the parties. His stomach twitched. "I wonder if Riku'll have time to come…" He sighed and let go off the clothing.

"Of course he will." Cloud smiled, as he came to the kitchen, carrying two bottles of wine and three bottles of coke. Sora blushed and looked down at his lap. "I didn't say anything!"

"Yes you did. You were sooo worried if Riku'll make it. But don't worry, he surely will make it." Cloud winked, before disappearing from the door. Sora sighed and stood up. He headed towards his room, since Cloud didn't want him to help with the preparations of the party.

He sat by his table and took his pen and some paper. It had been a long time since he had wanted to draw. Sora leaned his head to his palms, thinking how to express his feelings to the paper. Slowly he grabbed the pen and started his work.

After a while, all he had been able to do was wings of an angel. But when he put his pen back to the paper, to draw a human, the doorbell rang.

"Could you get that?" Cloud yelled from the downstairs.

Groaning, Sora jumped down the stairs, making a loud noise to each step. He walked to the door and opened it. But when he saw who was behind it, he slammed it close again, screaming.

"Sora… I thought you're old enough to start this kind of show again…" Someone laughed behind the door. The brunette gulped and opened the door again. "I'm sorry Larxene… I just wasn't expecting to see you…"

The blonde woman chuckled and stepped in. She eyed Sora, who glanced the stairs, hoping that he'd soon got a chance to run away.

Larxene's normal expression broke into sweet smile as she suddenly jumped to hug the poor boy, squeezing all the oxygen out of him. "Oh, you're grown into such a handsome man! You're so cuuute! Cuuuuteeee! If you'd be ten years older, I'd definitely be dating you!"

"Larxene… You're… Choking… Me…" Sora tried to gasp for air. Nervously laughing, Larxene released the young man from her strangling grasp, she called hug. Sora inhaled a deep breath holding his throat. "What are you doing here?"

"Well…" Larxene said and moved a lock of her hair out of her eyes. "…Aerith told me you're not eating alright again. So she asked me to check up at you every now and then, when she went to the holiday… Hmm…" The woman took Sora's arm and eyed it. "…Well, no new cut marks, I see… That's good. But… You're so thin!"

Sora yanked his arm back and rubbed back of his head absently. "I eat! And why would I be cutting myself again? And, for god's sake, I'm eighteen now! Okay, not yet, but when clock's 16:26, I'll be! So I can take care of myself very well! Aaargh, mom!"

Larxene laughed and messed Sora's hair. She took a liberty to walk into their kitchen and sit down by the table. Mumbling something about rude peoples, Sora closed the door, which had left open and quickly followed after her. He was quite sure that Larxene didn't come here only because of him…

Cloud walked down the stairs, humming to quietly, unaware of the woman, who was sitting in their kitchen. Sora's eyes widened and he opened his mouth, trying to mouth words without voice to Cloud, but the blonde just lifted an eyebrow and walked into the kitchen.

There was a loud squeal, as Larxene saw Cloud walking in. "OHMIGOD! IT'S CLOUD! CLOUUUUD!"

The blonde winced, shock written to his face. He tried to turn around and escape, but Larxene was faster and hugged the man roughly.

"Ohmigod, I didn't know you still live here! You're sooooo cool! I just wanna kiss you and rape you! You're so delicious, yumyum!" Larxene screamed as she tightened her grip around the blonde's waist. Cloud just stared her, disbelief flashing in his eyes. Even if she said all those things they saw, they still scared the hell out of Cloud.

Larxene saw the awkwardness and pulled away, giving a gently kiss to Cloud's cheek. "It's no fair Aerith has so cute children. Have I ever mentioned how cute you're, Cloud? Oh, how I wish you too would be a little bit older… Not that I'd mind dating younger men, but I doubt that you'd want someone old like me…" Larxene winked.

"Ermh… Yeah, you're right…" Cloud mumbled, starting to slowly walk backwards out of the door. "I… Have to… Umm… Go back to finish the preparations for Sora's party… So, I guess you two have something to talk about? Bye!"

With that, Cloud disappeared behind a corner. Sora walked into the kitchen, when he was sure he didn't have to see Larxene's molesting his big brother.

"Do you want… Umm… Coffee?" Sora asked. Larxene shook her head and sat back down by a table, gesturing him to join her. "In fact, I have something serious I wanna talk you about."

Sora nodded as he sat down. He knew very well where this discussion would lead. It was always talking about his non-existing problems, which everyone thought he had. A frown formed to his face, as he eyed the woman, who took out her notebook. She flipped through the pages, until she found what she was searching for, and fixed her gaze to Sora.

"…Is there something you wanna talk me about? You know you can always trust me." Larxene stated, her eyes following Sora's each move.

"I know, but there's nothing I'd like to tell."

"Are you sure?"

Sora groaned and hit his head to the table. "Yeah, I'm sure."

"Okay, I believe you." Larxene nodded, even though she didn't look like it. Sora moved nervously in his place, feeling the burning glare on his skin, as Larxene continued to stare. "…So, then. Do you wanna tell me about your eating problems?"

Sora sighed. "There's nothing to tell, because there's no problem with my eating. I'm not hungry, so I wont eat. I don't have anorexia like I had back then! And it was all because of that stupid Kairi and because I was depressed for other reasons too! It's not like, I think I'm fat and that's why not eating."

"That's correct, but also incorrect." Larxene pointed out her finger. "…The anorexia is a disease, that'll never fully heal. It may stop to symptom, but it still is there, just waiting an opportunity to reveal itself again. Only one little bad incident may bring it up again.

And a bad thing in anorexia is, that the ones who has it, thinks he/she is okay, even though he/she could be nearing the death. They just see a distorted reflection of a mirror, but not the fact how ill they really are. Everyone else can see it, even if they thoughts it's just under their skin. And everyone who sees it, notices how sick the peoples with anorexia are." Larxene ended her speech, inhaling a deep breath. "…You don't maybe admit it out loud, or not even to yourself, but when you look in the mirror, you don't see a thin person looking back at you, do you?"

"I… I don't know…" Sora said sincerely, looking down at his hands, which lied on the table.

"Well, I recommend you to think about it. And look into the mirror, and think what you really see there." Larxene smiled and patted Sora's hands. Then she stood up, and started to head towards the front door. "I'll come to check on tomorrow. You don't need to have that answer then… But see you tomorrow then. Bye now!"

The door slammed close. The brunette boy frowned, half pouted- his normal thinking expression. To be honest, he never spent time staring his reflection. He just looked if his hair was looking somewhat normal. But he didn't even think he was any fat or anything, so why would he even bother? How come Larxene thought he'd have anorexia again?

"Did that lunatic leave?" Cloud peered from behind a corner and sighed heavily, when there was no sight of Larxene. Sora smiled absently and shook his head. "She left a minute ago…"

"Hmm?" Cloud looked at Sora, who looked unusually thoughtful. "What did she exactly say?"

Sora looked up, and grinned goofily. "N-nothing out of ordinary…J-just asked h-h-how's everything in the school and such…" He mumbled. Sora wasn't a very good liar, that's why Cloud saw through the words. But he decided not to ask- he wasn't so sure if he wanted to know what that maniac woman had said to him.

"Okay, I don't know what she did or say, but don't let it bother you too much okay?" Cloud said, before returning to the preparations.

Sora sighed, and his smile dropped. "Yeah, I'm not going to let that bother me now…"

* * *

(A/N: At this point, we'll skip few hours, because I couldn't think of anything…)

Sora gasped when the first guest's car drove to their yard. He threw a book he had been reading aside, and ran to the door. He opened it to some of Cloud's friends. They all greeted Sora and congratulated him, before disappearing somewhere to found the blonde. Sora sighed. He had thought these were **his** parties, but nooo… His big brother just **had** to invite his own friends too.

He went to the living room, but before he could sit down the doorbell rang and he had to run to the door again. This time he hoped there would be some of **his** friends. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY SOOOORAAA!" Yelled a hyper Selphie, who tackled Sora in that very second when the door was opened.

"Yeah, happy birthday!" Tidus also came from behind the door and looked down at Selphie and Sora, the brunette woman sitting on Sora's chest. "I think you should give Sora room to breathe…"

"Oh yeah! Sorry Sora!" Selphie chirped and stood up, helping Sora up too. The blonde boy smiled and Sora his gift. "Here."

The brunette took it and tore the paper around it, revealing Star Ocean; Till The End Of Time. (1) His eyes lit up and he smiled to his two friends. "Thank you! How did you know I wanted this!"

"Because you said so." Tidus stated and poked Sora's shoulder. "You'll never grow up, do you?"

"Heeyy! What's that supposed to mean?" Sora pouted to the blonde who laughed. Selphie looked at Sora and grinned. "Tiddy's right! You're like Peter Pan, but you look much cuter than him though!"

Sora poked his tongue out and laughed happily. The two other people could only smile to Sora's happiness. "Well, since no one else, but you two and few Cloud's friends had come, I guess we could do something to kill some time, right?"

Selphie nodded rapidly and dashed to the living room and jumped to the couch. Tidus sighed and followed lazily after her, and sat beside her.

"I hope Kairi and Naminé aren't coming…" Tidus said to Sora who walked to the window, staring intently out of it. "I didn't invite them, so why would they come? It's not like they'd care less if I turn eighteen…"

Tidus shook his head and glanced Selphie, who also shook her head. Sora was so naïve. "Yeah." Selphie smiled anyways and smiled softly. "Of course they wont come here to ruin your day! Why would they? Isn't that right Tiddy?"

"…Please, could you stop that Tiddy?"

"No!" Selphie stated happily and pinched Tidus' cheek. The said one cursed under his breath and slapped Selphie playfully to back, causing her to fall on the floor. Sora watched the scene from aback and smiled.

_I wonder when Riku comes…

* * *

_

Riku smiled softly, as he shoved a small package to his pocket. He quickly glanced the clock: it was already 5:40. He should be leaving soon, if he wanted to make sure he was in time, for even once in his lifetime. And Sora's parties, was one thing he didn't want to be late from.

He shut the lights and closed the door behind him. Inhaling a deep breath, he walked to an elevator and pushed 'down' button. Soon it came and he stepped in. He frowned and leaned his back on a wall of elevator. An odd feeling troubled him… It was like butterflies would have flown in his stomach. Was he nervous? No, that's impossible. Great Riku is never nervous.

After a while, the elevator stopped at the first floor. Riku shook his head, driving away thoughts about him being nervous. He chuckled as he opened the door of his car. Nervous? No way in hell.

He turned on the radio. Some old country-crap was playing. He snorted, but let it play, didn't bother to shut the source of the noise. Instead he started singing quietly, as he started to drive towards Sora's home. He wondered if there would be much guests there. Well, if Cloud was inviting some of his friends, there probably will be…

When he rode to Sora's yard, he found out that there already were four cars parked. They all were probably Cloud's friends. Riku hated to say it, but Sora wasn't too popular. It was strange really. Sora was the most honest and loyal friend he had ever had. But, how come no one else, never noticed it? Expect for Tidus and Selphie, he didn't have much of 'good friends'.

He stepped out of his car and slammed the door close. He was about to head towards the door, a hand on top of his shoulder stopped him. He looked over his shoulder and saw a brunette girl. Riku frowned. What was her name again? He couldn't remember, but turned around anyways. "Umm… Hi?"

"Oh, Riku!" The girl giggled. "Do you remember me? I'm Kairi!"

Riku winced and made a face. Of course he remembered Kairi. Who wouldn't? "Yeah, I remember you…" He said little painfully.

"Can I talk you for a moment, please? This' very important." Kairi looked down, her happy expression changing to serious. She was a great actor- no one ever knew when she was faking and when she wasn't.

"Okay." Riku said and folded his arms. "But do it quick, because I'm in a hurry… You know… The parties…"

Kairi nodded and looked around. She saw Axel, who was walking towards Sora's door. Everything was going as they planned. Perfect.

Riku lifted his eyebrow and glanced the redhead, before returning his eyes at Kairi. "So, you had something to say? I don't have the rest of the day time to wait you to open up your mouth, so speak up."

"Yeah, well you see…" Kairi acted unsure and nervous, even though she was nothing even close to it. "It's about Sora."

"What about him?"

"I bet you saw that redhead man? His name is Axel." Kairi inhaled a deep breath. "…And I think Sora's in love with him. You should have seen them one day! They were flirting in the middle of our school corridor!"

Riku gasped. Then his usual smirk returned. This girl was just telling some jokes. "Yeah right. Sora wouldn't do that."

"I know you love Sora!" Kairi insisted and grabbed Riku's arm, which, however, yanked it back. "But I saw it with my very own eyes! I don't want Sora to hurt you! That's why… If you don't believe me, then it's fine… But I have evidence."

Kairi gave Riku a photo. When the silver-haired man stared it, his eyes widened and his blood started to boil. "Sora… No… This'…" He gaped. Just when he had thought Sora was different… How could he let himself be fooled again? Riku gave the picture back to Kairi, feeling sick even looking at it.

"I…" He said, feeling suddenly very angry. He felt like beating up someone…

* * *

Sora smiled happily, as he, Tidus, Selphie, Cloud and all of Cloud's friends sat in the living room chatting. The door opened, and without a warning, a redhead man walked inside. Sora raised his eyebrow, but before he could say anything, Axel was already pinning him to a wall, roughly trying to get access to Sora's mouth. Everyone who was in living room, gasped in shock.

"Axel! What are you doing?" Sora screamed as he shoved the redhead away. But Axel stood calmly, smirking smugly to the brunette, while licking his lips. "Hi Sora."

Sora opened his mouth to scream and tell Axel to back off, but he noticed Riku standing on a doorway. The expression on Riku's face made Sora shiver. The brunette ran to him and grabbed his shirt. "It's not what it looks like, I swear! Riku, I-"

"SHUT UP SORA!" Riku suddenly yelled and slapped Sora's hands away. "Do you think I didn't know about you and Axel? Kairi told me everything." He hissed.

"Kairi? No, she-"

"You're so pitiful Sora." Riku eyed the brunette. "I can't believe I loved you just ten minutes ago. But you know what? I don't love you anymore! I don't even like you! And don't tell me to listen- I wont anyways!"

Riku turned around and started to walk towards the door. Everyone, including Axel, stared him, eyes wide. A small sob escaped from Sora's lips, as he took Riku's hand and yanked it. "No! Please, Riku! Don't go!"

The silver-haired man turned slowly and eerily around. His eyes were filled with pure hatred and disgust. He grabbed Sora's wrist and nearly broke the bones of Sora's thin arm with his death grip. Suddenly he slammed his fist to Sora's cheek, causing the boy to fall down on the floor, screaming in pain.

"Don't you dare to touch me…" Riku gave a scary glare to Sora, who sobbed weakly on the floor. "I hate you. I don't ever wanna see your ugly face again."

Sora watched as Riku quickly disappeared out of the door. And when he exited, the door slammed close with such a force, which made the whole building shake. The brunette tried to stop the tears, but there was nothing much he could do. Salty tears dropped down his painful cheek, where already was forming a great bruise. He touched it and winced.

"Riku…" He said weakly looking down. The others in the room were still too shocked from the sudden events to calm poor Sora down. But the brunette didn't care. He looked up and prepared to scream his lungs out. "**RIKU!**"

* * *

CC: Anorexia is a spooky disease, don't you think? And it's not going to be the only disease coming up… (1) Star Ocean 3… That's so addictive game…

Sora:sob:

CC: Why are you crying Sora?

Sora: … Riku dumped me…

CC: … I'm sorry Sora. But I can promise, everything will be better soon.

Riku: I hate you CC. You're making me look like an idiot!

CC: Shut up… Can't you see Sora's crying? Go tell him everything's gonna be okay, okay?

Riku: Fine… :kisses Sora:

Sora: Riku…

CC: Thank you reviewers! And new reviewers are welcome too! ;D


	8. Wings Of An Insomniac

**Respect Me Not

* * *

**

**Warnings**: There still are mistakes in grammar, I think. Also Shounen-ai, which means malexmale love. **NOT FOR KAIRI FANS! **(or Naminé) Also, there might be some drug using, self-destructive activities and maybe some character deaths…

**Pairings**: SoraxRiku, one-sided SoraxAxel, WakkaxTidus, CloudxLeon, AerithxCid and maybe some more…

**Disclaimer**: Nothing… nothing…

**Reviews:**

DieChan: Hehe… Riku won't apologize Sora for a long while though… Not until… Well, okay I don't wanna spoil anything ;D

losthimagain: Hmm… I think about it. I'm not sure yet what I'll do with Sora… Thank you anyways, for reviewing once again! I hope I'll be able to keep this story interesting!

popular person hater: Thanks!

forgotten-rose-b: I've never really liked Kairi either. But then again, I think she's not being like herself at all in this fic… She's not that cruel really :p

Just love me: Nope. He's a stubborn bastard :lol:. I'm happy you like this story. (English is not my first language either. ;)

Heart's Door: Love makes odd things to occur.

Shi No Yume: I'll try :P

lazychic101: You think so? Thank you! I've been researching on anorexia, so I could make it as realistic as possible.

RaineLuinil: They will, eventually. But it takes time.

Hispanic Tenshi: Oh, thank you! I'm happy you were touched by it! And I think Riku's poor too… He'll be VERY broken, because he thoughts that Sora likes Axel, not him…

StormyWeasel: Yeah… But peoples make mistakes.

Serenity Cathedral a.k.a. serena429: Haha, yeah, I'll try to keep updating the fastest I can!

* * *

Chapter #8, Wings Of An Insomniac

"Fuck!" Riku yelled into the cold night air, as he looked down from a bridge. The water beneath was dark and the light from streetlamps reflected from its surface. Everything was calm and no cars were driving across the bridge.

Riku's silver haired waved with the wind, as he leaned over the railing of the bridge, to look into the deep depths of river, which flow underneath him. He shook his head and bit his lip. He would have done anything for Sora. But once again… Only thing he got was broken heart and sleepless nights.

When Riku shoved his hands into his pockets, he felt a small package. He took it out and stared it. He opened it, and took a necklace, which he was about to give Sora. It was a simple silvery chain, which had a heart shaped metal hanging in it. Behind the metal was written words 'Riku and Sora 4ever'. Riku wrinkled his nose and prepared to throw the chain into the river, but then he came to the second thoughts.

"Sora…" He said and smiled to the small heart shaped stone. "Even if you tore my heart, broke it, crushed it, smashed it… I just can't forget you…" He said to himself, holding the necklace close his heart. "…I still love you, even if you don't love me."

Riku put the necklace around his neck, smiling faintly to himself. A stray tear slipped from his eye, but before it could even start roaming down his cheek, he wiped it away. Great Riku won't cry. He was too tired to cry anymore. After all of the peoples who had broke his heart, there wasn't supposed to be any tears left to cry. The silver-haired man shook his head.

"I guess I was wrong." He sighed. Even after everything he had experienced, being rejected hurt. It hurt like shit. It was like a blunt knife would have been pierced his heart. No… It was even worse. Riku placed his hand on top of his beating heart, feeling a familiar ache throbbing it.

Riku didn't notice a woman behind him, before she came next to him and looked down on the river. The aqua-eyed man looked at Kairi, who frowned sadly. "I'm sorry Riku… It must hurt…"

The other one nodded as a reply. He couldn't open his mouth, or he'd definitely start sobbing. Biting his tongue, he tried to force away a cheery image of Sora from his eyes. No matter where he looked, or where he went- Sora always followed him. The brunette haunted him, making sure he'd feel misery till the end of his life.

"Riku… I know you've been hurt many times before. Everyone you dated always ended up cheating you or… even worse… I heard that one time you… Your ex… Get little hectic when you had a new lover… Is it true?" Kairi said quietly, as she'd be afraid that Riku'd jump down from the bridge. Well, it would be lying, if Riku'd say that thought wouldn't have crossed his mind.

"Yeah… But let's not talk about that, okay?" Riku tried to keep his voice normal, but even stupidest one could notice the hollowness in it. But it was impossible to hide the pain inside him.

Kairi reached to pat Riku's shoulder, but the older one winced away. "Sorry Kairi… I just don't want anyone to touch me right now." Pitifully Riku tried to apologize.

"It's okay. I understand." Kairi smiled and nodded her head. She couldn't really blame Riku for being in such state he was now. The whole mess was her fault after all. But when she saw the pain in Riku's eyes, she couldn't help but feel ultimate quilt inside of her. She tried to convince to herself that Riku would get over Sora, but she wasn't so sure about it anymore.

Riku saw the odd look plastered on Kairi's face and raised tiredly his eyebrow. But he didn't bother to ask- he wasn't in a mood to listen some random talk from an angsty girl. Instead, he fixed his eyes to the water. But when Sora's face came into his mind again, he decided to close his eyes. Sometimes seeing nothing was better than seeing everything.

"I can't believe he did it." Riku said finally and Kairi's head snapped up and her eyes focused at him. "…This hurts so fucking much… And I was stupid and thought I could believe in peoples once more. But now I know that love causes nothing more but more and more pain. Whoever said love is a happy thing?"

Kairi couldn't help herself anymore, but she jumped to hug Riku, who was too confused to pull away from the embrace. "I know it hurts Riku! Just open your heart to me, and tell me everything! I promise I'm here to listen you and you always find a shoulder to cry on from me! I promise I won't ever leave from your side Riku!"

Now the silver-haired man had had enough. He let the rivers of tears to fall freely down as he pulled Kairi closer to his chest, and buried his face to the brown hair, making it wet. Kairi smiled happily, as he felt two strong arms hold her gently. She felt happy, because she was able to help Riku. She was happy, because Riku needed her.

"Don't be like everyone else, Kairi. Don't ever leave me…"

"Never."

* * *

"Sora open up!" Cloud banged the bathroom's door, begging his little brother to open the door, but in vain. Stubborn no's were only answer from Sora, who cried behind the locked door. Also Tidus and Selphie were standing behind close, but everyone else was partying at downstairs.

Tidus inhaled a deep breath. "Come on Sora! Open the door!"

"Yeah! Opeeeeen the dooooor!" Selphie cried and kicked the door, but it didn't open. But this time there were no reply from the other side. Cloud shook his head and looked at the two behind him weakly. "What are we gonna do? Should we break this door? I'm kind of worried… What if…"

Tidus balled his fits and Selphie bit her nails nervously. They all knew very well what Sora could do when he was depressed. Tidus' eyes widened and he looked his surroundings for something what he could use to break the door. He grabbed a chair and was about to throw it hard against the door, before it opened, revealing Sora.

Everyone smiled hopefully, but when they saw the expression of the brunette, their smiles dropped. Sora had swollen eyes, looking unfocusedly forward, without seeing anything. His hair wasn't as spiky as it used to be, but it was hanging in front of his eyes. To sum it up- he looked dead. A living dead.

"S-Sora?" Selphie asked, little startled from the sight. "Are you okay?"

Sora shook his head, and touched his cheek, which had a large red bruise in it. Even Riku's hard hit to his face, wasn't anything to compared to the pain he felt inside.

"I'll go and get you some icepacks!" Tidus said quickly and dashed downstairs, wanting nothing more but to get away from Sora. He couldn't bear to watch his friend looking like that. This was so unfair. Sora didn't deserve something as horrible as this. How could Riku believe Kairi but not Sora?

Selphie's usual smile was gone and a worried expression was written all over Cloud's face. The blonde turned to the young woman. "About Axel and Sora… Is it any true?"

Selphie shrugged sadly. "I have no idea. But I don't think so…" the brunette girl turned to look at the dead looking man. "Is it true Sora? Please, tell me it's not! That just doesn't sound like you at all!"

But Sora just looked blankly up, without saying a word. He looked right through Selphie, who winced when hollow gaze pierced her. Sora opened his mouth to say something, but no words came out. He tried again, but still there were no sound. Sighing he looked down, trying to lift his tired arms, to rub his numb eyes, but they felt like iron bars.

"Please Sora! Say something!" Cloud grabbed Sora's shoulders and shook him slightly. The brunette looked up, his usually bright-blue eyes now filled with nothing but sadness. "…Sora… Say something… Please! Just one word is enough!"

"Yeah! Say something! Just something!" Selphie nodded her head, smiling Sora, trying to encourage him.

But it was no use. Sora just looked up at the two of them, and shook his head slightly. His throat was dry and he felt sick. Everything he could think of were Riku's harsh words, which echoed in his ears. _I can't believe I loved you just ten minutes ago. But you know what? I don't love you anymore! I don't even like you! _Sora covered his ears, but the same sentence kept ringing in his ears.

"Say something Sora!" Cloud and Selphie said in unison, as they saw Sora's head to bow down. He couldn't hear the pleas from the others anymore. Only thing that filled his mind was Riku's words. _I hate you. I don't ever wanna see your ugly face again! _Did Riku really think that way? All those compliments and things about him being cute was a lie? Riku really didn't think Sora as cute?

Sora's dead eyes tried to focus at his big brother, but his vision was blurry. He could taste something salty on his lips, as he licked them silently.

"…Ri…ku…" He mumbled quietly and blinked his eyes. The others eyes lit up and Cloud pulled Sora into a gentle hug. "It's okay Sora! Can you hear me?"

Nodding slightly Sora looked at his brother confused. "…Where's Riku?" He asked, fixing his eyes at Selphie, who looked away. "Where's Riku?" Sora repeated.

"Riku…" Selphie started weakly, couldn't think of a way to say that Riku had left him, without breaking his heart. But then again, his heart was already broken, so would it change anything if she wouldn't say it all out loud? "…Left."

"…Riku… Left me?" Sora asked weakly, as Cloud pulled away, and gently stroked his head. He looked up at his big brother. "Did Riku…. left me?"

Cloud sighed. "Sora, listen…"

But Sora didn't want to listen. He covered his ears and ran past Cloud, who miserably tried to catch him, but was too slow. Screaming he slammed his room's door close. The sobbing brunette sank to the floor, leaning his back to the door, still screaming his lungs out.

He inhaled a shaky breath, while trying to get on his feet, but fell on the floor again and again. When he got tired to even try to walk, he decided to just lay there, on his cold floor, his carpet half under his body. The door behind him opened, and Tidus walked inside.

"Sora…" The blonde man said quietly and sat down on the floor beside Sora. "…You're worrying all of us… Especially Cloud… He's very hysterical right now… I know it's hard to you, but think about your brother too…"

Sora lazily looked up, and took an icepack what Tidus was offering. He sat up, while pushing the pack to his bruised cheek. Tidus sighed and crossed his legs.

"I'm sorry Tidus…" Sora said, his voice was no louder than a whisper. "I don't want to worry you…"

"Ah… I didn't mean it like that…" Tidus slapped his forehead. "What I meant, is we all are worried, and we hope that you'll get better. But it's not like you shouldn't worry us every now and then!"

Sora let out a noise, that was supposed to be a laugh, but it sounded more like a choked gasp. He wiped his wet cheeks, trying to form a smile to his lips, but managed only get a painful smirk. Tidus placed his hand to Sora's shoulder and smiled warmly. "Don't worry Sora. Riku will understand someday, that he was wrong."

"…You think so?" The brunette asked hopefully. Tidus nodded and stood up. "Of course! I don't know what Kairi told him, but he really can't believe her, or what do you think?"

Sora's hopeful expression fell, and he looked at the floor, and the icepack in his hands. A familiar frown-pout came to his face. "…Kairi…" He said and few tears came to corner of his eyes. "How could she do this to me?"

"I… I honestly don't know. She's a dirty little bitch, but I never even could imagine she'd do something like this!" Tidus rambled. "That's just too cruel even from her!"

Sora nodded. "I wonder why she did it anyways…" he sniffed and pushed the icepack to his cheek, when it suddenly started to ache again.

"Oh, don't tell me you don't know the reason? She's jealous!" The blonde boy stated solemnly and poked Sora's nose. "Love can make peoples do strange things…"

Tidus sat next to Sora, mumbling something about how unfair the love really was. Sora's lips curved up, as he listened the other one's muttering. But his happy mood disappeared as suddenly as it came, when Riku's voice returned to ring into his ears. Sadly he looked down and bit his teeth, while pushing the icepack to his cheek.

Sora fixed his eyes on Tidus, who kept speaking to himself. "…I'd like to be alone for awhile…"

Tidus gave Sora a skeptical look. "But Sora, I-"

"Don't worry." Smiling slightly, Sora stood up and walked to his desk. He took out a pen and paper. "I won't do anything stupid… I just want to… Be alone. Could you tell Cloud I'm sorry?"

Tidus nodded and slowly headed towards the door. But before exiting the door he turned to look Sora one more time. "If I found out you did something to hurt yourself, I swear I and Selphie and Cloud will make sure you'll pay…"

Sora chuckled and closed his eyes. He heard the door close quietly. Only few seconds later Sora broke into a heavy sobs, and tears roamed down his cheeks, down to the desk, making the paper, where he was about to draw, wet. He buried his head to his palms, crying loudly, but still not loud enough to caught the attention of the others, who were partying at the downstairs.

_You're so pitiful Sora. _Riku's voice echoed through his head. The brunette shook his head, taking the hands away from his face and putting them to his ears. "Why? Why Riku? _Why_?" Sora whispered. But the voice in the back of his head, didn't answer. It just kept repeating those words, which made Sora cry even more and more.

Sora bit his lip, trying to quit the sobs that escaped from his lips. He picked up the pen and took another paper, and noticed an angel wings drawn in it. Tears still falling down, he started to draw a human with those white angelic wings.

* * *

Cloud tried to have fun with his friends, but thoughts of crying Sora made him lose his happy-go mood. So he finally decided to retreat to the bathroom, with few beer-cans. Everyone was in living room, or making out in every corner, so there really was no other place to go.

He opened one of the beer-cans and started to drink. He knew very well that problems didn't fade away with drinking, but sometimes, it just was the best way to get everything out of the mind for a while. His head was aching again, but he tried his hardest to ignore it. "I really have to go to visit a doctor tomorrow."

He rubbed his temples and sat on the floor. Loud music could be heard to the bathroom, but most of the words were fuzzy.

It took only few minutes for him to drink the can and he grabbed another one. "Maybe I should go to see Sora? Nah… Tidus said that he wanted to be alone…" He talked to himself and examined the beer-can in his hands, before drinking it. "I hope he won't do anything stupid…"

Cloud threw another empty can to a corner of the bathroom. The alcohol started to work in his body, but instead of making him happy, it made him sadder. Quickly he emptied also third can into his mouth and sniffed loudly. "Damn… I shouldn't drink when I'm sad…"

Banging back of his head to a wall, Cloud's eyes became wet and his hands started to tremble. He opened fourth can, but it fell on the floor, as a sudden pang of pain pierced through his head. Groaning and cursing loudly Cloud held his head. It felt like exploring.

He got to his feet, and went to the sink. "Shit… I forgot to buy more Aspirin…" He grumbled and poured cold water to his hands and splashed it to his face. It didn't work, however. Cloud sat on the floor, cursing whole the time. He haven't never imagined that his head even could hurt this much.

"Fuck…" He muttered and went to the sink again. He looked in a mirror and made a face. His hair looked literally horrible. Still holding his forehead, he tried to return his hair to its original state with his other free hand. But when nothing worked, he gave up and turned away from the mirror.

Slowly he made his way to a bathtub, and started to fill it with warm water. Maybe a bath would drive the headache away? He tried to stand up properly, as he waited the tub to fill, but after three beers it was rather hard.

Eventually Cloud was sitting in the bathtub. The warm water embraced his body, and Cloud sighed in pleasure. His vision was blurry, and all he could think was crying Sora, but at least his headache was gone. He tried to grab a bottle of shampoo, but it slipped from his grab and sank to the water. Cursing Cloud decided to give up. He could wash his (beautiful) hair tomorrow, when he was sober. Not that he'd be badly drunk right now, but intoxicated enough to search the shampoo from the bathtub.

Cloud leaned his back on the tub and closed his eyes. "I hope Sora's okay." He said. "…And I hope Riku's alright too… This must have been even harder to him than to Sora…"

* * *

Riku lied on his bed, unable to sleep. He closed his eyes, but he just couldn't fall into a slumber. It was just like after _it_ happened...

"_No! Don't kill him!"_

The silver-haired man shot up on his bed and shook his head. He touched the necklace around his neck. Why this was happening? Why did those past events keep returning to his mind, at the time like this? Cursing he lied back down, and closed his eyes again.

"…_Ri…ku…"_

_Blood…_

"_Riku… Don't… Let him… Hurt me… Why is this… happening?"_

Riku shot up again, gasping for air. "…Why's this happening?"

He didn't even want to fall asleep anymore. Riku stood up and made his way to the door. In fact, he wasn't even tired. Not after those mementoes he just had repeating anyways. He had thought his past would stop haunting him, after all these years, but he was wrong again. Some wounds just were too deep to ever heal.

He went to his balcony and inhaled a deep breath of Tokyo's night air, which was filled with smell of gasoline and noise of the cars. But still the air felt the cleanest it had been for awhile. Riku smiled slightly and looked over the railing.

Then he looked up at the starry sky. There were no clouds, and moon shone brightly along side the bed of stars.

"I wonder what's Sora's doing right now… I bet he's having time of his life with Axel, or whoever that bastard was…" Riku said miserably and sighed heavily. "They're probably screwing each other's brains out somewhere…"

Bitterly laughing he tried to look at the bright side of the things- Sora was happy. And nothing else mattered than Sora's happiness. And if Sora wasn't happy with him, then there was nothing he could do about it. Even if Riku found it hard to breathe without Sora, he just had to live on. His heart started to ache again. For some weird reason, Sora's rejection hurt more than all cheating and rejections he already had had. It hurt even more than… Riku shook his head. He didn't even want to think about it. He had never realized what horrible things love really caused…

Suddenly an inspiration came to Riku's mind and ran inside and took out his notebook and grabbed the nearest pen he could find. He started to write down his feelings, his pain…

After a while, the page was full of sentences, words and small pictures. He looked at them, and took a blank page, and started to gather them into lyrics. One by one, like a puzzle, the lyrics were made.

"…This'… Angsty." Riku said to himself, when he looked at the work he had just made. Quickly he read it, and nodded. "But I guess it's not bad…"

* * *

Axel walked down a street. Riku's behavior had been kind of unexpected. Yes, Axel had waited some dirty words and such, but nothing like this. He didn't mean to cause so much pain and sadness to Riku. If he could take it all back, he would. But the world just didn't work like that. And he knew, he just couldn't go and confess his doings to Riku. No, that would only mess things up even more.

But not only Riku was hurt, also his poor Sora was sad. Axel couldn't even look into Sora's eyes. That's why he had left right after Riku. What was Riku thinking when he did such a thing? But then again, he would have done same thing if he'd be Riku. Found his beloved kissing another man. It hurt.

"I'm such an idiot." Axel said. He wondered why he even had helped Kairi. What was that girl thinking? She knew very well what would happen, right?

Axel looked down at his feet. Riku and Sora were sad, but so was he. No, not sad. He was guilty. But now he'd maybe be able to have Sora to himself. "No! I can't think such things right now!"

The redhead kicked a wall, and hard. It was right that he loved Sora, and could do anything to win his heart, but this was just too… kinky. Even if he had an evil personality, this was too cruel to his taste. But this was all Kairi's fault… If she hadn't asked him to join her evil plan, this would have never happened. But it was also his fault, since he had accepted to join her.

"I'm in deep shit right now…"

* * *

Sora's eyes and hands were numb. He had been drawing the same picture for three hours now. It was dark outside, when he peered out of the window. The music had stopped playing whiles ago, which had to mean that the parties were over. He fixed his eyes at the paper, where was a picture of Riku, with angelic wings. The silver-haired man held a long sword in his hands, and his face was serious.

"Riku…" Sora said quietly, rubbing his numb eyes. His cheek wasn't aching anymore, but his heart kept hurting. No matter what he told to himself, there was no medicine to kill the pain.

A silent knob in his door, made him spun his head around. "Come in!"

Cloud walked in, rather clumsily and sat on Sora's bed. The brunette raised his eyebrow to his intoxicated brother, who tried to sit properly, but fall to his back. Instead of laughing, Sora shook his head. The situation would have been amusing, if the only thing running in Sora's head wouldn't be Riku.

"Look… So-ra…" Cloud muttered and pointed out his finger. "…Weee'll have to go too talk Rii-ku."

"Big bro… You're all drunk, so we're not going anywhere." Sora said firmly and stood up, quickly putting the picture of angel Riku to his drawer. He walked to the blonde, who had hard time to keep his eyes open.

Cloud opened his mouth to say something, but before even tiniest noise escaped his lips, he fell asleep. Sora lifted his eyebrow tiredly. "…And I thought I fall asleep fast. Come on Cloud, I'm not in a mood for this. Wake up!"

Soft snoring remarked the fact Cloud was fast asleep. Sora sighed heavily, and gave his brother angry, yet faint glare, before walking to the door. He closed the lights and shut the door.

After a while, Sora found himself crying again. He was lying on Cloud's bed (since his own was stolen), his face buried to the pillows. He couldn't understand why the tears came all over and over again. First, he thought that Riku'll come back to him, when he understands the situation, but the next thing he knew, he was again crying his eyes out, thinking how the situation was hopeless.

The tears made the pillows wet, as Sora continued to sob faint sobs. Helpless cries and quiet screams returned to Sora, when he once again could only think of Riku's cold words. _I can't believe I loved you just ten minutes ago. But you know what? I don't love you anymore! I don't even like you! _Riku's voice screamed in his mind.

"Riku!" Sora cried into the pillow. Suddenly a thought flashed into his mind. What if Riku really didn't love him anymore? What if Riku… never even loved him? Were all the nice things the silver-haired man done to him only Sora's imagination? Was there anything?

Sora's eyes widened, when it hit him. Riku really hated him right now. He never wanted to see him again, which meant he didn't love him. No more. Never again. It was all over. Sora let out a loud cry as he pulled his head up from the pillow.

"…Riku… Riku doesn't love me…" Blinking Sora got to his feet. He shook his head and ran out of the room, towards the bathroom. He locked the door after him and went to the mirror, sobbing rapidly.

He touched the surface of the mirror. His reflection looked back at him, with cold, dead, hollow eyes. He touched his cheek, which had a black bruise in it. "Riku…"

"…_You don't maybe admit it out loud, or not even to yourself, but when you look in the mirror, you don't see a thin person looking back at you, do you?"_

"_I… I don't know…"_

"Well, I recommend you to think about it. And look into the mirror, and think what you really see there."

Larxene's words came back to his mind. He blinked few times, and stepped few steps backwards, so he could look at himself fully from the mirror. Frowning he looked his reflection from head to toes and vice verse. But when his eyes came to his stomach, it seemed anything but normal. How come he had ever before noticed how fat he really was?

_I hate you. I don't ever wanna see your ugly face again! _

"…That's why Riku hates me… He thinks I'm ugly…" Sora said quietly, as he continued to stare his stomach. "…Maybe if I'd be prettier he'd like me."

Smiling weakly, Sora took a razorblade from the table, next to a porcelain sink. Before he could stop himself, he pushed the sharp blade against his wrist. Old scars covered in blood, as Sora slid the razorblade against his skin, making a deeper wound than he was intending to. But he couldn't feel any pain. No. The crimson liquid which poured down on the floor, made him feel good. It made him forget that there was tomorrow which he'd have to face.

He looked at the razorblade in his hands, and smiled as a sick pleasure took over him. Trembling slightly, he stared at the wound. It was deep. Deeper, than he had ever done before. But it didn't matter, as long as it kept his mind away from Riku.

Suddenly he snapped out of his trance, and threw the razorblade from his hands. The feeling, what had just been nothing but pleasurable, changed now into a mind-blowing pain. Screaming he started to pour cold water to his wrist. What had he been thinking? It's not like he'd be an angsty teenager anymore…

All of the blood, and the wound made him sick. Water only caused the pain to increase, but it washed away the red liquid. Tears, that had been tears of sadness, turned into tears of pain, as Sora bit his lip, trying not to wake sleeping Cloud up.

But even after ten minutes, the bleeding didn't stop. Sora groaned, as he couldn't keep his hand under the water anymore. He made his way to a medicine cabinet, and took out a bandage. Somehow, he managed to tie it around his wrist, even though it had been really hard.

Sora quietly went back to Cloud's room, and lied down on the bed. But even if Riku was the only thing he could think of, he was too tired to cry anymore. He just wanted to sleep, and fall into a dreamworld, that would be far away from Riku and everything. There he could be happy.

Slowly, but surely, his eyelids covered his eyes and he fell to a restless slumber.

* * *

CC: I suck at writing angst. I'll try to make next chapter not so sad. Way too much crying. And that scene where Riku's trying to sleep is **very** strange… I have to admit. And poor Riku, he honestly thinks he made the right decision. :laughs out loud:

Riku: You just _love_ to mess up with everything, right CC?

CC: Yup, of course!

Riku: Thought so. Anyways, if you dare to make Sora even more himself, I swear, I'll **kill** you!

CC: Eep… Somebody please save meee!

Sora: R-Riku! Why do you have a kitchen knife behind your back?

Riku: Oh, don't worry dear Sora. I'll end CC's life as painfully as possible.

CC: Eeek:runs away: Thank you reviewers! Please review everyone!


	9. Wings Of An Insomniac Part II

**Respect Me Not

* * *

**

**Warnings**: There still are mistakes in grammar, I think. Also Shounen-ai, which means malexmale love. **NOT FOR KAIRI FANS! **(or Naminé) Also, there might be some drug using, self-destructive activities and maybe some character deaths…

**Pairings**: SoraxRiku, one-sided SoraxAxel, WakkaxTidus, CloudxLeon, AerithxCid and maybe some more…

**Disclaimer**:sigh: This' so depressing. I don't own Kingdom Hearts, nor the songs I'll use in this story.

**Reviews**:

**DieChan**: Hehe… Kairi's eeeeeviiil… And- no, it's not Axel, who's going to go to tell Riku the truth… Heh… Whee, we'll see soon what's wrong with Cloud, I promise.

**losthimagain**: No, Sora won't cut himself anymore, since he realized it's not very clever. I didn't read it, because I hardly had time to write these two chapters. Maybe when I have time, I'll check it out.

**Just love me**: Let's see if I can do any happier… But hey- there's times when things go right down to the hell, and then again, are times when everything goes like they should be. And yes! I can't even think about killing Sora, or Riku'd shoot my brains out and feed my corpse to wolves…

**lonegear**: Thank god, there's peoples that sides with me:laughs to Riku: Sucker! Thanks!

Serenity Cathedral a.k.a serena429: Glad you liked ;D Still I have ways to go to be a good angst writer… Thank you anyways! 

**Heart's Door**: I'm happy I could make the chapter even a little touching… I know, I still need to do something to my grammar, but let's just say, that I excuse my poor English with interesting plots, 'k?

**Shi no Yume**: Yeah! Let the true angst begin! ;D

**forgotten-rose-b**: Noo, please don't hate me! Hah, just kiddin'! You're supposed to hate me what I've done… Damn I even hate myself for torturing Sora and everyone else. Cloud, well… You'll find out sooner or later!

**asa-chan**: Umm… Well, Kairi had that stupid photo thingy as a proof… But, as I said before- you'll find out the reason for Cloud's headaches soon. Stay tuned! ;)

* * *

Chapter #9, Wings Of An Insomniac- Part II

When Sora woke up in the morning, his body was aching all over. Blinking and groaning, he managed to sit up, but when he looked around, he noticed that it wasn't his room he was in. It took him few seconds to recognize Cloud's familiar light-blue walls and messy floor. He frowned, as he tried to remember what exactly had happened yesterday.

"…No way…" Sora looked down at his wrist, and saw a bandage, which was clumsily tied around the wound. Wincing in pain, the brunette slowly untied the material, and wrinkled his nose as he saw the red wound, blood staining his skin around it. "…I can't believe I actually did that **again**…"

Sora looked down at his clothes, which he had worn yesterday. "Damn…" He cursed, as he saw the crimson spots in his new white shirt. Oh, forgot about the shirt- his jeans, which Riku had bought him, were all covered up with blood. There were only few places, where the indigo-blue color was still visible.

"Riku…" Sora said quietly. He gulped, and cursed slightly. Even thinking about the silver-haired man made him want to cry once again. Funny, how everything can just fall apart in a mere second. First, you think nothing can go wrong, but then you just want to forget it all. Sora shook his head, as he felt a burning in the back of his eyes.

Inhaling a shaky breath, Sora tried to collect his thoughts. He had to focus to the present, not linger in the past. Time will fix things, and soon he and Riku could be together again… Or, at least, Sora hoped so.

Crossing his fingers, wishing that his brother wasn't sleeping in his room anymore, Sora exited Cloud's room, to the small corridor. He frowned and listened- small sounds could be heard from downstairs, which meant Cloud had already woken up. Sighing, greatly relieved, Sora tiptoed to his room, as quiet as he could.

In his room, Sora walked straightly to his wardrobe. Quickly he scanned the piles of shirts, until he found a long sleeved black jacket, where read text- "Respect Me" with large white letters. It was Riku's shirt. Sora didn't remember why it was even in his closet, but it didn't matter really. Inhaling the silver-haired man's scent from the jacket, a faint smile made its way to Sora's lips and a single tear slipped from his right eye.

Sora tugged the jacket over his head. It was a little too big for him, but it covered his wounded wrist and it was comfy. The dirty clothes Sora shoved under his bed. He'd have to deal with them later, but now all he wanted was a breakfast.

"Huh?" Sora's thoughts made him stop his movement. Was he hungry? He touched his stomach, and listened the grumbling it made. Yes, he was hungry, for a very long time. Happily Sora wiped the tear from his cheek and dashed out of his room.

Cloud raised his eyebrow, as he watched his oddly happy little brother. "What's gotten into **you**? Yesterday you… Oh, never mind!" The blonde smiled and stood from his chair, and went to the fridge.

Sora frowned slightly, when Riku came into his mind, but he just pushed the thoughts aside, and continued to smile genuinely.

"So, you want something to eat?" Cloud asked, looking over his shoulder. The younger one nodded his head happily. "Yeah! I'm hungry!"

The blonde nearly fell to his butt, as he heard his brother's words. His eyes widened, and he stared Sora in disbelief. "Did I just hear you right? Did **you** just say you're hungry!" Cloud asked hopefully.

"Umm… Yeah?" Sora scratched back of his head.

"That's GREAT!" Cloud cried happily and jumped to hug all of the oxygen out of his little brother. The said brunette gasped for air, as he gently shoved the older one away. "…It's not such a big deal…"

"It is a BIG deal!" Cloud danced around the kitchen and picked up the phone, grinning like an idiot whole the time. Sora's brow rose as he watched his brother to do happy-go dance on the kitchen floor.

"I'm going to call a pizzaaaa…"

Sora stared Cloud as he dialed the number of the pizza service. The blonde's face beamed from happiness and he continued to bounce up and down. Sora couldn't understand why the other one was suddenly so happy- he only had told him he wanted to eat. Like it wouldn't be everyday peoples wanted to eat something…

"I wanna ten pepperoni pizzas, since my brother decided to start eating again!… What! That much? You think I'm a millionaire? Listen, I'm not too rich yet, but my friend and I are starting a band, so I swear I'll sign my first autograph for you!… Not interested?… Aargh, you pizzamen are so hard to deal with!"

Sora laughed as he listened Cloud's arguing with a pizzaman. It's not like Cloud wouldn't like to pay for the pizzas, but he just wanted to pick on those poor peoples pizzamen… Sora chuckled.

"Hmph! I see how it is! You don't even **want** to sell me a pizza…" Cloud said, with fake sad tone. "FINE! I don't even want your stupid pizzas!"

The blonde ended the call, and started to snicker. "Ah, it's always so fun to tease kind little pizzamen…"

"That's nasty Cloud."

"I know, I know! But it's just so much fun!" Cloud giggled and went to the fridge and pulled out milk and eggs. "…I'll make us an omelet. I don't have much time though…"

Sora lifted his eyebrow and leaned his head to his palms. "Are you going somewhere?"

"Yeah, I'll go to see a doctor, because of my headaches and after that I'll go to speak with Riku…" Cloud said, facing his back to Sora, so he couldn't see the expression on Sora's face, when he said name 'Riku'.

"I see…" said Sora, who looked down, trying to hide his sudden depression. "…You know what… I'm not hungry anymore…" He added quickly, before leaving quietly.

Cloud looked down at the stove. "Damn…" he cursed, "I shouldn't mentioned Riku… Shit… Gah…"

Meanwhile, in Sora's room, Sora jumped to his bed and buried his head to the white pillows. He knew he was acting very childish, only because Riku had left him. But it just hurt so much, to hear all those words coming from Riku's mouth. Did he really hate him that much? And if he did, why he hadn't said anything before this?

Sighing, Sora rolled around and looked up at the ceiling. One thing he had learned- life wasn't fair. Things happen, and you just have to go on. Maybe he should try and find a new boyfriend? Or even better- a girlfriend, and be like nothing ever happened.

"No can do…" said Sora to himself, before rolling over once again. "…Riku will forgive me, sooner or later."

The brunette frowned. Why he was waiting for Riku to forgive him? Wasn't Riku the one, who was responsible for all of this? Why he had to be so stupid and believe someone like Kairi!

Suddenly, Sora wasn't sad anymore. No… All the sadness was replaced by anger, which now controlled his body and thoughts. His hands trembled from furry, as he threw his pillow to the wall. After watching it to land the floor with quiet 'thud', he took his other pillows, and started to throw them rapidly to the spot, where the first pillow had hit.

Inhaling a deep breath, Sora felt a little satisfied, yet he still wanted to smash someone's head. It was odd- Sora had never had such a violent desire to kill someone than he had now.

The door opened slowly, and a spiky blonde haired man peered from behind it. "Are you done yet? I was wondering what those loud thumps were…"

Sora snorted and lied down on his bed.

"Oh… So I guess I'm off now… I left some food on the table, make sure you'll eat them!" Cloud added quickly, before closing the door.

The brunette looked at the door, wanting to say something to Cloud. He was honestly very worried about him. Those headaches, which continued to bother him, weren't such usual thing. Sora bit his bottom lip and sat up. He pulled up his sleeve, wincing slightly, as the material brushed against his cut wound.

The scent of ocean and mint had faded from the jacket, but Sora could still smell Riku's individual odor. When he closed his eyes, he could see Riku's smug smirk, his aqua-colored eyes mysteriously staring back at him. Sora just had to curve his lips up slightly.

"Riku…"

* * *

Tidus kept his eyes locked on the ground, as he walked across a street, his hands in his pockets. Cool wind caressed his face, and messed his dirty blonde hair.

Suddenly he lifted his gaze at the sky, which was covered with clouds. Tidus frowned and looked at his watch. It was only 1 p.m. and he had absolutely nothing to do. He had just been walking, not even noticing where his feet had brought him. Quickly, he scanned his surroundings, and found out that he was lost. Well, that's what you get, when you wander around aimlessly.

He groaned. Normal terrace house area and a small park was all he could see. He kicked a death leaf, which was rolling on the ground, annoyed. "Great, just great…"

"Yo."

Tidus' head spun around, as he heard a voice behind him. An orange haired man approached him, waving his hand. The blonde lifted his eyebrow, and grimaced. That was the mysterious man he had crashed last week.

"Ya don't have that crazy friend of your with you, ya?" he asked as he stopped in front of Tidus, who shook his head, sincerely confused. "…What was her name again… Selphie, or somethin'."

"You know Selphie?" Tidus gasped, shocked. If he knew Selphie, that'd mean that she had done something to 'help' him once again! Oh nooooooo…...

The redhead nodded his head and chuckled. "Yah… I know her. She's pretty hyper, dont'cha think?"

Tidus only managed to let out a faint gasp- Selphie just **had** to mess up with **his** business! Oh, how Tidus wished, that earth would swallow him! Lord know, what his lunatic friend had told to this man…

"Oh…" Tidus said suddenly, "I still haven't heard your name!"

"The name's Wakka. Nice to meet ya, Tidus!" Wakka winked, "Selphie sure talks lots about ya."

The blonde bowed his head weakly, and mumbled something fuzzy about idiotic friends called Selphie's, or something. Wakka grinned and patted Tidus' shoulder.

"Nah, don't worry! She talked only good about ya."

"That's what I am afraid of…" said Tidus, who slowly fixed his eyes back at Wakka, who whistled and stared at the sky, his hands folded behind his head. The younger man's lips curved up, as he tried to form an embarrassed smile to his face.

"Umm… I'm kinda lost… Do you know where we're?" he asked.

Wakka spun his head, and looked around. Then he shook his head, smiling goofily. "Naw, I just followed y- I mean, ermm… I'm actually lost too."

They both sighed in unison. Tidus toyed nervously his sleeve, while secretly glancing the other man. Wakka, however, smiled to himself, obvious about the looks he got from the blonde. Slowly he walked past Tidus, humming something quietly.

"I guess we just hafta go back the route we came."

* * *

Sephiroth looked at the notebook, before lifting his eyes at Riku, who sat by a table, next to him. A smile graced to his lips and he leaned his head to his palms, letting his long silver hair drop down to his shoulders.

"This is what I call Lyrics, Riku. I knew you could do it." He smiled and winked to his cousin, who gave him a weary smile.

"I know. I'm the best." But inside, Riku didn't feel like that at all. He felt like an idiot, stupid, betrayed, self-pitying, zero, hopeless, heart broken fool.

Sephiroth threw the notebook back at Riku, who snatched it coolly. Smugly smirking to himself, Sephiroth pulled out his laptop, and opened it.

"Let's see…"

The other silver-haired man lazily looked at Sephiroth, who was thoughtfully looking at the screen of his computer. Riku leaned his back on the chair, and closed his eyes. He was tired. Really tired. He hadn't got a wink of sleep last night. All was because of Sora. Even the name of the brunette boy made him shiver.

"…Well, how long do you need to practice that song?" Sephiroth asked suddenly, tearing Riku away from his thoughts.

"Dunno. How long can you give?"

"…A week."

Riku nearly fell down from his chair. He jumped to his feet and stared at his silver-haired cousin, "A WEEK? How do you think we could practice in such a short time! I was expecting a month or two, but no! A week?"

Sephiroth smiled calmly and nodded his head. "Your first concert is at next Saturday. I've got all planned out."

"W-what! You… You can't be serious!" Riku gasped and slammed his fists to the table, narrowing his eyes. "No can do! That's… That's just not possible!"

"Then make it possible." Sephiroth stated simply, ever so calmly. Riku bit his lip, and slowly sat back down again. Inhaling a deep breath, he tried to regain his lost composure and ran a hand through his silver locks. His cousin was insane- no way they could do anything in a mere week!

But Sephiroth didn't change his mind, a stubborn bastard he was. "So… Have you decided a name of your band yet?"

"No, we haven't." Riku gritted his teeth, wanting to kick Sephiroth's ass and hard.

"You should decide soon. It's not like you could be forever Riku's band, or whatever."

"I know…"

"I could help you if you'd want to…"

"No… I think I don't need anymore of your help, thank-you-very-much." Riku stated simply and folded his arms, looking firmly at Sephiroth, who tried to act hurt. But the younger man rolled his eyes to the pitiful act, frowning hardly.

Soon Sephiroth returned to his laptop, letting Riku to slip back into his dreamworld. And only thing his dreamworld included right now was Sora. Sora, Sora, Sorasora, Sorasorasorasorasorasorasorasora… He sighed, and wondered, if Sora really was happy with Axel. And what's so special was in that perverted redhead anyways?

…But then again- was there anything special in him either?

"You can go if you want to. You have lots of practicing anyways." Sephiroth waved his hand absently, his eyes locked at the screen. Riku nodded and stood up.

"Thanks Seph." He said, before exiting the room, followed by a quiet 'hn'.

He shoved his hands into his pockets, and started to walk towards an elevator. But before he could reach it, he heard a familiar voice calling at him.

"Rikuuuu!"

He turned around and saw Zexion walking towards him, smiling widely. But when he noticed, that Riku didn't smile back, his lips frowned. "What's wrong Riku?"

"Nothing… Why do you ask?" shrugged Riku, who grinned, yet not happily as he normally did. Zexion's eyebrow lifted, as he put hands to his hips, eyeing Riku carefully. Groaning, Riku's shoulders slumped. "Nooo… Nothing's wrong, I'm fiiineee… Really!"

"Hah, you may be able fool everyone else's eyes, but not mine… I mean really! I can feel your sad aura all around you!" Zexion said playfully, half seriously.

Riku rolled his eyes, and chuckled. "I thought you would have grown up from that aura stuff, Zexy."

"Gimme a break! I'm Zexion- Z-E-X-I-O-N! Zexion!... But now, we're going to go out for a coffee, and you're gonna tell me everything, what's wrong!"

Riku rolled his eyes, and tried to protest, but all his words went to deaf ears, as Zexion started to drag him to the elevator. The shorter silver-haired man couldn't help but smile. Zexion sometimes resembled an over-protective mother, as he looked after Riku.

"Zexion?"

"Hm? What is it?" He asked, as he pushed 'down' button.

"Thank you."

* * *

CC: Sorry this' soo short. I wrote this in the middle of the night, since I couldn't sleep… I've been coughing so fucking much… :cough cough: Nothing works…

Sora: Noo… CC's sick again!

CC: Yeah… But anyways, once again- sorry for the shortness, I swear, I make the next one longer! But I just felt like posting it already… Thank you all dear reviewers, I love you all, and will love you even more (if it's even possible) if you continue to write me reviews! And everyone else who liked this story so far, write write write write!

Riku: …And if you have good suggestions for my band's name, please tell CC! She's running out of ideas!

CC: Yep! So if you want to suggest something, feel free!


	10. Already Gone

**Respect Me Not

* * *

**

**Warnings**: There still are mistakes in grammar, I think. Also Shounen-ai, which means malexmale love. **NOT FOR KAIRI FANS! **(or Naminé) Also, there might be some drug using, self-destructive activities and maybe some character deaths…

**Pairings**: SoraxRiku, one-sided SoraxAxel, WakkaxTidus, CloudxLeon, AerithxCid and maybe some more…

**Disclaimer**:sigh: This' so depressing. I don't own Kingdom Hearts, nor the songs I'll use in this story.

**Reviews**:

**Serenity Cathedral a.k.a. serena429** – Yeah, you maybe right… Thank you, anyways! Hmm, they're pretty good… I'm not still sure what the bands name will be…

**lonegear** – Hehee, thanks! Yeah, but if I'm sick and don't have to go to school, **that** means more updates ;D

**losthimagain** – Yay, I'm not the only one who's sick here… I promise to keep on updating!

**StormyWeasel** – You're absolutely right! It was all Kairi's fault! Mu-hahahhahaa:evil laughs:

**Heart's Door** – Good point… But then again- it takes few weeks to die to starvation and few days to die to thirst… Or so I have heard. Yeah, maybe I should, but my head's kinda empty right now… Thank you, anyways!

**forgotten-rose-b** - :giggles: Noo, we're sooo low! Why do we authors always torture Sora the most:lol: Be patient, it takes only few more chapter, so you'll find out what's the matter with Cloudie! It wouldn't be interesting, if I'd tell it to you already, now would it? (Man, I'm evil)

**Someday Eternity** – Yeh, why I never even thought about that? I'm such an idiot… I wonder why I ever put this name Respect Me Not? Maybe I thought it would fit to the ending… Aaerrhg, I hate my muses, they just can't make up their frickin' mind what I should do…

**DomesticTo-oTChild** – Yeah, Riku's stuuupiid! You think the angst was good? Thank you! I really thought I suck at writing angst! Some characters are going to die, I'm sorry. But I hope you won't stop reading this fic, because of it… Thank you for reviewing!

**Shi no Yume** – Thanks :)

* * *

Chapter #10, Already Gone

Sighing heavily, Cloud walked down stairs in a public hospital. After visiting a doctor, he had sent him to different tests- blood test (Cloud simply HATED needles…), X-ray and every other think, and after that he had told him to go home, and he'd get results in a few days. Oh joy…

But after leaving the doctor's office for a blood test, he started to doubt his condition. The expression in the old doc's face wasn't very pleasing, yet he didn't say anything. Which made everything even **more** suspicious. Cloud shook his head, trying to think positively- Tour in this damn place was over, and he could finally go home… After he had bought some aspirin and a new remote controller…

Cloud pushed open large glass doors, and stepped outside. He frowned when he saw a car parked next to the walkway. "Maybe someone's waiting someone." He told to himself. Yeah, he spoke a lot to himself, if you hadn't noticed.

Slowly and elegantly, he stared to walk down stairs, which leaded away from the white building. When he passed the car, he quickly peered into it, and saw a familiar brown-haired man, dressed in leather and wearing black sunglasses. He lifted his eyebrow and walked to the car.

He knocked to the window, and Leon opened it. "Are you waiting someone, Leon?"

The brunette man nodded, trying to force himself to say what he wanted to say. He bit his lip and frowned, fighting against himself. "I… I was wondering if you needed a ride."

"Really?" Cloud's expression brightened as he opened the car's door and jumped in. "Sure! Thanks!… But how did you know I was here?"

"I saw you coming." Leon stated simply, and started to drive, ignoring Cloud who glanced him thoughtfully.

"You saw? When I came here?"

"Hn."

"That means, you've been waiting all this time, haven't you!" Cloud pointed Leon with his finger. The brunette chuckled and ran a hand through his hair, remaining silent. Pout came to Cloud's lips and he folded his arms. He fixed his eyes out of the window.

Leon glanced the blonde man from the corner of his eye, trying not to smile.

"Would you drive me to pharmacy. I need to buy aspirin…" muttered Cloud, who leaned his head to the glass of window.

"Hn."

Cloud rolled his baby-blue eyes. "Not very talkative, are we? Can't you say anything else than 'hn'? Is something wrong, since you're so quiet? Oh, but then again- you're always quiet! Damn, I've never heard you speaking more than one sentence at one time! It's okay to be quiet person, but some peoples maybe start to think, there's something wrong, since you won't say anything! And-"

"Cloud…" Leon snapped, causing Cloud to shut his mouth. "You talk too much."

* * *

"Thanks for walking with me…" Tidus said, as he and Wakka reached Selphie's home. "I think I'm going to visit Selphie… So umm… Bye…"

"Yah… Here's my number- call me." Wakka stated simply as he gave Tidus a small piece of paper, numbers hastily written on it. The blonde glanced it, but when he looked back at the orange-haired man, Wakka had already left. Sighing he shoved the paper into his pocket, and turned to walk towards Selphie's door.

He could have gone home, but when Cid wasn't there it was rather boring… His old man was always so funny to be with. Tidus didn't want to sound like Sora or Aerith, but he didn't like his smoking too much. And Cid was the biggest homophobic Tidus had ever met… Oh, how he'd be in trouble, if his father would hear about Wakka…

… Wait… Why would he be angry? There was absolutely nothing going between him and Wakka. Nonononono… Nothing!

Tidus shook his head, and was about to ring the doorbell, but the door slammed open, right on his face. Ever so hyper Selphie squealed and tackled her friend to the ground.

"I saw you, I saw you with Wakkie! Sooooo cuuuuuteeee!" Selphie giggled and poked Tidus' ribs. "You're going to make such a good couple, don't you think Tiddy!"

"Ugh… Stop Tiddying me!" Tidus blushed, and tried to punch the snickering girl on top of him, but managed only slap her shoulder gently.

After few more minutes, Selphie stood up, still giggling madly. She offered her hand to Tidus, who took it, cursing under his breath, and glaring Selphie angrily. But that only made her laugh even more, since she thought Tidus' ah-so-angry-glares were super hyper ultra cute.

"…Stop snickering… This' anything, but fun…"

Selphie quieted down strangely fast, and gave her friend a concerned look. "What's wrong Tiddy?"

"…There's nothing going on between me and Wakka, so cut it off! I barely even know him!" Sighed Tidus, who slumped his shoulders and looked down at the ground, as trying to seek something interesting from it. "…And if there'd be something, it'd never work, you know that…"

Selphie tilted her head to left slightly. "No? Why not?"

Tidus shook his head, feeling really weak right now. Even if he loved his father and all, he also was very scared of him- lord knows what he'd do after finding out his son was gay… No, Tidus didn't even want to think about it. He knew what his father could do when he was pissed off.

"…Don't worry Tiddy!" Selphie said happily, a cheerful grin plastered on her face, "If it comes down to it- I promise, I, the great warrior Selphie, will save you from your father, aka, the evil monster!" She clapped her hands.

A smile made its way to Tidus' lips, as he looked up at Selphie, lifting his eyebrows, "Evil monster?"

"Yup! Everyone who stands between Wakka's and yours love, are my enemies!" She stated, nodding her head firmly.

Tidus chuckled and walked past Selphie and patted her shoulder. "Thanks Selphie… But I still don't think I love Wakka. I bet he's cool and all, but… I'm not a gay Selphie."

"That's what they all say…" Selphie mumbled quietly, grinning widely.

"Did you say something Selph?"

"Oh, nothing… Nothing…"

* * *

"_Ri…ku… I'm… sor…r…y…"_

"_No! Don't go! Gaah… How… Why did this happen! How could this happen! You… You're going to pay!"_

"_Listen Riku- I wasn't…"_

"_I hate you! I HATE YOU! **I HATE YOU**! How… How could you do this to him? You… I swear, I'll kill you!"_

"_No- Riku I… I didn't mean it to go like this… It wasn't supposed… to end like this! I love you, can't you see? But you… You just **left** me…"_

"_I don't love you! Stay away!… D-don't touch me!"_

"…_How could you love him, but no me?… Come here Riku… I promise I won't hurt you-"_

"AAAAHH!" Riku screamed, and his eyes snapped open. Very startled Zexion looked at him, raising his eyebrow.

Riku placed a hand to his chest, trying to regain his normal breathing rhythm. He looked around, and realized he was sitting in an armchair, in Zexion's living room.

"Aahh?" Zexion asked finally, now frowning. "Don't tell me you fell asleep, when I was talking about my grandma's new kitten?"

Riku blinked few times, then pull out his smug grin, shaking his head. "Of course not." He shrugged and leaned his back on the armchair, fixing his aqua eyes on his friend. "I just thought that there was a ghost behind your back, but I guess was wrong."

"Riiight…" Zexion said, "Well, like I was just about to say, the kitten's name is Willie and it's very annoying, since it always tries to eat my socks and everything! But yet it's-"

"Zexy…" Riku said simply, looking slightly amused, events of the dream already fading away, "I didn't know you're such a softie."

Zexion's eyebrow twitched. "Take that back."

"Hah, you wish."

"Do I have to force you?"

"Bring it on."

Zexion let out a frustrated sigh, as he balled his fists. He was no-softie, that's for sure. And he'd make that sure to Riku too…

The younger silver-haired teen gave a suspicious glance to Zexion, who slowly approached, resembling a cat. A laugh escaped from his lips, as he felt two hands tickling heel- Zexion was only one who knew Riku's only ticklish spot. Soon Riku was laughing loudly, trying to kick his foot free, from Zexion's endless tickling torturing.

"Haha- st-stop! Ze-heh-exion!" Riku cried between the laughs. Smirk spread to Zexion's lips, as he let go off Riku's foot.

"You're so damn evil Zexion… Just like back then…" Riku frowned, panting heavily. The other one shrugged and sat back to his place, smiling innocently. He shoved few locks of his hair back of his ear.

"Good times… You were my best student."

"Well, I gotta say- I learned from the best." Riku shrugged. "I really wouldn't be able to sing like this without your help."

"No, you really were talented from the beginning. You'd done it very well even without my teaching." Stated the other silver-haired man, eyeing Riku carefully. "It's strange how the time passes so quickly… I still can remember when you were only twelve and came to your first singing lesson. Hah, you were afraid at first, but then when I encouraged you a little, there was nothing that could stop you."

Riku rolled his eyes. "Oh, please stop, you're making me blush." He faked his tone girly and covered his cheeks with his hands. Zexion chuckled, while smiling slightly.

"_See all those people on the ground  
Wasting time…  
I try to hold it all inside_"

Zexion sang softly, and caught Riku's attention immediately. He smiled slightly and bowed his head.

"…_But just for tonight…_"

He added to Zexion's song, keeping his head bowed all of the time. His former teacher nodded his head, and continued, now accompanied by Riku:

"_The top of the world  
Sitting here wishing  
The things I've become  
But something is missing_

Maybe I...  
But what do I know?

_And now it seems that I have found   
Nothing at all  
Wanna hear your voice out loud  
Slow it down, slow it down  
Without it all  
I'm choking on nothing  
Its clear in my head  
I'm screaming for something  
Knowing nothing is better than knowing at all_"

(A/N: The lyrics are The Used's _On my own_.)

A silence surrounded them after this little singing session. Their slow and peaceful breathing was only thing that could be heard in the room. Soon, however, Riku snapped his head up and grinned widely.

"Wow, I didn't expect you'd still remember that song! We wrote that together, didn't we?" He asked, smiling brightly to the memory that took over him. Zexion smiled also and nodded his head.

"I'm happy you remembered."

"How could I forget?" Riku asked, tilting his head to the side slightly, running his hand through his beautiful metallic locks. "…After all, I could do it with my best friend, and the teacher I respected, how could I forget?"

Zexion frowned, but soon he wiped it off, and smiled his small, yet happy smile. "Thanks… Riku… But when you become famous, promise me that you'll sing that song someday? It has such a big meaning to me too."

"Of course!" Riku stood up and nodded. "I can already see myself in every poster in every fangirl's bedroom's door and peoples are going to **bow** in front of me! Mu-hahahhaa!"

Zexion lifted his eyebrow. Riku sure had potential to become a true star. He knew, that no one's gonna stop him, if he already was that serious.

He smiled and listened at Riku, who kept speaking about himself, and what he'd do with the money and fame he'd get. It was… relaxing to see Riku so happy… Zexion shook his head, smiling slightly, ignoring the loud 'what!' which came from annoyed Riku.

"Why aren't you listening Zexy! Just when I got on the roll!" Riku whined playfully and slapped Zexion's head.

"I **am** listening. I was just thinking at the same time… Guess which one is more interesting?"

"…"

* * *

Cloud smiled widely as he climbed back into Leon's car. The brunette frowned, and started to drive again.

"So, what did you buy?" He managed to ask.

"Oh, just few things!" Cloud chirped happily, as he looked at two shopping bags. "Some medicine to my head ache, food, clothes, shampoo and new remote controller!"

"Remote controller?"

"Oh, yeah- hehe… Last one broke, when I threw Sora with it." The blonde said simply, waving his hand. Leon just **had** to give an odd glare to Cloud, which continued to smile ever so widely, while humming something. He shook his head and turned his attention at the road.

"You have kind of violent family fights." Leon murmured.

"No, not really! I just couldn't find anything else to throw in that instant! And besides, that's not the first remote controller that broke." Continued Cloud carelessly, while groping the contents of two bags. "Oh, by the way! I was just wondering are you and Yuffie together?"

Leon frowned and gave a quick glance towards Cloud's direction before shaking his head.

"Oh… Are you a single then?" The blonde said, before he could stop himself. He slapped his forehead and laughed stupidly, "Sorry, sorry! That's a stupid question!"

"Yes, I'm a single." Leon said solemnly. Cloud blinked and scratched back of his head absently.

"Oh, nice to hear… I mean- that's sad! No one should be alone! Really really, it's not nice not to have a soulmate, don't you think?" he tried to cover up his stupid question, while laughing nervously.

Leon just growled and ran his hand through his hair. "Sometimes it's better without."

"Hm? You speak like you'd have some kind of experience about that…"

"Hn." Was the only reply Cloud was able to get.

…But then again, maybe sometimes hearing the whole story isn't the most pleasurable thing.

* * *

Sora lied in the bathtub, warm water caressing gently his skin. His eyes were closed and his chest rose and fell peacefully, as he breathed. The stillness was screaming, but Sora couldn't complain. Finally, he got some peace- no Cloud, or no Aerith around asking how he felt, and pitying him. He pitied himself enough already, so there were no room for the others hollow words.

It was strange, how you can be so happy, but then suddenly so sad and alone. Sometimes, you just wish you could run away from it all, and never look back. Life would be so much easier, if there everything just could be forgotten…

Sora bit his lip bitterly. He should have guessed when he thought Riku was his it would all go crashing down. He should have known that when Riku was with him, he had already left.

But time heals the wounds, right? And besides, Riku wasn't stupid- soon he'd realize the mistake he had done and come back to him. There was no doubt about it! Riku loved him, loved him, loved him… And there would be no one, who could tear them apart! Not even Kairi!

…But she had done it once, so how he be so sure, she wouldn't do it again?

Sora shook his head. His mind was running way too fast once again. Yes, Riku would forgive him eventually, but what then? Was **he** sure he wanted Riku back? What if he'd disappoint like this again? It was hard enough to take this, but if this'd happen again, he'd just… fall apart, wouldn't he?

Sighing, Sora stood up, and get out of the tub. A pain shot through his wrist, as he supported his weight on his arm. A loud cry of pain escaped from his lips, as he fell on the cold marble floor, unable to control his falling.

He groaned and rubbed his head, which had hit the edge of the sink. Cursing, he looked at his hand, which had been the reason he had collapsed on the floor. Deep, red cut wound looked like smirking at him, as he glanced it, feeling disgusted. Something wet ran down Sora's neck, and he touched it. He brought his hand in front of his eyes, and saw red blood covering his palm.

When he stood up, he felt odd. The room started to spin around, and he it was hard to even stand up straightly. Sora blinked his azure-eyes few times, and held his head. His body started to feel sore all over. The pain he had felt doubled as he lost his balance, and fell back on the floor. He cursed, as he tried to get back up, but in vain.

"I feel… dizzy…" He mumbled faintly, before his eyes closed and his consciousness slipped away.

* * *

Leon parked to Cloud's house's yard. The blonde had been quiet for the rest of the ride, just to make sure he wouldn't let anything stupid be said again.

"We're here." The brunette informed. Cloud snapped away from his thoughts and looked out of the window.

"Oh…" He just said, and opened the door, "You want to come in for coffee or something?"

Leon shrugged, but get out of the car with Cloud, closing the doors after him. They walked to the door, awkward silence surrounding them all of the time. Cloud just wanted to break it, by saying something, but he didn't trust his mouth anymore.

"I'm home!" Cloud yelled, when he opened the door. When there was no reply, he frowned slightly. Maybe Sora had gone to sleep already?

He walked inside, followed by the leather-suited man. When he entered the kitchen, he saw the food, which he had left to the kitchen table for Sora, untouched. He pouted slightly, and threw the shopping bags to the floor next to the fridge.

"Take a seat… I'll go to change few words with Sora." He stated calmly, as he nodded his head towards the chairs of the table.

Leon watched as Cloud disappeared to upstairs. He shook his head. It was rather cute how Cloud took care of his little brother so well. Chuckling, he sat down and grabbed a magazine, which was lying on the table. It was a gossip magazine, telling about the hottest celebrities lives and such. Not Leon's first choice of reading, but since there were nothing else in sight, it should go for now.

Meanwhile, Cloud stomped towards Sora's room and tore the door open, expecting to find his brother lying on his bed. But the room was empty- no sight of spiky haired brunette. Cloud sighed and turned around, now walking towards the bathroom.

He knocked the door. "Are you in there Sora? Well, I'm coming in anyways."

A loud scream echoed throughout the house, when Cloud saw what was in the bathroom. It took few seconds for him to realize that it was his little brother, who was lying on the floor in the middle of his own blood, his head bleeding like crazy.

Leon's loud footsteps were the next thing that Cloud heard. He turned his head towards the brunette man, who stared at him, and for the first time- Cloud saw concern in those cold eyes.

But turned his gaze back at Sora, and covered his mouth, blocking another scream's entrance. There was so much blood… Even Sora's brown hair had dark-red stains in it. The blonde tried to force himself to go to him, but the smell of crimson liquid was sickening him.

Leon walked closer, so he'd be able to look into the bathroom. His eyes widened, and he looked at Cloud, who stared at Sora, his eyes hollow and mouth left open, to a silent scream.

"L-Leon…" Cloud sobbed, even though he tried to keep his pokerface. It felt like hundreds of needles would have been stabbed to his stomach, as he stared the young man, who was lying in the lake of blood, unable to tear his eyes away. "…T-t-this… ho-horrible…"

"Don't you just stand there, do something!" Leon said firmly, as he ran to Sora and kneeled down next to him. Luckily, his brains worked in a situation like this. "Go call an ambulance or something, for God's sake! Your brother is dying and all you do is STARE!"

Cloud nodded, and quickly ran to find a phone, so he could call for an ambulance. Meanwhile, Leon lifted Sora from the floor, staining his leather jacket to the smaller man's blood along the way. He was surprised when he noticed how light Sora was… And how thin and pale he looked.

Leon placed Sora to his bed, ignoring the fact that now the blood was everywhere. When he looked at the other brunette, he spotted a deep wound, running across his wrist. He examined it carefully, but when he heard Cloud's footsteps, he quickly hid it under the blankets. This was already too much for him to take…

He looked down at his jacket and took it away, cursing heavily.

Leon heard Cloud's hysteric voice from downstairs, as he stared at Sora. Poor boy… So young and so weak… The white pillow under his head slowly turned red, as the blood continued to spread. Leon bit his lip, and sat on the edge of the bed, and placed Sora's head to his lap, and pressed his hand against the wound in the back of his head.

Soon Cloud dashed in, breathing heavily, "T-t-they're coming! How's Sora!"

"…" Leon didn't even look up at the blonde. "…There's a lot of blood… But I think he'll make it…"

Cloud's expression brightened as he walked to Leon. But when he looked at Sora, he couldn't help but sniff loudly. Few tears slipped from corner of his eyes, but he quickly wiped them away, hoping that Leon didn't see them. He hated when he had to be so weak in situations like this.

But Leon had noticed those tears, yet he couldn't find words to calm Cloud down. He knew how it felt like to watch as someone close to you are bleeding to death… Even if Sora wasn't maybe dying, it was a horrible sight anyways.

An urge to throw up took over Cloud, and he placed a hand over his mouth. He wanted to turn around, or close his eyes, but they were like glued to Sora. All he could do, was watch his little brother, bleeding in Leon's arms, his skin pale and black color surrounding his eyes.

And that's when Cloud's fighting gave up, and he broke up into heavy sobs. He jumped to hug Sora, completely forgetting all of the blood. "Oh my god, please don't die Sora!"

Leon watched helplessly, as the man he loved fell on the floor, holding his brother, like there would be no tomorrow. The bond between these two siblings was stronger than Leon had never even thought. He frowned, his heart aching, as he listened those cries mixed with screams and desperate words.

Cloud tried to stop his crying, as he held the brunette man tighter. He could feel the coldness of Sora, when he pressed his forehead against his, shaking his shoulders. "Sora! Sora, wake up!"

"Cloud…" Leon tried, but didn't know how to continue. How much he wanted to say Cloud that everything's gonna be alright… But he wasn't so sure about it anymore. The fact he didn't know what would happen next made him angry.

"Leon… Please say he's going to be okay…"

* * *

Riku:holds a knife on CC's throat:

CC: Waahh! Don't kill me Riku! You won't ever know what happens next if you kill me now!

Riku: I'm not even sure if I'd like to know…

CC: No, please, spare my life!

Riku: … Okay, but remember what I said about killing Sora…

Sora: Rikuu… Stop teasing CC and let her continue this story, oookaay?

Riku: You're too cute for your own good Sora.

Sora: R-Riku? You have that mad smile again…

CC:glances Riku, who is trying to molest Sora: Thank you all reviewers, and I hope you continue to do it! They makes me reeeaaaallyyyyy happy! (Oh, btw, I wrote this in the middle of night too, so sorry if there's even more mistakes than usually)


	11. Be There

**Respect Me Not

* * *

**

**Warnings**: There still are mistakes in grammar, I think. Also Shounen-ai, which means malexmale love. **NOT FOR KAIRI FANS! **(or Naminé) Also, there might be some drug using, self-destructive activities and maybe some character deaths…

**Pairings**: SoraxRiku, one-sided SoraxAxel and RikuxKairi, WakkaxTidus, CloudxLeon, AerithxCid and maybe some more…

**Disclaimer**:sigh: This' so depressing. I don't own Kingdom Hearts, nor the songs I'll use in this story.

**Reviews**:

**Serenity Cathedral a.k.a. serena429** – Hehehe… Thanks!

**DomesticTo-oTChild **– Thank you! Yeah, I promise I won't stop, until I've finished this or if I die. Or if mafia wants to kill me, and I have to run for my poor life… But that's very unlikely.

**losthimagain** – Oh, I thought I couldn't make it sad **because** I was tired… Thank you thank you!

**lonegear** - :stares Riku's half-dead body: … Yeah! I think this is more than enough, thank you! Just don't hit me with that hammer, when this story continues! Eep…

**StormyWeasel **– Yeah, poor Sora… I really should stop torturing him.

**Heart's Door** – I know! I'll never again write chapters in the middle of night! I tried to read the sentences through many times, but I was soooo tired, that I couldn't even recognize the letters, I've written. T.T But I hope you managed to get the idea, even if you couldn't understand all the sentences…

**Shi no Yume** – Yeah, **if** they found out… :lol:

**apie** – Yes, I will ;D

**kmwsweetness** – Glad to hear that. Yeah, Kairi could as well die and no one would ever notice anything XD

**xXxSoRixXx** – Yeah, not bad… Let's see if I use them, dunno yet.

**forgotten-rose-b **– You betcha. I'm uberhyper lucky to have many of such kind reviewers, who keep writing reviews, which cheers me on and make me want to continue this story even faster! But I've been working on this story so hard too…

**KT** – Yeah I want to put them back together soon too, but I want to torture you readers . No, I'm just trying to keep this story interesting. Thank you for reading this! Well, Riku will realize soon, but… well he's a stubborn idiot.

* * *

Chapter #11, Be There

Naminé stood nervously in front of Riku's apartment's door, too afraid to knock or ring the bell. She wasn't so sure if this would really be the best thing to do after all- this would ruin her and Kairi's friendship for sure. But then again, what kind of friendship they ever had had? Ever since they were babies, their mothers had forced them to play together, just because **they** were the best friends.

They really weren't friends… Naminé just didn't have anyone else, so she had to stay with Kairi, and try to act like nothing's wrong. Kairi always used her to get what she wanted, but what did she ever get? Nothing. She got nothing, except more shame, because of her actions. Yes, she was always the one who was blamed because what she had done for Kairi.

But now she was an adult, and she could decide what to do with her life. No more clinging on Kairi. She was on her own, and made her own choices, and would take responsibility from them.

She moved her blonde hair from her shoulder, behind his back and lifted her hand to knock the door. It was now or never…

"Hmm? It's you- you're a friend of Kairi, aren't you?"

Naminé let out a quiet squeal, and spun around on her heels. Riku was standing right behind her, looking at her quizzically, his hands resting on his hips. "So, what are you doing here? If you're looking for Kairi, I don't know where s-"

"No…" Naminé said quietly, looking at her new trainers, "I… wanted to tell you something… So if you'd have a moment…"

"Sure, come in." Riku nodded and smiled gently. He knew the girl was extremely shy, so it must be something important since she dared to come and meet Riku face to face. He opened the door, and let the blonde woman walk into the apartment, before following after her.

But when the silver-haired man was about to shut the door, a foot was placed between it and the doorframe.

"Riku, wait! Is Naminé there?"

Riku opened the door, and saw Kairi, who was panting heavily, like she'd be running across Tokyo. Then he glanced at Naminé who winced and shook her head rapidly, hoping that Riku'd get the sign. And so he did, and turned her heads towards Kairi, opening the door slightly, leaning on the doorframe.

"Nope, haven't seen her. Why do you ask?" He lied easily, trying to block Kairi's view to inside his house.

"You're lying! I saw her coming!" Kairi shoved Riku away from the door and rudely walked in. Naminé looked down, ashamed, even though she had no reason to feel that way. Kairi, however, didn't think that way, "What are you doing here Naminé?"

"I was… visiting my friend…" She muttered weakly, afraid to look into Kairi's fiery eyes. Looks like she had guessed what Naminé was about to do…

Riku looked at the two women and shook his head. "Now, now… I'm not in a mood to watch a catfight, so do it somewhere else than here." He grunted as he rubbed his temples.

Naminé opened her mouth to say something, but before even a tiniest voice managed to escape from her lips, Kairi had already pulled her outside, slamming the door close with such a force, that made the whole block of flats tremble.

Riku frowned, but decided that this was some kind of 'girls-stuff', and he should stay out of it. He closed the door and walked into his kitchen, and grabbed a beer can from the fridge.

Meanwhile, outside of Riku's apartment, in the third floor's corridor, Kairi gave very angry glares towards Naminé, who tried to look out a place to hide.

"I know what you were about to do. And I just can't let you just get away with it." Kairi stated and folded her arms on top of chest, eyeing the woman, who seemed so weak against her.

"I-I'm sorry Kairi… I didn't…"

"Shut up Naminé." The brunette girl snapped and approached Naminé who backed against the wall, looking like she was about to cry every moment now. "…You promised to side with me, even if you weren't there to fulfill the plan, didn't you? But now, you nearly deceived me! And I thought we're friends…"

Kairi's voice was so cold and hollow. Naminé bowed her head, thinking hard. She had exactly two options: She could side with Kairi, or she could tell Riku the truth and bear with Kairi's anger. But then again, she might be able to get rid of Kairi, and find new friends…

"…F-friends?" Naminé said weakly, a faint chuckle passing her lips. Kairi lifted her eyebrow, since she hadn't waited this kind of reaction from her. "Tell me K-kairi… Have ever even been friends? Friends… are not supposed to use each other to gain something… And after all… After all these 18 years, I've let you to use me…"

Kairi backed few steps. This was unbelievable! Naminé never stood up for herself…

"N-N-Naminé? What's wrong with you!"

Naminé looked up at Kairi, a smile curving her lips up shyly. How long she had waited this moment? "What's wrong with me? I… I don't know… But say Kairi… Can we be called friends?"

"Huh?" Kairi was a little taken aback from the blonde girls words, but managed to recover quickly. She formed her best fake smile, "Naminé… We have been friends since we were babies… Why do you doubt it all now? You're my best friend."

Naminé gasped weakly, and looked down. Looks like her plan backfired… "I… I…"

"That's right… Now let's go to movies or do something fun! Like every best friends does!" Kairi clapped her hands cheerfully, before dragging Naminé arm. She gave her a firm nod, trying to convince her.

"We're friends." She said, "**Best **friends."

There was something in Kairi's eyes, which made Naminé freeze. It was pure sincerity, which she had never seen in those lilac eyes before. They usually were filled with fakeness and hatred, but not this time. Naminé just couldn't do anything else but believe, that Kairi wasn't lying. Not this time.

She smiled shyly, and nodded too. "Yes… I'm s-s-sorry Kairi."

The said one nodded, feeling relieved. Everything was clear to her now- now she knew how Naminé really felt, when she kept using her all of the time. How could she have been so blind, not to notice how her best friend had been suffering all this time. And now she finally understood how much she really needed a true friend beside her.

"No. I'm sorry Naminé."

* * *

Sora opened his eyes slowly. They felt like two iron weights, and it took lot of effort to even narrow them open. But everything remained black. He couldn't see even a tiniest ray of light. Were his eyes really even open?

"OHMYGOD! SORASORASORA! TALK TO ME SORA!"

Someone screamed next to him. He turned his face towards the voice and blinked his eyes, still blankness surrounding him. "Who?"

A loud scream, which resembled a high-schoolgirls squeal of joy when she had passed a math's exam… Or it could be Cloud too… Yeah, it probably was Cloud.

"Thank GOD!" Cloud sighed and sat at the edge of the bed. "We brought you to hospital… You fell and hit your head… Oh my god… there was so much blood and I thought you were going to die, and I was going to die too! Thank god Leon was there, Leon saved us both, because if you'd have died, I'd have died too, and-"

"Cloud." Leon said strictly from a corner of the white room. "Let Sora relax."

The blonde snorted and sat down on Sora's bed, and touched his forehead gently. "How are you feeling, Sora?"

"I…"

Cloud lifted his eyebrow, to Sora's oddly empty eyes, which kept roaming around the room aimlessly, like trying to find a target to look at. It was kind of scary to watch, as his eyes rolled around and round. He glanced Leon, worry written all over his face.

"Cloud, where are you?" Sora reached up his hand, and grabbed Cloud's forearm. "It's so dark… Could you turn the lights on?"

Cloud gasped. "W-what did you say Sora? Here- oh my… god…" He turned to look back at Leon, "L-Leon?"

The brunette nodded and walked to Sora's bed. He waved his leather-gloved hand in front of Sora's eyes, but nothing happened. Sora didn't even blink, only continued to stare into the emptiness. Cloud gasped, as he stood up and took few steps backward.

"Don't—don't tell me…"

Leon kneeled next to the bed and tried to look into Sora's eyes, which continued to seek for something. "Cloud, go get a doctor."

The blonde nodded and dashed out of the room, nearly stripping to threshold.

Sora managed to sit up, even if he hardly could even feel his own body. Tiredly he raised his hands to rub his eyes, but it didn't work either- he just couldn't see anything.

"…" Leon watched, as Sora spread his hands, fumbling his surroundings, nearly hitting him while doing it. He sighed and stood up, "Sora- can you hear me?"

"Yes."

"But you can't see me, right?"

"…Yes."

The leather-dressed man shook his head. This was bad. He should have guessed that there would be some kind of side effects from that falling… He looked up at ceiling. This had to be hard to Cloud too. He already was worried from Sora's eating problems and now this… This was just so… Unfair…

The door opened and a man with long white jacket walked in, followed by Cloud, who looked down at the floor. Leon's heart throbbed painfully, as he saw Cloud's tired and beaten expression.

The doctor walked next to Sora, who heard the footsteps, and turned his head towards the sound. "Hello Sora. I'm Laguna Loire, nice to meet you."

"What's… happening?" Sora mumbled quietly, looking down, where he thought his lap would be. "It's all so dark… I… I can't see anything…"

Leon's eyes narrowed, as he stared Laguna's back. He was angry. Not because of the doctor, but because of him being so weak. Being able to do anything, just watch aside as Cloud suffered because of Sora. It was all so wrong. All he wanted to do, was hug Cloud tightly, drive away all his pain and misery… He balled his fists and his arms started to tremble from the fury.

He didn't know why he was so angry this time… Maybe it was because Sora resembled him so much. Or maybe it was those tears that Cloud cried? Who knows…

But suddenly something warm touched his arm, and snaked around it. He looked down, and saw Cloud, clinging on his arm, and all his angriness washed away, as he looked into those worry filled blue eyes. His fists unclenched slowly. _…There's so much more for me here… Something that I could never before reach…_

Cloud smiled weakly, before turning his eyes towards Sora, his hands firmly tied around Leon's well-built arm.

Meanwhile, Laguna had taken out a flashlight, and pointed the cold light into Sora's eyes, which remained emotionless. He sighed and stood up, shaking his head weakly.

"Looks like he hit his head so hard to right place, which caused him to lose his sense of sight." The doctor said, "I'm not sure if it's only temporary, or will he be blind forever. But if we're lucky, he'll recover eventually. Anyways, I'm not expert at these kind of things, so I'll go and get someone who actually knows something…"

Sora had closed his eyes, and lied back down, listening the explanation from Laguna. To be honest, he wasn't sure how to react. He wanted to cry, and beg on his knees to get his sight back, but then again, it would've been useless. So all he could do now was hope, even if he doubted that things could never be like they used to be.

First his eating problems, then Riku had left him and now he couldn't see anything. When this torturing will come to its end? Sora just hoped, that he could fall asleep and never wake up. Everything would be so much easier if there wouldn't be tomorrow.

He wouldn't be able to draw anymore. His dream to become an artist someday was crushed. And he wouldn't be able to play games or read… But the fact that hurt the most was, that he couldn't see Riku never again.

Sora could feel saltiness of his tears, as they poured down his cheek. He started to doubt, if he'd be even smile anymore…

Laguna looked at Sora, sighing heavily. Doctor's job was never easy. Then he looked at Leon and Cloud, and sighed again. "I'm sorry… I'll be right back."

Then the doctor left, closing the door quietly after him. Cloud bit his lip, still holding Leon's hand.

"I… Sora…" Cloud said, nearly sobbed. "D-d-d-don't worry S-S-Sora! It's a-all g-g-going to be okay…"

Only sniffs and sobs were reply to Cloud's pitiful intention to calm him down. Leon tried to control his emotions, and awkwardly pulled Cloud against his chest. He ran his hand through spiky blond hair, tightening his grip around the smaller man's waist. Cloud was too emotional to even understand the situation, so he grabbed back of Leon's leather jacket.

"Everything's so messed up…" Leon stated sadly, closing his eyes.

"…Leon…" Cloud sighed, and sobbing freely. "W-what am I going to do…?"

Sora turned around, hugging a pillow. Everything… was in vain… Why he even tried to gain something, since he knew that everything would end when he died? There was no reason to live anymore- He could as well have thrown his life away right at this moment. It's not like his life would have any big role in this world… Unlike Riku… or Cloud…

How could he be able to live anyways? He was blind, which meant he wouldn't be able to walk on his own, without dying. Yeah, the doctor had said, that he had a change to get his sight back, but that was only part of doctor's job- try to convince everything will be fine to their patients. Not fair, but then again, no one ever said that life would be fair.

"C-Cloud…" Sora gasped, his throat dry. The blonde immediately pulled away from Leon and ran next to Sora.

"What is it?"

"Where's… Riku?" He asked, without knowing why. It was like he'd been sleeping, yet fully awake. "…I… wanna… hear Riku's voice…"

Cloud turned to look at Leon. "Could you?"

Even if Cloud didn't explain himself further, Leon understood and nodded. He walked calmly out of the door, leaving two siblings alone.

Sora reached his hands towards the direction where he thought that Cloud would be. "Cloud… Please don't leave me alone… I… It's so dark…" the brunette said weakly. Cloud took his hand into his own and squeezed it gently.

"Don't worry…" He said, as a tear rolled down his cheek, and dropped down on Sora's forehead, "I'll be here…"

* * *

Leon parked to the parking lot and jumped off the car. With long paces, he hurried into the block of flats where Riku lived. It took him only few minutes to dash up the stairs to the third floor.

He literally punched the door, and waited few second, before punching again.

Very pissed off Riku finally tore the door open and gave angry glares to Leon. "And what **exactly** are you trying to do! Break my door?"

"No time for chit-chat. We have to go. Sora's in a hospital."

Riku's eyes widened, before his expression turned cold and serious. "What happened?"

"No time to explain. Come with me." Leon ordered and turned around, starting to walk away, until he realized that the other man wasn't following. "…?"

"Sorry Leon… But I can't." The silver haired man said solemnly, slightly frowning. "I… I just can't go to see him Leon. I'm such an ass…"

Leon stared at Riku, his eyebrow slowly lifting. Could Riku be serious? The one who loved Sora the most, refused go to see him, when he lied in a hospital, completely blind? Leon shook his head and folded his arms.

"You can't be serious Riku."

"But I am." Said Riku, who copied Leon's gesture and folded his arms. "It would make things even worse than they are already… I just can't look into his eyes anymore."

Leon sighed and walked over Riku. "What's wrong with you two?"

"Oh, so you haven't heard. That's strange really… I thought everyone knew." Riku laughed dryly, "Well, he doesn't love me."

"…"

"So if you want to get someone to see poor Sora, go get his new _boyfriend_ Axel. I bet he'd want to know Sora's in hospital, god knows what he has done now." Riku said, his tone was supposed to sound confident, but hint of sorrow was ringing in it. Riku turned his head away from Leon, to hide his guilty expression.

"Fuck you Riku." Leon said and narrowed his cold eyes warningly, "Do you even realize what you're doing?"

"Of course."

Leon inhaled a deep breath. How someone could be so damn stubborn?

"Fine. Do what you wish. You're just walking past your happiness." Leon snorted. This will break Sora's heart to even tinier pieces, but it looked like no one's gonna turn Riku's head so easily. He turned and started to walk away, leaving over-confident looking Riku.

The brunette man walked down the stairs, making loud sound with an each step. "Fuckin' bastard…" he muttered as he walked outside to the dark night. He looked at his watch- it was already 11 p.m..

He walked to his car and opened the door. He hated to go back empty-handed, but there was no other choice.

"Hi! Umm, you know Riku right?" A brown-haired girl jumped like out from nowhere, followed by a blonde haired man. "I mean, we just came and heard you muttering something about him…"

Leon nodded lamely and stepped inside of his car.

"Well, do you happen to know where Sora is?"

"Yeah." Leon looked at the girl, frowning tiredly. "He's at the hospital. If you want to go to see him, I can take you there."

The girl covered her mouth and screamed, but the man just gasped like a goldfish. "WHAT HAPPENED!" she shrieked.

"He fell and hit his head kind of badly…" Stated the brunette mad, avoiding the whole truth, as he started the car, "You coming?"

The blonde man nodded and pushed past the brunette girl, and climbed in.

"Yeah, take us there the fastest you can!" He said and looked at the girl, "What's wrong?"

"Where's Riku…?"

"He didn't want to come."

The girl nodded firmly and nodded her head towards the block of flats. "Then, I'm going to go to talk some sense to his thick skull! You go without me, I'll come after later!" She said and started to run towards the building.

Leon started to drive towards the hospital, remaining silent whole the time. The man, who sat at the back seat moved nervously around. "Umm… I'm Tidus by the way. Who're you?"

"Leon." He replied shortly. Tidus nodded and fixed his eyes out of the window. Nervous atmosphere filled the car, as Leon drove the fastest he could, dodging other cars and ignoring Tidus, who opened his mouth to say something every now and then.

Meanwhile, Selphie rang Riku's doorbell rapidly. It took few moments for the door to open and reveal Riku, who looked tired, black circles around his swollen eyes and his skin pale.

"What is it, umm… Selphie? Long time no see." Riku chuckled bitterly and stepped aside, so Selphie could walk in. She gave a long glance towards Riku, before walking in. The door was closed right behind her.

"So is there something you need?"

"In fact, yes there is." Selphie said. She had never before this serious.

"Well?" Riku started to get impatient as he eyed the brunette girl, who narrowed her eyes angrily, and folding her arms.

"I'm quite sure I don't have to explain myself. But I'd like to hear what gives you right to act so bitchy towards Sora." Selphie grabbed Riku's collar and pierced her eyes through Riku. "Something that Kairi said? Well? Would you like to tell me what she said to you, so I can go to beat her up!"

Riku sighed and took Selphie's hand away from his shirt and straightened it. "And why do you care?"

"I care because SORA IS MY FRIEND!" Selphie raised her voice, "And I don't want you to hurt MY FRIENDS without reason!"

"Without reason?" Riku chuckled. He shook his head and narrowed his eyes to Selphie, who backed few steps. The angriness and hatred in Riku's face… there was no proper word to describe the expression. "No reason, you say? Well, let's see… I was stupid enough to think that your 'friend' was in love with me, and I let myself fall in love with him too. But then I found out that he loves another man, not me. Happy now!"

Selphie frowned. "Sora… who? Do you mean Axel?"

"Whoever that son of a bitch is, I don't give a shit." Riku gritted his teeth and balled his fists, his nails digging into his skin.

"Wait…" Selphie said and pointed Riku with her finger. "You got it all wrong!"

"Oh really?"

"YES!" Selphie cried and bounced up and down. "Sora doesn't love Axel, I swear! That bastard had been molesting for a while now! And… I heard Tidus talking something about some pictures, which Kairi had taken when Axel had been groping Sora! Aargh, how can you be so stupid and believe her?"

Riku lifted his eyebrow, his lips slightly parted. Selphie nodded firmly and took few steps forward.

"Sora doesn't even like him! He loves you!"

Suddenly Riku's knees started to feel weak. He'd be supposed to feel relieved now, but all he could feel was shame and guiltiness. "W-what have I done?" he looked down at his hands, remembering the moment when he had hit Sora. "…What have I done?"

Selphie looked at Riku, who turned around, facing his back at her. She looked down at her yellow shoes.

"I… I can't believe this… I've been so stupid." Riku said, never turning around, "I actually believed her… I believed… But why? She… I… It's all so clear now…"

"Riku…"

"This can't be true… Is that true Selphie? Have I been so stupid… so blind… How could I not see this coming?" said the silver-haired man weakly, while shaking his head every now and then.

"It's true… Every word… I'm sorry Riku…" Selphie bowed her head and gently patted Riku's back. "Do you believe me?"

"I… Don't know… I don't know what to believe anymore. I… Maybe it's better for me to be alone after all. I only cause my loved ones to suffer… I can never do right decisions can I? Everything I've done so far has been a big mistake." Riku opened the door and gently pushed Selphie out.

"I… I think it's better if you leave me alone."

Selphie stared in front of her, as the door slammed close. A sigh escaped from her lips, as she continued to stare the wooden door, unable to move.

_Was this the right thing to do after all?

* * *

_

CC: Thank god Riku's knocked out… I now you readers are like 'What the fuck!' right now... This' odd, but I just had to make Sora blind... Dunno, felt like torturing him even more- mu-hahaha!

Sora: CC, that's just way too mean! Tell me I'm gonna get my sight back.

CC: Hmm… Well, isn't it kind of obvious?

Sora: …No…

CC: Then it's too bad, ho-ho-hoo!

Sora:pout:

CC: Thank you reviewers, and I hope you liked this chapter! This was the first time I cried when I wrote something. I dunno why, maybe I was already in some kind of emotional state… Well, review!


	12. Be There Part II

**Respect Me Not

* * *

**

**Warnings**: There still are mistakes in grammar, I think. Also Shounen-ai, which means malexmale love. **NOT FOR KAIRI FANS! **(or Naminé) Also, there might be some drug using, self-destructive activities and maybe some character deaths… Crossovers from Final Fantasy VII and VIII…

**Pairings**: SoraxRiku, one-sided SoraxAxel and RikuxKairi, WakkaxTidus, CloudxLeon, AerithxCid and maybe some more…

**Disclaimer**: Still nothing.

**Reviews**:

**DieChan** – Waahh, don't strangle me!

**lonegear – **Can't really say if I'm genius or just thorough rotten… Uh-oh… P-put that hammer down!

**DomesticTo-oTChild **– Haha, I think you really should do that. Maybe Riku'd finally understand what kind of asshole he has been.

**Hispanic Tenshi **– No, not really… I'm not sure who'll die yet… Yeah, this story is kinda kinky xD I'm trying to update the fastest I can, so I could get this over with… I already have a topic for my next Kingdom Hearts fanfic, but I don't want to start it before I've done with this.

**Serenity Cathedral a.k.a. serena429** – Yeah, he's stupid… Thanks!

**losthimagain** – I think they've become mute because they doesn't want to say anything… I dunno… But, that's good idea, yet it doesn't fit into this story anymore. Too bad you didn't suggest that ealier, but then again, you didn't know this would happen… :lol: Yeah, I update my Naruto fanfic, when I have proper inspiration for it. Right now I feel like writing this ;D Thank you! And I know be there is Nittle Grasper's song, but it just fit here ;D

**KT** – I don't really **love**, but I've noticed that if I torture Sora, I can touch you readers… I know it's not fair, but when he's happy I know you become happy too, right?

**Shi no Yume** – Thanks!

**StormyWeasel** – Haha, yeah! Sora'd never leave Riku! He loves him too deeply, righty Sora? (Sora: Umm… He hit me…) Oh shut up, that's not a big deal:laughs madly: Well, Sora will be happy again soon, and then everyone's gonna be happy too! Yay! 

**Someday Eternity** – Oh damn, and I tried so hard too… No, just kiddin'.

**Rikke Leonhart **– Waahh, why's everyone crying? I must make this story happier…

**Heart's Door** – It's not what it looks like. He understand clearly the situation, but he's just… Well… Can't make correct choices. I try to create him an unsure personality, but I guess I failed… Oh well, thank you anyways!

**Just-a-Nightmare** – Really? Thank you! That's really nice thing to hear! I mean really, I'm happy that you readers like my (crazy) ideas!

* * *

Chapter #12, Be There- Part II

Tidus jumped out of Leon's car and started to run towards the hospital. The brunette man sighed, and grabbed Tidus, before he could take more than four steps.

"First, you should know something."

"What what! Let me go! I gotta go to see Sora!" Tidus cried and tried to fight free.

Leon sighed and shook his head, "Listen… When Sora fell, like I said earlier, he lost his sight. That's why, if he can't see him, don't make it a big scene."

Tidus stopped all the movement, like he'd have frozen in that instant. He turned to look Leon over his shoulder and lifted his eyebrow. "What did you say?"

"You heard me." Said Leon, before letting go of Tidus and walking towards the white building. The blonde man just stood there, his mouth left open, unable to move or think.

Was that man insane? Sora couldn't… he couldn't be blind! Tidus shook his head. Why would he believe a man, who had just given him a drive there, and he barely know? And who was he anyways? This gotta be some kind of sick, twisted joke. He started to doubt if Sora even really was in hospital.

"Are you coming?"

Tidus looked at Leon, who had stopped in front of the hospital door. He frowned, but decided to follow.

The glass-doors opened and Tidus walked inside, constantly glancing Leon, who kept his eyes on the floor. They walked up stairs, and turned behind a corner. Leon stopped in front of a door, and turned his head towards Tidus.

"Just… Don't say anything stupid." He said, before pushing the door open. Tidus nodded and walked inside.

Sora lied on the bed, and lazily turned his head towards the sound. Cloud also spun his head around, hoping to see Riku standing there, but frowned, as there was no sight of the silver-haired man. "Where's…?"

Leon shook his head and folded his arms. Cloud could read the brunette's gestures, and his expression fell. How would he be able to tell Sora that Riku didn't come?

"SORA!" Tidus screeched, as he shoved Leon out of the way and ran next to Sora's bed. The said one tilted his head slightly to left, his hollow eyes blinking. "Sora? Wh-what happened to you!"

"Tidus?" Sora asked unsurely, as Tidus took his hand into his own and nodded his head.

"Yeah, it's me! Oh my god… I… I can't believe it's true…" He gasped. Those eyes, which had once been bright blue, now stared emptily and rolled around, trying to search for something to see. Tidus' eyes started to wet. "This can't be true… Oh, how horrible! This… I mean… No… You… Sora, I…"

"It's okay Tidus." Sora said, oddly calm, "Maybe I deserved this after all."

Every one in the room gasped, and Cloud jumped to his feet and balled his fist. "DON'T SAY THINGS LIKE THAT SORA! RIKU'S A FUCKING ASSHOLE, BUT YOU DID NOTHING WRONG!"

"Cloud's right." Leon said, ever so calmly, as he placed his hand on Cloud's shoulder, intending to calm the blonde down.

"Really Sora? How can you even think stuff like that?" Tidus added, nodding his head and finally letting go of Sora's hand. He sat on a chair, where Cloud had just sat, and leaned his arms on the bed, looking thoughtful. Cloud bit his lip, feeling urge to go and kill a certain silver-haired idiot…

There was a loud knock on the door, and right after it, it was opened. Laguna walked in and looked at the others.

"Could I change a word with you… Cloud?" Laguna asked, now glancing towards Cloud, who nodded his head absently, before walking after the doctor.

The blonde closed the door after them and leaned his back on a wall. The doctor sighed deeply and brushed his hand through his long brown hair.

"It looks like Sora has some kind of eating problems. You know anything of them?"

Cloud pondered the question for a while. He could tell the doctor that he knew, and make Sora angry, or just create an excuse and make Sora happy. He knew his little brother didn't want any more troubles, or worrying peoples around him. And he was getting better anyways so…

"No. He was sick a while ago, and lost some weight. Is it that bad?" He lied easily and made a worried frown to his face.

"Not really. I was just wondering if it was anything serious." Laguna smiled, avoiding the topic about the deep wound in Sora's arm… "But anyways. It looks like the doctor is able to meet Sora tomorrow. She's kind of busy right now, but she's the best I could find."

"As long as she's going to help Sora, everything's fine. I just can't stand him being so sad… The life has been so unfair to him lately…" Cloud stated sadly, his eyes glancing the white floor. How could it even be possible for someone to suffer so much as Sora?

Laguna sighed sadly and looked up. "Well, I'd dare to say that something good is going to happen him, everytime soon. It's not like his misery would continue to haunt him for the rest of his life."

"I guess you're right." Said Cloud, nodding firmly. "I just hope that he'll be happy soon."

* * *

Selphie muttered to something angrily, as she stepped inside the hospital. She walked straightly to the receptionist and slammed her hands to the desk.

"Tell me where's Sora. NOW!"

The woman behind the desk looked beyond startled, as a cute woman like that came to shout at her like that. She quickly started to search through her computers database. After a while, she looked up and pointed towards the stairs, which leaded to the second floor.

"H-his room is in the second floor, first door from the right…" She said shakily. Selphie nodded, and muttered something, which sounded like 'thank you'.

She dashed up the stairs and slammed the door open. Cloud and Tidus looked over their shoulders, while Leon stood in a corner, his eyes closed and his back leaning on the wall. Selphie frowned as she walked towards the bed.

"Hi Sor-AAAHH!" She screamed loudly, as she saw Sora. "WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR EYES!"

Tidus gave angry and sad glares towards her, while Cloud bowed his head. The brunette girl bounced up and down, screaming hysterically. She had no clue what was going on…

"Calm DOWN Selphie!" Tidus snapped angrily. Selphie shut her mouth and looked at Sora again, who had closed his eyelids, his lips curved downwards and everything that resembled the happy-go Sora, she had known was faded. All what was left was pain and misery written all over his face.

Selphie sat on the edge of Sora's bed and placed her hand on top of Sora's. Then she looked quizzically at Cloud, lifting her eyebrow. "What happened? What's wrong with Sora?"

"He…" Cloud gulped, "…He… lost his sight…"

The brunette girl's eyes widened as she heard the news. She looked back at Sora, who had hid himself under the white bed sheets. She opened her mouth, intending to say something, but she just couldn't find any words to describe how she felt right now. But even if she couldn't explain her feelings out loud, everyone understood it… since everyone felt the same.

* * *

"You messed up, you know." Kairi stated calmly, to the redheaded man, who sit in front of her. They were in a small cafeteria, near the centre of Tokyo, where the young woman had dragged Axel, who kept giving her odd glances.

"What do you mean?"

"Our plan… You remember?" She stated coldly, strict look on her face. "You. Messed. Up. Big. Time. You should have tried to convince Sora more. But what did you do? Nothing! And that caused Naminé to nearly tell about our little plan to Riku."

Axel snorted, and made 'I-wouldn't-give-a-shit' look to Kairi.

"I nearly lost my best friend, you understand?"

"Why would I care?" Axel grimaced, "First of all, you ruined my chances with Sora, and second… Well, you must admit that that's just way too evil. If you expected that I'd be able to fix Sora's broken heart- you're wrong. There's only one who can do that, but that's not me."

Axel stood up, the stair making a great sound, when it slid against the floor. He turned around, but Kairi's voice stopped him for leaving, "…Riku, right?"

"…"

"Heh…" She bowed her head, her eyebrow twitching. "You make it all sound so easy… But where was Riku when **my** heart was broken?"

Axel looked over his shoulder, lifting his eyebrow slightly.

"I know what it feels like to be rejected!" She raised her voice, drawing the other cafeteria's customer's attention at her. Axel groaned, and rolled his eyes. "Don't roll your eyes like that! You have no idea how much it hurt! I **LOVE** Riku! I just can't help it! I love him so much, that it hurts!"

"Yeah right…" Axel muttered, ready leave, but once again Kairi stopped him. This time she jumped to her feet and grabbed Axel's arm.

"Don't you just walk away from me!"

"Stop acting like you'd be the only one who has been misunderstood!"

"Well, you stop acting like you'd know everything!"

"Bitch!"

"Son of a bitch!"

"Idiot and angsty fangirl!"

"Pitiful smart-ass!"

They both inhaled a deep breath, sending fiery glares to each other. Small snickering and giggling could be heard from the other tables, but they couldn't care less. Kairi lifted her chin and continued to eye the redhead, who folded his arms and looked down at the brunette woman.

"Look, Axel…" Kairi said finally, sighing, "I wouldn't care less what you think. But if you don't want to help me after all, or to get Sora, then it's too bad."

"Good." Replied Axel, who started to walk away, "Your plan is doomed Kairi. Don't you feel any shame?"

Kairi frowned as she watched her companion to leave. Of course she felt shame and guiltiness. But it wasn't because what she had done to Sora, but what she had done to Riku, to Naminé and to Axel. All she felt towards Sora was burning hatred. She didn't know why, but somehow the brunette man made her feel miserable… He made her feel like she'd be nothing…

…It was because Sora was everything Riku wanted. He was everything she could never be.

She shook her head and looked around. Everyone was staring at her, chuckling or making faces. It was sickening to see those smirks on their faces… How could someone be so stupid and malicious as they? But then again… She was no better…

* * *

(A/N: Umm… Now we jump few hours forward, okay?)

The clock was already 4 a.m. Cloud lied his head on Sora's bed, snoring loudly, while the brunette sniffed in his sleep and rolled over. Leon, Tidus and Selphie had already left, after making sure it would be okay for the two siblings, who were fast asleep right now.

The door opened slightly, and light footsteps carried inside. A black figure walked inside, next to Sora's bed and kneeling down beside him. The stranger moved a lock of Sora's hair away from his closed eyes, behind his ear. Touching Sora's silky skin, the unknown man stared lovingly at the young man, who had stopped sniffing.

He stood up, his aqua-colored eyes never leaving from Sora. A faint smile grew to his lips, as he continued to give soft touches to the other's skin.

Eventually, he stepped back and walked to a window. He looked out at the starry sky, since he didn't want to leave yet. He knew he couldn't do anything like this in the daylight. Yes, he knew Sora loved him, but he just couldn't stand the fact that he had made him suffer so badly. It sounded stupid, but the shame and guiltiness were nearly impossible to bear.

"I knew you'd come… Riku."

Riku looked from the window to Cloud, which stood up, straightening his shirt. Moonlight made Riku's hair shine beautifully, as he slowly became visible through the shadows.

"Oh really?" He said lamely, before fixing his eyes back out of the window again, "For some reason… I highly doubt that."

"Hmph." Cloud folded his arms, and walked to Riku, eyeing him carefully. The silver-haired man ignored the glances, and leaned his back on the cold windowpane. "Did you come here to forgive Sora?"

"Forgive?" Riku chuckled, "There's nothing to forgive. He did nothing wrong…" He looked at the brunette, who now slept peacefully on the bed, "…I can't ever forgive myself what I've done."

Cloud shrugged, and smirked faintly, "You're such an idiot Riku. But I'm glad that you're not angry with Sora anymore. It was horrible to watch how Sora suffered. You should have seen how much he longed you."

Riku sighed, but said nothing. He didn't deserve Sora. He deserved no one.

"He's so innocent…" Riku said lovingly, his eyes lingering on Sora. It was relaxing to see him sleep so peacefully… "Oh, how I've messed it all up. I wonder if he ever wants to see me again… And I wonder if I'll ever be able to face him…"

"Don't be stupid." Cloud stated plainly, "All he can think is you!"

Riku sighed and shook his head. "Why is he here anyways."

Cloud's smile faded and he frowned sadly. He looked down at his shoes, didn't want to tell Riku about Sora's current condition.

"He… Fell… And… Lost his sight."

Riku's eyes widened. He turned to look at Sora, then back at Cloud. He gasped weakly, "W-what?"

"You heard me." The blonde looked up, his blue eyes all teary. Riku's heart throbbed painfully. For some reason, he felt like all this would be his fault. If he'd never messed with Sora's feelings, this would never have happened. But lose his sight? Riku had to blink his eyes, to drive away a pain from back of his eyes.

"It can't be true… He can't see anything? Anything at all?" Riku asked weakly.

"Yes… Nothing… But he might recover from it… I hope he does…"

The silver-haired man walked next to the bed and leaned down. He looked at Sora. His skin was pale and he looked so thin. So weak and fragile, yet so innocent. It was amazing, how all this pain and suffering couldn't corrupt that innocence. But Sora wasn't like everyone else. Sora was strong, when he always managed to get back to his feet, after falling down many times. Riku smiled.

"Our greatest glory is not never falling, but rising each time we fall." Riku ran his fingertips on Sora's smooth skin. Cloud watched the scene, smile slowly curving his lips upwards.

Riku touched the necklace around his neck. When an idea came to his mind, his usual smile grew to his lips. He took the chain from his neck, and eyed it for a while. 'Riku and Sora 4ever' the familiar text was written behind the heart-shaped locket.

Gently lifting Sora's head, Riku slipped the necklace around Sora's neck. He smiled and messed the brown hair playfully, leaning down whole the time. He breathed into Sora's ear, causing the brunette to move slightly.

"I'm sorry Sora… I hope we can be together someday again… Because…" He whispered the rest of the sentence so quietly, that no one, but him and Sora could hear it. Then he lifted his head, and moved to kiss Sora's lips lightly.

Riku pulled away, even if he'd like to stay there forever, never leave Sora's side. But… He just felt like he needed more time to clear his thoughts and feelings. And he'd maybe be able to look back into those sincere eyes, and hope that someday Sora'd be able to look back at him.

To Riku, it didn't matter if Sora was blind. Sora was always Sora. And he loved him just because of that. He would do anything for him- He could even die for him.

"Riku. You know you could just stay here with Sora. I think he needs you, badly." Cloud stated from the corner.

"I know. But you know… I'm an idiot, so I can't." Riku chuckled and waved his hand in the air, "…I don't think you'd understand, even if I'd explain it to you… It just feels so horrible."

Cloud shrugged, looking down again. "I hate to say this… But I'm kind of afraid…"

"Why?"

"If… If Sora won't get his sight back… What will happen?"

Riku bit his lip thoughtfully, looking over his shoulder at Sora, who curled to a ball. He smiled, or rather smirked, before returning his glance towards Cloud, "If it comes to that… I'll take care of him. No matter what will happen, I will be there for him."

Cloud smiled genuinely and nodded his head firmly. He walked to Riku and patted his shoulder few times, "I know you will. But I still don't understand your logic… I guess it got to do something with your past… Even if I don't clearly know what happened…"

Riku frowned, his expression changing to extremely dark in a mere second. He walked past Cloud, back at the window. He remained silent, before turning to look at the blonde, "You wanna know?"

Cloud nodded absently and sat on a chair next to Sora's bed, ready to listen Riku's story.

"Alright…"

(Flashback)

_Riku sat on a couch, toying his jacket's sleeve nervously. He was waiting his boyfriend, Zack, to come home. It was already 10.30 p.m. and Zack's job ended 7 p.m. so he started to get worried. He bit his lip and glanced the clock all of the time, even though he tried to focus on watching the TV._

_He heard the sound of key turning in the lock, and the door was pushed open. He got on his feet immediately, and dashed towards the front door._

"_Za-aack! Welco-" _

_But before Riku could finish his sentence, he was roughly shoved against the wall. Pain shot through his veins and he hissed loudly. He narrowed his eyes, and saw blonde hair and murky green orbs staring back at him._

"_Hello Riku." Said the stranger, who had his hand around Riku's neck, while the other one was lazily placed next to the silver-haired boy's head. "Do you remember me?"_

_Riku gasped, finding it hard to breath under the man's harsh grip. He stared at the man, and his eyes widened… "…Lance…"_

"_That's right, Riku… I've missed you so much…" Lance leaned down and inhaled the scent of Riku's hair. "…It wasn't fair to leave me like that… You realized that I'd come after you, didn't you?"_

_Riku tried to take the older man's hand away from his throat, but failed miserably. _

"_What is it, Riku? Can't breathe?" Chuckled Lance, who tightened his grip, "This is what you do to me everytime I see you… Isn't it a nice feeling? So… thrilling…"_

_Eventually, the blonde man let go off Riku, and the said one collapsed on the floor, gasping for air. He gave quick glances towards Lance, who tried to pierce him with his glare. The silver-haired boy shivered, as he stood up. _

_Lance was a lunatic, and that wasn't even a secret. He just loved to torture peoples… It gave him some kind of satisfaction to see others in pain. All his little twisted life included was alcohol, drugs and sex… And of course, molesting Riku._

"_Where… Where's Zack!" Riku tried to run to the door, but strong hand grabbed him from his waist, and slammed back against the wall. _

"_Zack? You don't need Zack… Since you have me." Said the crazy man slyly, as he touched Riku's lips with his fingertips. "Ahh… How long have I waited for this moment? I finally get my revenge… Since no one dumps me… No one Riku, do you understand? NO ONE!"_

_Riku gritted his teeth, as he received a firm slap to his cheek. But after that, he couldn't do anything else but laugh, "That's pitiful Lance… A bitchslap. Grow up, you can't get everything you want!"_

_Lance narrowed his green eyes warningly, as he balled his fists around Riku's collar._

"_You wanna see your boyfriend? Very well then…" He said with sinister tone. Riku shivered, from the pure evilness, which literally poured from the blonde man. "Bring him in."_

_Riku slowly turned his eyes to look towards the door. Two men walked in, dragging a black-haired man after them. Riku's eyes widened, "ZACK!"_

_An evil grin spread to Lance's lips, as he pinned Riku on the wall. Riku gave a furious glare to the blonde, preparing his fists to punch him and hard. "What did you do to him! What!"_

"_Do you really wanna know?"_

_Riku grew quiet. The sight of his unconscious boyfriend made him grit his teeth loudly. He looked up at the man who kept smirking like an idiot. Riku couldn't control his movements anymore, and he shoved the man away from him and started tried to go to his boyfriend, but a hard kick to his stomach made him freeze and fall on the floor, groaning in pain._

"_Don't try anything stupid boy." One of Zack's draggers said, a lunatic smirk, similar to Lance's, grew to his lips too._

"_Let… Zack… Go…"_

"_Sorry. That I can't do… Until I've had had some **fun**" Lance laughed evilly, "Math… Where's my **package**?"_

_One of the men handed a black bag to Lance, which opened it, smiling arrogantly. Riku stood up slowly, holding his aching stomach. He started to approach his boyfriend once again, but this time he was hit on his back, and he fell right back down. All he could do was watch, and hope that the black-haired man would open his eyes soon, and realize what was going on._

"_Tie him on a chair." Lance ordered, his back facing Riku and the others. The two men grabbed Riku from shoulders and shoved him to an armchair. All of the kicks and punches were in vain- Riku just wasn't strong enough to escape from these lunatics._

_The two men tied Riku's hands behind the armchair back with strong tape. He tried to tear the tie away, but it only caused his arms to hurt even more._

"_Now… Let the fun begin."_

_Lance turned around. He had white gloves in his hands, and he held a package, which had different kind of knives. Riku's eyes widened and when he was about to scream, he was gagged with same tape he had around his wrists._

_The two men lifted Zack from the floor, and tied him to another chair, right in front of his eyes, taping his mouth shut too._

"_Now, make sure that Riku watches and **enjoys** the show…" Lance said, as he started to approach Zack with his knives._

_The black-haired man mumbled, and blinked his eyes open. He looked around, first too confused to understand anything, but soon it all came clear to him- he was tied on a chair, a blonde man approaching him with knives, Riku tied on a chair in front of him._

_Riku tried to scream, but only managed to let out a faint muffled sound from behind the tape. He fought against the ties, which kept him locked on the chair, but they just didn't broke. All he could do was watch as Lance took the sharpest and smallest dagger he could find from his collection._

_The horror was written all over Zack's face, as the cold metal was pressed against his skin. First it just touched, not leaving any trace nor a wound._

_Riku tried to close his eyes, but the two men noticed this, and grabbed his head, keeping it focused on his boyfriend, opening Riku's eyes with force. The silver-haired man couldn't even blink, as those two had a painful grip on his eyelids._

"_Now, Riku… Watch as I'll **peel** and **skin** your boyfriend…" _

_Lance struck the blade into Zack's arm, starting to move it deeper and deeper. Zack kept his expression calm. He looked at Riku, who had tears running down his cheeks, while his eyes were forced to be open. _

_But soon Zack had to grimace, as Lance started to cut his skin with the knife under his skin in a horizontal line. Blood poured down on the floor from his wrist._

"_Hah… Take that tape away from his mouth… I just **want** to hear him screaming…" Lance ordered, and stopped his work, leaving the knife into Zack's skin. _

_The tape from Riku's mouth were removed, and in that instant, horrible screams and helpless cries filled the night air, as he watched as his lover was slowly and painfully dying in front of him._

_(End of Flashback)_

Riku ended his story, and looked up at Cloud, who looked like he'd throw up every moment know.

"…He was tortured to death in front of my eyes."

Cloud gasped in disbelief, as he covered his mouth with his hand. The story was just too horrible to be true. How could someone do such a thing? The blonde looked at Riku, who just kept his eyes fixed out of the window.

"Why you never said anything? That's… gross! And I've never even heard about this 'Zack' before now… Nor I've heard about Lance." Said Cloud, who had hard time keeping his contents inside.

"I never wanted to talk about it." Riku stated simply. "After that night, Lance was sent to prison for the rest of his life, along with his friends. About Zack… I… I just couldn't… I didn't even want to remember."

"I… I understand." Cloud said, nearing the tears. "But you should have talked about it to someone! It's not wise to keep it all to yourself! You'll… Oh my god… Now I know why you were away so long few years ago. It was because of this, wasn't it?"

Riku nodded. "I wanted to clear my thoughts out. And I had Zexion who I could talk to. He always listened when I felt like talking about it, but then again, he never forced me to speak. Thanks to him, I don't have big traumas from that night… Expect for a slight insomnia every now and then…"

A tear rolled down Cloud's cheek, and he jumped up from his chair. He walked to Riku and tied arms around him, hugging him in friendly manner.

"Oh Riku! You could have told everything to me! I could have listened and I could have tried to help you and-"

"Shush… You're waking Sora up." Riku said pointing Sora with his finger. But this was mostly an excuse the drop the topic. He never really wanted to talk about Zack's death. He still could see those horrible images in his head, and hear Lance's maniac laughing. And the worst thing was that that it was all a real thing.

"I understand it all clearly now."

Riku turned his head towards Cloud, who kept his head bowed down. "I understand why you can't look at Sora right now."

"?"

"You're afraid that Sora'll have to go through the things Zack had to." Cloud informed, looking Riku from the corner of his eye. "Am I right Riku?"

"You may be." Riku said. Then he stood properly up, and walked away from the window, towards Sora's bed. He leaned down and placed a soft kiss on his cheek, before circulating the bed, and walking towards the door. He didn't even stop to bid a farewell, but he just calmly walked away.

Cloud walked to the window, and after a while he saw Riku walking away from the hospital. The rising sun in the horizon made Riku's hair sparkle, as his back slowly faded away into the dusky dawn.

_I understand now… That's why… You're afraid…

* * *

_

CC: That Riku's ex-boyfriend, which killed Zack is OC, by the way. In fact, he's character from one of my comic… He's not that crazy in it though… Oh, and I stopped that torturing stuff, because I thought it was kinda rough to T-rated story. Oh, and the case you wondered, I just had to add that Riku's past thingy, because I hope it helps you to understand him and his poor decision little better.

Riku: Can't believe you just wrote that.

CC: Me neither.

Sora:blergh:

CC: Review, please. And thanks to you reviewers! I just can't help but love you all! (Btw. Riku's flashback from his past was kind of crappy, cause I'm really tired, but I wanted to post this chapter today!) Thank you for reading!


	13. Be There Part III

**Respect Me Not

* * *

**

**Warnings**: There still are mistakes in grammar, I think. Also Shounen-ai, which means malexmale love. **NOT FOR KAIRI FANS! **(or Naminé) Also, there might be some drug using, self-destructive activities and maybe some character deaths… Crossovers from Final Fantasy VII and VIII…

**Pairings**: SoraxRiku, one-sided SoraxAxel and RikuxKairi, WakkaxTidus, CloudxLeon, AerithxCid and maybe some more…

**Disclaimer**: Still nothing.

**Reviews**:

Replying to your **reviews** is no longer possible, since the new rule made… Aww, man… Oh well, here's short answers to your reviews-

1. Sora will get his sight back eventually.  
2. There will be more about Riku's past, so if you didn't get it now, don't worry. And if you wondered what the past thingy had to do with Sora; Riku knows that something like that wouldn't happen to him, but since the things that happened to him caused him big traumas and blabla… I hope you understood :lol:  
3. There will be more of "dramatic" scenes.  
4. THANK YOU:hugs everyone:

So, I'm happy you all reviewed, and hope you continue to do that! But what do you think- should I change the rating of this story to M? No, not because I'd write lemon (sorry you perver… umm… reader, haha), but because there is lots of… Blood and dark themes… Dunno, you tell me!

* * *

Chapter #13, Be There- Part III

Riku lied on his bed, his eyes focused on his white ceiling. This all was too messed up… Could it even be real? Sora was suffering way too much… And really… Blind? It all had happened so fast- before he could even open his eyes to see what's happening, everything was over.

He groaned and snatched his pillow, and hugged it tightly, hoping that it'd be Sora in his arms, not only a white cushion. Oh, how he longed to see that happy smile, and those beautiful eyes. Sora was like a drug to him- addicting and he never could get enough… Riku rolled to his side, never releasing the pillow from his grip.

How long he'd be able to live like this? Live without Sora… Everyday was so hard without him. But he just couldn't go back yet. Lord knows how much Sora'd have to suffer, when they finally face each other. And did Sora really want to see him? Maybe Sora didn't want to see him ever again, after what he had done? No, Sora wasn't like that…

Riku noticed his notebook on the bedside table. He grabbed it, and opened the page where he had written his last song. After glancing it for a while, he took out his pen, and eraser, and started to erase some of the words and sentences. He replaced the erased phrases with news, and soon his work was done and he looked at his accomplishment.

He read it few times, and smiled faintly to himself. "Now it's more angsty than it was, but… I like this better."

With satisfied smile plastered to his lips, he collapsed to his bed, yet not feeling really sleepy. The morning sun already shone brightly in the sky, as the dawn broke from the horizon. This was one of those nights, when Riku couldn't even dream of sleeping. All he could do, was think about a certain brunette…

"Soooraaa…" He whined, and rolled around, "Why do I have to torture myself like this? I just could go back to him…"

But even if he wanted to do that, something deep inside of him told him to stay here- stay far away from Sora. He knew it was ridiculous, but he just couldn't stop feeling guilty. That shameful feeling burned him from inside, tearing him apart into tiny pieces. Trusting Kairi had been the greatest mistake he had ever done. If he could, he'd give Kairi a good smack for swindling him like this. She probably didn't understand what she was playing with.

_I swear she's gonna pay…

* * *

_

"Sora?"

"Hm?"

"You know… Today's monday." Cloud stated, leaning his head to his palms, frowning slightly.

"Yeah? What about it?" Replied Sora, who turned his head around, even though he wasn't able to see anything. His lips had a frown, and his expression was sulky.

"Mom's coming home today." The blonde said, scratching back of his head, "I'm just afraid of her reaction… She'll probably go and try to jump of a bridge."

Sora chuckled bitterly, and nodded, "You may be right. I just hope that she won't do that."

Cloud looked at Sora, and the necklace around his neck. He smiled and shook his head. The brunette man had no idea about the locket, or about who had put it around his neck. He had to admit, that Riku could be kind of romantic if he wanted. A small giggle escaped from his lips, as his twisted mind sent him an image of Riku, holding large bouquet of red flowers, boxes of chocolate and brown teddy bears for Sora.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing… Just… Thinking."

Sora just rolled his blank eyes. Even if he couldn't see that ambiguous smile, he heard the twisted snickering, which never meant 1. Something stupid. 2. Something perverted. 3. Both.

Maybe in some situation that madly girly giggling would've been amusing, but not now. Sora knew that Cloud was joking around, because he wanted to lighten up the atmosphere. But the brunette just didn't feel like being happy. Why would he even try to smile, when there was no reason to?

"Aargh, stop that giggling! It's very disturbing!" Sora groaned, as he tried to smack his brother, but Cloud dodged the blind man's attack easily.

"Okay, okay! I'll be quiet." Cloud said, before covering his mouth with his hands. Only muffled voices came from him now, until he quieted down completely. Every attempt to cheer Sora up was in vain. That sulky expression stayed, and didn't go away.

"I'm sorry Cloud… Of course you don't have to be quiet. Just stop that giggling." Sora said finally.

"No, maybe it's better if I won't say anything…" Cloud chuckled, "Do you want to know who visited you last night? R-"

But before he could continue, to door slammed open, with such a force what made the whole building shake. Brunette woman stomped in, her eyes literally flaming from fury. Cloud looked startled, and backed to the farthest corner, as Aerith dashed next to Sora. Next thing Sora knew, was that her mother hugged him tightly, while screaming 'oh my god, are you okay sora?' repeatedly into his ear.

"Mom… You're making me deaf… Being blind is already hard enough."

But that didn't calm the hysteric woman down- No. Aerith just started to cry and scream even more, know nearly strangling Sora into her death grip.

"WHATAREYOUSAYINGMYPOORBABYCAN'TBEBLINDOHMYGODOHMYGODMYBABY!" Aerith squealed and squeezed her son tightly, "I'm one day gone and you're already lying in a hospital! What happened to you?"

Sora gave a forced and painful smile, as he shoved his mother away.

"Mom, we need to talk." Said Cloud from the corner, saving his brother from his mother's preach, "Outside. Now."

Aerith opened her mouth to protest, but Cloud was already dragging her outside. Right after they had left, a woman with dark-hair walked in, giving odd glances to the blonde, who was jerking his mother. But she just shrugged it off, and walked next to Sora's bed, kneeling down.

"Hi Sora, I assume?" She said sweetly. Sora nodded unsurely, not sure where to turn his head, "Nice to meet you! I'm Rinoa Heartilly, I'm your doctor."

"Hi… N-nice to meet you too." Sora mumbled.

"Oh, you don't have to be shy! It's okay if you can't see me, I've been working with blinds ever since I was 18, so don't worry!" Rinoa chirped, and messed Sora's hair. She then stood up, and straightened her sky blue shirt. "Let's go take an X-ray picture from your brains… Come on, I'll show you the way."

Sora stood up, his knees trembling slightly. Rinoa took his hand, and started to guide him towards the door, eyeing the necklace quickly.

"That's beautiful necklace you have there. Where did you buy it?" She asked, as she opened the door. Sora frowned, and touched his neck, feeling cold chains around it. He felt the heart-shaped metal, and frowned even deeper.

"I… I didn't…" He muttered, unable to say anything. He didn't have any necklace on him, when he last checked, "I don't know."

"Oh too bad. That'd be just my style too." She said ever so happily, as she jerked the blind man after her. But suddenly a hand on her shoulder stopped her, and she winced slightly from the slightly painful squeeze.

"Where. Are. You. Taking. My. Poor. Baby?" Aerith stated way too calmly and dangerously for Sora's taste.

"Oh, you must be Sora's mother! Well, I'm taking him to be X-rayed, so if you may, you should wait here, or in his room. It'll only take few seconds!" Rinoa said to the furious Aerith, who was already planning to do another strangling attack at Sora.

"Mom! What were we talking about just a minute ago?" Cloud ran next to his mother, stopping her to jump on Sora and kill him with hugs and kisses. "The things will just go worse if you don't fucking calm down!"

But the brunette woman just sent few angry glares towards her older son, before embracing Sora tightly. "Don't worry, mommy's right here!"

Rinoa lifted her eyebrow and looked at Cloud, who shook his head weakly, mouthing the words 'she's crazy'. The dark-haired woman nodded her head in understatement.

"Ummm… Mrs. Aerith? Could you let Sora go?"

"Oh… Of course…" Aerith sniffed, before releasing the brunette man, who gasped for air, "I'm sorry. I'm just so worried… My little baby…" She said and rubbed gently Sora's cheek. The said one groaned, and rolled his grayish eyes, giving his mother an empty glare.

"Drop it mom. I don't need your pity." He stated, before turning around.

Rinoa gave a concerned glance to Aerith, before starting to guide Sora way. The brunette woman watched weakly, as her son walked away. Her feet gave up, and she fell on the floor, her shoulders shaking, as she hid her face into her hands. Cloud frowned sadly, and walked to his mother, unsure how to calm her down.

"I shouldn't have ever left…" Aerith sobbed quietly, slowly getting back on her feet, "I should've stayed here… This' all my fault…"

"No, you can't say this would be your fault…"

"Then whose fault this is?" She spat as she turned around to face her older son. After few seconds his strict expression was gone, and she smiled heartily again. "I'm sorry Cloud. Sora will be alright, so there is no need to us to worry, right?"

"Umm…" Cloud looked down and scratched back of his head. It was maybe better to play along… "Yeah sure! Why would we worry, since everything's gonna be alright!"

* * *

"Tiddy?"

"Hn."

"Tiddyyy?"

"…"

"Tiddytiddytiddytiddytiddytiddytiddytiddy! … TIDDY! STOP IGNORING ME, TIDDY!" Selphie cried and kicked the blonde man hard on his leg. Finally, Tidus turned his head from the TV and gave an angry glare to the hyper girl.

"WHAT! Stop Tiddying me already! I hate that name!" Tidus yelled.

"Yeah, whatever. Sora's going to be alright, right? His going to get his sight back, right?" The brunette girl asked with large puppy-dog-eyes. Tidus just rolled his eyes and turned his head back at TV.

"Of course he will."

"Are you sure?" Selphie continued to nag and drive Tidus slowly crazy, "Hundred percent sure?"

Tidus' eyebrow twitched as he tried to keep his attention on TV.

"Four hundred percent sure?"

Tidus balled his fists, just hoping that Selphie would soon shut the fuck off. He really wasn't in a mood to listen Selphie's babbling.

"Seven hundred percent sure?"

"THAT'S IT!" Tidus snapped suddenly, and threw a sofa pillow to Selphie's head, "Not a word anymore. Not a single peep, understood?"

Selphie covered her mouth with her hand, and nodded her head rapidly. Tidus sighed, clearly satisfied to the answer, and leaned his back on the couch. For nearly ten seconds there was no sound from the brunette girl… Wow, that must be the new Guinness world record…

"But Tiddyyy… I just hope that Sora'll be alright!"

Tidus frowned, bidding farewell to the seconds of silence. "Yeah me too…"

"Should we go check on him? Are you sure Cloud will be alright? I'm so worried about him too! It must be pretty rough to watch aside when your brother suffers this badly! And Riku, what a cocky bastard he is! He didn't even want to go to look Sora! Can you imagine that? That's just sooooo stupid, I mean really! You'd go to look Wakkie, if he'd be in a hospital, wouldn't you?"

Tidus' face turned bright red, when he heard Selphie talking so openly about the orange-haired man. "Yeah, I guess I'd go to see him…"

"A-HA! You're blushing! Aww, that's just tooooo cute!" Selphie squealed, as she pointed Tidus' crimson colored cheeks. The blonde just bowed his head, and mumbled something fuzzy.

"I'm so not blushing…"

"You are too!"

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes, you are!"

Tidus groaned, and smacked the sofa pillow at Selphie's head once again. The brunette grinned madly, and pumped her fist into the air; "This' war Tiddy!"

* * *

Later that day, Sora was once again lying on the hospital's bed, his blank eyes staring in front of him, without seeing anything. Darkness surrounded him… Endless darkness everywhere he looked. Only small voices, as Aerith and Cloud moved nervously in their seats, could be heard.

Sora's eyes were numb from those tears he had to held back every now and then… Everytime he even thought about Riku… Every memory about him wanted to make him cry his eyes out, but somehow he managed to stop them before he could even blink his eyes. He had to stay strong, so he wouldn't make Cloud and Aerith even more worried.

Talking about Aerith, Sora felt really bad what he had said earlier to his mother. But for some weird reason, he just couldn't bring himself to apologize.

The door opened, and Rinoa walked in, holding a pile of papers in her hands.

"Sorry it took me a while, but I couldn't get these results any faster…" She started, and walked next to Sora's bed, "But this look pretty good. I mean, looks like you'll recover soon! Isn't that great?"

Sora looked up, and nodded, but he didn't even try to curve his lips up. Is there anything he'd even want to see again? If he wouldn't be able to be see Riku ever again, maybe being blind wasn't so bad at all…

"Yeah, of course…" He said quietly, and bowed his head.

"Is that true doctor?" Aerith jumped on her feet, and dashed to Rinoa, and shook her from her shoulders, "Is that true, is that reallyreally true? Are you sure?"

"Haha, calm down Mrs. Aerith! He will get his sight back, so don't worry!" Rinoa said, smiling widely to the woman, who was now jumping in joy all around the room, resembling very much Selphie when doing so. Cloud, just shook his head and laughed relieved.

But Sora… He just kept watching into nothingness, not sure what to do or what to feel. Yes, he was supposed to be happy and all, but… The life wasn't so black and white after all.

"Aren't you happy Sora?" Aerith hugged her son, clearly not noticing the tension in Sora's appearance.

"Yes mom… I am very happy."

But Cloud didn't miss the hollowness of Sora's words. He frowned and walked to his younger sibling and kneeled down, "What's wrong Sora?"

"Nothing." He answered, forming a painful smile into his lips, "I'll be able to see again… That's just… great… I mean really…"

Cloud opened his mouth, but closed it, as he couldn't find correct words. His eyes lingered on the necklace again, and he just had to smile. He could just imagine the expression on Sora's face when he found out about it…

Suddenly the door slammed open, and black white Border collie ran in. It looked around, and immediately when it spotted Rinoa, it started to bark playfully. The dark-haired woman rolled her eyes and folded her arms strictly.

"Angelo! How many times I've told you to stay in my office? Oh, you're such a nuisance!" She groaned and walked to Angelo, which kept barking happily. "I'm sorry, I'll go to take this little one back to my office… I'll be right ba-"

But Angelo ran past Rinoa, and jumped to Sora's bed.

"ANGELO!"

Angelo licked Sora's face, and waved its tail happily. The brunette sat up, blinking and frowning, trying to push the dog away. He couldn't help but start to laugh, as Angelo kept tickling him and barking happily.

"ANGELO! DOWN!" Rinoa yelled and pointed the door, but in vain… Her efforts had no effect to the Border collie, who nuzzled his head to Sora's ear, causing the said one to giggle even more.

"This' strange…" the doctor muttered, as she walked to the bed, and literally yanked the dog away from Sora, "I'm sorry Sora… He usually obeys me… And it's odd that he's so friendly towards you- usually he doesn't like strangers."

"No, it's no problem!" Sora said, his mood already happier. He stroked the head of the dog, which was now sitting on the floor. "He's so soft… Teeheehee… I bet he's cute too!"

Rinoa sighed and nodded her head, sweet smile plastered on her face. She turned her head towards Cloud and Aerith, who were both smiling warmly, as they watched the giggling boy. They were very relieved to see him smiling again… Even if it had been only few days, they already had started to miss the happy Sora.

"Hmm… You know Sora…" Rinoa said, lifting her eyebrow suggestively, "…With this job, I hardly have ever time to see Angelo… And I always have to take him here in the hospital with me… He gives me really hard time…"

"Yeah?"

"So, what I am trying to say is… How about if you'd take care of Angelo for me?"

Sora's dull eyes widened, and his hand stopped stroking Angelo, "R-really? Are y-y-you sure?"

"Of course." Rinoa winked, "As long it's okay with Mrs. Aerith, then…"

"Are you sure it'd be okay for Sora to just… take your dog?" Aerith asked, folding her arms and eyeing the black-haired woman, who nodded her head.

"Yes! It'd be a lot easier to me anyways! And I could always come to see my little angel, right?" Rinoa kneeled down on the floor and scratched behind Angelo's ear, making its tail whip furiously. "…Be good to your new owner, okay? And take good care of Sora…He'll probably need your help, don't you think?"

Angelo licked Rinoa's face, showing that it had understood it's new mission. "Good boy…" She said, and patted the dog's soft forehead. "I'll come to check on you every now and then…"

Sora smiled widely, and he jumped out of the bed to hug Rinoa, "Thank you, thank you! I promise I'll take good care from Angelo!"

"Hehe… I know you will."

* * *

"Lance… You have a visitor." Jail's safety guard knocked to an iron door, and opened it. Behind it stood a blonde man, looking slightly over his shoulder.

"A visitor? Is it Willie again?"

"No. Just come on already." The guard spat and waited for the man to walk out of the room, before slamming the door close. Lance eyed the other man, before starting to head towards the room, where the prisoners were allowed to speak with visitors, the guard following right after him.

In the room, he looked around, but the guard shoved him roughly towards a chair, and gesturing him to sit. He snorted, but obeyed however. He fixed his green eyes towards a glass and table in front of him, waiting for someone to come behind it.

After few seconds he heard the door open from the other side of the glass, and slow footsteps. His eyes widened, as he saw the silver-haired man sit in front of him, his head bowed down. But in mere seconds, his confused expression had changed into a lunatic grin.

"It's been a while…" He said, leaning his head to his palms, keeping his eyes on the man, "…Riku…"

* * *

CC: Angelo is from Final Fantasy VIII so I don't own him… He's just sooo cute! Sorry about the shortness of this chapter... Hehe... Just wanted to make a cliffhanger!

Sora: Yay, doggie!

CC: Yayyay!

Riku: You're awfully cheerful today…

CC: Of course! I have a brilliant idea planned for the future chapters!

Sora: No more torturing Sora, pleeeaaaseee….

CC:whistles: No, I mean no… This idea isn't going to hurt **you**…

Riku&Sora: …

CC: Uhh… Thank you reviewers! And umm… Keep on reviewing!


	14. Showtime

**Respect Me Not

* * *

**

**Warnings**: There still are mistakes in grammar, I think. Also Shounen-ai, which means malexmale love. **NOT FOR KAIRI FANS! **(or Naminé) Also, there might be some drug using, self-destructive activities and maybe some character deaths… Crossovers from Final Fantasy VII and VIII…

**Pairings**: SoraxRiku, one-sided SoraxAxel and RikuxKairi, WakkaxTidus, CloudxLeon, AerithxCid and maybe some more…

**Disclaimer**: Still nothing.

**Reviews**:

Thank you once again! I love you all! I updated so fast, because I just had to let you know what happens in this chapter! Whee, I hope you all like it!

* * *

Chapter #14, Showtime

"It's been a while…" He said, leaning his head to his palms, keeping his eyes on the man, "…Riku…"

"Yeah…" Riku answered, never looking at the man he so much loathed. His hands were shaking… Seeing Lance made him extremely nervous… It was like he'd be watching his worst fear into the eyes… And that was kind of true. He was afraid- he was afraid of this man, who had peeled the skin of his former lover. Not only that, but after doing so, laughing like a maniac and… Riku shook his head, since he didn't even want to think further.

"So how are you doing hunny?"

Riku winced visibly. Those poisonous words spilling out from that evil man's mouth… He screamed in horror mentally, as Lance leaned towards the glass, to take a better look at him.

"I'm not your 'hunny'…" Riku spat, narrowing his eyes in dangerous manner. Lance whistled, clearly somewhat amused, and settled back to his chair.

"So, you want to tell me why I get this kind of… gorgeous company today?"

"…" Riku frowned, eyeing the blonde man, before speaking, "I came here to talk properly with you, but if that's impossible task to you… I may as well leave."

"No, I'll talk." Lance said, putting his hands into the air.

Riku inhaled a deep breath. Even if he was scared to death right now, his whole body trembling slightly, and his mind screaming senseless orders to him, he just had to live with his fear. He had done it this far, so he wouldn't give up now… And he knew, if he wouldn't do this, he wouldn't never be able to live on… To look Sora and tell him openly how much he loved him.

"Why did you kill him?" He managed to gasp. That question… He had wanted so much to find an answer to that. Okay, he kind of knew that the answer was because of jealously, but he just wanted to hear it from the devil.

"Why? Don't ask me why. I know you know the answer." Lance rolled his eyes, "…He was in my way. I wanted money, and he didn't give it- and I wanted you, but he didn't give you either. And you know…"

Lance once again leaned forward, his lips nearly touching the glass, "…I always get what I want."

Riku frowned, feeling his fear only growing, as those murky eyes pierced right through him… It was just like that night… That night when he had to watch as his boyfriend was killed… Murdered by a merciless criminal…

"But now I want to ask you something…" Lance's grin grew wider, "…Did his blood taste good?"

A horrified expression spread to Riku's face, as Lance calmly sat down.

"Ohh… I can remember that look on your face when I made you drink his blood… That's something I can't ever forget. It caused me more pleasure than anything…"

Riku's eyes widened even more, and he had strong urge to puke. Why did Lance have to try to resurrect those memories he so badly wanted to forget?

"Seeing your skinless boyfriend… wasn't it just… thrilling? His painful lingering until he finally died. Oh, and can you remember his final words?"

The silver-haired man covered his ears and screamed. He just screamed. A satisfied grin grew to Lance's lips, as safety guards ran through the doors, and started to drag the blonde man away. But suddenly Riku stopped screaming and tilted his head up.

"No… Can I talk a little bit longer with him?"

The guards gave amused glares to each other, but let Lance walk back to his chair.

"Lance…" Riku started, fighting against his mind. He just wanted to run away, far from this man, but something stopped him. He frowned, "…I came here… Not only to hear the reason why you killed Zack… But to tell you something."

Lance lifted his eyebrows, and smirked, "What is it my beloved hunny?"

Riku chuckled bitterly, his tone weak, yet surprisingly dangerous. Lance's lifted eyebrows furrowed. "I came here to tell you something I've always wanted to say…"

"?"

"You're nothing more but an obsessed piece of shit." Riku said, "Go away from my life. Go away from my memory. It'd be better if you'd just fade away… No one would be here to miss you. No one would even notice if you'd die right here and now."

Riku stood up, and turned around. He took few steps, before he heard Lance's chair fall on the floor, and loud yelling.

"DON'T YOU WALK AWAY FROM ME, RIKU! I SWEAR I COME AND MAKE YOU FEEL EVEN MORE MISERABLE THAN YOU ALREADY ARE! I'LL COME BACK AND TAKE THE SLUT WHO YOU'RE FUCKING RIGHT NOW!"

Riku narrowed his eyes, as he turned to look over his shoulder. All his fear towards the man had faded long time ago. Only thing he knew right now was anger and hatred. No one would touch Sora… No one would hurt **his** Sora…

"…Over my dead body."

* * *

A week passed before Sora could even notice. Today was Riku's band's first performance… And how much Sora wanted to go to hear Riku's angelic singing… He couldn't.

Reason number one: His mother wanted him to stay home, until he got his sight back. Which would take like… forever?

Reason number two: He still felt awkward to go to see Riku. What would he say when he saw him? Would Riku just look him as he'd be piece of shit, and walk away?

Sora shook his head. He really didn't even want to think about it. Even after a week, he had hear nothing from Riku… Not even a single call… Even Cloud didn't talk about him, even if they saw everyday, since they had their rehearsals so they'd be able to practice their song…

…Speaking of which, Sora was dying to hear the song…

"Sora, are you daydreaming again?" Cloud asked, as he walked into the living room, where his brother sat on a couch, staring blankly in front of him. The brunette's head turned slowly towards Cloud's voice and he grinned goofily.

"N-no!" He laughed stupidly, "Just… sitting here and… umm… thinking!"

"Yeah sure." Cloud shrugged and sat next to the brunette, "You know we have the first concert today…"

"Yeah… But mom doesn't want to let me go."

"But you'd like to hear Riku's singing, right?"

"…I… Of course!"

Cloud smirked and rubbed his forearm, looking thoughtful, "Well… If you really want to come… I guess I could lend a hand…"

Sora's blank eyes lit up, but only slightly. He jumped to his feet, and immediately fell on the floor because of Angelo, who was lying on the carpet. He laughed clumsily and apologized to the Border collie, which growled to his owner.

"Really? You could help me? Howhowhowhow! Come oooon! Tell me Clouuuud!"

"Relax!" Cloud chuckled, and jerked Sora up from the floor, guiding the blind one towards the front door, making sure that Aerith was still in the bathroom, so she wouldn't notice their… escape.

Cloud, Sora and Angelo quietly made their way out of the house, and ran few blocks away from their, just to make sure that their mother wouldn't caught them. After running a while, Cloud took his mobile phone from his phone and dialed Tifa's number.

"Hi Tifa… Yeah it's me… Could you come to pick us up?… Yeah, yeah, I know you still don't have a driving licence, but hey- you drove pretty well last time!… What?… No?… Please? Pretty please?… I have to get Sora to our concert, but I'm afraid to drag him into a local bus or anything, since… you know… You will? Thanks!"

Cloud shut his telephone and put it back to his pocket. He smirked to Sora, who currently stroked Angelo's head lovingly.

"Tifa will come to get us there with her… umm… her father's car."

"Tifa?" Sora asked, never stopping to pet his dog, "I didn't know she can drive."

Cloud gulped, but didn't answer. Sora would never even step on Tifa's car, if he'd know that she didn't have a driving licence… Oh well. Cloud looked at his watch- 7 p.m. already… Their concert will start at 9 p.m., so they had pretty much time.

Something twitched in Cloud's stomach. There were only few hours till their very first concert… and they only had had a mere week to practice their song… Of course he was nervous. At least he didn't have to sing… Man, he really envied Riku- he always was so cool… He felt so comfortable in front of a big crowd… But maybe he'd get used to it after a while.

"Are you nervous?"

Cloud looked at his little brother, who had a concerned look in those grayish eyes.

"Hmm? Why do you ask?"

"Oh… Dunno… You just act like you'd be nervous." Sora added quickly, and looked down at the ground.

Cloud sighed and slumped his shoulders, "Yeah, you're right. I am nervous… What if I mess up, or something? Damn, I wish we'd had more time to practice that song…"

"Heh…" Sora kneeled down on the pavement, and patted Angelo's back, which tail whipped happily, "…What's your bands name? Have you decided yet?"

"Yup!"

"…So? What is it?"

"You'll find out soon!"

"H-hey! No fair!"

"Hoh-hoh-hoo!"

* * *

Riku peered behind a curtain the auditorium, which was slowly filling with peoples. He inhaled a deep breath, and stepped few steps backwards. How long he had waited this moment? Butterflies flew in his stomach, as he turned around to look at the other bands, which were sitting on the bench in the back stage.

Yeah, that's right- this was a concert to new bands, which wanted to get some fame and money. Their band was only one out of twenty. This wasn't literally a competition, but still there were always some contents between the artist… Everyone had the same goal after all- to become famous. This was merely the first step on the road to the stars.

Riku walked to his three, already arrived, bandmates. Wakka and Yuffie were chatting nervously, as Leon were standing few steps away from them, leaning his back on a wall, his eyes closed.

"Hey, have you seen Cloud and Tifa?" Riku asked, when he reached Yuffie and Wakka. They both shook their heads and shrugged. Riku turned to look at Leon, who just kept his eyes closed and head slightly bowed, "…Leon?"

"Haven't seen them."

Yuffie rolled her eyes and walked to the brunette man, "Why are you all so quiet today Leon?"

"…"

"You don't want to talk about it?"

"Touché."

Yuffie shrugged and turned around, trying to act hurt, "Fine." She said, before walking back to Wakka and mumbling something about annoying and arrogant men to the orange-haired man, who lifted his eyebrow.

Riku bit his lip. Would Sora come to see their first performance? He highly doubted that- Aerith wouldn't let him come anyways. And… After all, Sora probably didn't even want to see him…

Being apart from Sora became harder and harder to bear everyday. His life felt so… Incomplete, without him around. It was hard to breathe without his little brunette… Everything felt so futile, if he couldn't have Sora. Even know, he could even let go off his dream, if that'd help him get Sora back.

"Ya okay?" Wakka patted Riku's back, bringing him back to earth from his thoughts. The silver-haired man nodded his head.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just little nervous from this all." Riku replied, looking around at the other bands. "So many bands… Not that this'd be a competition, but still, I'd hate to be worse than any of those."

"We're so not going to be worse than those losers!" Yuffie informed, with happy and low voice, "We're the best, you know?"

Riku chuckled and nodded. Of course they were the best. There'd be no one who'd beat them… No one.

"Sorry we're late!" Tifa apologized, as she run through the crowd, Cloud following right behind her. Riku just smiled, and waved his hand in the air carelessly.

"Well, we have pretty much time to kill." Riku said, folding his arms behind his head. "…The first band should start playing soon, but we are like… the last who'll perform."

Everyone groaned and rolled their eyes, expect for Leon, who just kept his arms folded and his eyes closed. Cloud glanced at the brunette man, faint smile gracing his lips. Leon was just… so cool sometimes. The blonde inhaled a dreamy breath, before turning his gaze to the floor. Riku, however, had noticed the man's glancing, and grinned widely.

He took few steps forward Cloud, and whispered into his ear, "I think he has a thing for you too…"

Cloud's head snapped up and he frowned to Riku, who whistled innocently, as he walked to Yuffie and Tifa, who were talking with Wakka. Cloud gulped, and bit his tongue. He didn't have absolutely no idea what Riku was talking about… Nonononoo…. He didn't like Leon… Nuh-uh! They were just friends (A/N: Don't make me laugh...)… Nothing more.

Suddenly the whole back stage become quiet, as the audience behind the curtain broke into fiery applause- the show was starting.

"Hello, and welcome to watch the 'Rising Stars' concert. Here we have new talented bands, taking their first steps towards the stars! This' not a competition, but a great opportunity to the young artist to show what they got!… So let's start the concert with our first band- Black Lotus!"

Riku watched as a group of Goth's walked to the stage, followed by loud applause from the crowd.

Their song was dark and, well… Dark. Riku glanced at his bandmates, who all rolled their eyes, or yawning. Indeed… The song **was** pretty boring.

After an hour, only ten of the bands had played. Cloud started to grow worried about Sora, who was in the audience alone, since he couldn't even bring Angelo with him… What if he'd get hurt, or if someone would kidnap him? Cloud bit his lip, glancing Tifa, who gave a calming smile to him. The blonde nodded, but couldn't help feeling worried about his little brother.

"This' boring! Why do we have to be the last!" Yuffie groaned, as she sat on the floor, bowing her head, "…We're so much better than any of those anyways!"

Riku humph-ed and smiled slightly. _I wish Sora'd be here…

* * *

_

Sora sat nervously on his seat, afraid to move. Everyone around him cheered to the bands and clapped their hands, but he just squeezed the sides of the chair, hoping that Riku's band would be playing soon.

"…Ladies and gentlemen!" Someone said from the stage, "…It's time for our very last band! Welcome the fabulous- _Melancholic Requiem!_"

Sora stood up. That must be Riku's band! Peoples started to gasp their breaths and clap their hands. Sora could hear the girls next to him giggling, and saying: "Ohh, the singer is sooo cute!" or "They're all soooo cool!"

Sora grinned, and toyed his sleeve nervously.

"Hello everyone!" That's Riku's voice! Sora bounced up and down, excited. "…We're happy to see so many peoples today here! So… I guess we should just start singing then! This song... I wrote this song to make you –Sora- realize, how I'm feeling right now! I hope you're listening!"

Sora blinked his blind eyes, and sat down, as the music started to play…

(A/N: Linkin Park, breaking the habit! I don't own!)

"_Memories consume  
Like opening the wound   
I'm picking me apart again  
You all assume  
I'm safe here in my room  
(unless I try to start again)"_

Everyone gasped, including Sora, who was now again standing. This was… So amazing… Riku was… Riku was beyond good!

_"I don't want to be the one  
The battles always choose  
'Cause inside I realize  
That I'm the one confused_

_I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
I don't know why I instigate  
And say what I don't mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I know it's not alright  
So I'm  
Breaking the habit  
Tonight"_

Sora could imagine in his head how Riku moved on the stage… How his hair waved in the air, and how he closed his eyes as he sang… Those lyrics… Sora couldn't remember if he had ever heard anything as good as this!

_"Clutching my cure  
I tightly lock the door  
I try to catch my breath again  
I hurt much more  
Than anytime before  
I had no options left again"_

Those lyrics… They were somewhat painful to Sora's ears… Did he really cause that much pain to Riku? Was… was all of this his fault? His mind kept spinning. Riku's voice was so addicting… Sora realized, that he wouldn't be able to live without it. Riku's angelic voice, sent chills down his spine and made his stomach feel funny.

"_I dont want to be the one  
The battles always choose  
'Cause inside I realize  
That I'm the one confused_

_I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
I don't know why I instigate  
And say what I don't mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I'll never be alright  
So, I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit   
Tonight"_

Sora's knees gave up, and he fell on the floor. This song caused something inside of him… It made him feel guilty, yet so… so intoxicated.

"_I'll paint it on the walls  
'Cause I'm the one at fault  
I'll never fight again  
And this is how it ends_

_I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
But now I have some clarity  
to show you what I mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I'll never be alright  
So, I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit  
Tonight"_

The song was over too soon. Everyone clapped their hands together harder than they had before during the night. Wild screams and ecstatic gasps accompanied the loud applause, as the audience bounced up and down.

"Thank you, thank you!" Riku said to the microphone, panting slightly, "We're glad you liked! It looks like our first single will come out soon, so if you liked our song, we hope you'll buy it! We love you all! But I love especially you- SORA!"

Sora blushed and slowly got up from the floor. He sat on his seat, covering his red face into his palms. How could Riku say something like that so openly? And wait… Did he just say… That… He… Loved especially him? The blush on Sora's cheeks grew even wider, as he giggled quietly. Peoples around him gave him odd glances, but he didn't even notice them.

"Thank you Melancholic Requiem!" A man clapped his hands, and took the microphone from Riku, "Let's give last fierce applauses to the amazing band! We certainly hope that we'll more of you guys in the future!"

"Don't worry, you will!" Yuffie laughed to the microphone.

"Sure thing!" Tifa added, before yanking her sister back to back stages after the other bandmembers.

Sora sat on the seat, as the audience started to leave. Cloud had told him to wait there, until he'd come to get him.

…So he waited…

Soon, he was the only one sitting at the auditorium. Everything was so quiet and dark to Sora, who nervously bit his nails. What if Cloud had forgotten all about him? Nooo… He wouldn't forgot his little brother like that. Cloud wasn't like that.

But the darkness and coldness around Sora started to get disturbing, and he moved nervously around. How long he'd have to wait for his lazy ass brother to come and get him?

* * *

In the backstage, the whole band clapped their hands to each other and patted their backs.

"You did well Riku!" Cloud cheered to the silver-haired man, who grinned widely, "I bet Sora loved your voice!"

Riku frowned, and folded his arms, "…Sora wasn't here, was he?"

"Oh… Did I forget to mention?" Cloud asked, scratching back of his head absently, "Well, he was here! I brought him here, since he wanted so badly to come… My mother's gonna kill me though… Well, but anyways, like I was saying, I-"

But before Cloud could proceed further, Riku had already disappeared. He rolled his blue eyes and yelled after Riku, "He's probably waiting in the auditorium!"

Riku nodded, and ran out of the backstage, leaving Cloud and his other bandmates. Tifa walked to Cloud, lifting her eyebrows to Riku's back, "What's the matter with _him_?"

"…Sora…"

* * *

Sora bit his lip and bowed his head. He was starting to get a little bit afraid. He felt like a little child, who had got lost from his mother…

Suddenly he heard someone sit next to him, and he moved his head towards the stranger.

"Hi Sora."

Sora's eyes widened. It was Riku. Riku. The Riku. A blush grew to his pale cheeks, as he turned his head quickly away from the man he wasn't able to see. Did Riku even know about his current blindness? Maybe Cloud had mentioned it to him?

"…H-h-h-hi Ri-R-R-Riku…" Sora mumbled, "… Y-y-y-yo-you s-sang we-w-well!"

"Thanks." Riku stated simply, leaning his back on the comfortable seat. He looked around at the large hall. Good… There was no one around…

The silver-haired man closed the distance between him and Sora, until their sides were touching. The reddish color in the younger man's cheeks became even redder, as Riku snaked his arm around his waist.

"I'm sorry Riku…" Sora said, unable to say those words without staggering. "…Do you… Do you hate me Riku?"

Riku sighed and nuzzled his head to Sora's brown hair, "Of course not, silly. I could never hate you… The one I hate is… myself. I've done so many stupid things. I've hurt you so badly Sora… That I can't ever forgive to myself. That's why… I had to avoid you for a while. I just couldn't look at you, when you were so sad… because of me."

Sora smiled weakly, feeling a familiar burning feeling in the back of his eyes. Slowly a tear made its way down his cheek, but before it could drop down from his jaw, Riku wiped it away.

"…Please don't cry Sora… It hurts so much to see you sad…" Riku whispered into Sora's ear, pulling Sora to his lap, "…Please… I just want to make it all better."

"I… Riku…"

"Shush…"

Riku stood up, and gently pulled Sora up with him. He took the brunette man's hand in his, and kneeled down to the dusty floor. The other male blinked, as he felt the other's strange position. "…Riku?"

"…Sora…" Riku started, his heart thumping hardly, as he pulled something from his pocket, "…I've planning on asking you this long time ago… I've bough this ring when… I can't even remember! But, let's not stick on the little details…"

Sora tilted his head a little to the side, and squeezed Riku's hand, "…Riku, what are you-"

"Sora- Will you marry me?"

* * *

CC:giggles:

Sora:blushes:

Riku:grins:

Axel: … Umm… Looks like I'm the only one sane here… So, CC is happy if you review and… Umm… :glances at the three: Well, thanks you who already reviewed. She's pretty tired now, and goes to sleep… Good night…


	15. It's Not Over

**Respect Me Not

* * *

**

**Warnings**: There still are mistakes in grammar, I think. Also Shounen-ai, which means malexmale love. **NOT FOR KAIRI FANS! **(or Naminé) Also, there might be some drug using, self-destructive activities and maybe some character deaths… Crossovers from Final Fantasy VII and VIII…

**Pairings**: SoraxRiku, one-sided SoraxAxel and RikuxKairi, WakkaxTidus, CloudxLeon, AerithxCid and maybe some more…

**Disclaimer**: Still nothing.

**Reviews**:

Whee, thanks! Yeah, that was kind of unexpected, but I hope that was still cute… I mean, c'mon! Riku proposing Sora, I think it's just so aaawww… But, errm… Whatever.

No, this isn't even at the near of the end. There will be lots of… stuff coming up. Hehee…

* * *

Chapter #15, It's Not Over

"Sora- Will you marry me?"

Sora's eyes widened. Did Riku just say what he thought he had said? No, this has to be some kind of joke… This… This can't be true! For god's sake! The brunette man squeezed Riku's hand, just to make sure that the silver-haired man really was there.

"I know this' kind of odd… Your best friend proposes you, but… I just…" Riku said, "…When we were apart, if found out that I can't… live without you."

"…Riku…"

Sora's head started to spin and butterflies flew in his stomach. He bit his lip nervously, not sure how to reply to Riku's sudden proposal… Of course he wanted to be with Riku… But still… There was something that kept him from saying 'yes'. There had happened so many things, which had made him see Riku in a whole different view.

…_We aren't anything what we used to be…_

"…Riku…" Sora said again. "…I… I can't."

The silver-haired man bowed his head in defeat. He stood up, and shoved the ring back to his pocket.

"I… understand." Riku sighed, and yanked Sora into a half-hearted hug, "After how I treated you… It's no wonder. But… Even if you don't love me- I can't ever stop loving you."

Riku pushed Sora away gently. The younger male tried to fight back tears, but somehow, his eyes started to wet and his vision became fuzzy.

"I'm… I… I'm so sorry…" Sora said, and turned around, ready to run the fastest he could.

"DON'T BE STUPID SORA!"

Something flew hard across Sora's face, causing him to fall right back to Riku's arms.

"SAY 'OH, RIKU, OF COURSE I WANT TO MARRY YOU AND I LOVE YOU TILL THE END OF TIME!' ARE YOU STUPID?" Cloud bounced up and down furiously, pointing Sora with his finger, "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! WHAT I DID WRONG, SINCE MY BROTHER BECAME AN IDIOT FOOL, WHO CAN'T SEE HIS HAPPINESS GO RIGHT PAST HIS EYES! AAARGH!"

Leon stood few feet behind the lunatic blonde. He shook his head weakly to Riku, and shrugged. He had **tried** to stop Cloud from eavesdropping, but… You know- over-protective big brothers…

"C-Cloud! Were you spying on me?" Sora stood up straightly and walked towards Cloud's voice, "Can't you mind your own business!"

Cloud walked to his little brother and slammed his head. The brunette man groaned and held his head, but before he could strike back, Cloud started to yank him away from the auditorium, firm grab on his right earflap.

"Owowowowowoww… L-let go, Cloud!"

"No, I'm going to give you a lesson you'll ever forget."

Riku lifted his eyebrow, as he watched two siblings fight away from the large hall. Then he turned his head towards Leon, who, somehow, managed to hide his smirk. The silver-haired man grinned stupidly, and looked down at the floor, where lied an empty coke can, which Cloud had thrown to Sora's head.

"You're crazy." Leon stated suddenly, folding his arms. "Lucky son of a bitch."

"How come? Sora just rejected me?" Riku frowned to the brunette scarface.

"And I thought I was dense." Replied Leon, before walking away. Riku frowned deeper and shook his head.

It felt strange… Even if Sora had rejected him, it didn't feel like the game was over. Of course, it hurt to hear that 'I can't' from Sora, but then again… It's not like Riku would give up now, right?

A wide grin appeared to Riku's lips.

…_It's not over…

* * *

_

"What's your problem, Cloud!" Sora cried, as he and his elder brother stood in a small closet. After crying some more, Sora sniffed and made a firm pout to his lips. The blonde man just frowned and shook his head wearily.

"I can't believe it. You're so… so…" Cloud said, but couldn't think of how to proceed. So, he just folded and eyed the younger one.

"You don't have to interfere to my business…" Sora pouted, and closed his eyes. Cloud wouldn't understand… In fact, he didn't understand by himself either. His mind was in an emotional chaos, more than it was before, but Riku's proposal had made all worse. Too much problems… Life can be really cruel…

Cloud leaned his back on a wall, "Really, we all know how badly you want to be with Riku, so what's the matter?"

"I…" Sora started weakly, "…Riku's… Riku's so different nowadays… Like there would be something I don't know. Do you know, is he hiding something from me?"

_Yes…_ "…No."

"Oh… I guess I'm just being a paranoid then…" Mumbled the brunette, while toying his jacket's sleeve. "…You know… Riku's so cool. I wonder why he likes me anyways? And I wonder why we are such a good friends?"

"Because…" Cloud rubbed his nose, "…Because, he thinks you're unique. I think… Uhh… But no one really knows what our little devil Riku is thinking… Heh-heh-hee…"

Sora blushed, "C-Cloud! You're the only one who's devil here!… But no matter what… I… ah, never mind."

The blonde opened his mouth to nag what Sora was about to say, but his phone rang in his pocket. He cursed, and pulled out his cool shell-alike black phone (A/N: Same kind as he has in AC ;D). He opened the valve and answered.

"Cloud… Yes?… Oh, yeah, you said the results would come in a few days… No, not really… Huh?"

Sora could feel Cloud's expression change into death serious… This meant no good.

"…A-are you sure?… I-is it that bad?… No… Ah, yes… How much… Shit… I'll think about it… Yes, tomorrow at three o'clock… Thanks, bye…"

Cloud shut his phone, strangely quiet. He didn't say anything, he barely breathed. The atmosphere was too awkward for Sora's taste. The brunette took few steps forward his big brother, and reached his hand to touch the blonde man.

"Y-you okay, Cloud?" He asked, as he found the other's shoulder.

"Yeah… I'm fine. Totally fine. Nothing's wrong… Really, don't worry about it Sora." Cloud mumbled, and patted the brunette's head, "I'm going to be fine… It was just… A friend of mine… Yeah, a friend!"

But even Sora wasn't naive enough to not notice that fakeness of those words.

* * *

Tidus sat in the living room, watching as Cid drank another beer can empty. The blonde had already lost count how many beers his father had taken in a mere hour. It wouldn't take much longer until his father would fall asleep.

"Dad, I think you shouldn't drink any-"

But before Tidus could finish his sentence, Cid started snoring and the beer-can he had been holding, dropped down on the floor.

"-more…"

The blonde man shrugged, and stood up. It'd maybe be better if he'd just leave his father there. When Cid was sobering, he always get somewhat… violent. Not that he hurt Tidus, but cleaning up all those broken vases and stuff, started to get a little bit annoying.

Tidus yanked his jacket, and walked out of the door, without even glancing towards his sleeping father.

The night was pretty cold. Well, it was nearly the winter, and it'd be snowing anytime now. But right now- only death leaves and frozen puddles covered the dead ground.

…But still… There was something that Tidus liked in autumn. Even if it was cold, rainy, dead and all, something attracted Tidus in it. He just couldn't put that to the words. It just was his favorite season.

Pale moon shone against the dark blue sphere, through thick clouds. It was so quiet… Strangely quiet really. The cold wind brushed gently against the blonde's cheeks, as he walked (once again) aimlessly around.

Maybe if he'd just wander somewhere, he'd find Wakka again? … Wait… Why was he thinking about him? Tidus shook his head and shoved his hands into his pockets, and felt something in there. He pulled out a paper, where was digits written hastily. He smiled faintly, as he shoved the paper back into his pocket.

"It's so complicated." Tidus said, as he approached a deserted beach, "…Selphie maybe right…"

The ocean wasn't frozen yet… But then again, it never froze. Nevertheless, only nuts would go swimming into it right now.

Tidus walked closer the coastline. Waves swept over the sand, right in front of Tidus' fee, brining white seashells along. The water was pure and shone beautifully in the moonlight. It was… Umm… Romantic night, you could say.

"Up pretty late, ya?"

Tidus spun around and saw an orange-haired man approaching him.

How come Wakka found him everytime he got astray? Maybe it was because they were destined to be together? Tidus snickered faintly- he spent too much time with Selphie… He was thinking like a lovesick schoolgirl, aka, Selphie.

"Umm… Yeah…" Tidus said, and turned around to face the waves again, "Why are you here?"

"We had just our first concert… Just wanted to clear up my mind." Wakka replied, as he walked next to Tidus. After glancing at the ocean for a while, he sat on the cold sand, and motioned Tidus to accompany him. The blonde sat hesitating slightly, for some weird reason.

The silence surrounded them. Only slow bubbling of the waves could be heard, as the atmosphere became torturing awkward.

"It's pretty beautiful tonight, ya?"

"Yeah…"

After this small word's exchange, the stillness returned. Tidus pondered how he could break the agony silence, but he was too nervous to even think. Somehow Wakka's presence made him feel weak and stupid. He was afraid to open his mouth- what if he'd say something what would make Wakka mad, or make him disgust him? No, why he did even care about how Wakka's thoughts towards him?

The blonde sighed, and turned to look at the older male, which was currently lying on the cool sand, his eyes closed. Tidus sighed again, and leaned his chin to his knees, as he hugged his legs. It was starting to get pretty cold…

"Ya know—I'd be fun if you'd see our performance…" Wakka said suddenly, opening his left eye, and gazing towards Tidus, "…Yeh, well… Peoples came crazy when they heard our playin'."

"Heh…"

Wakka groaned and slapped Tidus' forearm playfully, "Aww, man! Could you be a little more talkative, ya?"

"Ah… I…" Tidus mumbled, and stood up, "I… I gotta go!"

The blonde turned around, but a strong arm around his wrist stopped his fleeing. He looked over his shoulder, and saw Wakka, who frowned deeply.

"You're avoidin' me, ya?" He asked, his tone strangely firm.

"Huh? No, I'm not! Why would I?" Tidus laughed goofily, while he pulled his hand away from Wakka's grip. All he wanted to do was run away- fast. He was afraid that **something** would happen, if he wouldn't get out of here… There was something strange at the orange-haired man… He was like a magnet- he pulled Tidus towards him with oddly, invisible force.

"Listen, I don't know ya pretty well yet, but I can tell that there's somethin' strange in ya." Wakka said, and placed his hand to Tidus' shoulder.

The blonde gasped, as Wakka squeezed his shoulder gently. He looked down at the sand, afraid to make an eye contact with the other man.

"Do you believe love at the first sight?" Tidus slipped, before he could even think what he was saying. He slapped his cheek, and cursed slightly. Really- where did THAT come from? He couldn't believe that he had **actually** said that!

"Huh?"

"Ah, eh-heh-hee, never mind! Forget it!" Tidus said, and shoved Wakka's hand away from his shoulder, before starting to run away.

But before he could go more than then steps, strong hand stopped him again by grabbing his wrist. A surprised sound escaped from his lips, as he was spun around, and something wet was pressed against his lips… He blinked few times, but before he could realize what was happening, the wetness was away.

Wakka removed his lips from Tidus' and straightened his back. He buried his nose into Tidus' dirty blonde hair, and whispered:

"I do… Believe in love at the first sight."

* * *

Cloud was strangely quiet, as he approached Riku, Leon, Yuffie and Tifa. Sora followed him silently, his hand around his arm, so he wouldn't get lost in the big concert hall.

"Is something wrong, Cloud?" Tifa asked, as she saw the death serious expression in the blonde's face. The said one, however, just shook his head, and remained silent. The black-haired woman frowned and folded her arms. Something was going on… Something bad.

But she wasn't only one who had noticed the change in Cloud's usual appearance- the rest of the band had also noted the seriousness.

"…Where's Wakka?" Cloud asked, just to change the subject. He wasn't in the mood to talk about **it**.

"He left already… Said that he wanted to take a walk." Yuffie informed, eyeing Cloud.

Riku, however, let his attention wander towards Sora, who was turning his head around unsure where to 'look' at. Seeing Sora turning his head like that made Riku's stomach twitch. It was so horrible to see Sora like that… All of that pain… Oh, how he just wanted to wash it all away.

"Earth to Riku!" Yuffie waved her hand in front of Riku's face, trying to draw his attention towards her, "You were talking about meeting tomorrow?"

"Oh yeah…" Riku mumbled, and rubbed back of his head, "Well, we all have to go to SA-records tomorrow. Sephiroth wants to talk all of us about something… Maybe about a CD contract or something."

"Huh, really?" Tifa asked, smiling widely, "Wow, that's just awesome!"

"Alright!" Yuffie cheered and made few dancing steps. She pumped her fist into the air, and turned to look at her sister, "Like I told you, sis! We're on the roll!"

Tifa laughed, and shook her head tiredly, "I think we should go home- you're starting to get too tired."

"Hey, I'm not 'too tired'!"

"You're too, now let's go." Tifa stated, and started to jerk her sister towards the large doors, which led outside of the building, "I know it'd be fun to celebrate our first concert, but let's do it tomorrow, okay guys?"

Riku nodded his head, and watched after the two siblings, before they disappeared out of the doors.

It was totally quiet for a while. Sora started to get slightly nervous, and he squeezed harder his brother's arm, like he'd be afraid that Cloud would vanish if he wouldn't hold him tight enough.

"Cloud." Leon stated suddenly, stepping out of the shadows of one of the corners, "…I want to talk with you."

Everyone was surprised by this sudden action from the silent man, who never wanted to talk with anyone. Cloud nodded awkwardly, and took his arm away from Sora. He followed the leather-dressed man out of the room, leaving Sora alone with Riku.

Yes. Alone.

Sora could sense Riku's eyes glaring him. He didn't know where to turn his head, or what he should do. But those eyes, which were certainly piercing through him, made him feel more awkward than he had ever felt.

"Ahh… R-Riku…" Sora mumbled nervously, while bowing his head, "Uhh… Umm… I… Ehh… You know…"

A grin spread to Riku's lips, as he folded his arms, and gave an amused look towards the blind man, "Are you nervous _So-ra_?"

"Me? N-no! W-why would I be nervous?"

"Riiiight…" Riku rolled his aqua-colored eyes, "Hmm… Let's go sit, I think Leon and Cloud may take a while…"

Sora barely nodded, as Riku grabbed his arm, and guided him towards a wooden bench, which was between two large plants. The silver-haired man pushed the other man to sit on the chair, and sat right next to him.

"Oh, so looks like you don't want to marry me…" Riku said carelessly, while leaning towards the poor brunette, who had no idea about his plans, "…That's sad… You know that hurt me…"

Sora could tell from Riku's voice that he was just teasing, but…

"Riku, I…"

Riku 'accidentally' let his hand slip against Sora's thigh, causing the younger male to gasp widely.

"Oh, _ooops_… My bad." Riku snickered, and let his hand rest on top of Sora's leg, not minding Sora's confused expression at all.

Sora gulped as he put his own hand on top of Riku's and tried to shove it away, but in vain, since Riku had no intentions of removing his hand. He gulped again… And again… His face was in flames, as red color spread across his cheeks, covering his whole face.

But this of course, only made Riku even more… errmm… perverted.

"R-R-Ri-Riku… W-what a-ar-are you d-doing?" Sora managed to gasp finally, after opening and closing his mouth like a goldfish.

"Oh, do you mind?" Riku asked innocently, before removing his hand, and snaking it around Sora's shoulders, "So, you want to be 'just friends' with me, hmm?"

The brunette growled, and shut his eyes. Did Riku **have** to tease him like that? What was he trying to pull? Was he angry because he didn't say 'yes' to his proposal? Oh, that must be the reason… Sora chewed his lip thoughtfully. It was all so… wrong…

"Riku, it's not what you think it is." Sora said after a while, "…I… Well, you know… Maybe it's better if we're just friends…"

It hurt… It hurt more than Riku had thought it would. He took his arm from around Sora's shoulders, and grew the distance between them. He looked down at his trainers, trying to keep his tone normal, "…Of course. It's not like we could ever be together, right?"

"Riku, I'm sorry…"

"No, don't be."

Riku stood up and started to walk away… He didn't even turn around to say goodbye… Not even glancing over his shoulder. Nothing. Sora just heard slow footsteps carrying away, and eventually- there was only silence all around him. No Riku…

He buried his face to his palms. What he had been thinking? He didn't want to be 'just friends' with Riku. He wanted to **be** with him! He wanted to **love** him! So why he just didn't say it out loud? For God's sake, what was wrong with him?

Why he couldn't admit it to Riku? He knew Riku loved him too, and those words: 'just friends' had probably hurt the one he loved badly! Why he just had to be so… so idiot, since he couldn't say three simple words to the one he so much wanted to say them? That one simple sentence… It would all be so different, if he'd have said it…

Why did Love be so fucking hard? What he had ever done wrong, since life had to punish him with so mean ways?

"**RIKU I LOVE YOU!**" He screamed into the empty concert hall… But there was no one to hear his screaming.

* * *

Leon leaned his back on a wall, his expression firm, yet thoughtful, as he eyed the blonde man.

"Tell me, what's wrong." He asked coldly, "…I don't usually care what's wrong with other peoples, but I make an exception this time."

Cloud frowned, "What do you mean? There's nothing wrong, and you can just keep on minding just your own business."

"There is something wrong."

"No there's not."

"…"

Cloud pouted, and folded his arms over his chest, "Okay, there's something wrong. But it's none of your business, and I don't want to trouble you anyways. Thank you for your concern, but I don't really feel like I'd need it."

The blonde man spun around, facing his back to Leon, who let out a frustrated sigh. Whoever said that women were hard to understand?

"…Please, Cloud."

Cloud's eyes widened. Did Leon just **beg** for him to tell? **Beg**? No, great Leon doesn't **beg**, does he? The blonde man turned around, and looked at those eyes, which usually held no emotions in them… Well, there was no emotion this time either.

For a while, they just glanced into each other's eyes, before Cloud actually understood what he was doing, and tore his eyes from the other one's. He hawked, and looked down.

"…Leon… I don't want you to get involved with this… Since I know, if I'd tell you, or to anyone… They'd just start to worry pointlessly, and try to help me… Even if there's no hope." Cloud said, his eyes fixed on the floor.

"…" Leon shook his head, and walked to the blonde man. A little bit awkwardly, Leon patted Cloud's shoulder, "I used to think that way too."

"Huh?"

"…Before I met you… I thought there was no hope." Leon said, before folding his arms and leaning his back on the wall, gesturing that the conversation was over. Cloud tilted his head to left slightly, not sure if he get it, but he knew that he wouldn't get any better answer from the brunette.

"Thank you…" Cloud said, "…And I'm sorry."

* * *

CC: I used too much word 'awkward' in this chapter… Oh well, it's an interesting word. :lol:

Sora:sigh:

CC: What's wrong Sora?

Sora: …:mutteringmumblingmuttering:

CC. Uhh… Let me guess, it's because of Riku?

Sora:nodnod:

CC: Hmm… Don't worry, everything's gonna be alright.

Sora: …

CC: Thank you reviewers, and hope you liked this chapter (too)! Please revieeeew!


	16. No Boy, No Cry

**Respect Me Not**

**Warnings**: There still are mistakes in grammar, I think. Also Shounen-ai, which means malexmale love. **NOT FOR KAIRI FANS! **(or Naminé) Also, there might be some drug using, self-destructive activities and maybe some character deaths… Crossovers from Final Fantasy VII and VIII…

**Pairings**: SoraxRiku, one-sided SoraxAxel and RikuxKairi, WakkaxTidus, CloudxLeon, AerithxCid and maybe some more…

**Disclaimer**: Gaahh, I still don't own Kingdom Hearts or the songs I use here… :sobsob:

**Reviews**:

I answered your reviews to your e-mails (Only to registered users!). And if I didn't- I'm sorry, it was just pretty confusing since I didn't know who I had already answered and who not. :lol:

But those anonymous reviewers- Thank you, and yes it'd be a quite sudden ending, if I'd just stopped the story here. So- no worries! I think it'd take still… about 5-6 chapters till this story ends. Maybe even more, who knows.

* * *

Chapter #16, No Boy, No Cry

"Yo… It's me."

"Hi, what's up? Did you get out of there already?"

"No, not really. I have a favor I'd like to ask from you…"

"What is it? You know I'll anything for you, and you can always trust me!"

"Of course… That's why I need you to find out something…"

"Hmm?"

"Listen, I need you do that what we **planned** if you-know-what would happen… I can't talk very long, since the guards would start doubting something…"

"Oh **that**. Got it. Leave it to me."

"Thanks… Take care."

"You too, hope you get your ass out of there ASAP."

"Heh, you know I'll spend rest of my life here... But I think it's worth of it."

"You're crazy man. I'm glad I'm not one of your enemies, geez. Well, I'll call you later, bye!"

(A/N: Don't worry, you're not supposed to understand this dialogues' meaning… yet.)

* * *

Sora fixed his blind eyes up towards his blank ceiling, even though, he didn't know that he was staring at it. His heart throbbed painfully, as he only thought about the events in concert hall. Why he had to be so stupid? 'Just friends', really who can be that stupid and say stuff like that to the one you love? He groaned and slammed his palms to cover his face. He didn't even want to think about it, yet he couldn't forget.

…Life is shit.

The brunette sniffed. He wouldn't cry. No boy, no cry.

…But then again, there was no one to hear his crying, so why he wouldn't cry? There would be no one who would come and kiss his wounds better.

Angelo looked up at his sulky friend, before jumping on the bed, where Sora was lying. He seated himself lying next to the brunette, who sighed heavily. The Border collie tilted his head slightly to left, and licked gently Sora's cheek.

"Hehe, stop you're tickling me…" Sora laughed weakly, as he patted his dog's head, "…Thanks for cheering me up…"

Angelo barked happily, before placing his head to Sora's lap and slowly falling asleep. The brunette shook his head, but didn't wake Angelo up. If he wanted to sleep there, then be that way.

His hand kept petting the sleeping dog, while he fell back into his thoughts. Riku's voice had sounded so broken…. He knew that he had made Riku sad… and he couldn't stand that. He didn't want to see Riku sad, because of what he had done… All he wanted was to make Riku happy. With him.

Why he and Riku just couldn't live happily together? Why did always someone have to come and mess it all up. It's not fair that he was doomed to live in unending sadness… Without Riku. Without Riku, everything felt so… so vain.

He hugged himself, trying to calm himself down. Thinking about Riku made him sad, yet somewhat happy. That smirk, those welcoming arms… Had he really lost everything he had had? Or was there still a way to fix everything? There had to be a way to make everything better!

Sora bit his lip thoughtfully. Even if there was a way… How long their happy moments would last next time? It certainly seemed that the Destiny had fun to play with their hearts…

But… Even if things looked all helpless and like there would be no hope left… You could always believe.

* * *

"So…" Sephiroth leaned his head to his palms, while glancing all of the Melancholic Requiem band members, his gaze lingering at Cloud longer than it should have. "…You did great job. I'm glad to have such a talented group here in my record studio."

"So, we'll have a CD contract, right?" Riku asked lazily. He really couldn't focus on this moment right now… All he kept thinking was Sora. Maybe Sora really didn't love him after all? Or so it seemed… 'Just friends' had proved that pretty well.

…But he just couldn't be 'just friends' with Sora. His mind was a disorder emotion scala, and pictures of Sora kept haunting him. No matter where he turned his head, Sora was there- smiling, and waving his hand, like nothing would be wrong.

Cloud frowned to Riku, and patted the silver-haired man's shoulder gently. He leaned down and whispered into his ear- "Don't worry, Sora misses you as much as you do."

Riku bowed his head, and sighed heavily. Yuffie, who was sitting next to him, opened her mouth to say something, but Tifa stopped her, by kicking her foot. The younger one hissed, but decided to shut up anyways. It wasn't her place to say anything.

Wakka lifted his eyebrow, but remained silent, smiling widely. Love can make people pretty light-headed…

"…Well, I think you should record your first song, and we could put the single out before Christmas." Sephiroth informed, glancing towards Cloud, who snorted. Why that old fart kept giving him looks? Eeww…

No one else noticed Sephiroth's suggestiveglancing, but Leon. He lifted his eyebrow to the blonde, before just shaking his head, and shrugging. Maybe he was only imagining things…

"Yeah, Christmas is good." Riku replied and stood up, "Can we go now…?"

"Hm? Of course if you have to…" Sephiroth said, his eyes locked at Cloud, who looked up, just to avoid making an eye contact with the silver-haired man, "…We'll see next week…"

Everyone stood up, and thanked Sephiroth, who just waved his hand carelessly.

"Thanks, really!" Yuffie said, and bowed politely, "This means lot to us!"

"No problem. I love helping others." Sephiroth answered, large fake-grin plastered on his face. Riku rolled his eyes. Yeah, helping… After all- only thing he cared about was money. Of course Riku loved his cousin, yet he could be so… selfish sometimes.

"Oh, but before you go…" Sephiroth added quickly, before Cloud managed to tear the door open, "…I'd like you to meet your manager."

The door was slammed open, and Cloud had to jump few meters backwards, so he the door wouldn't hit right to his face.

Everyone frowned, as they saw the man, who was leaning on the doorframe. He had a long jacket, and a cowboy hat, and he was grinning like there would be no tomorrow. He winked to Tifa and Yuffie, before walking (arrogantly) inside and eyeing the rest of the band.

"Hiya. Name is Irvine Kinneas." Said the man with cowboy hat, while approaching Tifa, "…Nice to meet you, my lovely lady…"

Tifa frowned, and smacked Irvine's head, "Back off, I'm not interested."

Irvine pouted, and straightened his hat. He walked to Yuffie, but before he could even touch her, she jumped behind her sister, "Tifa, he's scaring me…"

Riku couldn't believe his eyes. What was Sephiroth thinking? This guy was literally **nuts**!

"Ahh, so you must be… Risu." Irvine said, as he turned his head towards Riku, who shook his head weakly.

"It's Riku."

"Well, whatever." Irvine snorted, and walked to the silver-haired man, eyeing him from head to toes, "Not bad I guess. Don't worry, we can make you a dream of every girl… You just need to throw that jacket away… Hmm… Maybe you won't need any kind of shirt- girls love to see bare chests."

Riku sweat dropped, and tried to push Irvine (who was trying to take his black jacket off, while laughing like a lunatic) away. He gave helpless glances to his cousin, who just smirked deviously.

"H-hey!" Riku yelped, as he tried to get his jacket back from the cowboy hat man, who just continued to laugh and run away from Riku's reach, "Give it back, you pervert!"

"Hoh-hoh-hoo!"

Leon sighed and folded his arms. When Irvine ran past him, he 'accidentally' let his foot slip, and –of course- caused Irvine to fall on his face. "…Sorry, my bad."

"Why you little…" Irvine cursed, but Riku managed to snatch his jacket back.

Sephiroth sighed and walked to Cloud, when no one was looking.

"Looks like they're having fun."

Cloud winced as Sephiroth placed his hand to his shoulder. He immediately pulled away, and frowned to the silver-haired man, while taking steps backwards.

"What do **you** want?" He asked, while glancing towards his bandmates, who all were busy dealing with their new (lunatic) manager. Sephiroth sighed heavily, trying to act heartbroken.

"I was just trying to be nice." The older male said, before turning around and walking back behind his desk, and sat down. Cloud lifted his eyebrow.

_Nice, my ass…_

"I think we should get goin', ya?" Wakka asked, as Riku, Tifa and Yuffie had somehow managed to tie Irvine into a chair, and gag his mouth with Sephiroth's (important) papers.

Cloud nodded firmly, and exited the room, soon followed by the others.

"I swear you're all gonna pay!" Irvine shouted from the room, before Tifa slammed to door close.

"…He's crazy." Yuffie informed, and inhaled a deep breath, "…I wonder how we're going to be able to deal with him…"

Riku shrugged, "…Sometimes I just don't get what Sephiroth's thinking…"

They all walked down the stairs, towards the front doors, laughing every now and then, and chatting lightly.

But when they reached the two big glass doors, Cloud noticed something, as he shoved his hands into his pocket. His cell phone… A panic grew inside of him. Oh no… He had forgotten it into Sephiroth's office… Shiiiiit.

"What's wrong?" Leon asked, as he saw the pained expression on Cloud's face.

"Oh nothing. I just forgot my cell phone." The blonde replied, and stopped his walking, "You guys go ahead- I'll go to get it, okay?"

Everyone nodded, and continued out of the doors, leaving poor Cloud standing there, biting his lip nervously. He started to walk towards the direction where they had just come from. Oh, how he hoped that Sephiroth wouldn't be there. Something in that silver-haired man made him extremely nervous.

He gulped as he reached Sephiroth's office's door. He knocked to it awkwardly and waited few seconds. He knocked again, but he couldn't hear any sound from behind the door.

He pushed the door open with trembling hands and stepped inside. The room was pretty dark, since the lights were turned off. Maybe Sephiroth had really left, after all.

Black cell phone lied on Sephiroth's large round glass table. Cloud sighed and walked inside. But after he had taken few steps inside, the door closed with loud sound, causing him to jump. His heart throbbed fast and loud, as total darkness surrounded him. It was maybe only wind or something… Haha…

Cloud walked silently to the table and took his cell phone. But when he was about to turn around, something snaked around his waist, causing him to let out a horror-movie scream. He spun around and slapped the thing behind him. That 'thing' groaned and pushed him against the table, causing  
Cloud to collapse on top of it.

"You probably have no idea how much that hurt."

Cloud's eyes widened as he recognized Sephiroth's cold voice. He tried to get off from the table, but firm grip on his shoulders kept him pinned down. He felt Sephiroth's hair falling to his face, as the man, who was leaning towards him, slowly became visible in the darkness.

"Aww, why you look so shocked?" Sephiroth teased, as he let his hair tickle Cloud's pale face.

"Let me go!" The blonde screamed, as he grabbed Sephiroth's wrists and tried to make him loose his grip around his shoulders. But it didn't loosen- no, Sephiroth only held him tighter and tighter. The silver-haired man's nails dug into Cloud's skin painfully, causing the blonde to hiss loudly.

"No." Sephiroth said calmly, as he leaned even downer, "…I want you… You're so… gorgeous."

Cloud gasped, as he tried to kick the man, but he barely could move his feet beneath the other's weight.

"You're even cuter than your little brother…" Sephiroth whispered into Cloud ear, his voice husky, "…Too bad he's too young for me."

"Gahh… You… PERVERT!" Cloud gathered all of his strength and pushed Sephiroth away. He quickly jumped to his feet and started to run towards the door, "Stay away from Sora!"

Sephiroth laughed bitterly, as he watched Cloud dash to the door, and trying to open it. Good that he had locked it…

The blonde man tried to open the door, but in vain. He let out a frustrated scream, as he turned the doorknob, and kicked the door, but nothing worked. It remained closed…

He heard steps behind his back. He quickly spun around and pushed his back against the door, as two hands came each side of his head.

"You're not escaping from me, my love."

"Eeeww! You're sickening me!" Cloud yelled, as he slapped hard across Sephiroth's cheek, leaving a large reddish handprint. The said one groaned, and grabbed Cloud's blonde hair, and yanked hard.

"You're not going anywhere until I'm done." Sephiroth ignored Cloud's screaming, as he pulled even harder from the blond locks.

Tears of pain slipped down from corner's of Cloud's eyes, as his vision started to become fuzzy. Pain shot through his head, like something would be pierced to his brains. He screamed, as he held his head. This was just like one of his headaches- just worse. Much worse. He had never experienced this much pain in his whole life.

But Sephiroth didn't notice Cloud's pain, as he leaned down towards the blonde's neck.

"Stop… please stop…" Cloud groaned in pain, his feet giving up. He fell towards the silver-haired man, his consciousness slowly drifting away, as the pain grew even stronger. The pain made all of his movement stop, and just made him hope that he'd die, and the pain would stop.

"…Stop… Please…" Cloud mumbled, as he closed his eyes. It was too painful to even try to keep them open.

"Cloud?" Sephiroth asked suddenly, as he noticed that the blonde man was leaning towards his chest, his eyes closed and face paler than usual. He slowly let go off Cloud's hair, and touched the blonde's temple. He gasped, as he felt the coldness of Cloud's skin.

"Holy shit…"

* * *

Tidus smiled happily, as he prepared a dinner for he and his father. Everything felt so right and perfect, and nothing would ruin his mood. Ohh, how great it felt to be in love.

After last night, he couldn't stop thinking about Wakka. After their kiss, they spent rest of the night just hanging around and talking… And kissing, of course. But morning had to come so soon… Now he was home, making lunch for him and his father, who had a great hangover. Well, it was right to him, since he drank so much.

The blonde boy danced happily, while he put plates on the table.

"What's made yer so happy?" Cid asked, as he walked to the kitchen. Tidus shrugged and spun around to take lasagne out of from the oven.

"I dunno! I'm just happy!" Tidus replied. He couldn't tell his father why he was so happy… Cid would never understand how he felt…

"Whatever." Cid said carelessly, as he picked up newspaper and started to read through it, "Yeh, Sora's friend had their first concert last night?"

"Yeah."

"Why ya didn't go to see 'em?"

"Dunno… I guess I had to look after you." Tidus laughed bitterly, as he placed the bowl of lasagne to the table and sat on the chair, "You drink so much lately."

"Heh…" Cid chuckled, "Ya shouldn't worry so much."

"…Maybe… But then you shouldn't be so reckless." Tidus said, as he started to eat the food, "…I can't believe that **I**, your son, have to **preach** about this to you."

Cid laughed and messed Tidus' hair, before starting to eat too. He glanced towards his son, who kept smiling widely, and every now and then snickered quietly. The blonde man shook his head, and took his fork to his hand.

"Ya get laid." He stated solemnly. Tidus' eyes widened and he nearly choked to his lasagne.

"DAD!"

"What?"

"It's not like everyone would be happy just because they had had sex, for god's sake!" Tidus cried and rubbed his temples, "You're so hopeless, dad."

But Cid didn't answer- just smirked and ate silently. Tidus banged his head on the table, "Really daaaaad!"

"I'm glad ya have grown a man, Tidus." Cid said, "Just don't get anyone pregnant, ya heard me?"

"DAAAAD!"

* * *

Riku sat in a car, with his bandmates. They were waiting for Cloud to come back… He had been away awfully long time now.

The silver-haired man sighed. Did Sora really miss him, like Cloud had said? He doubted that. Or if he missed him, he missed him as a 'friend'. Sora didn't love him. Yeah, that's right. They were 'just friends' from now on.

But maybe 'just friends' was better than nothing. This was better than a while ago, when they didn't even talk to each other. Now he could at least see and talk to Sora. Maybe even hug, if he'd be lucky… And even if Sora never could return his feelings… It was enough if he could be with him and make sure that he was all right. If Sora was happy, he was happy too.

"I wonder what's taking so long." Leon stated suddenly. Riku lifted his eyebrow quizzically and folded his arms. It wasn't everyday to see Leon showing care and attention towards anyone.

"You're right." Riku nodded and stepped out of the car, "We should go check on him. Maybe he got lost or something."

"I'll come with you. Others should stay in the car." Leon informed as he came out too, and slammed the door close before no one could follow. Riku just shrugged and started to jog towards SA-records, the brunette walking calmly behind him.

But when they walked inside from the large glass doors, Riku stopped walking and turned to look at Leon.

"You like him, don't you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Heh."

"…"

The two send few glares towards each other, before continuing to walk again. But before they could take more than three steps, they noticed Sephiroth, who dashed down the stairs, carrying Cloud in his arms. All Leon and Riku could do, was blink, as they watched the silver-haired man run towards the receptionist and yelling the poor woman to call an ambulance or something.

Leon's blood started t boil, for some reason, as he started to approach Sephiroth with long paces.

"What did you do to Cloud!" Leon asked firmly, as he grabbed the silver-haired man's shoulder and spun him around. The owner of SA-records narrowed his eyes dangerously, and pushed Cloud even tighter against his chest.

"I did nothing, you fool." He hissed and turned back to the receptionist, who was just dialing numbers hastily.

"…" Leon balled his fists and gritted his teeth loudly, "You did something you fucking jerk!"

Riku ran to Leon, and grabbed his fist, before he could slam it hardly to Sephiroth's back.

"Enough." Riku said to the furious man, squeezing hardly on Leon's wrist. When he was sure that the brunette wouldn't try to attack his cousin again, he walked to Sephiroth and frowned. He mouthed words- 'I know what happened.'.

Sephiroth just 'hmph'-ed, and kneeled down. He placed the blonde man on the floor, and touched Cloud's forehead. It was cold as ice. He frowned sadly and shook his head. He had no clue what had happened, but surely, it wasn't anything nice.

Cloud squeezed his eyes shut, and let out a helpless groan of pain. The pain in his head grew stronger and stronger, if that was even possible anymore. It felt like his head would explore every moment now… He gasped weakly, as he felt someone taking his hand.

"What happened?" Leon asked, and held Cloud's hand tightly. But no words escaped from the blonde's slightly parted lips, as he gave a weak squeeze to the brunette.

Riku blinked his aqua-colored eyes. He kneeled down beside Cloud, and touched his temples.

"He's freezing…" He informed, as he fixed his eyes towards Leon, who was already taking his leather-jacket off, and placing it on top of the trembling blonde.

Riku stared Leon for a while, and couldn't help the smile, which was curving his lips upwards. Even if the situation was death serious, smirk slowly spread to his features.

…_Leon, you lucky son of a bitch.

* * *

_

CC: Sorry there wasn't much of Sora in this chapter…

Sora: Noo… You've forgotten all about me ;;

CC: Sigh, no it's not that.

Sora: Yay!

Riku: Don't be so yay, when your time comes…

CC: And what's that supposed to mean? Riku- I told you not to read my notes!

Riku: What notes?

CC: Oh yeah… I don't have any :lol:. Hahaha, I have pretty much fun today… Just ignore me and write me reviews, please. Thanks for those who already have reviewed. I'm so happy!


	17. Rain

**Respect Me Not

* * *

**

**Warnings**: There still are mistakes in grammar, I think. Also Shounen-ai, which means malexmale love. **NOT FOR KAIRI FANS! **(or Naminé) Also, there might be some drug using, self-destructive activities and maybe some character deaths… Crossovers from Final Fantasy VII and VIII…

**Pairings**: SoraxRiku, one-sided SoraxAxel and RikuxKairi, WakkaxTidus, CloudxLeon, AerithxCid and maybe some more…

**Disclaimer**: Gaahh, I still don't own Kingdom Hearts or the songs I use here… :sobsob:

**Reviews**:

Irvine Kinneas is from Final Fantasy VIII, sorry I forgot to say that…

* * *

Chapter #17, Rain

"Hmm…" Rinoa said, while shutting off her flashlight and sighed, "…Well… there is really no big difference than last time you were here…"

Sora bowed his head and frowned, "…Do I ever get my sight back?"

"Of course, darling!" Rinoa chuckled, nervously… Yes, she had been sure about Sora's sight returning, but now… She couldn't be so sure anymore. It had already been more than week, and still Sora couldn't see a thing. Maybe he just needed time to recover, but…

The blind brunette stood up, sucking his bottom lip slightly, "…I just want to see Riku again…"

"Riku?" Rinoa repeated, "…Is he the one who gave you that necklace?"

"Huuuh?" Sora tilted his head to his side, and absently touched his neck. Yes, there was necklace, just like he had noticed a while ago… But… Did Riku really give it to him?

Rinoa stood up too, and grabbed Sora's necklace. She examined it for a while, before smiling widely. She stepped few steps backwards and giggled happily, "I knew it- Riku and Sora 4ever!"

Blush spread to Sora's cheekbones and snatched the necklace away from the dark-haired woman.

"Aww, c'mon Sora! That's just way too cute!" Rinoa pinched Sora's cheek.

"But, I…" Sora tried, but didn't know how to continue. When did Riku give him that necklace? And… Was it even Riku, who had given it to him anyways? But… "…But I've messed it all up… I'm so stupid… I… Why?"

"Why what?"

"I… Riku… He… He proposed me… And I… I told him no… I told him, that we should be just friends…" Sora said weakly, his head bowing downer and downer all of the time. He really had messed it all up… Why did he always notice how much he loved Riku when they were apart? …He just wanted to be there… with him.

"Hmph." Rinoa folded her arms above her chest, "To be honest, Sora, I think you're just trying to avoid finding a happiness."

Sora frowned and laughed bitterly, "…Avoid happiness? Now, that made absolutely no sense, you know."

Rinoa let out a frustrated sigh, before punching Sora's stomach lightly, "It makes perfectly sense. You don't want to be happy, because you believe that all happiness must come to an end. Okay, that maybe so, but do you think that things could go any worse than they're now? I mean honestly, can't you see how everything has fallen apart? Your brother, your mother, your friends… They're all suffering when you're suffering!"

"So… You're saying that I made them all suffer, huh?" Sora said miserably.

"No, that's not what I meant…"

"Whatever!" Sora spat and turned around, nearly stumbling to a chair, while trying to find an exit of the room, "I don't care! You can never understand how much this hurts me! You can't even get close to the pain I feel!"

"Sora, I…"¨

"SHUT UP! I don't wanna hear it! I know I make everyone suffer, and… I… it would be better if I'd just DIE! There's no meaning for me to be alive! I just… I just make it all worse… It's all my fault…" Sora screamed, and before Rinoa could even make gesture to stop him.

"…Sora… It's… This' not what I meant…" She said and balled her fists. She kicked the chair where Sora had been sitting on a while ago, "Dammit!"

Meanwhile Sora walked out of Rinoa's house, where he had been visiting few times now. Angelo barked happily, as the brunette came out, and immediately tried to tackle his owner on the ground.

"…Not now Angelo…" Sora said, and rubbed his temples. He took Angelo's leash, and waited for the Border collie to start guiding him, "…Let's just go home."

And so, the dog started to walk, guiding his blind owner towards home…

* * *

Riku stepped into a white hospital room, where Leon, Yuffie, Tifa, Wakka and Sephiroth were already. They all turned their heads lazily towards the enterer, before continuing to stare at Cloud, who was lying on a bed, his chest rising every now and then as he breathed slowly and peacefully. Thousands of hoses were stuck on his arms, and machines next to his bed kept beeping quietly.

"I…" Riku started, startling everyone and making them all turn their attention towards him, "…I tried to call to Sora and Aerith, but no one answered…"

Leon, who was sitting in his usual spot- corner, where he frowned, but kept his eyes locked at the floor. Tifa and Yuffie glanced each other's and shrugged weakly, while Wakka was gazing out of the window. Sephiroth eyed his cousin, before letting out a frustrated sigh and folding his arms. But no one said anything…

Riku tried again, "…I think we should go to check on them…"

But everyone remained quiet, just like they wouldn't hear the silver-haired man's words. Riku bit his lip, as his eyes ended up staring the blonde man… Cloud looked so lifeless… He looked much like Sora, when he had been here… lying on that same bed…

He felt a painful throb in his heart. What if something had happened to Sora, since no one answered to his call? And what would Aerith say, when she'd hear about Cloud? Poor woman, she has gone through so much… Watching aside your sons suffering… It was all so… Unfair.

"…Okay…" Riku broke the silence once again, "…I'll go to check on them… They need to know about Cloud…"

Everyone nodded faintly, but the silence stayed.

Riku shrugged sadly and walked out of the room. He could understand why some peoples hated hospitals… That smell of dead, which lingered in the air… It was everything but pleasant. Yeah, hospitals and the doctors were here to help people… but sometimes you can't avoid losing someone.

Large doors slid open and Riku stepped into the dark and cold evening. It was raining… Not too much though… Only few drops every now and then, but when Riku looked up, he could tell that soon rain would come pouring down.

* * *

"NO WAY!" Sora yelled as he searched through his pockets for his keys, but couldn't find them. He let out a frustrated cry/yell as he punched the door, "This' just my luck… Of course I had to forgot my keys home… Shitshitshit… And it's starting to rain too!"

Angelo tilted his head to his side a little, and gave odd looks towards his owner.

Something wet dropped to Sora's nose and he glanced towards the darkening sky. And before Sora could even say word 'rain', the water poured down heavily from those black clouds above his head. The brunette cursed colorfully and kicked the door.

"Waahh!" He cried, and banged his head to the solid door, "Whywhywhywhywhy!"

Why indeed…

"_To be honest, Sora, I think you're just trying to avoid finding a happiness."_

Rinoa could be right… But even if he could be happy for a moment, he'd eventually ruin everything… and end up hurting everyone around him. He made everyone suffer… Without him, everything would be much better. No one would have to cry, because what he had done, or what had happened to him… No one would need to worry about him.

But he knew that he hurt Riku the most. The one he loved, he kept hurting all of the time… He would never be able to make Riku happy. There's no way he could be happy with someone like him.

Sora shut his eyes tightly, trying not to let tears pass his eyelids. Everyone would be happy if he'd just die away… No one needed him. He was useless. He was piece of crap. He was a loser. He was nothing… He was nothing but a coward, who should have died a long ago…

…He should have died that night… But he still lived. He continued to live shamelessly, after his father sacrificed his life for him. No one really knew what had happened… He was the only one who in fact saw it all. Everything what the others knew were only rumors… But the truth is always something much worse.

His knees started to tremble slightly, as he fought war against his own mind. But even if he tried his hardest to control his emotions, he couldn't help the tears, which now rolled down his cheeks, mixing up with the rain.

…There were too many things that should have done differently. But you can't rewrite the past…

"_It's not your fault Sora."_

"It's not my fault, huh?" Sora said bitterly, as he buried his head to his palms, and slowly collapsed onto the ground, "…That's what they always say… But… It was my fault… Daddy would be alive if I wouldn't be there."

Angelo walked to Sora, and gently licked the back of the brunette's hands.

"I just want to… make everything better…" Sora sobbed weakly. Everything was so completely fallen apart… How could he make everything better?

"Excuse me?" Someone said behind Sora's back. The brunette jumped to his feet and turned around, forming a fake smile to his lips, as he quickly shoved away the tears, though, they were barely visible through the rain, "…I…I'm sorry to just c-come here like this…"

"Who are you?" Sora asked, frowning thoughtfully, when he couldn't recognize the voice. Sure, it sounded somewhat familiar…

"Ah, of course, I'm sorry…" A shy girlish voice said, "…I h-heard about your sight… everyone talk about it in the school… I-I'm Naminé."

"Naminé!" Sora's dull eyes widened, "What are YOU doing here?"

Naminé sighed heavily, before trying to look into Sora's eyes, which rolled around aimlessly, trying to find a target, where he could look at. It was a horrible sight… Just like everyone had been talking about in the school… The blonde young woman bit her lip, before trying to speak again, "…I… I came to say I'm sorry."

"About what?" Sora's voice was broken and he bowed his head. He didn't want to hear 'I'm sorry' anymore… He knew that no one who ever said that meant that.

"…About everything…"

…But Naminé's voice was so sincere… He really felt sorry for the poor girl… Having a friend like Kairi couldn't be easy…

"It's okay…" Sora replied, "…It's not really your fault, not even Kairi's. In fact… I think, I made this whole mess happen…"

"No, it's not-"

"Naminé… I know, I just…" Sora tried, but couldn't put his feelings to words. And he wasn't sure if he wanted to tell anything to Naminé either… It's not like crying his worries to someone he barely even knew would help the situation at all. He'd only make more people suffer…

"Sora." All of the uncertainty from Naminé's voice had faded away, "Why are you doing this to yourself?"

Sora opened his mouth to speak, but couldn't think of anything to say. He shook his head and sighed, "…I don't know… I just can't stop blaming myself."

"I used to be like that too." Naminé said firmly, and Sora nearly didn't believe that the same shy girl, who always hid behind Kairi's back, was right here, standing in front of him. Her voice and appearance were so… so firm. The blonde haired girl patted Sora's shoulder and continued, "…But when I met Kairi, she taught me not to always blame myself… You may not believe this, but she's not a bad person."

Then, she turned around and walked away, leaving Sora standing there, confused. What was Naminé trying to say?

Sora sighed once again. He closed his eyes and tilted his head upwards, and let the rain splash against his face. Maybe he could learn not to blame himself someday too?

* * *

Riku groaned as he ran down a street, and turned around from a corner. The rain was pouring down now… And there was still no sight of Sora. He wasn't in his favorite ice cream bar, or in a local park, or in the library… And, unfortunately, Riku had no clue where any of Sora's friends lived.

Aerith was maybe at Cid's place, but Riku didn't know where Tidus lived… Aww man…

"RIKUUUU!"

Riku's eyebrow twitched, and he slowly looked over his shoulder. That horrible scream… could only mean one person… Kairi. He really didn't have time nor will to deal with her at the moment. Cloud was sick, and lying in a hospital, and all.

"RikuRikuRiku!" Kairi sang, as she ran to Riku, who tried to hold his anger. All he wanted to do, was kick Kairi's ass, because she had done her part to mess his life up…

"Riku, Riku, your concert was awesome! I really loved it, and the song was awesome! You know- we can go eat together! It's raining so hard, and I know a small pizzeria near here!" Kairi smiled sweetly, as she lifted her pink umbrella, so Riku could come underneath it too. But the silver-haired man just stood in the rain, narrowing his eyes to the brunette woman.

"Is something wrong Riku?" Kairi asked as innocently as she could, even though, she knew very well what was wrong… "…Riku? Ah, I'm sorry! I didn't mean it to go like this, but Sora just doesn't deserve you, since you'd need someone a lot better! Sora, he's just a childish schoolboy, who doesn't understand anything, and you-"

"Kairi…" Riku said, his voice was dangerously quiet, "…I'd punch you right here, if you wouldn't be so damn pitiful."

The pink umbrella fell on the ground, as Kairi realized that Riku was walking away. His back was slowly disappearing into the rain. And she just stared after it, as the reality hit her…

…It was all over now, for good. She had ruined all of her chances with Riku. Because… She wasn't the one Riku wanted. She could never be what Riku wanted.

And for the first time in Kairi's life, she admitted that she had been defeated.

* * *

"Tidus' been actin' weird lately." Cid said, while pulling out a cigarette from his pocket, and pulling Aerith closer to his side. The brunette woman sighed, and snatched the tobacco from her lover and threw it out of the window. "Hey!"

"No smoking, darling." Aerith said playfully and tickled Cid's ribs slightly.

"Whatever…" He chuckled, "…But as I was sayin', Tidus' been actin' weird… Ya know, he's all happy-go-lucky and… shit I can't remember when he last time smiled that much."

"But, then it is only a good think, right?" Aerith nodded, while she glanced towards the TV.

"Hmm… That maybe so, but… I think that he's hidin' somethin' from me."

Aerith looked at the blonde man, who rubbed his nose absently, "…I think you're worrying too much. Maybe he has found a lover or something?"

"That's what I'm thinkin' too." Cid said seriously, "…But ya know, I think that his lover ain't girl."

Aerith sighed and sat up properly. She knew that Cid was helpless homophobe… If Tidus was gay, Cid would probably kill him. It doesn't matter what she tried to say to him, but he never could accept man loving another man.

She didn't want to think about it, what would happen if Cid would find out that both of his sons were gay? Yes- Aerith knew that Cloud and Sora, both weren't too straight. Sora, well, because he just couldn't stop talking about Riku and the way he looked at Riku… Well, it was sure that Sora loved Riku. And Cloud… Well, the way he cared so much about his hair already proved that he loved boys.

Yes, we all understand now that Aerith wasn't stupid or naïve. No matter what Sora and Cloud tried, they could never hide anything from their mother. Aerith was like a walking lie detector.

"What if Tidus' gay?" Cid asked, his tone rising a little bit and his fists balling, "What've I ever done wrong?"

Aerith rolled her eyes, and folded her arms, "It is okay to be gay. As long as he is happy, that should be all that matters to you."

"Hmph… As long as he's happy with a girl, I say." Cid snorted and leaned his back on the sofa. He really wasn't ready to admit that his own son would be gay. That really would be too much for him to take…

"Cid. You can't be sure that Tidus is gay, so why you're all so worked up for?" Aerith tried to calm Cid down, and save Tidus… Like she wouldn't have enough problems already, she had to get middle of something like this… She loved helping other's, but still… too much was too much.

Cid snorted again, and closed his eyes.

"I think you should leave Tidus be… He'll tell you eventually, I'm sure of that."

But Cid wasn't listening. He rubbed his nose thoughtfully, before opening his eyes and glancing towards Aerith. He smiled and pulled her closer and kissed gently her forehead, "Well, let's forget it, ya?"

Aerith nodded slowly, even though, she knew that Cid didn't stop thinking about it.

* * *

Naminé walked proudly down a street, towards her house. She had had no intentions to go apologize Sora, but when she saw him, she just felt like she'd had to go say sorry to him.

She smiled and sang quietly something, too deep in her thoughts that she nearly crashed on someone, who was coming behind a corner with great speed.

"Ah, I-I'm sorry…" She looked up at the man, and gasped, "R-Riku?"

No, she didn't gasp, because it was Riku, but because of the expression which was plastered on his face. It was something beyond sad and angry… Naminé looked into those aqua-colored eyes, but could only find a mess of disordered emotions. Unlike others, Naminé often noticed emotions and feelings no one other could.

"Hi…" Riku said, his voice sounded normal. But still, the blonde woman knew that there was something wrong. And she wasn't sure if she wanted to know what it was…

"I-if you're looking f-for Sora…" She said shyly, bowing her head, so she wouldn't have to look into those soul-piercing eyes, "…H-he's in front of his house… H-he pr-probably had forgotten his keys o-or something…"

"Thanks." Riku said and started to walk. But after few steps, he stopped walking and turned around, "Hey, how did you know I was looking for him?"

"I-I… I didn't."

Riku lifted his eyebrow, before he started to run again. Naminé frowned sadly and looked towards the wet asphalt. Riku's eyes had always held mixed emotions, but this time it was something greater… Riku probably didn't realize it, but he was more depressed than anyone understood. In fact, she knew that there was no one except for her, who knew now that Riku needed help…

And there was only one person who could help Riku, whatever was wrong…

Naminé sighed heavily and shook her head weakly. Life could be so unfair sometimes…

The water hit the ground rapidly, as she started to walk again. It was strange, how people needed other people around them, even if they'd end up hurting each other. People can't stand being alone for too long… No matter what they do, or what they say, they'll always be dependent on each other.

After walking a while, Naminé spotted something, or more like, someone, sitting on the wet asphalt, head tilted upwards and water hitting her face.

"Kairi?" Naminé asked, when she recognized the person. She gaped, before running to her friend, and picking up the pink umbrella from the ground, "Kairi, Kairi? Wh-what's wrong?"

"He… He left me…" The brunette woman sobbed. Naminé gave a concerned look to Kairi, as she quickly covered them both with Kairi's umbrella.

"Let's go, you'll catch a c-cold or something!" Naminé said, and tried to pull Kairi up, but in vain.

"What do you care Naminé? I thought you didn't want to be my friend anymore!" The brunette woman screamed, now crying so hard, that her whole body trembled. Naminé blinked few times, as she looked into Kairi's lilac eyes. Pure sadness was only thing she could see in those numb eyes, as tears poured freely down from the corners of her eyes.

"Kairi…" Naminé kneeled down, carefully keeping the umbrella above their heads, "…I… You're my friend… I know, you've used me and all, but still… You're my friend and will always be. When I'm down, you always helped me to cheer up, and all… So… I want to help you now too…"

Kairi sniffed loudly, and wiped her tears away. She formed a weak smile to her lips, "Thank you, Naminé… I'm so glad you still consider me as your friend…" She said, and hugged Naminé, who sighed and returned the same pressure to her very best friend.

After a while, Kairi had regained some kind of composure, she stood up and helped Naminé on her feet too. She continued to sniff loudly, but a true, genuine smile was on her lips all of the time.

"One for all…" She started.

"…And all for one." Naminé ended her sentence, and started to giggle shyly, "But we can't say 'all', since there is only two of us."

"Heh." Kairi chuckled, and poked Naminé's forearm, "Maybe there's only two of us, but we're still unbeatable… Well, in some things anyway. Maybe I didn't get Riku, but I'll definitely find someone other, right Naminé?"

The blonde nodded, smiling happily.

"You know, I can ask Axel if he'd like to go out with you. Since I know you've been fancying about him for a while now." Kairi said, holding her chin thoughtfully. Naminé blushed furiously, and she poked Kairi's ribs.

"N-no I haven't…"

"Haha, yeah right." Kairi snickered, and started to walk. Her wet clothing was glued to her skin, but she didn't care.

"Kairi! W-what are you planning to do?" Naminé asked, as she caught up with her friend, who was grinning widely. "Kairi! You c-can't be serious…!"

"Hehehee, but if I am…?" The brunette replied, eyeing the blonde, whose face was all red now.

"But, Kairiii!"

"Hehee..."

* * *

CC: Sorry, it took me so long to write this chapter… And this must be the most boring chapter I've ever written… I mean honestly. I'll try to hurry up with the next chapter…

Riku: Yeahyeah, that's what you always say.

CC: Aww man, do you have something against me? I mean honestly T.T

Riku: You bet I have.

CC: …

Sora: Thanks all of you for your reviews! Crimson Chain is very happy! Like, uberhyper happy!

CC: Yeah, thanks all of you, and I'd be very very happy if you'd review to this chapter too, even if this' crappy and all… Lalalaa...!


	18. Bloody Tears

**Respect Me Not

* * *

**

**Warnings**: There still are mistakes in grammar, I think. Also Shounen-ai, which means malexmale love. **NOT FOR KAIRI FANS! **(or Naminé) Also, there might be some drug using, self-destructive activities and maybe some character deaths… Crossovers from Final Fantasy VII and VIII…

**Pairings**: SoraxRiku, one-sided SoraxAxel and RikuxKairi, WakkaxTidus, CloudxLeon, AerithxCid and maybe some more…

**Disclaimer**: Gaahh, I still don't own Kingdom Hearts or the songs I use here… :sobsob:

**Reviews**:

Thanks everyone, and I'm really sorry that it took me so damn long to update… Spare my life :lol:

* * *

Chapter 18, Bloody Tears 

Riku arrived to Sora's yard and saw the said one sitting on the doorstep, resting his head on his knees, while hugging himself for warmth. His usually spiky hair was glued to his back and he looked so little… It was just like the times when Riku and Sora were younger…

"Sora…" Riku started, startling Sora, who fell to his back, "Did you forget your keys or something?"

"I, eh… uhh…" Sora laughed goofily, as he stood up, "Umm…Yeah…"

"Thought so." Riku chuckled wearily, before pulling his keys from his pocket and opening the door for Sora. Angelo jumped behind the brunette and dashed inside, followed by thorough wet Sora and Riku. "I have keys to your house, since you used to always forget yours when we were little, remember?"

Sora nodded shyly as he kicked his shoes off and walked inside. He was already used to move in his house, even if he couldn't see anything. He knew exactly where he had to turn so he'd get to kitchen and such.

Riku looked Sora's back, feeling a guilty throb in his heart. He really didn't want to tell Sora about Cloud… He didn't want to see his heart breaking all over and over again… There were too many things for Sora to worry already. Riku wondered if Sora's condition would ever get better if things would continue to go like this.

…He knew that eventually he'd have to see Sora fall apart, if he didn't do anything…

"Sora…" The silver-haired man said quietly, his head bowing down weakly.

"Hmm? What is it Riku?"

Riku closed his eyes and sighed heavily. He just couldn't… He couldn't tell Sora that his brother was really really sick…

"Riku, are you alright?" Sora asked, his voice full of genuine concern.

Riku stepped few steps closer the blind brunette, trying to hold back the tears, which burned back of his eyes. Only seeing Sora there, turning his head from left to right, trying to decide where to look, his blind eyes staring into the nothingness… Knowing that he couldn't do anything to help the one he loved the most... He felt so weak.

With a quick movement Riku pulled Sora into a gentle embrace, tying his strong arms around the younger one. Sora gasped and blinked his eyes, as pure confusion dominated his features.

"…R-Riku…" The brunette gasped, as he slowly returned the hug, and buried his face to Riku's chest, "…Riku, I…"

"Shush… You don't have to say anything." Riku whispered into Sora's ear, before kissing it gently. Sora shivered from head to toe and tightened his grip around Riku's shoulders.

Riku started guiding Sora towards the living room, and threw the younger one on top of the sofa, before climbing on top of him. The brunette gasped, yet he didn't do any gestures to escape. It was like he could have seen the silver-haired man on top of him, as he reached up to touch Riku's silky cheek.

Riku smirked faintly, and he leaned down, pressing his lips against Sora's.

But before Sora could even fully taste the sweet flavor of Riku's mouth, the feeling was gone. Riku sat up, and shook his head sadly.

"Riku, wh-what's wrong? Did I do something stupid? Oh my god, I'm sorry Riku!"

The silver-haired teen lifted his eyebrow, and stared Sora in disbelief, before chuckling lifelessly, "You did nothing wrong, hun… It's just… I didn't come here to make out with you… There's something you need to know…"

Sora's eyes started to become wet, and he sat up too.

"Cloud is…" Riku started, but stopped when he felt the smaller one's arms around his waist. He looked into those empty eyes, and felt like starting to cry too, "…Cloud is in the hospital… His… His condition is critical, and… He…"

Sora's eyes widened, and he started to sob immediately, "Wh-what? C-Cloud? Wh-what's wrong with him?"

"He…" Riku started and looked down. He gulped loudly, as he tried to find the easiest way to tell Sora the truth, "Cloud has a serious brain tumor."

* * *

Next thing Sora knew was that he was running down a long corridor of a hospital. He crashed on every wall and object, which came on his way, since he couldn't see where he was going. Not that he cared anyways…

"Sora!" Riku cried as he ran after the brunette, who nearly ran into an old lady, who was coming behind a corner. "Watch out!"

But Sora slowed his pace and breathed heavily in and out. Tears covered his face, and he didn't even bother to wipe them away.

"Sora, you just can't run around like that! Cloud's room is right here…"

Riku took Sora's hand and guided him into the room, where Cloud was lying on the bed, accompanied by Leon, Yuffie, Tifa and Sephiroth.

"Sora!" Tifa said and ran to the brunette and hugged him, "I think that you shouldn't be here…"

"Let me go!" Sora cried as he tried to push Tifa away. The black-haired woman was little taken aback from Sora's actions. She looked at Riku, who nodded his head, gesturing her to let go of the brunette.

Sora dashed forward, and fell on a bed, which was next to Cloud's bed. Everyone in the room stared at Sora's struggling to his brother's bed.

"Cloud!" Sora let out a loud cry, as he touched Cloud's cold arm, "Cloud! Please, answer to me! Cloud… You can't… do this to me! You can't leave me here!"

"He isn't gonna die yet, Sora." Leon stated from the corner, where he still was standing. Tears dimmed Sora's vision, and he leaned his head down on the bed.

"…Don't tell me that… He's g-gonna… die…"

Yuffie knelt next to Sora and patted his shoulder. She faked a really big smile on her lips and said: "Of course he won't die! We just need to get him some medications and he'll be okay again! There's no need to worry!"

"Yuffie." Tifa said firmly and narrowed her eyes to her sister.

Sora closed his eyes and took Cloud's hand into his. He inhaled a deep breath and let out the loudest scream he had ever made. Riku's eyes widened, Tifa covered her ears, Yuffie fell on her back, Sephiroth frowned, Wakka didn't know what to do and Leon just stood there.

"Sora… You're noisy…"

Sora quickly wiped his tears away, as he felt the hand tighten the grip around his hand.

"Cloud!" He cried and jumped to hug his brother, who was just about to try and sit up. "Thank God! Are you feeling okay?"

"Been better." He stated as he messed his brother's hair, smiling tiredly. Everyone in the room gathered around his bed and let out relieved sighs.

"Man, you really startled us, ya?" Wakka said and rolled his eyes.

Cloud smiled and bowed his head as an apology. He let his eyes wander around the room, but when he spotted the long silver-haired man, he gasped loudly.

"What are **you** doing **here**?" He asked, as he pointed Sephiroth with his finger. Terror and shock filled his eyes as he glared at the older man, who just shrugged and folded his arms.

"Saved your life. For now, at least." Sephiroth snorted, "I don't want to see something as beautiful as you are dying right in front of my eyes."

Leon gave nasty glares to Sephiroth. Hearing someone else talking about Cloud that way just made him feel so jealous. And somehow he knew that the whole scene was because of that silver-haired man, who now smiled his most charming smile.

"…Thanks… I guess…" Cloud said. He really couldn't remember what happened before he had passed out but he felt somewhat awkward when Sephiroth was around. He shook his head to drive the confusing thoughts away, before turning his head towards Leon.

"Can I talk with you for a moment." He asked, but felt Sora holding his hand tighter. "…Sora?"

"Cloud… I don't wanna lose you too…" Sora said quietly. The blonde lifted his eyebrow and looked at Riku who had his eyes closed and back leaned on the wall. He didn't mean to tell Sora yet…

"I guess the secret's out…" Cloud sighed wearily, "I didn't want you to know about it Sora. I though that… that I could pay the treatment by myself, but… I'm sorry. But I won't leave you, I promise."

Sora lifted his head from the bed, "Really?"

"Yes, really. Now, I wanna change few words with Leon, okay?"

"Okay…" Sora said and stood up. "I love you, Cloud."

"I love you too Sora, you silly head." The blonde man chuckled, as he pushed Sora gently on the shoulder, "Go now."

The brunette nodded and left the room, with everyone else but Leon, who was still standing in his corner. Cloud eyed him for a while, before looking away. He knew he didn't have much time left, so that's why he wanted to say it out loud. Those three simple words, why they were so hard to say?

"Leon, I…" He started, but something stopped him. Leon would probably start to hate him, but… There might be no other chance. So was there really anything to lose? "Leon, I…"

"Yes, you said that already. Get down to the business already." The brown-haired man snorted and came closer to Cloud, who blushed slightly.

"I just… Leon, I…"

"And again."

"LEON!" Cloud cried and banged back of his head to the bed. "Fine, I'm not saying anything anymore!"

Leon chuckled and folded his arms above his chest. Cloud pouted like Sora, and narrowed his eyes to the brunette.

"Meanie." He hissed. He really wanted to tell Leon how he felt, but… It just wasn't easy. "Leon, really, listen… This'… important."

The scar-faced man frowned, and sat on Cloud's bed.

"I wanna tell you something… before… you know… I die. I know that I'll die…" Cloud said, inhaling a shaky breath. Talking about your own death isn't easy… "I hope that you aren't gonna start despise my memory, after I'm dead because of this… But…"

Leon growled, "It's okay, just tell me already what you wanna say."

"Leon I think that I… that I… I l-love you." Cloud gasped and then his face to a pillow. Leon lifted his eyebrow and smirked.

"That's it?" He said, and snatched the pillow from Cloud.

"What do you mean tha…- mmpffh!" Cloud wasn't able to finish his sentence, because of pair of lips covered his own.

* * *

In the hospital corridor Sora sat near Riku and held his hand tightly. The others had left to search for a cafeteria, leaving the two men alone. Silence surrounded them, and only distant sounds could be heard.

"He's not gonna make it." Sora said suddenly, "He's gonna die, isn't he?"

"Sora, I… I don't know." Riku replied weakly. He turned his head towards the brunette, who kept his head bowed down. His face was pale and his hands were cold. His already distant and hollow eyes were even duller.

"I don't wanna lose him like I lost my dad…" Sora whispered quietly, "I just… I… I can't… He… Cloud can't just **die**, can he?"

Riku frowned deeply, "We don't know for sure yet… There's always hope. But… How did your father die? No one ever told me…"

Sora's eyes widened, and he quickly turned his head away from Riku. He felt tears burn in the back of his eyes. Sometimes not knowing is better than knowing it all. Sometimes, you just wish that you could wash the memories away.

"Well…" Sora said and gulped loudly, to smother the sobs, "…It was a dark day…"

_Flashback_

_Heavy clouds eclipsed the sun, and few drops of water fell on the ground. Dark atmosphere surrounded an empty city of Tokyo. Everyone had gone inside, to hide from the storm, which was about to hit the city every time now._

_However, there was one figure, running down the streets, trying to reach his refuge before it started to rain heavily. 7-years old Sora dashed towards his home, pouting all of the time._

"_Dad promised to come and get me today…" The figure mumbled, and tried to keep his brown hair from falling down on his face._

_He reached a street, where there was still few people, getting into cars, or running into the tall block of flats'. _

_Suddenly, there was a horrible scream. Sora tilted his head towards the sound and frowned._

"_WATCH OUT!"_

"_EEEK!"_

"_GET OUT OF THE WAY IDIOT!"_

_Sora's eyes widened as he saw a huge oil truck coming his way, tossing around aimlessly, as the driver has lost the control over the large car._

_Everyone ran and screamed. Panic and chaos filled the street. And Sora just stood there, unable to move or even think. The truck came closer and closer. The bright lights shone to Sora's face, but he couldn't even close his eyes._

_Then, like out of nowhere, appeared a small passenger car, stopping between Sora and the oil truck._

_There were more screams, loud noises and two metals crashing against each other. Sora saw, how the smaller car was crushed against a wall by the truck, which now stopped moving. The bright blue eyes grew wider and wider, as he could see the whole scene at the slow motion. Blood splashed on the car's window, and the car's windshield broke into million pieces. _

_But what was the most terrifying thing was that the car belonged to Sora's father._

"_D-dad!" Sora cried quietly, as he forced his feet to move towards the crushed car. "DAD!"_

_The last few steps, Sora ran and he reached the white car, where his father was inside. He tried to tear the door open, but it didn't even budge._

"_DAD!" He screamed on top of his lungs as he pulled the hardest he could._

_Soon the door opened a little, and Sora could see inside. His eyes widened and they were filled with tears._

"_Sora…" The man inside of the car mumbled, as he turned to look at his son, "Don'…t look, go away…"_

_But the brunette just stood there, watching his father's crushed body. The smell of blood lingered in the air. It made Sora feel like throwing up. Tears dimmed his vision, no matter how many times he blinked. He rubbed his eyes, just to make sure this moment was real, not just a mere dream._

"_Dad…?" Sora said. He stared at his father's body. It was even more crushed than the car was. And his face… There was no skin on his forehead, and fragments of glass stuck out on his skin. _

"_So…ra… Go… away…" He said breathlessly as his eyes slowly turned lifeless, and the hand he had been reaching towards Sora, fell on the chair next to him. Blood started to pour down from the car onto the asphalt._

_Sora's mouth opened in shock, as he jumped into the car, to hug his father's corpse. "…Don't leave me…! It was my fault! DON'T GO!"_

_Tears fell down on the dead man's bloody cheeks, as Sora cried on top of him, "Don't go…"_

"_Dad…?" Sora said, as he looked at his father, "…Why are you crying?" He blinked, as he wiped away the blood coming from his father's eye, where was a piece of class sticking in, "Why your tears are red?"_

_Sora stepped out of the car, looking at his hands, which were now covered by his father's blood._

_He looked up at the sky, and suddenly it started to rain really heavily. Sirens of ambulance and police cars filled the cold air, as the rain poured down and washed away the blood. _

"_This' not real!" Sora screamed, and fell on the asphalt, his tears blending with the rain "This' just a dream!"_

_End of the Flashback_

"But it wasn't a dream." Sora said, his voice more hollow than it had ever been. "I wish that I could just… forget… I… I still can't forget what my dad's face looked like. That shocked look in his face… He was afraid, I saw it in his eyes…"

Riku didn't know what to say. He never knew what had happened to Sora's father. "I'm so sorry Sora."

"…I wish that he'd stop haunting me. I know it's my fault he's dead." Sora continued, "If I was stronger…"

"Sora… Don't blame yourself, since it's not your fault at all." Riku said, warm smile on his lips, as he wrapped his arms around the other man.

Sora sniffed and buried his head on Riku's chest. And then he just cried.

* * *

"So, you're going out with Wakka now, right?" Selphie asked, as he lied on Tidus' bed.

"Well… Yea. I guess."

Selphie spun around, and eyed the blonde who was lying next to her. She giggled and poked his stomach, "Hehehee, that's sooo cool! And cute too, of course!"

Tidus frowned and mumbled something about weird shounen- ai fangirls.

"I mean, honestly! Isn't it awesome you can be with someone you like?" Selphie's eyes twinkled as she kept poking Tidus' stomach, "But what about Cid? Does he know about you and Wakkie yet? And if he does, what did he say?"

Tidus closed his eyes and sighed heavily.

"Oh… I take that as a no… Well… Are you gonna tell him?"

"I can't." Tidus replied, turning his face towards Selphie, "He'd kill me. He couldn't stand the fact I'm gay. He'd hate me forever… Probably abandon me or murder me."

"But…" Selphie tried to think something positive to say, but didn't know how to cheer up the blonde. He was right, Cid would never understand. She sighed and shook her head, "Well, I guess you just have to keep it as a secret then. Parents just have this weird ability to discover every little secret their children tries to hide."

Tidus chuckled, "Yea like Sora's mom. You can't hide anything from her… It's kinda scary how she always knows everything about anything."

"Haha, yea think about it when you move to live with Sora, Cloud and Aerith! It'll be like a really big chaos!" Selphie laughed, "You and Sora probably destroy the whole house before you can say 'Melancholic Requiem'."

"Pfft, yea right." Tidus rolled his blue eyes, "But speaking of which, have you heard that song Riku sang to Sora?"

"Hell yea, it was soooooo cute!" Selphie squealed and jumped up and down on the bed, "I wish my boyfriend would sing something as cute to me too someday!"

"You don't even have a boyfriend… do you?"

"Not yet!" Selphie poked her tongue out and jumped on the floor, "But I'll marry some really rich singer! And I'll make him sing me love songs all day long!"

Tidus snickered, "You're silly Selphie."

"I know I am!" Selphie winked, before jumping back on the bed and tickling Tidus' sides.

* * *

CC: I did it. I like… really did it… Wow…

Riku: …What's so cool about that?

CC: It took me so long. Months…

Sora: Well better late than never!

Riku: How can you always be so positive Sora? CC's a lazyass.

CC: I know I know… Anyways, review, and I'm really sorry it took me so long to update.


	19. News, Photographs And A False Reality

**Respect Me Not

* * *

**

**Warnings**: There still are mistakes in grammar, I think. Also Shounen-ai, which means malexmale love. **NOT FOR KAIRI FANS! **(or Naminé) Also, there might be some drug using, self-destructive activities and maybe some character deaths… Crossovers from Final Fantasy VII and VIII…

**Pairings**: SoraxRiku, one-sided SoraxAxel and RikuxKairi, WakkaxTidus, CloudxLeon, AerithxCid and maybe some more…

**Disclaimer**: Gaahh, I still don't own Kingdom Hearts or the songs I use here… :sobsob:

**Reviews**:

Thank you all. :) I feel so special.

* * *

Chapter 19, News, Photographs And A False Reality

"Sora?"

"Uh-hmh?" Sora tilted his head upwards, towards Riku's voice. His eyes were still numb from all of the crying, as he emptied the contents of a coke can into his mouth. For some weird reason, his past didn't haunt him even nearly as much as it used to, before telling everything to Riku.

"…You know…" Riku started, as he let his gaze wander around a small hospital cafeteria, "…I don't know if this' the right place or time to say this but…"

Sora frowned, and rubbed his eyes quickly.

"But…" Riku continued, staring at Sora, loving smile on his lips, "…But I respect you. You're strong, unlike me. I've got lost in the darkness inside of me more than once. And that's why you, Sora, are my light. Sora, you can't understand how much I lov-…"

"SORA! RIKU!" Yuffie waved to the two men, as she approached them, "Let's head back to Cloud's room already!"

Riku groaned and just wanted to throw the empty coke can at Yuffie's head. Didn't she understand what she had just ruined? He gave an angry glare to her, before standing up and taking Sora's hand.

"Let's go. Sora."

Sora nodded his head shyly, as he felt Riku's hand covering his'. It felt so right… It felt so real. His lips curved upwards, but only a little, and only for few seconds. But that was enough for Riku to realize that there was nothing he needed more than Sora. He tightened his grip around Sora's hand and leaned to place a quick and simple kiss on the brunette's lips.

Riku whispered something into Sora's ear, before starting to lead the blushing young man out of the cafeteria, towards Cloud's room.

* * *

"Ngh, Leon… The others might be back every moment now!" Cloud moaned, as he was pinned down on the bed, Leon, who was on top of him, kissing him to his neck rather hungrily, "…Please… Someone might hear us…"

Leon just smirked as he just continued to tease poor Cloud, who squirmed beneath the older male.

"Leooon!" The blonde whined, but only pulled Leon closer to his chest.

"Funny, how you want me to stop, but still just pull me closer and closer…" The scar-faced man chuckled, and lifted his head to kiss Cloud's lips.

Suddenly the door slammed open, and Leon shot up from the bed and backed off to the corner, acting like he'd been in there all of the time. Cloud hid his red face into his hands, and tried to smother the giggles, which escaped from his lips.

Riku who was standing in the doorway, however, grinned from ear to ear. He had known all along that there was something going on between Cloud and Leon. They were so perfect opposites, which made them look so cute together. Just like him and Sora.

Sora stood behind Riku, oblivious about everything what was happening around him. He just innocently tilted his head to his side, his hand still held by Riku.

"'Grats Leon. I knew it all along…" Riku smiled and nodded his head towards Leon, who just hmph-ed.

"Knew what?"

"Ohh, don't try to play innocent with me!" Riku laughed. Cloud threw a pillow to the silver-haired man's direction, but missed the target, and instead hit his little brother. Sora let out a small whimper as the white pillow hit his face.

"Owwie… What did I do now?" He pouted and folded his arms.

The blonde man snickered from the bed, "Sorry Sora… Was supposed to hi-…"

"Good evening." A white dressed man stepped into the room and walked to Cloud's bed, "Feeling any better now?"

Cloud's face paled when he saw the serious look on the doctor's face. He nodded slowly and bit his lip, "…It is… serious isn't it?"

Riku and Leon exchanged glares, while the doctor took eyeglasses from his pocket and placed them on his nose. Riku closed the door of the room and guided Sora closer to Cloud's bed and placed him to sit on top of a chair. He frowned and stared at the doctor, waiting him to speak again.

Leon came closer to Cloud's bed too, and took Cloud's hand into his. The blonde man gave a helpless look to his new lover, before turning back to the doctor.

"Hmm…" The doctor said, after eyeing his papers for a while, "Well, this situation sure is complicated. We should've started the treatment right away, when we discovered your brain cancer. But now, the cancer tumor has grown bigger and it's harder to remove. And the operation won't be a cheap one either."

Sora's eyes widened as he listened the white dressed man's speech. Is he trying to say that… Cloud is going to die? He stood up and balled his fists, "D-don't tell me that my brother is going to… die!"

The doctor looked at Sora's blind eyes, before bowing his head sadly, "I'm afraid that there's nothing much we can do anymore. We can always try to operate him, but… It's most likely that he won't make it. The tumor has grown too big for us to remove. We could damage Cloud's nervous system, if we'd just try to remove it by hands."

Everyone looked at the blonde man, who frowned deeply, trying to hide the tears and his fear of death. His face was all white now and he felt really dizzy. Millions of different thoughts ran through his mind. He could hear his time ticking out, slowly but surely. He gulped to smother the sobs, which so stubbornly tried to pass through his lips.

"When… when I'm gonna die?" Cloud whispered, feeling like everything he had been standing on would just fall apart right under his feet.

"It's hard to say. Probably half of a year." The doctor said, and came closer to Cloud, so he could pat the blonde's shoulder, "I'm sorry. Are you sure you don't wanna try the operation?"

Cloud frowned, before shaking his head.

"Cloud?" Sora said quietly as he reached out for Cloud's hand, "…You'll try the treatment right? Right…? Everything will be fine, right?…"

The blonde turned his head towards Sora and opened his mouth to say something, but the words just didn't come out. Few tears rolled down his cheek, as he reached out to grab his little brother into a brotherly-loving hug.

"Sora, I'm so sorry…" He mumbled into his brother's spiky brown hair, "…But… I don't think that… I'll be okay."

"No… But… You can't… you just can't leave me alone…" Sora sobbed to Cloud's shirt. His whole body was trembling as he held tighter and tighter on his brother's shoulders, like he'd been afraid that his brother would leave him at the very second he'd let go.

Riku fixed his eyes at the floor. The conversation between the two siblings made him feel so depressed. How could life be so unfair to someone like Sora? The greatest person ever… The person who could never harm anyone or anything like the life kept hurting him. He sighed and balled his fists.

_I swear Sora, I'll take your pain away someday… I promise…_

"Sora… we all die someday…" Cloud tried to calm the brunette down, "…Sooner or later, everything will fade. Nothing's here to stay. My time just… came to an end before many others'."

"But it's not… fair."

"Nothing's fair Sora." Leon intruded the conversation, "It only hurts if you get close to someone. So maybe living without the people close to you would be the best."

"Leon!" Riku snapped and narrowed his eyes at the brunette, who didn't quiet down, but continued.

"…But, even if you'd want to live without the people close to you, you couldn't. People aren't made to tolerate the loneliness." Leon said, and inhaled a deep breath, "Yet sometimes you're forced to let go of the one you love."

Sora sniffed loudly, and loosened his grip around Cloud's shoulders.

The doctor bit his bottom lip, before opening his mouth to speak again, "Well… I'm afraid that we'll have to keep you here over the night, just in case. And I suggest you to go home and get some sleep." He said and nodded his head towards Sora, Riku and Cloud.

"Yea. I'll take Sora home." Riku said, as he walked to Sora and took his hand into his.

"Sora…" Cloud said, as he walked his brother walk away, "…Don't tell mom. Please."

Sora sighed. He didn't know whether he should or not tell Aerith about Cloud's condition. She had right to know, but…

"Please, Sora, I beg you…"

"Okay… I won't." Sora gave his brother a weak smile, before turning to follow Riku out of the room.

* * *

Kairi sneezed loudly, as she tried to hold a cup of tea properly in her hands. Naminé came from the kitchen and rolled her eyes playfully.

"…T-that's what you get from standing in the rain." She laughed quietly, as she placed a bowl of popcorns on a coffee talbe, "I made some popcorns… We didn't have anything else in our shelves, no matter how many times I searched through them."

"It's okay Nami." Kairi smiled and pulled a blanket tighter around her.

The blonde girl nodded and sat next to her friend. She gave a concerned look to Kairi, "…Wanna talk about it…?"

"Talk about what?" Kairi asked, faking a smile to her lips, "There's nothing left to say. Riku doesn't love me, so I guess I just need to find a new guy to fall in love with. This world is full of men, so why would I be so down because of Riku?"

"Kairi… You can't just make yourself fall in love with someone." Naminé said sadly and reached out to pat Kairi's shoulder, "...But you can't make anyone fall in love with you either. So… so this situation is kind of… c-complicated."

The brunette girl didn't reply, just stared at the tea in her bright yellow cup. Well, in the end, Riku and Sora were kind of cute together, even if she hated to admit it.

Naminé smiled shyly and played with her hair, while waiting for Kairi to say something.

"Hmm…" The brunette said finally, "Fancy doing something fun?"

"Like what?" Naminé frowned.

"Like… playing a detective?"

* * *

Riku and Sora walked down the large corridors in the hospital, until they finally reached the exit. When the glass door opened, Riku saw that it was still raining. He sighed and turned to look at Sora.

"I'll go get us umbrellas, wait here, okay?" Riku said and kissed Sora's temple quickly, before disappearing back into the hospital. Faint blush crept to his cheeks, as he tried to ignore the hotness of his face.

He took few steps forward to step into the rain. He looked up and let the rain hit his face. When he thought that everything would be fine again, it all started to fall apart again. When his life would return to it's normal pace again? Or would anything be like they used to be never again?

The brunette let his face drop down slowly, and tried to create a smile to his lips. If you wanted to change the world, you need to change yourself first. Maybe starting with a small smile would help. Not maybe much, or in remarkable way, but if it could bring happiness to even someone, it'd be enough.

Suddenly, Sora heard a car coming his way and stopping right in front of him. But he ignored it, it was probably just someone picking someone up from the hospital.

But then, someone grabbed his hand and yanked him forward. He yelped and tried to fight free from the grip, but in vain.

"W-who are you!" Sora cried as he was dragged towards the car. A figure, with a hood pulled up to cover his face, let out a mocking snicker, and just kept dragging poor Sora. "L-let me go!"

The dark figure threw Sora into the car and jumped in after him. He slammed the door close and the car started to drive away fast, soon vanishing into the rain and the darkness of night.

Only few seconds later Riku slipped through the sliding doors, but couldn't find Sora anywhere. He eyed his surroundings, but there was no sign of the brunette man.

"Sora?" He asked, as he walked forwards, "SORA?" The silver-haired man yelled, starting to feel a little nervous. Why, or where, Sora would have gone without him? He couldn't see anything, and Angelo wasn't with him, so why would he leave without him?

"Sora…?" Riku turned his head from left to right, but in vain. There were only dark streets and wet concrete walls surrounding him. No Sora. Nothing.

* * *

"Where are we going, Kairi?" Naminé asked curiously, as she followed her brown-haired friend, "And why you're carrying your camera with you? It's raining, you might broke it, b-because I don't think it's waterproof or anything."

"Ohh, shut it already Nami! I know where I'm going, okay?" Kairi giggled as she just kept walking. Naminé bit her lip, but didn't try to object anymore.

They walked in silence for a while, until they passed the hospital. Kairi's eyes widened as she saw Riku and Sora walking out of the glass doors. Then a grin spread to her features, as she hid into the shadows of a dark alley, pulling Naminé after her.

"Kairi, w-wha-…mpfh!" Kairi put her hand on Naminé's mouth and gestured her to be quiet.

"Shush! We can't get caught!" She whispered, "…I just want to take few pictures of these two… They're so cute together, don't you agree?"

Naminé frowned and just shook her head. This was crazy…

Kairi pointed Riku and Sora with her finger, jumping up and down like a bewildered yaoi- fangirl, when Riku kissed Sora's forehead, "Ohmigod, did you see that! Oh crap, I missed it… I wanted to take a photo from that one!"

Naminé rolled her eyes, but couldn't help a small giggle, which escaped from her lips.

"Heyhey, where's Riku going? He just can't leave Sora stand there all by himself, what if someone comes and abduc-…" But Kairi couldn't finish her sentence, as a pitch black car drove past them and braked right next to Sora, "…-ted…"

Both Kairi's and Namine's eyes grew wide as plates, as they saw someone jumping out of the car and heading towards Sora. The brunette girl lifted the camera to her eye level and zoomed at the hooded man and Sora.

"W-who are you!"

Naminé looked at Kairi, "W-what's g-going on?" she whispered. Kairi shushed and frowned.

"L-let me go!"

The two girls stared as Sora was pulled into the car, and it started to drive away. Kairi's hand slipped and there was a blinding flash of light in the back alley, as Kairi accidentally took a picture of the black car.

"What was that all about!" Kairi gasped as she held her camera close to her chest, "…Who was that guy! What are they gonna do to Sora?"

Naminé was as shocked as Kairi was, "I d-don't know, b-but I think that we should get s-s-some he-help."

"Hell yeah… Let's get going!" Kairi said and turned to run towards the nearest police station she knew, Naminé following right after her.

* * *

Leon hit his balled fist to bathroom sink. He breathed heavily as he tried to calm himself down.

He knew all along, it was a mistake to fall for Cloud. Everything would just come crashing down. The time was so cruel… and the Destiny was even crueler. Why always the good ones die first? Cloud… why did he, from all of the people, have a brain cancer? Why…?

"Shit…" Leon mumbled as he lifted his head to look at a mirror above the sink. His reflection stared back, with hollow and sad eyes. Were his eyes always this depressed?

He sighed and straightened his back. What would he accomplish by sulking around? He should enjoy the time Cloud still had… Tell him how much he loved him, hold him close and… just be with him. Even if it was only for half year, it was better than nothing.

"Wow, I'm being positive for once in my lifetime." He laughed bitterly, as he touched the cold surface of the mirror, "…Tomorrow… I'll take him out to a dinner…"

Leon nodded and continued to stare at his reflection. It has been a long time since he smiled his real smile. But after these many years this sadness and sorrow, he just haven't felt like smiling. There was… no reason to smile. Until now, his life has been just going with the flow, day after day. But now, there was Cloud. Now there was a reason to live.

For a long time, Leon felt that the world around him was real. Not the nightmare he was used to live in.

He chuckled emptily, before turning around and leaving the bathroom.

_So this' how it feels to live… I've already forgotten what it felt like to face the reality. Good thing I didn't pull the trigger back then.

* * *

_

"Heya, anyone home!" Aerith yelled from the doorstep, as she stepped into the empty house. She frowned sadly when there was no reply.

She remembered when Cloud and Sora were younger, they always ran to the door when she came home, yelling happily 'Welcome home!'. She smiled to the happy memory. But when the time passes, people change. They grow older and the childish innocence will be consumed by the world around them.

It is kind of sad in fact. How the childhood vanishes and people grow older. The world would be much better place if people never grew up. Aerith giggled silently. Thinking about such things reminded her of Peter Pan and the Neverland.

Still smiling faintly she walked to kitchen and searched through a small cabinet, until she found what she had been looking for. She took few pills from a small package.

"Ahh… Nothing relaxes you as much as sleeping pills." She said, her voice hollow and distant. She eyed at the two pills, before putting them into her mouth and swallowing them without water. Her knees gave up and she fell on the floor, "Hehe, so this' what they call bliss."

The brown-haired woman's hands trembled as she reached out to pull herself up from the floor. Somehow she was able to crawl to the living room and lie on her back on the couch. She closed her eyes and let a dreamless slumber overwhelm her.

* * *

CC: Phew… I wrote this chapter the fastest I could. I hope you liked it… Sorry if it's kinda short.

Riku: O.O

CC: Wut?

Riku: YOU… BASTARD!

CC: …Eeep… Review me, or Riku will send brain-eating pixies after me and I won't be able to write the next chapter. Haha, just kiddin'. Review if you wanna make me happy… :P


	20. Lost And Found

**Respect Me Not

* * *

**

**Warnings**: There still are mistakes in grammar, I think. Also Shounen-ai, which means malexmale love. **NOT FOR KAIRI FANS! **(or Naminé) Also, there might be some drug using, self-destructive activities and maybe some character deaths… Crossovers from Final Fantasy VII and VIII…

**Pairings**: SoraxRiku, one-sided SoraxAxel and RikuxKairi, WakkaxTidus, CloudxLeon, AerithxCid and maybe some more…

**Disclaimer**: Hmm… I wish I owned KH. There would be a lot of scenes with Riku and Sora making out somewhere. But nooo… I don't own KH or the songs I use in this fic. Laugh all you want you meanies T.T

**Reviews**:

Thank you all for waiting patiently for this chapter. I hope you find it interesting, and not too soap-opera-alike. xP

* * *

Chapter 20, Lost And Found

Next thing Sora knew was that he was lying on a cold concrete floor. He tried to stand up, but his knees gave up and he fell back on the cement.

"W-where a-am I?" He asked quietly, even though he knew that there probably wouldn't be any reply. Oh, how he wished that he wouldn't be blind. He had no clue what had happened or where he was…

Suddenly he heard something move behind his back. He didn't have any strength left to move his body, so he just kept his blind eyes staring at a wall, "…Riku?"

Now he heard footsteps coming closer and closer and finally stopping right behind his back. His body trembled. He was scared. He felt cold. He was… alone. His whole world was surrounded by darkness, and there was no light in the end of the tunnel.

"Hmph. Lance wanted us to deal with this little boy?"

Sora's heart stopped beating for few seconds. He turned around slowly and sat up.

"W-who are you?" He asked shyly as he turned his head from left to right, seeing nothing, "And where am I? Why did you take me here? Where's Riku?"

"Shut up boy, too many questions!" The man, who had dragged him into the car hissed and kicked Sora on his stomach. The brunette felt all his muscles tense and he fell on the floor, holding his stomach.

"Wow this guy can't really handle any pain." The other one of the men snickered and folded his arms, "This'll be fun. Really… fun… I bet Lance would've enjoyed playing with him."

They both laughed an evil laugh, while Sora was squirming on the floor.

"Go get the **package** will you?" The other one said to the man, who wore the hood to cover his face. He nodded and grinned from ear to ear as he disappeared into the darkness to search for the **package**.

Sora didn't have a clue what was going on, or what was going to happen. He felt his body was lifted from the floor by the sinister man, and shoved into a chair. His hands were tied behind his back even before he could blink his eyes, and the man patted his head.

"Aww, what's wrong with your eyes? Can't see?" The man whispered into Sora's ear, his hand moving from Sora's head, down his face and chest, downer and downer, "…Well, it doesn't matter. The _feeling_ is the most important thing, isn't it?"

Sora gasped when he felt the hand near his private area, "S-stop it!"

"What are you doing?" The hooded man asked, as he returned with the package, "I thought Lance commanded us only to do that one thing, not rape him."

"Hmph, fine. You're always ruining **my** fun…"

Sora let out a relieved sigh when the man took his hand away from his thigh. He was still oblivious about what was going to happen next.

"Give me the smallest and sharpest one."

The brunette frowned. He was about to ask what was going on, but sharp pain on his arm stopped him. He let out a horrible scream, when something sharp and long dug on his arm.

"Yes, scream my baby, **scream**…" The man smiled in pleasure, as he pulled the sharp knife out of Sora's skin. Blood started to flow from the wound and fell on the ground. Sora bit his lip and tried to fight against the overwhelming pain.

But before he could fully recover from the pain the first stab caused, the knife was stuck back into his skin. His scream echoed through the empty room. The knife went deeper and deeper. Sora didn't know how long he could take it anymore.

"Stop… STOP!" He screamed and tried to kick the two man, but failed miserably, "Please… I… I can't…."

"Give me some other knife."

Another scream filled the empty and damp room, as another knife was stuck on Sora's skin.

"Ri…ku…"

* * *

Riku dashed down the streets of dark Tokyo, while searching through his pockets for his cell phone. Finally his hand touched the silky surface of his phone, and he pulled it out and dialed a series of numbers hastily.

"Aerith?" Riku asked as there was a muffled reply to his call.

"_Yea… Is it Riku? You need something, dear?_"

"Is Sora there?" He asked and bit his thumb's nail, hoping that the reply would be positive. He heard Aerith yawn.

"_No, he's not here. I thought he was with you…?_"

"Umm…" Riku tried to think what to say, so he wouldn't make Aerith too worried about his son, "I think he's at Tidus' place, well I'll go check him out, thanks and talk to you later." He ended the call, before Aerith could say anything else. Quickly he dialed new group of numbers.

"Zexion?" Riku cried to the phone, when Zexion picked it up.

"_What's wrong Riku?_"

"Sora… I… I can't find him anywhere!" Riku bit his lip as he kept running, "We were at the hospital, but then I went back in to get umbrellas and when I got back he… he was gone! And where could've he gone since he can't see anything?"

"_Where are you?_"

"Near the library…" Riku said as he stopped running to catch his breath.

"_Stay there, I'll be right there._"

Zexion ended the call and Riku put his cell phone back to his pocket. He breathed heavily in and out and leaned his palms on his knees. He was so worried that he didn't know what to think. What if someone kidnapped Sora? A rapist, maybe? Or…

Then it hit him… The last words of Lance, when he had gone to visit him.

"_DON'T YOU WALK AWAY FROM ME, RIKU! I SWEAR I COME AND MAKE YOU FEEL EVEN MORE MISERABLE THAN YOU ALREADY ARE! I'LL COME BACK AND TAKE THE SLUT WHO YOU'RE FUCKING RIGHT NOW!"_

Riku felt like throwing up. His whole body started to shake madly and he fell on his knees on the ground. Memories and flashbacks filled his mind, screaming him to remember the events of that dreadful night. He held his head, and opened his mouth to scream, but no sound came out. The images, which kept haunting him repeated all over and over again.

"No… Don't…" Riku gritted his teeth. He couldn't let this happen all over again to Sora. He just… couldn't watch back if they were going to do the same thing to Sora. "…Sora…"

"_Th…is' your… fault…"_

Riku's eyes widened as he heard that voice. It was clearer than it had ever been. The voice of Zack, who was nearing the death, lying on the floor… skinless. He tilted his head upwards, letting the drops of water hit his face.

"Leave me alone already… Zack…" He cried, feeling tears trailing down his cheeks, mixing up with the rain, "Go home… It… wasn't my fault."

"Riku?"

Riku turned his head around lazily and saw worried Zexion glancing at him, "…Zack… again?"

The younger man stood up, wiping his tears and the drops of water from his face. He just couldn't take it anymore. He didn't know what he'd do if Sora had to face the same cruel and painful death Zack had to.

"I can't let it happen." Riku said his voice a bit shaky, yet firm and confident, "He won't take Sora away from me."

Zexion understood what he meant and closed his eyes. There was a moment of silence only the voice of the rain hitting the asphalt could be heard.

"Are you sure it was him?" Zexion asked finally and opened his eyes.

"Yes. I am sure." Riku nodded his head, and frowned thoughtfully. He had to find Sora before anything bad happened to him. Failing wasn't an option this time. "If I just knew where to search... I need to find him quickly!"

The other male nodded too, "Yes. But let's not panic. We need to think clearly and not waste any time fooling around. Let's go to the police station, and get some help. We can't find Sora by ourselves."

Riku bowed his head and balled his fists. The feeling of sadness disappeared and was replaced with pure hatred, "I… I'll pay… I'll make Lance fucking **pay** if he did anything to Sora!"

"Riku! Calm down! Being all worked up doesn't help us at all!" Zexion groaned. He felt like slapping the younger silver-haired man, but managed to control himself before letting his hand fling towards Riku's direction, "C'mon let's go!"

* * *

Kairi banged the door of the nearest police station they could find, "Open up! Fuck it! Is anyone there?" 

"I think that… t-there's no one in there." Naminé said to her friend, glancing at her shoes. Kairi stepped few steps backwards, away from the door and nodded her head.

"It surely looks that way… What should we do now? Should we go and try to find another station? Or just… go find him by ourselves?" Kairi asked her friend, putting her hands on her hips, and looking at her friend thoughtfully.

"You think t-that we could f-find Sora by ourselves?"

Kairi tilted her head to left slightly, before shaking her head lamely, "No, not really… We only saw where the car was driving, and we didn't even catch its number plate… And Tokyo is like… really big city."

"Y-yea…" Naminé agreed, "Do you think that h-he's okay?"

"I… I don't know… But I surely do hope so." Kairi bit her lip, suddenly something burning in the back of her eyes, "I just… feel so guilty for what I've done… For messing up Riku's and Sora's relationship… I just want to help them to get back together again. That's why I can't let anything bad happen to Sora."

Naminé smiled and nodded her head twice, "Y-you're right!"

The both of the girls were quiet for a while, before Kairi broke the silence again, "Do you think we should tell Riku…?"

"M-maybe. He could help us. Do you have his cell phone number?"

"Ehh… No. Let's go to his place. C'mon, move it!" Kairi said, and started to run back the direction where they came from, Naminé following her once again.

* * *

Sora inhaled a shaky breath, trying to deal with the pain he felt in his arms. The coldness of a concrete floor under his body made him shiver, and the smell of his own blood made him want to throw up. He balled his fists and gritted his teeth, trying to think something else than his bleeding arms.

He opened his eyes, and for his surprise, there was a light. Not too bright, but still it was there. Oh, how long he had been missing the light, which now finally shone into his empty view. He wanted to scream and jump in joy, but the pain in his stomach and arms made him stop.

Tears suddenly started to pour down from his eyes. Now when he had a change to see Riku again, he was somewhere he didn't even know himself. He let out a loud frustrated cry, and banged his head on the concrete floor.

"Aww, what's wrong… _Sora_?" A cold voice asked from the shadows of a corner, "Are you afraid? Afraid of the death? Or maybe afraid of the pain?"

Sora turned to look at the direction where he had heard the voice. He could barely see anything but fuzzy figures, but it was better than nothing, "I… I'm not afraid." He replied, somehow he started to believe in his own words.

But then again… Death was something we all have to face sooner or later. But still… Sora wasn't ready to go yet. There were so many things left to say. Too many years left to live… What if he wouldn't see the passing of this sun?

"Oh, I see. So you want to taste the **real** pain?"

The brunette man frowned, and slowly started to crawl towards the wall, pushing his back against it. His body started to shake, and his heart felt like tearing out of his chest, "D-don't touch me…"

"See, you **are** afraid."

Sora bit his lip, while trying to control his body, which trembled like crazy. He couldn't control his emotions anymore, but the fear and terror started to manipulate his each gesture. What if he'd never see Riku again? What would Cloud, Aerith and his friends say after finding out he's dead? And… what will happen when you die?

"They say that you see light in the end of the tunnel when you die." The gloomy voice, while Sora could see a fuzzy figure walking closer to him, "They say that the good ones will go to upstairs and bad ones to downstairs. Heaven and Hell. Hmm… I still don't think that people can be judged that easily."

Sora lifted his eyebrow, as a man with black hood covering his face kneeled down next to him, "Sometimes you're forced to do bad things. Like this… We ain't doing this for fun. But this time, we needed to kill a man, in order to let someone else live."

"What are you t-talking about?" Sora mumbled quietly, as he blinked his eyes, trying to focus the image he was seeing.

"What I'm trying to tell you is…" The man said, placing his hand on Sora's cheek, "I'm not a bad person. And I hope you understand it… What would you do if someone would threaten you to kill your family if you won't hurt another person?"

Sora sat up slowly, his whole body aching all over. He wasn't so afraid of the man in front of him. Fighting against his own judgement, he tried to decide whether those words justified the pain he had faced or not.

"I know this sounds really crazy… and I even shouldn't be talking about this to you…" The hooded-man said quietly, after looking around, making sure that no one was listening, "…I know I'll go straight to jail after what I've done, but… they left me no choice, but to do this."

"I…" Sora said bowing his head down, "…I just want to be with… Riku."

The man nodded firmly, "That's right. Don't let anything tear you and him apart… I don't think that saying this matters at all but… I'm sorry. I really am. I had… no choice."

"Hey, what are you doing!" The other man walked down stairs, frowning angrily to his comrade, who was kneeling in front of their hostage, "Lance told us not to talk with the hostage. Get up, we have some work to do. But before that… we need to get rid of this little nuisance."

The man in front of Sora stood up, "He looked like dead, so I needed to check him. Our intention wasn't killing him, now was it?"

The other man growled and pulled a small handkerchief out of his pocket. He walked to Sora and placed the hanky above his nose and mouth, "Good night, sleep tight, Sora."

Sora fell on the floor, unconscious. The hooded man looked at his partner in crime, before sighing loudly, "I told him why I came here. Why I did this to him. It doesn't matter anyways, after this, I'll go straight to the police station and confess my crime."

"What! Are you fucking nuts? You can't do that!" The other one growled angrily, "Look, we can survive through this without getting caught! Let's just throw this boy somewhere, go get the money from Lance and then run away. Like taking a candy from a child."

"You don't understand a thing, do you? I didn't do this for money you idiot! I did this because I had no choice. After they barged into my house, nearly killing my two years old daughter and raping my wife, what do you think I could've done? Fucking hell, I swear I'll kick Lance's fucking ass when I meet him."

The other man was quiet. But soon he sighed and patted his comrade's shoulder, "I'm… sorry. I didn't know. But still, I'm not letting you get yourself arrested, because it'd cost my freedom too." He explained, while picking up Sora from the floor and starting to walk up the stairs.

But the man with the hood just stood there, "Don't you feel that painful and annoying throb in your heart, Math?"

"No." Math stopped walking, but didn't turn around, "What do you mean with that throb, Tseng?"

"It is… called guilt."

"Hmph." Math said, before proceeding up the stairs, "After all these years, you're the first one who never even thought of guilt. But, we're all just mere humans. We can't kill the emotions inside of our heads, but we can ignore them."

Tseng looked after Math, shaking his head weakly. How could he ever let the things go like this? To sacrifice someone else, just to escape his own sacrifice? He pulled out his wallet from his pocket and opened it. He stared at a picture, in which a beautiful woman was holding a two years old daughter, both smiling happily to the camera.

"Elena…" Tseng sighed, as he closed his wallet, "I'm sorry I can't return back home… With this shame on my shoulder as a burden… I know you can't look at me like you used to… Not even if I did this for you."

With sad and quiet steps, Tseng started to walk up the stairs.

* * *

Irvine growled as he sat in a cafeteria, waiting for the rain to stop. But the water just kept falling down from the sky and it started to be pretty late too. The waiter of the small café gave him angry glares, because the place was already closed, but Irvine just kept drinking his coffee slowly.

"Excuse me sir…" The young waiter said, "But I'd really like to go home today too so if you just could please hurry up."

Irvine winked to the girl and stood up, "Yeh, well my coffee went cold a long time ago. See ya cutie." He dropped money on the table and exited the cafeteria.

"Ahh, rain…" He mumbled as he pulled his cowboy hat cover his eyes. He took a cigarette from his pocket with a lighter. He cursed when he couldn't light the tobacco because of the rain and threw the unused smoke down a drain near the pavement.

He shoved his hands into his pockets and started walking, mumbling all of the time about something how they should make waterproof cigarettes. Few passer byes gave weird glances towards his direction, before quickly walking past him. But like he cared. He was Irvine for god's sake! The lady-killer Irvine Kinneas!

He chuckled to himself, "I'm so cool."

Yes, you probably think now that our little Irvine has lost his mind totally, but this is just what he's like. Is it wrong if you like yourself? Irvine chuckled some more, but soon his smile faded…

…It was when he saw the figure, lying on the ground. His arms were covered with red liquid and the scent of blood was lingering in the air.

"Oh my fucking god…" Irvine said, as he ran to the man. He kneeled next to him and examined the injuries in his arms. He cursed colorfully, as he scanned his surroundings, trying to find something or someone who could help him, "…Shit… Oh well… the hospital is near here…"

Irvine looked at the man, who had spiky brown hair and pale and silky skin. He let his fingertips run on the younger male's cheek, and even if he hated to admit it, the man was cute. Too cute, in fact. How could someone ever harm anyone this cute?

After checking the unconscious man's pulse and making sure he still was alive, he lifted him up and started carrying him towards the hospital. Hopefully they'd be able to help the poor boy… The man with the cowboy hat frowned and started to walk faster and faster, until he found himself running.

He didn't know who the man was, or why he was in such condition, but what he knew was that the boy needed help.

"R…Ri…k…u…" The man in Irvine's arms mumbled suddenly, nearly giving the other man a heart attack.

"Ehh? Riku?" Irvine repeated, "Did you say Riku?"

* * *

CC: Voilá. The new version of the abduction thingy. Hope you like it.

Riku: I still think it sucks.

CC: I know.

Riku: I want Sora. Now. Give him back to me.

CC: Whoa, that sounded really seme-ish.

Riku: Duh. I am a seme. :flip off:

CC: … OOKAY! Thank you everyone for reviewing and waiting for this damn chapter. I love you all.


	21. I Hate Everything About You

**Respect Me Not

* * *

**

**Warnings**: There still are mistakes in grammar, I think. Also Shounen-ai, which means malexmale love. **NOT FOR KAIRI FANS! **(or Naminé) Also, there might be some drug using, self-destructive activities and maybe some character deaths… Crossovers from Final Fantasy VII and VIII…

**Pairings**: SoraxRiku, one-sided SoraxAxel and RikuxKairi, WakkaxTidus, CloudxLeon, AerithxCid and maybe some more…

**Disclaimer**: Still I own nothing. Hmph.

**Reviews**:

Thank you all:D I just love all kind of feedback I get.

* * *

Chapter 21, I Hate Everything About You

Riku and Zexion kept dashing across the nightly steers of Tokyo. But suddenly they saw two figures running to their direction and they slowed their pace. Maybe these two wanderers had seen Sora around?

"Hey you! Hold on, have you seen a b-…" Riku was about to ask, but a loud squeal cut him off.

"IT'S RIKU!" Kairi screamed and pointed the silver-haired man with her finger. She jumped up and down, while Naminé walked calmly to Riku, keeping her head tilted downwards all the time.

"R-ri-riku… We j-just saw S-sora."

Riku's eyes widened and she grabbed Naminé from her collar and started to shake the poor girl furiously, small glimmer of hope twinkling in his aqua-colored eyes, "WHERE DID YOU SEE HIM! COME ON SPIT IT OUT GIRL!"

Zexion placed his hand on Riku's shoulder and yanked him backwards, away from the shocked blonde girl, who quickly ran behind Kairi's back. Zexion smiled to the two girls and nodded his head as a greeting gesture, "Hello there. Where did you see Sora?"

"He was… in front of the hospital. But then…" Kairi explained, "…A black car drove by. Someone jumped out of it, and pulled Sora in. Right after that, they drove away really fast. We… didn't see the number plate of the car or anything, but we saw that it headed to east from the hospital."

Riku looked at Zexion, who shook his head sadly. The chances of finding Sora, just knowing the car's color and the direction didn't help them at all.

"What are we gonna do now?" Kairi asked, glancing at the both men.

"To… the police station." Riku said. But when they started walking his cell phone rang suddenly, making them all jump and stare at the silver-haired man. The said one pulled his phone out of his pocket and placed it next to his ear, "Yea?… Gah… it's you. Sorry dude, I don't feel like talking to you at the moment…"

---

A doctor examined Sora, checking carefully his wounds, before covering them with bandages. She noticed also old scars covering Sora's arms. Deep scars, which would probably never fade away. She sighed and turned to look at Irvine, who was standing right behind her back, waiting for her to say something.

"This boy…" The young woman doctor said, shaking her head weakly, "Where did you find him? This surely doesn't look like wounds caused by some fight. These deep cuts in his arms, and his badly bruised stomach…"

"Man, I told you already. He was freakin' lyin' on the ground, and I picked him up and bought him here." Irvine growled and rolled his eyes.

"Ah, I see. Well, there's nothing we can do now, but to let him rest and wait till he wakes up and tells us what happened." The doctor said, nodding her head, "We should probably call polices here too."

Irvine nodded and pulled out a cigarette from his pocket, but it was soon snatched away by the doctor, who gave him a really nasty glare, "That kills about seven million people in a year. And we're inside of a hospital too, for god's sake."

"Sorry mom. I'll go outside, need to call my mate anyways."

The doctor snorted as she walked the man with cowboy hat, walk through the door, and slam it close behind his back. "Mom… yeah right, in your dreams."

Outside of the hospital Irvine pulled out another tobacco, not really caring that it killed 7 million people in a year. He'd start worrying about it when the time comes, and he'd get a cancer or something.

With a cigarette in between his lips he started to search for Riku's number from his cell phone's memo. Soon he saw Riku's name and lifted his phone to his ear.

After few beeps, Riku picked the call, "_Yea?_"

"Howdy, it's me, Irvine."

"_Gah… it's you. Sorry dude, I don't feel like talking to you at the moment…_"

"Aww, that's pretty rude. Well anyways, I'm not in a mood for joking."

"_Neither am I_."

Irvine rolled his eyes and let out a frustrated sigh, "Listen, I just found this boy, lyin' on the ground and bought him to hospital. But before this guy passed out, he was mumblin' something about someone called 'Riku'. So I was just wonderin' if he…"

"_WHAT! What did this guy look like?_"

"Well… a brunette, petite and such." Irvine explained, while glancing at his fingernails, resembling a woman who had just had a manicure.

"…_What? C-could it be… Oh my fucking god, I'll be right there!_" The silver-haired man ended the call without saying anything else. Irvine let out a hollow chuckle, before taking the tobacco out of his mouth and glancing it for a while.

"Fuck this shit." He mumbled and threw the unused cigarette away, "Stupid beautiful women nurses. Always makes me change my mind… Grr…"

* * *

Once again, back in the same hospital, Riku ran through the sliding doors, straight to a tired looking man, who was sitting behind a desk. He looked like he'd fall asleep every moment now. Riku slammed his fists on the desk, disturbing the half-asleep receptionist.

"**Where is Sora**?" Riku asked loudly, nearly choking the poor man behind the counter.

"Wow, chill out man! This' hospital, didn't you know?" The man said, waving his hand lazily in front of Riku's face, "But Sora… hmm… One sec, lemme check."

Riku bit his lip and tried to regain his composure, which seemed like an impossible mission. He was sure that the receptionist was being as slow as he could. He wanted to bang his head on the desk and strangle the man sitting behind it.

"Uhh, yeah… He's in the third floor, and three doors down." The receptionist said, pointing at the stairway with his finger. Riku mumbled thanks to the man, before starting to run again.

Meanwhile, Irvine, Zexion, Kairi and Naminé walked inside the hospital, following the silver-haired man, who was currently heading up the stairs, nearly falling on his face at the last steps, but that didn't stop his journey to find Sora's room.

"Riku wait!" Zexion yelled, as he started to run too, leaving Irvine with the two girls standing in the middle of the large hall of hospital.

Riku tore open the door of Sora's room, breathing heavily in and out. Relieved smile broke to his lips, as he saw Sora lying on one of the beds, his chest falling and rising peacefully.

He couldn't put his relief into words. He had never ever been this happy to see Sora. Quickly, he walked to the brunette boy, and leaned down, hovering the younger male's face, "Sora? Soraaaa… So-ra!"

"He's still unconscious." A woman doctor, who walked in, explained, while placing a tray of food next to Sora's bed, "…But he should be waking up soon. You want to be here when he wakes up?"

"Of course." Riku stated, grabbing Sora's hand, and rubbing his palm with his thumb. Tears of happiness and joy started to flow down his eyes, as he stared Sora. His Sora. He'd never again let him go. He'd keep an eye on him twenty-four seven, if he had to. The feeling of Sora's warm hand in his, made him feel warm somewhere deep inside.

"Well, I guess I'll go now… If you need any help, call me, I'll be in the next room from right." The doctor smiled warmly, before exiting the room.

Riku touched Sora's silky cheek. How could someone look so innocent and peaceful? Why all of the world's cruelness was shoved against the most innocent people faces? Like Sora… How much Riku tried to take his pain away, he knew that there was no way to erase all of the wounds time had made.

"Sora…" Riku whispered quietly. He was totally oblivious about the four pair of eyes, which were spying on him and Sora through the slightly opened door.

"I hope Sora wakes up soon…" Kairi mumbled, keeping her eyes locked at Riku and Sora.

"Shush…" Irvine shushed and placed his hand over Kairi's mouth, "This' gettin' interesting…"

"You perverts…" Zexion rolled his eyes and folded his arms, but still kept spying on his former student. (A/N: In case you didn't remember, Zexion used to be Riku's music teacher.)

Irvine snorted and glanced at Zexion, "Look who's talking… Zexy."

"Aagh, not you too!" Zexion grabbed Irvine by his collar and started to shake him furiously, "I hate it when people call me that! It's Zexion! Z-E-X-…."

Naminé stared at the scene, before looking back into the room. They were all so noisy… it was a miracle that Riku hadn't noticed them spying on him yet. Suddenly the blonde girl gasped and pointed towards Riku and Sora, "…L-look!"

Riku's eyes widened, as Sora gently squeezed his hand back, "Sora!"

"Nnhh…" Sora mumbled, rubbing his eyes and sitting up slowly. But before he could fully straighten his back, he fell back on the bed, because of the pain in his stomach. He let out a small groan of pain, "…Owwie…"

"Sora!"

"R-riku?" Sora said, as he opened his eyes. As soon as he saw Riku, a heart-melting smile came to his lips, "I… I can see you again."

The silver-haired man gasped, but soon returned the smile, "Y-you got your sight back?"

"Y-yes…" Sora nodded his head, blinking his eyes few times. It felt great to see again. Living in total darkness was… depressing. Not being able to see the one you love the most… Slowly Sora came to realize, how much he loved the colors… the light.

A little did he realize back then, how much not being able to see a thing had tortured him. How it had slowly eaten him apart inside.

He looked at Riku. He had already missed those mysterious aqua-colored eyes. "Riku, I…" He started speaking again, trying to sit up one more time, but once again the pain in his stomach jerked him back down. He bit his lip and pulled up his shirt, only to see large black bruises in his stomach.

"Don't move…" Riku said, stroking Sora's forehead gently, "Just… rest. You'll be okay… And when you'll be okay, I'll take you somewhere out. To some really cool place."

Sora's eyes filled with happiness, and he felt like crying. But this time, the tears wouldn't be the tears of agony or sorrow.

…But the tears of happiness.

"Riku I…" Sora started, reaching out towards Riku's cheek, and touched it with his fingertips, "…I love you."

Riku smiled lovingly at Sora, "I know." He said quietly, before leaning down and kissing Sora gently, yet firmly.

The four people behind the door wanted to scream 'AAWW' but managed to hold their actions, and slowly backed away from the door. Kairi and Naminé both were giggling madly and Zexion looked at Irvine, grinning like a lunatic.

"Hmm… I don't especially like gay people buuut…" Irvine started, folding his arms over his chest, "I gotta admit that those two are pretty cute together. And I'm Riku's manager anyways, so I guess I just gotta get used to it. I hope that he won't get too much wrong kind of publicity because of his relationship with another man."

Zexion snorted and slapped Irvine's back playfully, "Relax, he'll be okay. And anyways, if he gets publicity, we just have to ask Sephiroth's help, he's good at blackmailing gossip magazine reporters, believe me."

"I guess so. Have heard pretty much stuff about SA records, before taking this job." The man with cowboy hat chuckled. Zexion nodded his head and turned to look at Kairi and Naminé.

"I think you two should head back home."

Kairi rolled her eyes and placed her hands on her hips, letting out a loud snort, "Yeah right. We not going anywhere, before we can talk with Sora and Riku." She explained, accompanied by the nods from her friend.

Zexion shrugged, "Do whatever you want. Are you sure that your parents aren't too worried about you though?"

"Pfft, they're probably gone out for a dinner or something anyways." Kairi chuckled, "And Naminé doesn't live with her parents anymore."

"I see, I see." The silver-haired man, shoving some of his silver locks behind his ear, "I guess you can't speak with Sora or Riku in a while though… They seem to be kind of… hmm… busy."

"Yeah…" Kairi snickered and sat on a bench, "But we shall wait then."

* * *

Tidus looked at Wakka, while holding the older male's hand tightly. They were walking down the street, towards Tidus' home, after a long and romantic night out, just the two of them.

Right after Wakka had left the hospital, he had phoned Tidus and asked him if he wanted to spend some _luxury_ time with him. And even if the sun was starting to rise, the two of them could've stayed up all day.

"Hehee, it was so fun!" Tidus laughed and pulled Wakka's hand, "Let's do it again someday, riiight?"

"'Course." Wakka smiled and pulled the blonde man closer, giving him a long and passionate kiss. Tidus giggled into the kiss, while wrapping his arms around the taller man's neck. Soon Wakka pulled away, and poked Tidus' ribs gently, making the other one squirm a little, "Silly..."

"Anything for you…" Tidus poked his tongue out and let go of Wakka's neck. They continued walking, the blonde man giggling every now and then, but otherwise everything was pretty much quiet.

The morning sun painted the sky with different shades of red, and tickling Tidus' nose with small rays, which shone through the reddish clouds. The night had been perfect. Just the two of them, hanging around… Just being with the orange-haired man made Tidus feel happy. He dared to say, that these were the happiest moments of his life.

"What'cha thinking?" Wakka asked Tidus, who snapped out of thoughts and smiled goofily.

"Nothing."

Wakka hmph-ed, and shrugged. He rubbed back of Tidus' hand with his thumb, as they finally arrived to Tidus' home. The blonde looked at his lover, before giving him yet another kiss.

"Good night…" Tidus said, hugging Wakka for the last time, before starting to walk the path towards the front door. But after taking only few steps, he felt hands wrapping around his waist and Wakka pulled his body against his, whispering three simple words into the younger male's ear.

"I love you."

Tidus blushed slightly, as he watched the orange-haired man's back slowly retread into the dusk of dawn. He sighed happily and turned around to continue his way to the door.

As he entered the house, he could feel weird atmosphere in the air. He closed the door quietly and kicked his shoes off. Suddenly group of violent shivers ran down his spine. Cid was standing there and his gaze was piercing right through him. The look in his face wasn't too happy.

"D-dad? I-I can e-explain!" Tidus started, as the blonde man walked closer to his son.

"There's nothing ya need to explain." Cid growled, before slamming back of his hand hard across Tidus' face, making him stumble few steps backwards, "Ya fuckin' slut I knew ya weren't straight from the begin with."

"Dad, please…" Tidus mumbled, rubbing his aching cheek. He tried to approach his father, but only ended up getting slapped again. This time he fell on the floor, groaning in pain.

Cid narrowed his eyes in a dangerous manner, folding his arms firmly, "Get out. I never wanna see ya walkin' through that door ever again." He said, nodding his head towards the door. His whole appearance was frightening, and those despising glares he gave to Tidus, were something that no one could put into words.

Tidus slowly stood up, and gave his father confused look, "W-what?"

"Ya heard me." Cid stated, "Get lost. Never wanna see you again."

"But you can't just-…"

"I said **GET OUT**."

Tidus still couldn't believe his ears. This was the worst thing he could've imagined to happen… He shouldn't have come too close his house when Wakka was around… He should've known that his father would be spying on him, especially when he had been gone all night.

Cid took few warning steps towards his son. Tidus gulped, and fought back the tears, which were about to cross his eyelids. So this is how much he meant to his father? He was merely a trash that could be thrown away that easily?

"D-dad, let me explain!"

But that was enough for Cid. He gathered all of his strength and slammed his fist right in the middle of Tidus' face, gaining few scratches to his knuckles because of Tidus' teeth. The younger blonde man fell against the wall, holding his face and screaming in pain. Blood started to pour down through his fingers.

Cid took few steps backwards, watching his fist, then his son. He was about to mumble and apology, but before he could say anything, Tidus opened the door and slammed it close right behind his back.

Then, he didn't realize how he had ended his relationship with his son wholly and truly.

* * *

Wakka walked towards his home. He lived in a really idyllic suburb, with white houses and large green yards. He inhaled a deep breath of just mowed lawn. It was pretty weird though, it was already something around 6 pm, so who on earth would mow their lawns in this kind of early hour?

He shook his head and shoved his hands into his pockets. It was really nice morning indeed. Maybe he could take a little longer walk, now that he didn't have anyone clinging on his arm.

Not that he minded Tidus' presence, not at all. It was just nice to spend some time alone too.

He saw a big car parked next to the pavement, in front of a house, which had been abandoned for a quite while now. The orange-haired man lifted his eyebrow and walked a little bit closer.

"Could someone come and help me with the rest of these boxes?" A black-haired woman yelled towards the house, as she came behind the van, holding a large box. Her whole appearance was gothic and gloomy. Wakka's eyes widened, as he felt something weird in his stomach…

This couldn't be happening… No, not now…

"Shit…" The gothic woman said, nearly losing her balance, as her heel shoe's heel stuck in the middle of the side-walk's stones. She cursed colorfully, as she tried to tear her shoe free from the pavement.

Wakka walked at the woman and scratched back of his head, "Ya need help?"

The black-haired woman looked up at the orange-haired man and smiled coldly, "Thank you. That would be really… appreciated."

Wakka took the box from the woman, who kneeled down and pulled her shoe out of the pavement. She straightened her back, and took the box back from the orange-haired man.

"Thank you." She stated simply, before continuing to walk towards the house. But Wakka- he sure was persistent and followed after her.

"Excuse me, but…" He said, running next to the gothic lady, "…Err… Ya moving in here?"

"Guess." She said, still couldn't help but chuckle slightly. She stopped walking and looked at the man, who kept following her, "You seem to like following your new neighbors around. Well, if you wish, you could help us carry the boxes in. Just… don't break anything."

Wakka nodded his head, "Roger." He turned around, but stopped again, "Heyhey, wait! What's your name?"

The gloomy woman looked over her shoulder, a small smile on her lips, "Lulu. Yours?"

"W-Wakka."

"So… Wakka. I think you should hurry up. We need our things inside so the driver can move the van." Lulu said, before entering the house with her box, leaving the orange-haired man stand in the middle of the pathway.

Wakka shook his head and made his way to the car. Just when he had thought that he had found the one he wanted to spend the rest of his life with… Why did this always happen to him? He felt his heart pounding harder and harder, as he lifted a box and started to carry it towards Lulu's house.

He couldn't be falling in love with someone he had met just mere seconds ago? But then again… that's how he ended up together with Tidus too…

He let out a loud sigh and frowned.

Life could be so damn hard sometimes.

* * *

Aerith opened her eyes as someone banged on the door. She groaned and rubbed her temples. She could feel a headache coming… She blinked few times and realized that she was lying on the sofa.

The banging to the door continued and she stood up slowly, cursing under her breath. She felt really bad, and she had no clue why she was lying there, instead of her own warm bed. With slow and troubling steps she started to approach the door, "Coming, coming! For god's sake…"

She opened the door and gasped loudly, as she saw who was behind it, "Tidus! What… What happened to you?"

Tidus leaned his weight on the doorframe, and held his nose, "C-can I come in? Please…?"

"Of course my dear." Aerith stepped away from the door, and let the blonde man enter the house. She shut the door, and leaned towards Tidus' and examined his injuries in his face, "What happened to you? Who did this?"

"It's…" Tidus said, feeling tears coming to the corners of his eyes, "My… D-dad…"

Aerith gasped, and grabbed Tidus' shoulders and started to shake him, "What! CID? Cid would… never… Wait… He found out, didn't he?"

"W-what…?" Tidus looked at the brunette woman, "Y-you **knew**!"

"Of course I knew about you being with another boy! I have two boys, who are dating other boys too, so you think that I wouldn't notice? You were being too obvious… But still… I can't… believe it…" Aerith said, touching a bruise on Tidus' cheek, causing him to wince visibly, "I'll go get some aspirin for you, and something to clean your wounds with. You can stay here as long as you want, dear."

"Thanks…" Tidus said, and walked to the living room, as he waited for Aerith to come back with the stuff she went to get. He looked down at his bloody hands, and sighed heavily.

His father would probably tell him soon that he was sorry and beg him to come back home, but… He wasn't sure if he wanted to go back in there. He knew that Cid could never fully accept him the way he was. And no matter how much he tried… he could never live with someone he knew that couldn't stand his presence.

He slowly started to realize how much he hated his father. He despised and pitied him. He hated everything about him.

He swallowed the sob, which was nearly crossing his lips.

Maybe it was better this way. He didn't have to worry about showing everyone his sexuality.

Aerith stepped into the living room and sat next to Tidus. She gave him the painkillers and started to clean the wound. Tidus gritted his teeth, as the purifier Aerith used stung nastily. The brunette woman mumbled an apology, as the blonde man groaned in pain.

"Aerith… Thank you."

"It's… no problem."

* * *

CC: Hope you liked this chapter. Don't really have anything to say about it.

Riku: I'm happy.

CC: Lucky you. ANYways. Review? ;D


	22. Snowfall

**Respect Me Not

* * *

**

**Warnings**: There still are mistakes in grammar, I think. Also Shounen-ai, which means malexmale love. **NOT FOR KAIRI FANS! **(or Naminé) Also, there might be some drug using, self-destructive activities and maybe some character deaths… Crossovers from Final Fantasy VII and VIII…

**Pairings**: SoraxRiku, one-sided SoraxAxel and RikuxKairi, WakkaxTidus, CloudxLeon, AerithxCid and maybe some more…

**Disclaimer**: Still I own nothing. Hmph.

**Reviews**:

Thank you all once again. Sorry I didn't feel like writing for a while. Had some problems with the people close to me.

* * *

Chapter 22, Snowfall

Riku sat on a chair next to Sora, his hand gently on top of the younger one's, as a black dressed man stepped into the room, while taking his hat off. He had blonde hair, and a strict look plastered on his face, as he solemnly greeted Sora and Riku.

"Good… hmm… morning." The man said, after looking at his wristwatch. Indeed, the clock was already around 7 p.m., "I'm Rufus Shinra. I'm a police officer, and you probably already know why I am here for."

Sora nodded his head and looked down at his lap. Riku looked at Rufus, who gave him glances, which gestured him to leave the room, "You want me to leave?"

"Yes." The police officer replied coldly. Riku rolled his aqua-colored eyes, before smiling to Sora one last time, before leaving the room.

Rufus sat to the chair, where Riku had just sat few seconds ago. He pulled out a notepad from his pocket, as well as pen, and started to write some things down. Sora lifted his eyebrow at the blonde man, who suddenly stopped all of his movements, "What are you waiting for? Start from the beginning."

Sora blinked his eyes, "Uhh… well… I guess I was…"

"No guessing. Tell the facts, and tell the riddles later."

The brunette frowned. This man sure was rude. "I was standing in front of this very same hospital, then a car came out of no where, and someone pulled me into it. I was dragged to some place and then…" Sora frowned, as the memory brought back the pain to his arm, "…They stabbed knives on my arms."

Rufus lifted his eyebrow, and looked like he started to get interested, "Show me."

Sora bit his lip, while he pulled up his sleeve, showing the police officer his bandaged arms. Rufus snorted, and untied one of the bandaged. He frowned deeply as he saw the deep cutting marks around Sora's arms.

"Hmm… I could swear I've seen something like this before…" The police said, and quickly retied the bandage, and wrote something to his small notepad, "Interesting… really interesting…"

Sora let out an unbelieving sigh, as he leaned his back on the bed, trying to take as comfortable position as possible.

"Go on, go on, I'm all ears." Rufus said, his eyes never leaving his notes.

"Well then… the other man said something to me. He said that… he didn't want to do anything he was forced to do. Then the other one came and…" Sora explained, but suddenly Rufus cut his speech.

"So there were only two men, who abducted you?"

"Yes." Sora nodded his head and continued his story, "…So, then the other one came and… he said something about Lance, and then…"

"Lance? **Lance**? The Lance?" Rufus said, and stood up, causing the chair collapse on the floor. His eyes had a weird glimmer, as he scratched few last notes to his notepad, before turning around, "Thank you Sora. I think we're done for now. I'll contact you later, and I promise that we will catch the ones who did this to you."

Sora frowned as the police officer left the room, slamming the door open and close. The brunette shook his head, while lying down on the bed.

He thought that he would feel scared and be in shock after all that happened to him. But, he wasn't. He didn't know whether he should be relieved or not. Maybe the shock would come after a while…?

Sora shook his head. He didn't want to think about the things that happened to him. Even if he wasn't scared, remembering the pain as the knives pierced his skin, still made him feel like throwing up. And the smell of blood… A violent group of shivers ran down Sora's spine as he tried to push those memories aside.

"Sora?"

Sora opened his eyes, which he didn't even remember he had closed, and saw Riku standing next to him, a worried look on his face, "Are you okay?"

The younger one blinked and then smiled widely, "Yeah!" he replied happily, and a carefree smile came to Riku's lips too. The silver-haired man leaned down and gave a quick peck to Sora's lips, before straightening his back.

"I'm gonna go get something to eat. You want anything?"

"Nah…" Sora shook his head, and closed his eyes slowly, "I guess I'll just take a small nap… I'm tired…"

Riku chuckled, and stroked Sora's cheek, as the brunette fell asleep in mere seconds, "Good night… silly…" he said, before leaving the room and opening the door a little bit faster than he thought, causing the people behind it fall on their backs on the floor.

Riku lifted his eyebrow, as he saw Zexion, Irvine, Kairi and Naminé, currently lying on the floor, "…Don't tell me you were spying on me again…"

"What do you mean 'again'…?" Zexion said innocently, smiling widely.

"You really think I didn't notice you were spying on us before? When Sora woke up…" Riku said tiredly, as he walked past the people, who were still lying on the floor. The silver-haired man had hard time trying to fight back the laugh that nearly escaped his lips.

"I told you, you were all being way too obvious!" Kairi snorted, as she slapped back of Irvine's head, which caused his cowboy hat fall on the white floor.

The said man grunted, while picking up his hat, "'ey I wasn't involved in this."

Riku chuckled, as he stopped walking and turned to look over his shoulder. He was already few meters ahead the other ones, but his voice echoed clearly in the empty corridor, "You guys coming with me, or are you planning to sit there for the rest of your lives?"

Kairi, Naminé, Irvine and Zexion looked at the silver-haired man, before glancing at each other. Suddenly they all jumped on their feet and dashed to Riku. Zexion messed the younger silver-haired man's hair and laughed, "Let's go."

Riku smiled and nodded his head. He had this weird feeling, like everything was going to be okay.

Maybe finally after all what he and Sora had gone through, they could be together. A smile came to his lips, as a warm sensation filled his lungs. It'd all be alright. They'd find a way to save Cloud… Riku hoped that somehow Cloud would survive. Miracles happen.

_It'd all be alright. Sooner or later._

* * *

A car braked in front of a small house. Tseng jumped out of it, leaving his partner-in-crime in it to wait for him. With quick and long paces he made his way to the house's front door and pulled out keys from his pocket.

Fast and quietly he stepped into the small apartment, searching for the light switch with his hand. After a while he found it, and cold light filled the small hall. Tseng didn't even bother to take off his shoes, as he walked farther into the house.

"T-Tseng?" A blonde woman stood up from the couch, a scared look on her face, "Didn't I tell you not to come here when you phoned me!"

"Elena, listen, I-…"

"I told you not to come back here ever again!" Elena cried, as she took stumbling steps backwards, nearly overturning a coffee table in the middle of the floor.

Tseng looked at Elena, before letting out a loud sigh. He pulled out a small pack from his pocket and threw it to the woman, as sad expression swept over his features. He knew that this would happen.

"What's this?" The blonde woman asked, as she eyed the package, afraid of opening it.

"It's a gift…" Tseng replied dully, trying to smile, but only managed to grin wearily, "Hug Joshua for me, will you? I guess you won't be seeing me around then…"

Elena remained quiet, as she looked after Tseng's back. Tears came to the corners of her eyes, as she saw the front door slam open and men dressed in black barge in, surrounding the black-haired man.

Tseng looked at Elena, as the men pointed his forehead with their weapons, forcing him against the wall, his hands lifted in the air.

"You… betrayed me…" Tseng said to the blonde woman, who was now crying.

Elena shook her head violently, as the tears kept flowing down from her eyes. "I d-didn't mean this to happen! I didn't want… any of this… I'm so s-sorry!" she cried as she fell on the floor, sobbing loudly.

Tseng frowned, and felt something sting in his heart. Despite the guns, which surrounded him, he ran to the blonde woman and hugged her. And only if the embrace lasted for mere seconds, before the black dressed man tore Tseng away from Elena.

"I love you." Tseng said, before he was dragged out of the door.

Elena reached her hand out in the air, like she'd be reaching out for Tseng, who was already outside, being pushed into a black police car. She was still sitting on the floor, and the tears continued to fall down.

She heard baby's crying coming from behind a closed door, but she didn't care. As she realized what she had done, she shut her eyes tightly, just hoping that she could turn back the time.

Sometimes the paths we choose to follow seems like right, but in the end they're nothing but full of mistakes.

Finally Elena stood up and walked to the direction of baby's crying. She opened a door and entered a small bedroom, where was a young boy, lying in a cradle. She lifted up her son, and hugged him, "Don't worry Joshua, s'okay…"

The blonde woman looked out of a window, and saw a police car driving away, "We'll be okay…" she whispered while she pulled out Tseng's gift from her pocket. With shaky hands she unwrapped the band and gasped as she saw a neat pile of banknotes. She frowned sadly and sniffed loudly, hugging her young son again.

"Tseng…"

* * *

**_2 Months Later_**

Lights. Camera. Action.

Riku stepped in front of a yelling crowd, flashing his most perfect smile to the cheering audience. He picked up the microphone, as the rest of Melancholic Requiem (A/N: which is the name of Riku's band, just in case you didn't remember) appeared behind Riku and walked next to their instruments.

Riku looked at the noisy crowd, while lifting the microphone in front of his mouth, "Okay, thank you all for coming here tonight. The next song I wrote for all of my friends. After all what we've gone through… and the things we faced, we've done it together. But mostly this' for –**you-**. And if you happen to be the one who I'm talking about, I have something to say to you…" Riku inhaled a deep breath, as the whole audience quietened down, "… **I LOVE YOU!**"

Riku grinned widely, as he knew that Sora was somewhere in the audience, blushing madly. The crowd started to cheer again, anxious for Riku to start singing.

The silver-haired man turned around to look at his friends. He nodded his head and Wakka started to hack his drums, accompanied by Cloud who started to stroke his synthesizers.

(A/N:The song is **Alter Bridge**'s _Metalingus_. I do not own.)

"_I've been defeated and brought down  
Dropped to my knees when hope ran out  
The time has come to change my ways"_

Riku lifted his balled fist into the air, large smirk on his lips. The flashing lights surrounded him, and few drops of sweat rolled down his temple.

He knew that Sora was watching him, and the smirk grew even wider. He could hear some rapid fangirls' scream, which echoed through the audience, as he realized that he was smirking rather sexily.

"_On this day I see clearly everything has come to life  
A bitter place and a broken dream  
And we'll leave it all, leave it all behind"_

Sora felt a small blush still lingering on his cheeks. Riku looked so glamorous and perfect, as he moved on the stage, his silvery hair glimmering in the millions of bright lights. The rest of the band looked good too. Everyone seemed to do their best to make this concert worth of their time.

The brunette smiled as he looked at Tidus, who was next to him. He was smiling too.

The blonde boy realized that Sora was looking at him and turned his head towards him. Sora tilted his head slightly to his left and lifted his hand into the air. Tidus frowned, a smile never leaving his lips, as he followed Sora's example. They both started to bump their hands into the air, while the song continued.

"_I'll never long for what might have been  
Regret won't waste my life again  
I won't look back  
I'll fight to remain:"_

The audience screamed in joy, as Riku removed his sweaty shirt and threw it to the cheering people in front of him.

Irvine grinned widely and nodded his head happily. Looks like Riku finally realized that he had been right about him being sexy without his shirt. Too bad the silver-haired man still had his tank-top shirt on.

"_On this day I see clearly everything has come to life  
A bitter place and a broken dream  
And we'll leave it all, leave it all behind"_

"_On this day it's so real to me  
Everything has come to life  
Another chance to chase a dream  
Another chance to feel  
Chance to feel alive"_

Riku turned around and looked at his bandmates. Yuffie lifted her thumb up and winked, while her sister, Tifa, just smiled and nodded her head. Wakka was too busy with his drums to even notice that Riku was watching him. Leon just pushed his sunglasses closer his eyes, before getting ready to play his guitar again. Cloud glanced at Leon, his hands resting on top of his keyboards.

The silver-haired man turned around again, grabbing his microphone once again.

"_Fear will kill me, all I could be  
Lift these sorrows  
Let me breathe, could you set me free  
Could you set me free"_

"_On this day I see clearly everything has come to life  
A bitter place and a broken dream  
And we'll leave it all behind  
On this day its so real to me  
Everything has come to life  
Another chance to chase a dream  
Another chance to feel   
Chance to feel alive"_

Everyone clapped hands, and the large hall was filled with applauses. Riku bowed deeply, followed by the rest of the band, before they all disappeared behind a large curtain, to the backstage.

In the audience, Sora looked at Tidus and smiled widely, "Wow, that was really great, wasn't it?"

"Hell yeah!" Tidus said, jumping up and down, "They're the best! Riku sang really well today!… Well, okay he always sings well, but today it was beyond amazing!"

Sora laughed, as they were forced to exit the hall, as the whole audience started to move towards the doors. Tidus grabbed Sora's arm and pulled him away from the other people, and they stood in a corner, where there were no people.

"I think we should wait for Selphie, Kairi and Naminé." The blonde man said, as he tried to search for the three girls with his sight.

Sora looked down at his shoes, while leaning his back on the wall, "I think I gotta go soon… My mom's waiting for me…" he sighed and shook his head tiredly, "…After what happened two months ago, she still won't let me walk alone after 6 p.m… It's rather annoying…"

Tidus looked at his friend, while scratching back of his head, "Well, I kinda understand why… If I was your mom, I would do exactly the same probably. Or, I'll just hire a babysitter to keep an eye on you 24/7."

Sora groaned and slapped Tidus' forearm playfully, "Thank God you're not my mom..."

Tidus chuckled and messed with Sora's hair, before slapping the back of the brunette's head, "Heyy, don't say stuff like that, or I'll-…"

"Tiddy, TIDDYYY!"

Tidus turned his head towards the voice and saw Selphie making her way violently through the crowd, Kairi and Naminé walking right behind her. After a while they managed to fight their way to Sora and Tidus.

"Hiii, Sora!" Kairi walked to Sora and hugged him. In only two months they had become pretty good friends. So maybe after all the incidents that happened weren't so bad at all. He had found so many new friends through these events.

The hug lasted only for few seconds, since it was only friendly and greeting hug. Kairi placed her hands on Sora's shoulders and smiled happily, "Riku was great today, wasn't he?"

"Yeah!" Sora nodded his head, "But I gotta go now… Mom's waiting for me…"

Kairi let go off Sora's shoulders and patted his head, "I see, take care. Are you going too Tidus? Since you live with Sora and Aerith now?"

Tidus gave last glance to the stage, before nodding his head wearily, "Yeah I guess… I was kinda hoping to see Wakka, but I guess we don't have time for that. Let's go Sora." He said, before walking towards the exit doors.

Sora waved to the three women, before running after his friend, out of the doors, into the cold night. It was already winter, and the snow was covering the streets of Tokyo. They didn't have school now either, and the Christmas was only few days ahead.

Tidus looked at the cars in front of them, but none of them belonged to Aerith. He sighed and slumped his shoulders, "Looks like she isn't here yet."

"Yeah." Sora replied.

They stood there in silence, while small snowflakes started to fall down from the sky. Sora hugged himself for warmth, as the cold wind blew harshly against his face. He pulled up his collar, to give even some kind of protection against the coldness.

Tidus sighed loudly and his head slowly bowed down. Sora looked at him, his eyes filled with concern, "Something wrong Tidus?"

"Nothing…" the blonde male sighed again, "…It's just… I haven't seen my dad in two months… He hasn't even called, or anything. And Aerith told me that he doesn't even talk about me. I guess he really hates me."

"Tidus…" Sora said, frowning sadly. He didn't know what to say, in order to make Tidus feel better. He reached his hand out, and touched the blonde's shoulder, "…I-I think that everything will be alright. And I don't think that Cid really hates you."

Tidus gritted his teeth and looked down on the snowy pavement. Then he looked at Sora, feeling something burn in the back of his eyes, "How can you be so sure?"

The brunette frowned, and awkwardly hugged the taller man. Tidus blinked few times, before smiling and hugging Sora back, "Thanks Sora…" he said quietly, "…You're… like a brother to me… and sometimes it feels like you're the only one who really cares about me… so thanks."

Sora looked up at Tidus and smiled sweetly, "I know you'd do exactly the same."

A car drove next to the two men, and Sora let go off Tidus. He recognized that the car belonged to his mother, who lifted her eyebrow at them. The blonde man chuckled, before opening the door and jumping in, followed by Sora.

"Heya mom." Sora said, while closing the door right behind his back.

Aerith smiled sweetly, as she looked over her shoulder at Tidus and Sora, "How was the concert?"

"It was awesome!" Tidus said, before Sora could even open his mouth, "They were sooooo cool! Right, Sora?"

"Yeah!" Sora nodded his head.

The brown-haired woman laughed, before starting to drive again. Tidus grinned and looked at Sora, who chuckled, before closing his sky-blue eyes.

It was weird how even the most unimportant moments can make someone feel so happy. Just like this one… Sora didn't know why, but only if Aerith and Tidus were sitting in the same car with him, laughing happily, made him feel happy.

The only thing that was missing now, was Riku…

* * *

Riku walked through a corridor, wiping the sweat from his face with white towel, as the rest of his band followed him. Suddenly Irvine jumped out of one of the rooms and ran to Riku. He inhaled a deep breath, before he started speaking.

"I tried to stop them but…" the man with cowboy hat said, as he looked over his shoulder, "…but they insisted to interview y'all…"

Riku lifted his eyebrow, and rested his hands on his hips, "Well I guess we could give them a short interview…?"

Irvine let out a frustrated sigh and seemed like he'd want to bang his head on the nearest wall," Riku, you don't underst-…"

"Hello my loves!" A blonde woman walked out of the room, where Irvine had just came. She had a long pink coat, and held a big notebook, which had bright pink cover. Her smile was way too sweet to be nice, "I heard you saying a word 'interview'!"

Yuffie snorted and folded her arms, "Who do you think **you** are?"

"Ah, that's pretty rude…" The woman said, while showing a lock of her blonde hair away from her eyes, "I'm LeBlanc. The main reporter of the most famous gossip magazine in the earth!"

"You're the reporter of magazine, which is named after you?" Cloud asked lifting his eyebrow slightly, "The infamous magazine 'LeBlanc'?"

"Tsk tsk." LeBlanc waved her finger in the air, "You've got that one wrong, my love. Millions of people all around the world read the LeBlanc. Even if people say that they aren't interested in gossips, there's no one who could ever resist really yummy-yummy article about the celebrities private lives."

Leon and Cloud exchanged glares, while Riku just folded his arms, "We don't want an interview to your shitty magazine. Sorry." The silver-haired man said, while walking past the reporter, while the rest of the band followed him.

"Oh, didn't I mention that Sephiroth himself told me that you could give me an interview…?" LeBlanc smiled, while examining her long, pink nails.

Irvine rolled his eyes, "Fine, they'll give ya a short interview."

"Hey!" Riku turned around and looked at his band's manager, "You can't decide something like that for us!"

"If it's Sephiroth who promised her that damn interview, then there's nothin' I could do." Irvine explained, while shaking his head in defeat. The whole band groaned, as they had no choice, but to follow the blonde woman to one of the rooms, where they all sat down on a comfortable couch.

LeBlanc smiled, while opening her notepad.

"I hope this won't take too long." Tifa mumbled, as she shoved her hands into her jeans' pockets.

Riku chuckled, as he tried to find a comfortable sitting position on the windowsill. His gaze wandered outside, and he saw two familiar figures standing in the middle of snowfall. He saw Sora reaching out towards Tidus, before hugging the blonde man. Riku frowned and blinked his eyes. They were both hugging each other now…

The silver-haired man shook his head. He was just being a paranoid again… Tidus and Sora were really good friends, there was no need to get all worked up for nothing.

"Okay, so…" LeBlanc started, "Your first album will be released tomorrow, since the day after tomorrow is Christmas?"

"Yeah." Yuffie replied.

"Do you have anything to say about your CD?"

"Well, only thing I have to say is that, we're all gone through a lot of mess and such, so our songs tell mostly about them." Cloud said, while leaning his back on the couch. LeBlanc nodded her head happily, while scratching something on her notebook.

"So… this question is for Riku." LeBlanc said, while turning her head towards the silver-haired man, "What inspired you, or why did you found this band, my love?"

Riku still couldn't tear his eyes from the two hugging men, but replied anyways, "It has always been my dream… Ever since I was a child, I loved singing. But other than that, there's no reason really."

LeBlanc kept nodding her head rapidly, as she wrote Riku's speech down.

"And I think that…" Tifa said, while looking at Riku, "You did this to keep your friends close, and so they wouldn't forget each other, right?"

"Yeah, now that you mentioned it…" Riku said and finally looked away from Sora and Tidus, "I founded this band for my friends, in order to keep them close to me. The people close to me mean everything to me."

Tifa smiled to Riku. A weird glimmer came to LeBlanc's eyes, as she watched the two of them. She smiled, before opening her mouth again, "So, any of you have any love-relationships between your bandmates?"

Cloud blushed slightly, as he felt Leon's staring in the back of his head. He didn't know whether he should admit or not… But before he even had a chance to say anything, Leon started to speak, "Yes."

"Ohh… that's really interesting. Do you wanna tell me about it, loves?"

Everyone exchanged glares, before shaking their heads.

"It's none of ya business." Wakka said, while folding his arms over his chest.

"Ah, of course. Well then…" LeBlanc said, the smile never leaving her lips. She took another blank page and started writing again, "…Hmm… So, you told me earlier that there has been some mess you've gone through. What happened?"

Now Irvine stepped out of a corner and had an angry look on his face, "'kay, so let's make one thing clear- we don't want you to write any shit about this band to your magazine. No private life stuff, ya?"

"What kind of magazine would the LeBlanc be, if there was no gossips?" LeBlanc said, while standing up, "But I think this' enough for now. We'll see later though, I promise my loves!" she snickered, while walking through a door, and slamming it close behind her back.

"What was that all about?" Cloud asked, while glancing his bandmates, "That woman is insane."

Riku nodded his head, and looked back out of the window, but Sora and Tidus were already gone, "I hope we don't have to read some nonsense about us tomorrow…"

Irvine shrugged and chuckled, "Hey, that what it's like to be a celebrity."

* * *

CC: Wohoo… Finally it's ready. And yay+300 reviews, thank you all. Sorry I haven't replied to the reviews lately.

Sora: We give candies to everyone who reviews. :D

Riku: What candies? You mean those what you're eating now?

Sora: Ehh… :looks at the empty bag of candies: Oopsie…


	23. Betrayed Hope

**Respect Me Not

* * *

**

**Warnings**: There still are mistakes in grammar, I think. Also Shounen-ai, which means malexmale love. **NOT FOR KAIRI FANS! **(or Naminé) Also, there might be some drug using, self-destructive activities and maybe some character deaths… Crossovers from Final Fantasy VII and VIII…

**Pairings**: SoraxRiku, one-sided SoraxAxel and RikuxKairi, WakkaxTidus, CloudxLeon, AerithxCid and maybe some more…

**Disclaimer**: Still I own nothing. Hmph.

**Reviews**:

Thanks thanks. :)

* * *

Chapter 23, Betrayed Hope

Cloud kicked his shoes off, while he walked into his house. Aerith was sitting by the television, watching some weird show about two lovers who couldn't be together for some reason. The blonde man lifted his eyebrow, as he sat down next to his mother.

"Weird things you're watching mom."

Aerith jumped slightly, like she'd been in some kind of trance. Then she laughed in relief and grabbed the remote control, "I wasn't really watching it. Just thinking about some stuff."

Cloud frowned and looked at his mother. Aerith still had no idea about his son's illness. Maybe it was a good thing… or maybe not. She would find it out eventually anyways… There was no hiding it, once his condition would get even worse. But he still didn't want to go through all those treatments, since he knew that he wouldn't survive anyways.

"Is there something you want to tell me, Cloud?" Aerith asked, patting Cloud's shoulder. The blonde man sighed. It's just like always… Aerith really was a walking lie detector…

"No, nothing's wrong. I think I'll go lay down for a while." Cloud said, as he stood up and rubbed his temples, "I hate these headaches…"

The brunette woman gave him a concerned look, "Are you sure there's nothing I need to know?"

"Y-yeah." Cloud nodded his head, before running up the stairs, and nearly stumbling on Angelo, who was lying in the end of the stairway. He cursed mentally, as the dog just kept sleeping. He rolled his eyes, as he proceeded to his room.

As soon as he reached his bed, he jumped on it and lied down. He covered his eyes with his arm, while smiling faintly. The concert has gone really well from his opinion. Maybe he could get used to this kind of life… Or maybe he should quit before the band would get too famous?

Cloud shook his head, as the smile slowly faded. What if he really died? No, he shouldn't think about it… Not yet. He'd get enough money to pay the treatment. Somehow, he'd survive. He had to survive.

He ran his hand through his blonde hair. If he'd start the treatment, he'd have to say goodbye to his lovely hair… Cloud sighed, as he touched his silky locks, while wondering if he could find a wig, which would be just like the hair he had now.

Light steps could be heard from the small corridor, before Angelo poked his head inside Cloud's room. It sniffed the air and ran next to the blonde man's bed. He backed up few steps, before jumping on it and lying next to Cloud. The said man chuckled, as the dog nuzzled his nose against his arm gently.

"Fine, sleep there then… Weird dog…" Cloud snorted playfully, before closing his eyes and falling asleep.

* * *

Later that day, Riku was walking towards Sora's house. He just had to see the younger brown-haired man… After seeing Tidus hugging his Sora, he couldn't help but feel suspicious. He knew that it was probably only his paranoia again, but he had to make sure.

As he reached the front door of Sora's house, he inhaled a deep breath, before knocking it slowly. He could hear Aerith yelling 'I'm coming'. Riku hugged himself for warmth, as the biting cold wind blew from north.

The door opened and Aerith stood behind it, and as she noticed Riku, she smiled warmly, "Hello Riku. Looking for Sora, I assume?"

"Yeah. Is he at home?" Riku said, while peeping over the brown-haired woman's shoulder.

"Ah yeah. Come in, he should be in his room." Aerith nodded her head, while letting Riku in and closing the door after him. She looked at a clock, which was hanging on the wall, "Oh, looks like I'm already late… I promised to go see Larxene today. She has been sick for few weeks now… So, have fun with Sora!"

Riku smirked, as he watched Aerith to take her coat and dashing out of the door.

"Fun indeed." He chuckled, before kicking his shoes off and starting to walk up the stairs. He walked into Sora's room without even knocking, and saw the brunette sitting by his table, headphones covering his ears, as he drew.

Riku snickered quietly, before sneaking behind Sora and looking over his shoulder, to see what he was drawing. It was a picture of a man (who looked much like Riku) sleeping in the middle of white pillows and blankets. The expression on the man's face was peaceful, as he slept and clutched one of the pillows to his chest.

"That's a really good drawing, Sora." Riku said, while snaking his arms around Sora's waist. The brunette jumped, and would have probably fallen down from his chair, if Riku didn't hold him so tightly.

"R-ri-riku!" Sora gasped, while hiding the picture he had just been drawing, "H-how long you've been here?"

"Long enough…" Riku whispered huskily into Sora's ear, while gently stroking his stomach with his hands, "…Why are you hiding that picture? It was pretty."

Sora mumbled something, while folding his arms. Riku couldn't help but laugh to that pout on the other one's face. It was so cute, yet childish. Riku could remember seeing that same pout back in the kindergarten, the day he met Sora the first time. But then he could have never even guessed and he and Sora would end up like this.

"I love you." Riku said, before giving Sora a short and quick kiss on his cheek, "…And I hope that you feel the same…"

Sora turned around in Riku's arms, and smiled to the older male, while a little blush crept to his features, "I love you too, Riku." He replied, before leaning towards the taller man, and burying his nose to Riku's shirt.

Riku kicked Sora's chair, which was by the table, out of the way, while pushing the younger one against the table. The silver-haired man placed gentle kisses around Sora's neck, and behind his ear, causing the brunette let out small gasps and moans every now and then.

"Hey, Sora I… uhh…" Tidus walked into Sora's room, just to see Riku slipping his hand under the brunette's shirt. They both turned to look at the man, who was standing in the doorway. The blonde blushed a little, and turned around to leave, "…I-I just came to say t-that I'm going to Wakka's p-place… So, I guess I'll see you guys l-l-later… umm, have fun!"

And faster than the speed of light, Tidus was gone. Riku turned his head back to Sora, only to see that he was blushing madly. The silver-haired man laughed, before pulling away and starting to walk towards the door of Sora's room, "You hungry? I could probably cook something if it's okay with you?"

"I-I'm not really hungry… b-but if you're hungry, you can cook s-something…" Sora mumbled, while looking down at the wooden floor.

Riku smirked as he walked back to Sora and kissed his forehead, "Don't worry hun, next time I'll book a hotel room, so no one will intrude us…" he said, before walking out of Sora's room, and hurrying down the stairs, to the kitchen, leaving the blushing brown-haired boy behind.

Sora didn't know what to do at first. He just stood there, smiling happily, until he realized what he was doing, and started to walk towards the kitchen.

As he walked past Cloud's room, he saw his brother lying on his bed, Angelo curling up next to him. Sora couldn't help but giggle to the sight. It was so cute to see those two sleeping there, since they usually didn't like each other much. The brunette tiptoed down the stairs, but jumped down the last few steps.

Riku was already searching through their fridge, and pulling out some ingredients. Sora sat by the kitchen table, watching the silver-haired man's back. He wondered if the older male had even noticed his presence.

"Hmm…" Riku hmph-ed, while holding his chin thoughtfully, "You know what, Sora?"

The brunette man leaned his head on his palms, "What is it?" he mumbled, while keeping his eyes on the back of Riku's head.

"I've been thinking that… what if Cloud really dies?" Riku mumbled, as he turned around, his eyes filled with concern and worry, "Because… there always is a possibility that he won't survive. The doctor said that the tumor was pretty bad too."

Sora closed his eyes and inhaled a deep shaky breath. Riku was right, they didn't know if Cloud really would survive. He balled his fists and quietly banged his head on the table, "…I k-know… But… I just… I… I don't know…"

The silver-haired man frowned sadly, before turning back around. Maybe it was stupid to even start talking about Cloud, since he knew that Sora was worrying too much already.

An awkward silence landed to the kitchen, but neither one of the men was willing the break it. Riku just continued cooking, while Sora kept banging his forehead on the table. But besides that, everything was quiet.

Deadly silence.

* * *

Tidus knocked on Wakka's house's door. He smiled widely, while waiting for the orange-haired man to come and open the door for him.

He waited.

…And waited…

Eventually Wakka opened the door, his hair was messy, and he had his collar was pulled up to cover his neck. Tidus lifted his eyebrow, as he looked at his boyfriend quizzically, while tilting his head to left slightly, "Something wrong?"

"Nahh, just feelin' a little sick, ya?" Wakka replied a little bit too fast, which caused Tidus' eyebrow twitch a little. The blonde could feel weird tension in the atmosphere, but he just couldn't tell what was wrong.

"Aww…" Tidus said and smiled sweetly, "Lemme in, and I can take care of you!"

"Nah, I'll be okay." The orange-haired man insisted, while blocking Tidus' way, so he couldn't enter his house, "Don't wanna yah to catch my flu."

Tidus blinked few times, feeling a little bit offended because of Wakka's actions, but masked his hurt into a smile, "Okay. Well, I'll go back to Sora's house then… Take care, hope you'll get well soon." He said, before kissing Wakka gently to his lips. But before the orange-haired man could even reply, Tidus was already gone.

He sighed and closed the door. Lulu came from behind a corner, only wearing a blanket, which was wrapped around her body. She walked to Wakka, and snaked her arms around his waist, the serious look never leaving her features, "Who was that?"

"Eh, uhh… It was Tidus." Wakka replied, while scratching the back of his head. Lulu snorted, and let go off the orange-haired man, and took few steps backwards.

"Didn't I already tell you that it's me or Tidus. You can't have both of us. So, if you want me to stay, then you have to leave Tidus, understood?"

"I… I know… But he has gone through a lot of mess lately, ya? So I'll tell him when I get a chance…" Wakka mumbled a humble reply, while walking past the gothic woman, who lifted her eyebrow at the man. She sighed and shook her head in defeat.

Men are hopeless.

* * *

Later that day, Riku and Sora were sitting in the living room in Sora's house. The brown-haired laid his head on the other's lap, while Riku played with his hair. They were just sitting there even the television wasn't turned on.

"Riku…?" Sora asked quietly, while grabbing Riku's hand and running his finger on the other one's palm.

"What is it?"

"I was just… wondering that…" The brown-haired man said, "…What do you think that happens after you die? Do you think that there's life after the death? I know this' a weird question, but I just… I dunno…"

Riku frowned thoughtfully and remained quiet for a while, before answering, "I don't think that's a weird question. It's normal to wonder such things as that… And well… I don't think that there's life after the death." The silver-haired man explained, "…I think that being dead is like you'd be sleeping without dreaming. Don't have to feel pain and sadness of this world anymore…"

Sora nodded his head and turned his head a little, so he could look up at Riku, "Yeah, that sounds pretty logical…"

"But then again…" Riku added suddenly, "…No one knows. And the ones who know, don't belong to this world anymore."

Riku could hear muffled sobs coming from Sora, who had turned around again, and was currently crying on his lap. The silver-haired man pulled the other male up, and placed him to sit next to him. He stared straightly into those sky blue eyes, which were filled with tears.

"Sora, what's wrong?" He asked and gently squeezed his shoulders.

"I d-don't want C-Cloud to die…"

Riku pulled Sora closer, and buried his nose to the spiky brown locks. He knew that there were no words that could calm Sora down now. They both knew too well that there was nearly no hope left. The heart-breaking sobs of Sora, made Riku feel like crying too, but he managed to control his emotions.

"Cloud isn't going to die…" Riku whispered, even though he knew that even Sora wasn't naive enough to believe his words.

Losing someone close to you is something you can't imagine how it feels like, before you really have experienced it. It feels so unreal, when you know that he or she isn't walking through that same door again, no matter how long you wait. It doesn't feel real, as you watch the grave of someone you love, and know that he or she is lying right beneath you.

"Riku…" Sora said while nuzzling his nose to the taller one's shirt, "…Never leave me again…"

Riku smiled, as he pushed Sora away slightly, so he could look into his eyes again, "Never… I'll stay with you, until the day I die."

The brunette smiled, few tears still flowing down his cheeks. He opened his mouth to say something, but before any kind of sound passed his lips, a blinding light filled the room, startling both of the men.

"Aww, that was soooo cute!" Cloud shrieked like a random yaoi-fangirl, as he stood there, holding a small digicamera. He smirked, and waved his hand in the air, "Okay, okay, now could I get some more passionate stuff? Please…? Pretty please?"

Riku and Sora exchanged glares, before staring Cloud, who grinned widely, still waiting for some hot boy on boy action. But when nothing happened, he snorted and threw the camera towards Sora, but the brunette (who was already really experienced remote control- dodger) dodged the camera and it crashed to one of the walls in the living room.

"You're no fun…" Cloud mumbled, before walking away to the kitchen.

Riku looked at Sora, frowning deeply, "Uhh… is that his normal behavior?"

"No, not really." Sora chuckled, "Usually he throws only remote controls."

**

* * *

**

"Still want something?" An old barkeep asked from Aerith, who was leaning her head on the counter, which separated her and the bartender. She shook her head, but never lifted it from the cold table.

"No thanks…" she mumbled. She was already more intoxicated than she should have, and everyone could see it. The way she clumsily lifted her arms and spoke couldn't be ignored. The barkeep lifted his eyebrow at the brown-haired woman, before disappearing somewhere.

Aerith took her empty wineglass and pressed it against her warm temple. She couldn't think clearly anymore, but something she knew was that she couldn't go home tonight. She didn't want her sons or Tidus to see her in a state like this.

With fumbling steps, she slowly started to head towards the door of the bar. She could go to Larxene's place, since she really wasn't sick, like she had told Riku. She needed just some fake excuse to leave her own house, and get drunk. Or maybe she could just book a hotel room?

Aerith exited the small bar-restaurant, and stepped into cold night of Tokyo. She hugged her arms for warmth, as she walked towards the nearest hotel she knew. She nearly tripped on every small stone on her way and it seemed to be really hard to walk straight forward, without stumbling to her own feet.

Few teenagers, who passed her by gave her odd glances, before continuing their way to wherever they were going. Aerith giggled stupidly, as her feet finally gave up and she found herself lying on the cold and wet pavement. She tilted her head slightly upwards, and saw pair of black boots in front of her.

"Hm." A cold and manly voice said somewhere above Aerith's head, "Nice place you chose to take a nap."

Aerith couldn't help but laugh out loud. Everything seemed so funny, no matter if she was lying on the freezing pavement, "Oh my gwad, you awe soooooooo fuuunny mister."

The man in front of her looked down at her. He was wearing black sunglasses, though his eyes could be seen behind them. He had black hair, with some white streaks. He frowned, as he looked at the woman who was lying on the ground. Something deep inside of him told him to help her, but then again, he didn't know if he should.

Aerith tried to get up, but ended up falling on her face again. But instead of cursing or moaning, she just laughed. The black-haired man shook his head, before yanking the woman up from her shoulders, "Let's go."

"Where we awe goin'?" Aerith mumbled, as the man started to drag her towards an unknown direction.

"I'm taking you to a hotel, to clear your head up."

"Ohhh, you're a nice maaaaaan!" The brown-haired woman giggled like there was no tomorrow.

The dark-haired man snorted, and said, "The name is Auron."

But Aerith just kept giggling. That's why Auron decided to ignore her for the rest of the voyage.

* * *

Tidus sat down on Selphie's bed, while the said one sat next to him.

"Is something wrong?" Selphie asked with concerned tone, as she patted her friend's shoulder gently. The blonde man just shook his head weakly, while looking down at his lap, where his hands laid neatly.

Tidus couldn't help the weird feeling inside. After what Wakka had done… it all made him feel so weird. It was like everything he would have tried to keep whole, suddenly fell apart. And the weirdest thing was that he didn't even know why he felt this way. Wakka had just told him not to come in, nothing else. Yet he was still all torn apart.

Selphie was still waiting for Tidus' answer, but the blonde was too deep in his thoughts to notice, as he tried to solve the riddle of emotions. The brunette woman sighed, and slapped back of Tidus' head gently, "C'mon Tiddy, what's wrong?"

Tidus looked at his friend, before shaking his head, "I don't know… I just… I went to meet Wakka today and…" he inhaled a deep breath and closed his eyes, "…He didn't let me in… I-I dunno why, but I j-just feel pretty offended…"

Selphie tilted her head to left a little, while glancing the nearly crying Tidus. She opened her mouth to say something, but closed it without saying anything. She repeated this action for a while, before she finally found the right words to say, "So you t-think that he was up to something…? Something he didn't want you to know?"

Tidus nodded his head wearily.

"You have any kind of idea what that could be…?" Selphie asked.

"No… Oh well, yeah… But I hope that isn't true…" Tidus said, while pushing his palms against his eyes, "…I just d-don't know what to do… Really, I have no reason to feel like this… yet still… look at me… I'm freaking crying."

Tidus' shoulders started to tremble and silent sobs escaped his lips. Selphie's eyes widened, as she really started to panic. She had seen Tidus' cry only twice, and both of the cases happened back in the kindergarten.

"Oh, Tidus!" Selphie said, and hugged her friend. She stroked his head, "Shh… it's okay… I don't think that Wakka would ever cheat on you…"

But Tidus' didn't stop crying. He leaned his head on the woman's shoulder, while tying his arms around Selphie's neck. The tears made the brunette's yellow shirt wet, but she didn't care. As long as she could help her friend to calm down, nothing else mattered.

"Tiddy… calm down… We'll go talk with Wakka later, okay?"

Tidus looked at Selphie, before pulling away and wiping the tears with his sleeve. He nodded his head and formed a smile to his lips, "Yeah… Maybe I'm just… being a paranoid again."

The brown-haired woman jumped to her feet and pulled Tidus up too. She smiled widely, and poked the other one's nose, "I think we have some ice cream in the freezer. Come on, let's go!"

Tidus couldn't help but let out a small laugh. He couldn't do anything but admire Selphie's happiness. How could she always smile like that, even though everything was going straight down to Hell?

It felt like a gigantic weight had just left Tidus' heart. Maybe crying was the best medicine for these kinds of things. Just to cry on a shoulder of someone close to you.

And maybe there are some things that can't be explained. And maybe all of them don't need an explanation, or it's better if you don't know the truth. But in the end, the truth that may hurt the most is much better than a life, which is covered up with lies.

* * *

CC: Sorry, just had to add Auron… Played too much Final Fantasy X last night, hahaha. Sorry if everyone's being OOC.

Riku: When this story is going to end?

CC: Probably soon, but then again… dunno… o.o

Sora: I hope the ending will be happy…

CC: Who knows? Anyways, thanks for reading and reviewing. Feel free to review this time too. o/


	24. Don't Give Up

**Respect Me Not

* * *

**

**Warnings**: There still are mistakes in grammar, I think. Also Shounen-ai, which means malexmale love. **NOT FOR KAIRI FANS! **(or Naminé) Also, there might be some drug using, self-destructive activities and maybe some character deaths… Crossovers from Final Fantasy VII and VIII…

**Pairings**: SoraxRiku, one-sided SoraxAxel and RikuxKairi, WakkaxTidus, CloudxLeon, AerithxCid and maybe some more…

**Disclaimer**: Still I own nothing. Hmph.

**Reviews**:

Yayay, thank you all, I never get tired of your reviews!

* * *

Chapter 24, Don't Give Up

Next day, Leon was walking around the centre of Tokyo. He really didn't have any place he wanted to go, or anything, he just wanted to go out and get some fresh air… Or, if you really can call exhaust filled air fresh…. Oh well, that's beside the point.

The brown-haired man rolled his grey eyes, before folding his arms. The people in Tokyo were as busy as always. Hurrying from some place to another and so on. Leon was pretty happy that he didn't have to do three jobs in a day anymore, like he used to, just so he would have enough money to pay for his apartment and food.

As he walked past some small store, he couldn't help but notice a small magazine on one of the shelves, which were outside right next to the door. After glancing it for a while, he really realized what was reading on the front-page of LeBlanc's gossip magazine; "_Fresh gossips of Melancholic Requiem! Something you never knew about this new band!_".

The brunette snorted in disgust. He picked up one of the magazines and opened the page, which was about their band.

_Yesterday, after fabulous concert of Melancholic Requiem, we had an unique change to interview them:_

_So, your first album will be released at the Christmas, right?_

"_Yes, that's what we have planned." The singer of Melancholic Requiem replied shortly, but firmly._

Leon lifted his eyebrow. Riku didn't even reply to that question, despite the fact that the reply never even was that long. Leon shook his head. He was getting too meticulous now.

_Is there anything you would like to tell about the CD?_

"_Yes, we have lots of things to say about it." Tifa, the basso-player informed, "We've gone lots of things through, and this CD tells about those incidents and how we managed to live through them. Well, I've really experienced everything, just thought that I could say something too, hehehe."_

Leon's eyebrow lifted even higher. LeBlanc made Tifa sound like she would be a total bitch. And it was Cloud, who said that anyways… The brunette growled angrily, but kept reading anyways. He was really anxious to see how much mistakes he could find from the text.

_-The next question is for Riku. What inspired you to found this band?_

"_I've always wanted to be a singer. And –of course- if I get really famous, I'll get hell of a lot money, and I'll be able to help poor people, who live in Africa." Riku told us, while frowning thoughtfully, "…And my lover has inspired me too."_

_Now, we're all anxious to know, who this lover could be…? Could it be the beautiful bassist Tifa? Or is it something we don't know yet? Well, there's no need to worry, nothing can be hid from LeBlanc!_

Leon sweatdropped. Riku and Tifa? That was hilarious. LeBlanc sure had pretty good imagination, since Tifa and Riku together was just… Not right. Leon wondered what would LeBlanc say if she'd find out that Riku's dating another man…

_-Do you have any love-relationships between your bandmates?_

"_Yes of course we do." The keyboardist, Cloud replied faster than we could have imagined, "I, for example, can openly confess that I have huge crush on Yuffie, she just never replies my feelings."_

_At this point, Yuffie hid her head in her palms, and started to giggle madly. I hope we are seeing those two happily married, sometime soon._

Now Leon started to get really pissed off. Yuffie and Cloud! Where did that come from? This whole magazine was so full of nonsense that it was really a miracle that someone believed it. The brunette frowned angrily, but still he couldn't stop reading the article.

_-Okay, so one last question: Do you have anything to say to your fans?_

"_We just want to say that." Irvine, the Melancholic Requiem's manager stepped out now, and talked, "…You're really important part of our lives. This band wouldn't be here now without you. You're more important than you can ever imagine."_

_Everyone nodded, and agreed with their manager. _

"She didn't even ask such a question…" Leon mumbled angrily, few people who passed him by gave him odd looks. Some of them stopped to stare at him. First they glanced the magazine he was holding (which happened to have a big picture of him in it), and then they focused their eyes back at him.

"Hey you're Leon!" Someone finally screamed, pointing her finger towards Leon, who frowned to the yelling people. It was rather scary really… it seemed like all of them would have suddenly gone crazy.

"Ohmigod! **Can I please have your autograph**?"

"Ohh, you're soooo cool!"

"I saw you on TV last night, and I really fell in love!"

"**Marry me**!"

"EEK- IT'S LEON FROM MELANCHOLIC REQUIEM!"

More and more people started to gather around poor Leon, who dropped the magazine on the ground in shock and confusion. He had never thought that everyone would recognize him yet… Was he that popular already?

…Maybe this was the right time to flee.

Some of the fangirls tried to jump on the brown-haired man, but he dodged the girl. Yes, now he really should run.

He turned around, before the crowd of noisy people would surround him. He started to run. And he really ran… He couldn't remember when he had ran that fast. Must have been when he still was going the school, when some random fangirls had followed him around.

Leon looked over his shoulder, and saw mass of people running right behind him. He frowned, as he nearly crashed on someone. He looked at the man he was about to bump on, and saw the familiar man with a cowboy hat.

"'ello Leon." Irvine greeted Leon, "What's u-… Holy Hell, what's goin' on here?"

"No time to explain." Leon said, and started to run again, this time he was followed by Irvine, who was holding his hat, as he ran by the brunette's side.

Finally they managed to mislead the group of lunatic people behind them. They both panted heavily, as they stood in a dark alley. Irvine looked at Leon, still trying to catch his breath, "What was that all 'bout? Freaking scary if ya ask me."

"Have you read today's LeBlanc?" Leon asked.

"Uhh… no." Irvine said, as fixed the position of his hat, "Why?"

"They're telling some crap about our band. Made me really pissed off." Leon growled, as he folded his arms and leaned his back on a cold wall behind him. Irvine just chuckled, but didn't say anything. The brunette man gave him an empty look, "You think it's funny?"

"No, not really." Irvine said, before patting Leon's shoulder, "…It's just how being famous feels like. Better get used to it, pal."

* * *

Sora stretched his arms, while he sat up and nearly hit Riku while doing so. He smiled at his boyfriend, who slowly opened his eyes too. Riku had always been a light-sleeper, and always woke up because of even the tiniest voices.

"Good morning, sexy." Riku mumbled, while pulling blushing Sora back down.

"Rikuuuh… I'm hungry…" Sora whined and pouted, but the grip around his waist just tightened.

"Ah, I love it when you say that…" The silver-haired man chuckled, while nuzzling his nose to back of Sora's neck, "…That 'Rikuuuh'… Say it again…"

"Nuh-uh… I'm hungry, I wanna go get something to eat…" Sora protested, but it was in vain. Riku still didn't let go off him, only pulling him closer to his chest. The brunette let out a desperate sigh, as he turned around in Riku's arms and looked into those mysterious aqua-colored eyes, "Riku… Please…"

Riku laughed, and leaned towards Sora, catching his lips into a loving kiss. Soon, however, he pulled back, and let go off the other one, "Fine… I'm pretty hungry too, in fact."

Sora snorted, as he jumped out of the bed, and ran away, before Riku was able to change his mind and pull him back into the bed. He leaped down the stairs, to the kitchen, where Cloud already were eating bacon and omelette, while reading today's newspapers.

"Good morning." Sora said happily, as he walked next to Cloud and snatched the last slice of bacon and eating it happily. The blonde man snorted and slapped Sora's head playfully.

"Oi, that was mine, you pig." Cloud mumbled, while placing the magazine on the table and looking at his brother, with a disturbing smile plastered on his lips, "So… I hope you didn't stay up too long last night… And you guys were kinda quiet, since I didn't hear anything… Or maybe it was because of the earplugs…"

Sora gave a suspicious glance to Cloud, who giggled quietly, "…And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, nothing, nothing. Hope you two had _fun_ anyways." Cloud added, trying to make his voice sound as innocent as possible, but the dirtiness of his thoughts echoed in his voice. Sora, who was too naïve to notice this, frowned and shook his head.

"I don't really understand you, Cloud."

"Haha, don't worry about it." Cloud laughed, and stood up, "So, you hungry?"

"Yeah. Feed me." The brunette replied and sat by the table. He leaned his head on the surface of it, and sighed happily.

Cloud gave him an amused look, while starting to fry some more bacon, "You know if Riku wants something to eat too?"

"Yeah." Said Riku, who entered the kitchen. He sat next to Sora, and smiled at the said brunette, "I hope Cloud wasn't asking weird stuff about us… That twisted pervert. We didn't do anything out of ordinary, or did we?"

Sora blushed and shook his head. He still wasn't sure if he understood the situation, but then again he wasn't even sure if he wanted to understand. The brown-haired man leaned his head on Riku's shoulder. The said silver-haired man chuckled, before snatching the newspaper from the other side of the table and opening it.

Riku eyed the magazine for a while, before tossing it aside. He looked at Cloud, and his features suddenly grew serious, "Cloud. Have you even thought how you're gonna pay your treatment?"

Both Sora, and Cloud became quiet. The blonde stayed still for a while, before he continued to fry the bacon. Riku sighed and shook his head. It was just like he had thought. All of them knew that time was running out. If they didn't do anything, the death of Cloud would be unavoidable.

"I don't know." Cloud replied suddenly, "…I honestly have no idea. And what's the point to even try to find a cure? The doctor said that my chances are minimal."

Sora straightened his back, and stood up. He looked at Cloud, anger and fury filling his usually calm eyes, "Don't tell me you're giving up now, Cloud!" He yelled, while balling his fists, "You can't give up! I won't let you give up!"

Riku and Cloud were both a little taken aback from Sora's sudden outburst. It had been a while since the brunette had yelled like that.

But before neither one of the older males could say anything, Sora already was running towards the front door, and in mere seconds he was out of the house. Cloud and Riku exchanged glares, and deep frowns were plastered on their faces.

Cloud sighed, as he turned around and leaned his hands on the counter next to the stove, "I guess I messed up… But I just honestly don't think that there's much hope left…"

"I'm with Sora though." Riku stated solemnly, "Don't give up."

* * *

"Okay, do it Tiddy!" Selphie said, while offering her cell phone to Tidus, who frowned and shook his head. The brunette woman let out a frustrated sigh, "C'mon you have to call Wakka and ask what's going on! Honestly! Just do it, he's your boyfriend, for god's sake!"

Tidus gulped, but grabbed the phone from Selphie's hands. He dialed Wakka's home phone number, and waited for the orange-haired man to answer.

"_Hello._" Was a rather cold reply, not from Wakka though. The voice definitely didn't belong to Wakka.

"Uhh, hi…" Tidus said awkwardly, "I-is Wakka at home?"

"_It depends who's asking._"

"I-I'm Tidus…" The blonde boy mumbled, as he gave a shocked glance to Selphie, who frowned thoughtfully.

"_Oh yes. He has something he wants to tell you. Isn't that right, Wakka?_"

Tidus blinked his eyes, as he suddenly could hear Wakka's voice, "_Ehh, Tidus? What's up? Somethin' wrong?_"

"I… I just wanted to know what you've been up to…" Tidus asked quietly, his voice shaking slightly, "…You've been pretty distant for few weeks now… Especially yesterday… Is something wrong?"

Silence.

"Wakka?"

"_Everythin' is fine. Don't worry 'bout it. Talk to you later, I gotta go now."_

And before Tidus could say anything else, Wakka ended the call. Selphie looked at her friend, excitement could be seen from her green eyes, "What did he say?… Hey…? Hey? Tiddy!"

Tidus turned pale as he gave the phone back to Selphie and stood up. He looked into nothingness, before slamming his hand to cover his mouth. Vomiting sounds could be heard from behind his hand, as he fell on the floor, now covering his mouth with both of his hands.

"Tidus!"

Suddenly the blonde emptied the contents of his stomach on Selphie's room's floor. The brunette girl screamed loudly, as she ran to her friend and kneeled next to him. Loud footsteps could be heard from the other side of a closed door, before it was slammed open and Selphie's mother was standing there.

"Mom! Tiddy he-" Selphie said, but before she could finish her sentence, Tidus stood up, few tears rolling down his cheeks, "…Tidus?"

"I-I'm sorry… I'll clean this mess up…" the blonde said, while tears made their way down from his eyes.

Selphie's mother folded her hands and shook her head. She pointed at Selphie's bed, "No can do. You can take off your dirty clothes, so Selphie can find you something clean to wear. Then you're going to lay down, while I clean this mess up."

Selphie nodded her head, and ran out of the door, to search through her brother's closets. Selphie's mother, left too, so Tidus could undress in peace.

The blonde pulled his shirt off, before removing his pants. He hugged himself for warmth, while waiting for Selphie to return with some clean clothes. He didn't understand why he had just thrown up. Maybe the thoughts of Wakka in bed with someone else were just too disgusting for him to handle. Or maybe the sudden urge of crying he tried to fight against, had pushed him over the edge?

"Okay, here are some clothes. They might be a little bit too big, since I borrowed those from Seifer." Selphie said, as she threw a pile of clothes to Tidus, who caught them, "I'll go get my mom so she can clean up. Dress up and lay down, okay? You'll feel better when you wake up."

Tidus nodded and watched Selphie to disappear behind a corner. He quickly dressed up in Selphie's big brother's clothes, before jumping onto the brunette woman's bed. He buried his head on the pillows, while inhaling a deep breath of Selphie's scent. It was somewhat comforting.

The blonde man sighed heavily. Maybe he should try to get some sleep. He wondered if Cloud, Sora and Aerith were worried about him, since he hadn't gone home all night. Or maybe they haven't even noticed his absence.

Soon Selphie's mother came back, and started to clean up the mess on her daughter's room floor. Tidus pretended that he was already fast asleep. Even though Selphie's mother had always been like a mother to him too, this was something he didn't want to talk to her about.

Selphie's mother was done cleaning up pretty fast, and left soundlessly the room. Tidus rolled around on the bed, still unable to sleep.

"Wakka…" he mumbled into one of the pillows, "…I hope you really you didn't do it…"

* * *

Sora mumbled something angrily to himself, while walking through a dusky park. The morning sun shone coldly behind large trees, making the snow glitter brightly. Angelo, who had wanted to come along, looked his owner for a while, before waving his tail and barking happily.

The brunette rolled his eyes and shoved his hands into his pockets. It was rather cold, and he had forgotten to take his gloves with him. Angelo walked next to him obediently, and he didn't need a leash, unless they went to a place, where cars drove. Rinoa had done really great job training Angelo.

Sora found an empty bench, nearby a small pond and sat down. He let Angelo run freely on a snowy field, since he didn't see anyone around. He inhaled a deep breath of clean air, yet cold air. Everything seemed so peaceful and quiet.

Still, he couldn't believe the things Cloud had said. Giving up wasn't an option. There has to be some way to save him… Sora was ready to go work to a strip-bar, just so he could get enough money for Cloud's treatment… Okay, maybe not a strip-bar, unless it was absolutely necessary.

Cloud would survive, Sora was sure of it. Or he would make sure of it…

"Hey."

Sora jumped slightly, as someone suddenly sat next to him. He looked and saw a familiar man, with blood-red hair, "Axel?"

Axel nodded his head and chuckled lamely, "How's it going?"

Sora glanced the other man suspiciously, while slowly moving towards the other side of the bench. Axel noticed this and laughed.

"Don't worry, I'm not up to anything suspicious."

The brunette frowned, before relaxing slightly. He sighed and shook his head weakly, "Sorry…" he mumbled a simple apology, before looking down at his shoes.

"Something wrong?" Axel asked, even though there wasn't even a slightest bit of concern in his voice. But somehow, Sora could tell that the redheaded man cared, he just didn't know how to show it…

"It's just…" Sora started, feeling tears coming up to his eyes, "My brother… He… he has a brain cancer… and… everyone says that he won't make it…"

Axel frowned, as he watched the younger male to press his hands against his face. He didn't know what to do, so he just reached out and patted Sora's shoulder gently, "Well…" he said, "…I-I think that you guys shouldn't give up…"

Sora looked up at Axel, his eyes wet, but his lips were curved upwards, into a sweet smile, "Thanks Axel. Those are mine thoughts exactly, yet… Cloud said that he was gonna give up… But I'm not gonna let him!"

"That's the spirit!" Axel smiled, and patted Sora's shoulder again, "Look, I'm going shopping for some Christmas presents, and I was thinking if you wanted to come along… it would…. Maybe cheer you up?"

Sora stood up and nodded his head happily. He whistled to Angelo, to come back to him and started to walk towards the city, "Okay! I need to buy presents too… Kinda forgot that it's Christmas tomorrow… Ehehee…"

Axel chuckled and stood up too, and caught up with the other one, "Haha, let's go then."

* * *

"I wonder where Sora went… he has been gone 33 minutes and 20 seconds now…" Riku mumbled, while glancing out of a window every now and then. Cloud just shrugged and leaned his head on his palms. Riku bit his lip, "What if something happened to him? What if someone came and kidnapped him again? Or what if someone tries to rape, rob or molest him?"

"Riku…" Cloud said, "Sora's a big boy. He'll be okay."

Riku hmph-ed, and remained quiet for next 20 seconds (which was a new record so far), "…But what if someone really came and-…"

"Riku…" Cloud interrupted Riku's explanation, "…You're really making me nuts… Of course I'm worried too, but Sora's probably okay."

"**Probably?**" Riku cried out loud and banged his head to the kitchen table.

"Riku, _please_." Cloud moaned and rubbed his temples, "You're giving me a headache… Why don't you go to look for him, if you're so damn worried?"

Riku looked at the blonde man, with deep frown in his face, "…Cloud? Are you okay?"

"To be honest, no, I'm not." Cloud replied and leaned his forehead on the table. Riku's frown became even deeper as he looked at his friend, concern filling his features. The blonde lifted his head from the table and gave Riku a weak smile, "Don't worry about it… I'm just angry at myself, because I cause so much sadness to Sora."

"Cloud… Are you sure you won't try to find a way to get enough money for your treatment?" Riku asked.

"I don't know." Cloud replied simply, as he slowly turned his head, so he could look out of the window, "What's the point to even try… If there's no hop-…"

"Shut it already Cloud. Stop talking like that, no wonder you're making Sora feel worse and worse day after day!" Riku stood up, causing the chair behind him fall on the floor with a loud noise. Cloud blinked his eyes few times, before rubbing his temples again.

"You're right… I'm sorry." The blonde man said.

"Don't apologize me." Riku stated, and lifted up the chair from the floor and sat down again, "…You think that we should go out to look for Sora?"

Cloud shook his head. The silver-haired man just sighed and kept his eyes locked out of the window.

"If he's not home in next 30 minutes, then we'll go look for him." Cloud said and Riku nodded in agreement.

"You're right… Sora's probably okay… Yet, I just can't stop worrying…"

"Well…" Cloud started, "I can't say that I wouldn't be worried too… After he got kidnapped once…"

The silver-haired man nodded his head again, though he didn't think that Sora would get kidnapped again. Lance just tried to scare him, but he just couldn't break up with Sora. He just loved him too much.

"I guess I should tell my mom about my cancer…" Cloud suddenly broke the silence. Riku looked at him, his eyebrow raising. The blonde chuckled awkwardly, "Uh yeah… Aerith doesn't know about it yet… You think I should tell her?"

Riku shook his head, "You're hopeless Cloud… You know that she'll find out eventually anyways… Oh… and by the way, where is she?"

Cloud looked over his shoulder, to their living room, then shrugged, "I've no clue…"

* * *

CC: Hmm… Seems like you guys would like this story to be never ending. Though, I can tell you that it would get boring eventually, if this story was never ending... That's why I'm gonna end it, sooner or later.

Riku: Yay.

CC: …… I'm gonna tell Sora never ever kiss you again.

Riku: What! NOOOO!

CC: xD Just kidding. Review?


	25. Go Home

**Respect Me Not

* * *

**

**Warnings**: There still are mistakes in grammar, I think. Also Shounen-ai, which means malexmale love. **NOT FOR KAIRI FANS! **(or Naminé) Also, there might be some drug using, self-destructive activities and maybe some character deaths… Crossovers from Final Fantasy VII and VIII…

**Pairings**: SoraxRiku, one-sided SoraxAxel and RikuxKairi, WakkaxTidus, CloudxLeon, AerithxCid and maybe some more…

**Disclaimer**:writes to the Santa Claus: "Dear Santa, I've been a really good girl. I wish nothing, but one thing: I want to own Kingdom Hearts, because, even after these really long years I still own nothing of it... Thank you."

**Reviews**:

I've noticed that this is the part everyone ignores… :waits a while: Hmm… Anyways thank you for all of your nice reviews!

* * *

Chapter 25, Go Home 

"Okay… now it has been one hour, three minutes and 14 seconds since I last time saw Sora." Riku informed Cloud, and stood up from the couch, "I'm definitely going to look for him now… He has been gone too long…"

Cloud lifted his eyebrow and shook his head wearily, "Okay, fine… Let's go look for him." He replied, as he followed his friend's example and stood up also. He placed the magazine he had been reading on the table and walked to the front door, accompanied by Riku.

"Though I still think he'll be okay…" Cloud mumbled, while pulling his jacket on, "…Probably just went to some of his friend's place… or something."

Riku shook his head and exited the house, "Maybe, or maybe not."

They both started to walk down a street towards the city of Tokyo. Cloud let out a deep sigh, and slumped his shoulders, "You know… it's kinda impossible to find Sora out of the millions of people who live in Tokyo…"

"I know." Riku stated simply, "But I don't care. We'll find him."

"…As confident as ever…" The blonde man rolled his eyes and hugged his arms, as a cold wind hit against his body.

Riku looked at his friend and then up at the sky. The sun was shining in the middle of the sky, though it wasn't warming at all. Typical winter sunshine. Cold yet blinding bright.

"Say, Riku…" Cloud started suddenly, and looked at the silver-haired man, a large grin plastered on his lips, "You remember when you proposed Sora?"

A really faint blush rose to Riku's cheeks. It was one of those rare moments when Riku actually **blushed**. He nodded his head as a reply, and looked down at the frozen pavement, "Uhh, yeah? What about it?"

"Well… You know that he'd probably say yes if you asked him now…" Cloud said in a carefree way, while examining his fingernails. Then he looked back at Riku, who tried to hide his face behind his silvery locks, "…And… It'd be nice to see you two getting married… since I don't know if I have too much time left."

"No, not again Cloud…" Riku moaned and suddenly grabbed the blonde man's shoulders and started to shake him rather violently, "You're not gonna die!"

Cloud smiled, and looked down. For a while, the two men just stood there, Riku still holding the other one's arms, while the said one kept his eyes at the ground.

"Riku… Thank you."

* * *

Aerith rubbed her eyes and groaned. Her head felt like it was going to explode… And she had no clue what had happened yesterday. The last thing she remembered was some cozy bar. Then the rest of it was kind of… lost. 

She sat up on a rather comfortable bed, which definitely wasn't hers. She scanned her surroundings, and found herself in a place, which probably was a hotel room. But she couldn't remember booking a hotel room… The brunette woman shook her head and slowly stood up.

She noticed that she was still wearing the same clothes she had yesterday. She sniffed them, and smelled a powerful scent of alcohol and cigarettes in it. She definitely couldn't go home like this… But she had been gone all night, so she had to at least call to her sons and Tidus and make sure everything was okay.

With quick steps Aerith made her way to a small table, where a white old-looking phone was. She picked it up and dialed her home phone's number.

She waited for a while, for someone to answer. But even after few minutes, no one picked the call. She snorted and placed the phone back to its place and sighed. Since it looked like no one was home, she could as well go there now.

She walked out of the door, and found an elevator right in front of her room. She stepped into it, and pushed the first floor- button. The whole hotel looked a little old, but not in a bad way. The wooden floor and reddish furniture made the place look really cozy.

Aerith walked to a counter, where a black-haired man stood, reading today's newspaper.

"Uhh, hi…" The brown-haired woman said awkwardly to the man, who immediately dropped his magazine. He looked at Aerith, and smiled.

"Ahh, Auron brought you here yesterday. Told me that you needed to clear your head up a little…" The man chuckled. His voice was harsh, yet welcoming, "How do ya feel today?"

"Great…" Aerith replied, frowning thoughtfully. The dark-haired man was somehow too kind to be nice… She pulled her wallet from her pocket and opened it, "How much?"

"Whaddaya mean how much?"

The brunette woman rolled her eyes, "I slept here, and from what I've seen this' a hotel… and I don't think it's free to spend a night here, now is it?" Aerith said, maybe a little more nettled than needed, but she wasn't in a good mood right now.

"Ahh, don't worry about it. Auron took care of it… He's a good ol' friend of mine." The black-haired man laughed, while running his hand through his long black locks.

Aerith shrugged and shoved the wallet back into her pocket, "Fine… Thank you." She said, before smiling sweetly, "I guess I should go now. My children are probably worried about me. Though they all are already adults…"

"Haha. I had a kid too. But haven't seen him in a really long while… not since I divorced his mother. He was probably only like half year old…" The man behind the counter said, rather bitterly, "He was a crybaby. Always whining… though it was no wonder, since his mother was the biggest bitch in this whole universe."

Aerith lifted her eyebrow, "I'm sorry to hear that." She said, her voice sincerely concerned. The black-haired man just chuckled, and waved his hand in front of his face, gesturing that it was okay. The brown-haired woman gave a last smile to the man, before she started to head towards the door.

"Feel free to come back anytime, ma'am."

Aerith turned around, amused smile on her lips, "The name is Aerith. Ma'am makes me sound so old." She said, before walking out of the door.

* * *

After shopping a while, Sora and Axel found themselves sitting in a small café. The brunette laughed lightly, yet happily to some funny things the other one said. 

It was no wonder why women went to shopping when they were stressed… it really works to handle the stress. Sora smiled and looked down at his glass of coke. It would have been even more fun if Riku had been with him…

"So…" Axel started, "How's everything with you and Riku?"

Sora looked at the redhead and smiled, "Awesome. Riku's so sweet… Sometimes too overprotective maybe, but… can't complain I guess." The brown-haired man explained, and giggled a little.

Axel hmph-ed and took a sip of his coffee, "You know…" he said, while putting cup back on the table and folding his arms, "…I really used to like you. Until Kairi came and messed it all up… I'm still kind of ashamed of what I've done. You just resemble someone, who used to be really close to me."

Sora looked at Axel, with a deep frown in his face, "Who? What happened?"

"It's a long story…" the red-haired man stated, and looked out of a large window. His eyes had a longing look, but otherwise his features were emotionless, "I should just… try to move on. Not try to hold on the past."

Sora sighed and looked down. Axel chuckled and gently slapped Sora's head, "C'mon it's nothing serious. Let's be friends, okay? I can promise to try to keep my hands offa you…" a devilish grin came to the redhead's lips.

The brunette rolled his eyes and laughed, "Yeah… But you know, if you wanna talk about it, you know I'm all ears."

Axel shook his head, before giving his typical, a little bit arrogant smile to Sora, "Nah, it's okay. I'd rather not recall those memories. Helps me to forget him eventually… I hope." He said, and finished drinking his coffee.

Sora nodded his head in understanding. He yawned widely and leaned his head on his palms, "I guess I should go back home soon… Riku and Cloud are probably worried…"

"Heh, yeah maybe." Axel replied solemnly, staring intensely at Sora, who was oblivious about the greenish eyes following his each movement.

The brunette quickly drank his coke and stood up. He picked up his shopping bags and smiled at Axel, "You coming too, or you wanna stay here?" he asked. Axel shook his head and stood up too. He placed his hand on Sora's shoulder and squeezed it slightly.

"I'm gonna escort you home. You never know what kind of strangers moves around Tokyo's streets… especially if someone as cute as you is walking alone." Axel winked and started to walk towards the glass doors, which leaded outside, to the snowy Tokyo.

Sora had to run a little, so he could catch up with the redheaded man. Once they were outside, he untied Angelo's leash, which was tied on one of the street lamps, near the café. The Border collie happily greeted Sora with few cheerful barks.

Axel looked at the brunette, who was a head shorter than him. He chuckled and patted Sora's head, "You're pretty short, did you know that… Oh well, I don't think that Riku minds… you look like a perfect uke, if you ask me."

Sora sweatdropped, and smacked back of Axel's head, "Pervert."

"Shorty."

Both of them laughed, and nearly crashed onto two men, who were standing on their way. Axel frowned and looked at Riku and Cloud, both of them were giving him rather suspicious and angry looks. Angelo barked few times and ran to Cloud and jumped against his feet. Axel just rolled his eyes and folded his arms.

"R-Riku? Cloud?" Sora gulped to the looks on the two men faces, and his hold around Angelo's leash tightened, "Uhh… we were just shopping…"

"Sora! We were worried about you, and yet you were hanging out with _Axel_." Cloud snapped angrily, while still glancing at Axel.

Riku walked to the brunette man and tied his arms around his waist, pulling him close against his side. He sent few dirty glares at the redhead man, before looking at Sora, "Are you okay? Did Axel cause any harm to you?"

Axel snorted, clearly annoyed. Sora looked at him and then at Cloud and Riku, "C'mon, we were just shopping! Nothing else!" he explained, but neither Riku nor Cloud was listening. It looks like they still hadn't forgotten what happened during Sora's eighteenth birthday parties.

"I'm outta here." Axel mumbled, while turning around and walking away.

When only three of them were standing in the middle of a large pavement, Riku pushed Sora away gently. He looked into the other one's eyes and leaned down a little, "Are you sure you're okay? Axel wasn't trying anything? Anything at all…?"

Sora looked away from Riku and pouted hardly, "What do you mean 'tried anything'? We're just friends, okay!" the brunette pushed Riku away, and started to walk forward. Angelo followed him, sniffing the scents in the snow along the way.

Riku glanced at Cloud, who shrugged.

"Well, at least we found him…" Cloud mumbled. Riku nodded his head, a thoughtful frown on his face. The blonde man rolled his eyes and patted the other one's back, "C'mon don't get all jealous. Sora told you they were just friends."

Riku nodded his head slowly, "I know… I just can't help, but feel a little bit paranoid about Axel."

Sora was already way ahead of Cloud and Riku. The blonde looked at his friend and chuckled, "Your overprotective attitude towards Sora is pretty admirable. I wish Leon was like you… Or maybe not."

"Pfft."

"Hahaha."

* * *

When the tree men returned to the place where they had left, they found Aerith in the kitchen, in front of the cooker, baking something. Cloud walked to her and sniffed the air and smiled, "Smells delicious, what'cha doing?" 

"Baking some gingerbread men. It is Christmas tomorrow after all." Aerith laughed and turned around, to look at Riku and Sora, "Riku's staying here over Christmas, right?"

The silvery-haired man looked at Sora, who nodded in agreement. Then he focused his attention back at Aerith, "Sure, if it's okay with you. Don't have much any other plans either."

"Why, of course it's okay!" The brunette woman chuckled, and looked at Cloud, a wide smile spreading to her features, "And you'll ask your boyfriend Leon come too, yeah?"

Cloud blushed from head to toes, "Mom! Leon is not my boyfriend!" he cried and turned his back on everyone else in the kitchen, so they wouldn't see his glowing red face. Aerith couldn't do anything but laugh, and pat her son's soulder.

"You still try to deny it? I saw you just three or four days ago lying on our sofa, making out rather passionately." Aerith giggled and poked the back of Cloud's head.

Sora and Riku exchanged glares. Everyone knew that Cloud and Leon were in love. They both were just too bone-headed to admit it out loud… yet still, if you left them alone in a same room, the next thing you could find them doing was making out…

"Mooooom! Leave me alone!" Cloud snorted, and turned around, "Okay, fine, I'll invite Leon, you happy now? But that still doesn't mean that we-…"

"Oh shut up." The brown-haired woman said. She laughed a while, before she froze completely. The other ones frowned at her, as she looked down and sighed, "Is Tidus home?"

Sora looked at the living room, which was behind his back, "I don't think he is…" he replied, after glancing around, "Why?"

Aerith sighed again and shook her head, "Cid's coming here tomorrow too. And… I don't know how Tidus will react… He haven't seen his father in two months, so…"

"Why's that asshole coming here!" Cloud asked, while folding his arms and frowning angrily, "After everything he has done, you still love him? I mean **honestly**…"

"Of course I do." The brunette snorted.

Sora looked at Riku, who didn't seem to understand the situation. It was probably because he had never before met Cid… He looked at his mother and asked, "Does he know that I'm with Riku and Cloud's with Leon?"

Aerith slumped her shoulders, before shaking her head weakly.

"But what he'll say when he'll find out?" Sora asked. But the only reply he gained, was a shrug from Aerith. He let out a loud sigh, "You do understand that you're on a edge of ruining your relationship with him?"

Riku looked at Aerith, who bowed her head downer, then at Sora, who pouted sadly, "Umm… Hey, guys? What's up with Cid?"

"He doesn't like a man loving another man too much." Aerith replied, "But you don't need to worry about that. He… would find it out anyways. And I'm not blaming you for anything."

After that, Aerith turned around to examine the gingerbreads in the oven.

"I'm sorry mom." Sora sighed and looked down. Riku frowned sadly and took Sora's hand into his. The brunette man smiled wearily, while looking up at his boyfriend. It was… unfair that the world couldn't accept them. There were just way too many people, who couldn't understand their love.

"Sora…" Aerith said, never looking at her sons or Riku, "…Just… don't try to pretend anything when Cid comes here, okay? If he can't stand me after knowing that my sons are gay, then I just have to move on and find a new man."

Cloud kneeled down next to Aerith and placed his hand on her shoulder, "…But you were going to get married this spring too…"

"How could I marry someone who can't accept my sons?" she replied, her voice was filled with agony and sadness, but yet it was confident and firm, "And one more thing. When Tidus comes home, don't tell him that Cid's coming here tomorrow."

Everyone nodded, and at that very moment the front door opened, and Tidus walked in. His face was pale, and he looked like a walking corpse. Aerith looked over her shoulder, and gasped, "Tidus? What happened?"

But the blonde just walked past them, to the upstairs, and slammed his room's door close.

Sora looked at the other ones, before freeing his hand from Riku's, "I'm gonna go talk to him…" he mumbled, and ran after Tidus.

Riku stared after him, wanting to say something, but couldn't find the right words. He knew that Sora and Tidus were just friends… but he still couldn't help the sting of jealously in his heart. No matter how hard he tried to smother the painful emotion, he couldn't make it go away.

Somehow, Cloud seemed to see his suffering and chuckled, "My god, Riku… They're just friends."

Aerith, who was currently standing up slowly, looked at Riku and Cloud, "What?" she asked, and glanced Cloud quizzically, "Did I miss something?"

"Nothing important." Riku mumbled and walked to the living room, quietly murmuring something about paranoid bimbo blondes.

Cloud grinned widely, "It's so funny how jealous some people can get…"

* * *

"Tidus?" Sora asked, as he opened Tidus' room door quietly. The room was pitch black, since the lights weren't on and the curtains were closed tightly. The brunette man frowned, as he stepped in and pushed the door close behind his back, "Tidus, you here?" 

Sora ran his hand on the wall next to the door. Soon he found the light switch and he clicked it. The room was filled with light, and now Sora could see his friend lying on the floor, clutching a knife against his chest. The brunette's eyes widened and he ran to Tidus and kneeled down.

The blonde man's eyes were half-lidded, and he mumbled something that Sora couldn't understand, "Tidus!"

Tidus looked at Sora. He sat up and dropped the knife on the floor.

"What do you think you're doing?" Sora cried, as he grabbed Tidus' hands and examined them. Luckily, the blonde hadn't yet done anything to them. Sora let out a relieved sigh, and tied his arms around the other one's neck, "Thank god… You really freaked me out…"

"…Sora?" Tidus said, like he would have just snapped out of some kind of trance. He frowned, as he found Sora's arms rather tightly around his neck. Of course he had been aware of what he was about to do, but somehow he hadn't noticed Sora entering the room. He gently pushed his friend away, "W-what are you doing here? Why you didn't knock or anything!"

Sora's eyes filled with tears, "You are so stupid! I was worried, so I came!"

"…There's no need to… worry…" Tidus mumbled, as he felt like crying too. He bit his lip, as he leaned towards Sora, and leaned his head on the other one's chest, "I'm so sorry…"

"Tidus, what happened?"

The blonde man closed his eyes and inhaled a deep breath. The scent of Sora's shirt was pretty much like Selphie's. Not the real scent itself, but the way they could calm down. It felt like there actually was someone who cared about you.

"T-Tidus?" Sora yelped, as he fell backwards, his head hitting the floor pretty painfully, while Tidus collapsed on top of him. The brown-haired man groaned under the other one's weight, as he tried to push him away, "T-Tidus what d-do you think you're d-doing?"

"You smell sooooo good Sora…" Tidus mumbled, as he nuzzled his nose on Sora's stomach.

"Tidus! Snap out of it!" The brunette cried, as Tidus started to gently rub his sides. He tried to fight himself free from the blonde's grasp, but couldn't. This wasn't Tidus… something clearly was wrong with him, "Tidus, let me go!"

Tidus suddenly stopped all of his movements. Slowly he get off of Sora, and held his head, "I'm sorry Sora…" he mumbled a faint apology, "…I… I don't know what's gotten into me…"

The younger man gulped and sat up, "It's okay…"

"Oh my god…" Tidus mumbled and looked down at his hands, "I… I don't understand this at all… What have I ever done wrong? Am I not good enough? Is there something wrong with me…?"

Sora frowned and looked at his friend, concern in his sky blue eyes, "What on earth are you talking about! You know that that's so not true!"

"Then why…"

"Then why what?"

Tidus inhaled a deep breath and then shook his head. Sora lifted his eyebrow and reached out his hand to touch his friend, but the blonde slapped his hand away, "Don't… I don't want that thing happen again… You're with Riku and I'm…" tears came to Tidus' eyes and he closed them.

"Something happened between you and Wakka?" Sora asked with a naïve voice.

"It's nothing you should worry about…" The other one replied, while standing up slowly. He looked at his friend, a faint smile plastered on his lips, "If you don't mind… I'd like to be alone for a while…" he said, and Sora could see that he was in the edge of crying.

"But…"

"Don't worry. I won't try to hurt myself… I promise." Tidus said, like he would have read Sora's thoughts. He picked up the knife from the floor and handed it over to the brown-haired man, before nodding his head towards the door, gesturing Sora to leave.

"Ah… I… Okay…" Sora mumbled, and stood up. With rather quick leaps, he walked to the door, and opened it. But before exiting the room, he looked over his shoulder and gave Tidus a caring smile, "You know that if you ever wanna talk to someone, I'm there for you… I'll be all ears if you have something to say."

"I know."

When the door closed, and Tidus was sure that Sora was already walking down the stairs, he fell back on the floor and cried.

* * *

Axel stood silently next to a small tombstone. He let out a heavy sigh, as the wind blew hardly across the graveyard. Besides that, everything was quiet and peaceful. 

"I'm such an idiot…" Axel said to the stone, while kneeling down and placing a single white rose on the frozen ground, right in front of the tombstone, "I just can't believe you're gone. I still try to find people who remind me of you… I know it's foolish, but I can't help it."

The red headed man touched the cold stone with his fingertips, "I don't know what to do anymore. I'm so lost without you. How could you leave me behind?" he mumbled, as his vision started to get oddly fuzzy, "You told me to move on, but how do you think I could do that, since you keep haunting me all the time?"

Axel stood up and straightened his back. It had been so long since he last time had been here. But it still hadn't help him get rid of all the memories, which kept him coming back to his mind every time he closed his eyes and into his dreams.

"Go home already… Roxas."

* * *

CC: Omg… chapter 25 already. I think I deserve a cookie. I'm trying to update pretty fast so I can end this story… though I think there will be +30 chapters… Not sure yet though. And I don't know if I'll make a sequel, it depends on what kind of ending I'm going to type. If it looks like this story needs a sequel, then there will be a sequel. 

Sora: Yay!

CC: …?

Sora: Dunno. Felt like I had to say something… o.o

CC: I see… Well, ANYways, review? Oh yeah, and thanks to one of my reviewers (sorry, I really can't remember your penname), who told me that Axel's just molesting Sora, because he looks so much like Roxas. Hope you don't mind me using your idea. xD


	26. Millions Of Misfortunes

**Respect Me Not

* * *

**

**Warnings**: There still are mistakes in grammar, I think. Also Shounen-ai, which means malexmale love. **NOT FOR KAIRI FANS! **(or Naminé) Also, there might be some drug using, self-destructive activities and maybe some character deaths… Crossovers from Final Fantasy VII and VIII…

**Pairings**: SoraxRiku, one-sided SoraxAxel and RikuxKairi, WakkaxTidus, CloudxLeon, AerithxCid and maybe some more…

**Disclaimer**:writes to the Santa Claus: "Dear Santa, I've been a really good girl. I wish nothing, but one thing: I want to own Kingdom Hearts, because, even after these really long years I still own nothing of it... Thank you."

**Reviews**:

:inhales a deep breath: THANK YOU!

* * *

Chapter 26, Millions Of Misfortunes

At the Christmas Eve, everyone sat quietly around the small table in Aerith's kitchen. Everyone knew that someone was still missing… everyone but Tidus, who just ate few gingerbread men, oblivious about the fact that every moment now, his father would step through the front door. He didn't even seem to notice the weird tension in the atmosphere.

Sora let out a loud sigh, while leaning his head on Riku's shoulder. The silver-haired man looked down and placed a quick kiss on his forehead.

Leon and Cloud exchanged few glares every now and then. They had made sure, that they would sit as far from each other as possible. No matter how hard Aerith had tried to make them sit near each other, they both were too stubborn to listen.

"C'mon… we don't mind if you two molest each other…" Aerith said to Leon and Cloud. The brunette hawked, and the other one just blushed.

"Mom! Shut up!"

Aerith giggled to the expressions on the men's faces. They were priceless.

"Mom, you're a pervert…" Sora said, while straightening his back, "You can't force Cloud and Leon sit next to each other if they don't want."

"Yeah, you heard him." Cloud chuckled and winked to his brother. Aerith just snorted, and was about to say something, but a hard knock on the front door made her close her mouth into a thin line.

"I'll get it." She said, and stood up. Tidus gave him an odd glance, since he still had no idea who was knocking on the door. Aerith smiled to him, and patted his head as she walked past him, "Don't worry about it Tidus."

She gulped, as she pulled the door open. She tried to smile as sweetly as she could, to the blonde man who was standing on the doorstep, "Hello Cid, welcome in!" she smiled and stepped away, so Cid could enter the house.

Tidus froze. He didn't know what to say or do. It had been two whole months since he last time saw his father… and he still wasn't sure if he was ready to face him.

Cid walked into the kitchen and glanced Leon and Riku, deep frown in his face, "Who are you?" he growled. It looked like he would have been drunk, from the way he talked and walked… Even the air around him smelled like alcohol.

"Oh, yes, this is Riku and Leon…" Aerith introduced the two men, before placing her hand on Cid's shoulder, "Oh dear, have you been drinking again? Didn't I ask you not to drink today… since it's Christmas and all…"

"Whatever." Cid mumbled and sat down next to Tidus, who started to panic. The older blonde male laughed, "Hello kiddo. Long time no see, eh?"

"Y-y-yeah…"

"I hope that livin' here with Aerith has helped you to overcome your… ermm… problem." Cid chuckled, as he started to load the food from the table to his plate. Tidus frowned and looked quizzically his father. Cid seemed to notice this and growled, "What I mean is, I hope yer not gay anymore."

"E-excuse me?" Tidus mumbled.

"Ya heard me."

The younger blonde man stood up, and slammed his fists on the table, "What the fuck do you think I am! I just happen to love other men, it doesn't mean that I'm sick or something! It's you who need to 'overcome your problem' here!"

Cid just laughed. His laughter grew harder and harder, and soon he started to bang his head on the table. But suddenly, he stopped all of his movements and looked up at his son, "Don't be foolish. You just don't know what you want. I bet that you wouldn't even dare to kiss _Sora_."

Sora's eyes widened, as he looked at Tidus, who balled his fists, and a mischievous grin grew to his lips, "Oh really… Wanna bet?"

And before Sora could do anything else, Tidus pulled him towards him and pressed his lips against his. The brunette blinked his eyes, but was too confused to even resist the kiss.

Riku, however, wasn't too happy. He stood up and shoved the blonde man away, and sending him few dagger-like glares, before sitting down again and folding his arms, "Don't involve Sora into your mess, _Tidus_."

Aerith, Cloud and Leon couldn't do anything but watch the scene in front of their eyes. It seemed to get really… interesting.

"You… disgust me, Tidus. I'm very disappointed in you." Cid said, as he stood up and walked towards Tidus, who backed away. But soon a wall behind his back prevented his fleeing, and he couldn't do anything but watch as the blonde man walked closer to him, "I don't understand what I ever did wrong to deserve a son like that."

"Cid, stop it!" Aerith screamed, but Cid didn't listen.

He balled his fist and slammed it to the wall next to Tidus' head. His eyes held so much anger and despite that it made his son tremble slightly. Cid smirked to the fear in Tidus' gestures, "Are you afraid?"

But before Tidus could say anything, Cid removed his fist from the wall and hit hard across the other one's face. Tidus fell on the floor, groaning in pain, as he held his nose. Blood started to drip down from between his fingers.

"Cid!" The brunette woman screamed again and stood up, "Stop it right now! I can't allow any forms of violence in this house!"

But Cid still decided to ignore Aerith, as he pulled Tidus up from the floor and prepared to give him yet another smack.

Riku, Cloud and Leon jumped up from their seats and ran to Cid, and grabbed his arms before his fist landed on Tidus' face again. They pulled the lunatic blonde man away from his son, while Aerith and Sora made their way to Tidus, who was lying on the floor, still holding his nose.

"Lemme go!" Cid yelled, but the men had no intention to letting him hurt Tidus again.

"Tidus, are you okay?" Aerith asked, as she kneeled down next to the blonde man and stroked his head, "It's okay… We won't let him hurt you again… c'mon stand up, let's clean up this mess…"

Aerith started to drag Tidus towards the bathroom, while the other ones stayed in the kitchen. Everyone glared Cid angrily, but not saying a word. They all despised his point of view about gays. It's not like it would be some kind of illness that could be cured. They just happened to love the same gender as they were.

"Whatcha starin' at?" Cid mumbled. He had eventually given up the fighting, and now was standing still. Yet, the men around him didn't let go off of him.

"Do you think we should kick him out?" Riku asked from Cloud, who nodded his head.

In mere seconds Cid found himself standing in the middle of snowfall, as the door was slammed close right in front of his face. And somehow he knew that he wouldn't be seeing anytime soon any of the people who lived in this house.

* * *

Axel sat quietly on a comfortable sofa, watching television. There was nothing interesting on air, but he didn't care. This Christmas was no different than the other ones. Ever since Roxas' death, his life had become boring and empty. There was no escape from the loneliness and misery.

He had never had anyone who he could turn to when he needed help or a shoulder to cry on. Not anyone, but Roxas… But now that he was gone, there was nothing left.

Axel sighed and pulled the blanked tighter around him. It was so cold. He frowned, as he felt the sadness grasp his heart painfully, bringing the tears to his eyes. Sora and Roxas… How could they look so much like each other? Axel groaned and tilted his head backwards and looked up at the ceiling.

The days seemed to pass so slowly. Yet, when they had passed, it felt like they have gone too fast. Time is such a cruel thing. There's too much of it when you don't need it, yet when it's most needed, it is always taken away from you.

The red headed man rubbed his temples. He was thinking too much once again. It would be so much easier if he just… could focus on something, without his thoughts drifting away back to Roxas, or the memories which he once treasured the most.

…This was going to be the loneliest Christmas ever.

* * *

Riku dressed up in Sora's room, while Sora sat on his bed and 'pretended' not to look at the silver-haired man's bare chest. A faint blush grew to the brunette's cheeks. At first, Riku didn't seem to notice the weird atmosphere, but when he looked over his shoulder, a smirk grew to his lips.

"Aww, I can see naughty thoughts running through lil' Sora's mind…" Riku said teasingly, before pulling his shirt on.

"R-Riku!" Sora gasped, as he grabbed one of his pillows and threw it towards Riku, who dodged it easily and jumped on top of Sora, pinning him down on the bed. The brunette let out a muffled cry, as pair of lips covered his.

The silver-haired man pulled away and started to plant kisses on Sora's neck. The other one giggled, as Riku trailed downer and downer, until he reached his skinny stomach. Sora looked down at the other male who grinned widely, while placing one last kiss on the younger one's stomach before straightening his back.

"Okay, I gotta go now… We're going out to celebrate, because our first CD was released today…" Riku explained, while running his hand through his silvery hair and glancing at Sora, who was still lying on his bed, "And… I think that I'll go home after that, so if ya miss me, you can always come to my place, and we can have some _fun_."

Sora laughed and sat up. The '_fun_' part sounded so perverted when Riku said it like that, "Haha, you pervert."

"I know you love it." Riku winked and was ready to open Sora's room door, "…Gah… I have to go get Cloud and Leon from Cloud's room… No wonder what those guys are doing when they're in the same room, alone."

Sora continued to laugh, while standing up and walking to Riku, "Yeah… You could just leave without them…" the brunette said, while tying his arms around the taller one's neck, "I love you."

"I love you too…" Riku smiled and leaned down to place a kiss on Sora's lips, "Are you sure you don't wanna come too? It'd be so much fun… And I would like it if you came. Then we could go to my place and have _fun_, like I said earlier…"

"Nah… I gotta go to Namine's place and give her and Kairi their presents, then I have to visit Axel too…" Sora said, while letting go of the other one. Riku frowned slightly, when he heard Axel's name, and the brunette snorted, "Oh please…"

"Hey, I can't help but feel suspicious after everything that has happened… and earlier today, that liplock with Tidus didn't help my paranoia at all."

Sora looked down at the floor and mumbled, "It's not like I wanted to kiss him…"

"I know, I know." Riku patted Sora's head, as he opened the door and stepped out of Sora's room, "I just love you so much…"

Sora smiled and blushed a little, while he watched as Riku walked to Cloud's door and kicked it, "C'mon stop hopping on each other, or we're gonna be late." He yelled, while he was already dashing down the stairs.

Very angry looking Cloud opened the door. His face was all red, and his hair was in a mess, as he walked to downstairs, Leon following right after him. Riku couldn't help the laugh, when he saw the rather satisfied expression on Leon's face, while the blonde was blushing madly. It was… pretty obvious what these two had been doing just a while ago.

Sora chuckled, while closing his room's door. He could hear an angry conversation from the downstairs, but ignored it, while he walked to his bed and pulled out a bag of presents. He opened it and frowned, "Riku forgot his pressie… well… I guess I gotta go to his place later…" he mumbled, while shutting the bag.

He stood up and started to walk towards his door once again. But when he was about to open it, it slammed open right in his face. He fell on the floor, and for a while, he could swear that he saw few stars floating above his head…

"Ah, sorry Sora!" Tidus yelped and helped Sora up from the floor, "Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah…" The brunette replied, while rubbing his nose. He looked at the other one, who had piece of paper shoved into one of his nostrils, to prevent the blood flowing down from it. The blonde sighed loudly, snapping Sora out of his thoughts, "Something wrong?"

Tidus nodded lamely, before closing the door behind his back. He looked at his friend and frowned, "Look, Sora… I'm sorry about that kiss. I just… wanted to show my father how wrong he can be… so I guess I little overdid it…" the blonde boy said humbly, as he bowed his head down.

"It's okay. Just don't do it again…" Sora laughed and patted Tidus' shoulder. The blonde snapped his head up and grinned.

"I won't… and somehow, I don't even miss him anymore, like I used to. He's just pissing me off… So, thank you, I guess." Tidus laughed and looked over Sora's shoulder and saw the bag Sora was carrying. A suspicious look came to his features. He grinned and pointed the bag with his finger, "What's in there?"

Sora smiled and opened it, and pulled out a small package, which was wrapped into sky blue paper. Not too neatly, but… Sora had never been good at these kinds of things… "Merry Christmas, Tidus."

A faint blush came to Tidus' cheeks, as he took the small package from Sora, "Wow… T-thanks…" he looked scratched back of his head, "B-but I don't have any presents for you… B-because… Well…"

"It's okay! I like giving presents and I don't need anything in return!" Sora chirped and walked past Tidus, and opened the door, "I gotta go to Naminé's and Axel's place… You wanna come with me?"

"S-sure…" Tidus mumbled, and blinked few times, "Can I open this now?"

"Nooooooo! Not yet! Let's wait that Cloud get backs and let's open our presents then. Like a real family!" Sora smiled and bounced up and down. He started to walk towards his mother's room, leaving Tidus standing in his room.

_Real family?_ Tidus chuckled. He had to admit that the time he had spent here made him feel like he indeed had a family. Unlike when he was living at Cid's place… When Tidus had been younger, he remembered how he had been scared, when Cid had been drunk and started to yell and rage around.

Sora opened quietly Aerith's room's door. He saw his mother lying on her bed, facing her back to the door. Her chest rose and descended peacefully, and Sora figured out that she was fast asleep. With quiet steps he entered the room and took Aerith's present from the bag and placed it on her bedside table.

The brown-haired man tiptoed out of the room and closed the door again.

"You think she's okay?" Tidus asked. He leaned his back on the wall nearby Aerith's room's door.

"I don't know…" Sora sighed and shook his head weakly, "It must be hard though… They were together for like two years… And they were supposed to get married next spring…"

The blonde gritted his teeth, and took few steps towards Sora. He reached out his hand and placed his hand on the other one's shoulder. He squeezed it slightly and looked down, "This' all because of me… I should've been more careful with… Wakka."

Sora shook his head, "Don't blame yourself." He said and smiled to his friend, "Maybe these kinds of incidents aren't always bad. We learn from the misfortunes. Though, there has been millions of misfortunes..."

"Heh, you're right."

* * *

"Tifa you honestly need to get a driving licence…" Cloud mumbled, while holding his head, "Your driving is getting worse and worse… we're lucky that no polices has caught us yet…"

Tifa snorted, and ignored the blonde who was groaning next to her. Riku patted Cloud's shoulder from the backseat and laughed, "Oh c'mon Cloud! Tifa is driving pretty well! And you should be lucky that you got the place next to the driver, since here's pretty narrow in here…"

"Hell yeah, ya wanna come sit here Cloudie?" Irvine groaned, as he was pushed against the car's wall rather painfully, when Tifa turned left maybe a little bit too fast.

"Owwie, Wakka your elbow is hurting my neeeeeeck!" Yuffie cried, before bursting into heavy laughs.

Wakka tried to move his arms, but couldn't, because of Riku who was sitting on his lap, "Argh, Riku move yer ass."

"We need bigger car next time…" Tifa sighed as she glanced over her shoulder. There were six persons sitting in the backseat, which was meant for three passengers. Irvine, Leon, Wakka and Yuffie were sitting (or more like flattening each other) on the seats, while Riku was lying on top of them.

Cloud shrugged, "They are doing fine."

"Shut it, you bimbo blonde!" Yuffie mumbled, while taking off her shoe and throwing it at Cloud's head.

"Ouch!" Cloud yelped and grabbed the black-haired woman's shoe, "Why did you do that for!"

"Okay, cut it out both of you!" Tifa snatched Yuffie's shoe from Cloud and handed it back to her sister, "Honestly Riku, say something to them…"

Riku blinked his sea-green eyes and laughed, "Okay kiddos, stop fighting or I let Leon bite your heads off. Well, I dunno if he wants to bite Yuffie's head, but I think he'd willingly bite Cl-…"

But before Riku could finish his sentence, Cloud slapped his hand in front of his mouth and Leon gave him few really angry glares. Everyone else laughed, and Tifa, nearly crashed on a nearby streetlamp.

"Are we there soon?" Cloud mumbled, as he removed his hand from Riku's mouth and sit down on his seat again.

"Yeah, it's right behind those houses." She replied, as she drove to a parking place and turned of the engines. She looked at the people on the backseat and chuckled, "Okay everyone get out. We're here."

"FINALLY!" Irvine cried and opened the door, which nearly caused Riku to fall down to the asphalt. The man with the cowboy hat kneeled on the ground, and bowed his head down, "Thank you lord, we're saved… I thought I was gonna die…"

"Oh c'mon!" Cloud laughed, as he kicked his manager's butt, which was sticking in the air, "You are ruining Melancholic Requiem's fame!"

Irvine groaned as he fell on the ground. Quickly he stood up and straightened his coat. Riku chuckled and started to walk towards the restaurant in front of them. Sephiroth was already standing in front of it, glancing at his watch. Zexion was standing next to him, folding his arms above his chest and gazing up at the starry sky.

"Heeya, Sephy and Zexy!" Riku waved his hand to the two men, who both winced visibly. The silver-haired man laughed, as the rest of his band followed after him.

"…It's Zexion, Riku…" Zexion growled, "Z-E-X-I-O-N! How many times I have to tell you…"

Riku laughed, as he stopped right in front of the two men, "Yeah I know Zexy, ah I mean **Zexion**." He laughed, as the people behind him couldn't help but chuckle too.

"Kudos for the new CD." Sephiroth intruded this little verbal dispute, "I have this little party zone right above this restaurant, on the rooftops. I hired some people to make food and drinks, and there will be some special quests coming too. So please… try to act like normal people, please?"

Riku snorted, and patted Sephiroth's shoulder, "Define word 'normal' and we shall try our best."

"With normal I mean, don't break anything or such." Sephiroth mumbled, as he turned around and started to walk towards the restaurant's doors. Zexion rolled his eyes, before walking after the SA record's boss, accompanied by the Melancholic Requiem.

* * *

"Sora!" Kairi smiled, as she opened Naminé's apartment's door. She looked at the brown-haired man, before glancing at Tidus, "And Tidus! What brings you two here? Naminé's taking shower at the moment, but come in!"

"Uhh, we just brought your presents." Sora said, as Kairi pulled him and Tidus into the house, before slamming the door close behind their backs. She clapped her hands and smiled widely.

"Ohh, presents? I have something for you two too, but I left them at my house… and I forgot my keys and my parents left somewhere." Kairi chuckled awkwardly, and shoved few red locks of her hair, behind his ear.

Tidus shrugged and crossed his hands behind the back of his head, "Yeah right, you really didn't even buy anything…"

Kairi snorted, "Of course I did!" she protested and turned around, "But if you're not in a hurry, you could stay for a while?"

"Well, in fact… We were planning on visiting Axel's place." Sora said, as he opened his back and gave two packages to Kairi, "The smaller one is for Naminé… It was hard to decide what to buy you guys… so I hope you like them."

Kairi smiled, and took the presents from Sora, and placed them on the small coffee table. Then she turned back to the brunette man and hugged him warmly. Then she went to Tidus and hugged him too, "Aww, you guys are so sweet. When I get children, I'm gonna name them Sora and Tidus."

Tidus laughed, "I didn't buy anything for you."

Kairi eyed the blonde man, and folded her arms, "Then I'll get only one child and name it Sora." She said, before snickering, "Just kiddin', you're still sweet Tiddy."

Sora looked at a clock, which was hanging on the ceiling. He closed his bag and turned to look at Tidus, "I think we should get going." He said to his friend, as he started to approach the door, "I don't think it's too good idea to leave my mom alone for too long…"

Kairi looked at Sora, concern in her lilac-colored eyes, "Something wrong?"

"No, it's nothing." The brunette replied a little bit too quickly. He gave the young woman a smile, before opening the door and exiting the apartment.

Tidus looked at Kairi and shrugged, before following Sora.

* * *

"Leon…" Cloud mumbled, as they reached the rooftop. There were already few people dancing on the stage and barkeeps pouring wine on the wineglasses of the men who were sitting by the counter. Loud music was playing, and even though the whole place was outdoors, it wasn't cold at all.

"What is it Cloud?" Leon asked with his usual 'I couldn't care less'-voice.

"I…" Cloud said, "I… Feel dizzy…"

Leon frowned, and looked around. Everyone else was already gone somewhere. The brunette frown grew even deeper, and he grabbed Cloud's hand and guided him towards few empty seats.

"Thanks, Leon…" The blonde man said, as few tears rolled down his cheek. Leon kneeled in front of him and looked deep into those sky blue eyes.

"Cloud? Are you okay?"

Cloud looked at the scar-faced man in front of him and grabbed his hand. The blonde's face was pale, and his whole body was trembling, "Leon, I'm scared."

* * *

CC: Ehehahahehe…. So yeah, yay, new chapter…

Riku: …

CC: …

Sora: …

CC: Oookay, so… thanks for everyone who reviewed, and review again? 8D


	27. Breaking News

**Respect Me Not

* * *

**

**Warnings**: There still are mistakes in grammar, I think. Also Shounen-ai, which means malexmale love. **NOT FOR KAIRI FANS! **(or Naminé) Also, there might be some drug using, self-destructive activities and maybe some character deaths… Crossovers from Final Fantasy VII and VIII…

**Pairings**: SoraxRiku, one-sided SoraxAxel and RikuxKairi, WakkaxTidus, CloudxLeon, AerithxCid and maybe some more…

**Disclaimer**: No, I still don't own anything. :sigh:

* * *

Chapter 27, Breaking News

There were few soft knocks on Axel's apartment's door. The said man tore his eyes away from the television screen and looked at the door, which was on his left. He frowned, as he slowly stood up and started to walk towards the door.

Who the hell would even think about interrupting his peace during Christmas?

The redheaded man opened the door, and immediately a man with spiky brown hair jumped in and tackled him on the floor. Axel blinked as he looked at Sora, who was currently sitting on his chest and grinning.

"Sora, that resembled so much Selphie that it already scares me." Tidus said, as he walked in and yanked Sora away from Axel, so the said one could stand up.

The brunette man smiled to Axel, "Merry Christmas!" he said, while opening his bag again and pulling out a package, which was wrapped into red paper. The red-haired man blinked his eyes few times, before snatching the pack from Sora and examining it. He lifted his eyebrow and looked at the brown-haired man.

"Uhh…"

Sora just smiled and titled his head to his left slightly, "What's wrong Axel?"

Axel opened and closed his mouth, before shaking his head a little. Seeing Sora smiling to him that innocently didn't help him get rid of thoughts of Roxas at all. Those big sky blue eyes… that innocent smile, which resembled more a pout, but anyways, it was beyond adorable… Axel could honestly feel nosebleed coming.

Tidus groaned and folded his arms. He didn't like the look on Axel's face. It looked like he would want to jump on Sora every moment now. No, he wasn't jealous, but his brotherly instincts just told him that there was something fishy going on.

"So, I guess we should go now, Sora." Tidus mumbled, as he grabbed Sora's arm, and started to lead him out of the house.

"No wait." Axel said suddenly, and Tidus froze. He looked over his shoulder and let Sora go. The redheaded man turned around and disappeared somewhere, before returning with a small box, "It's nothing special and means nothing."

Sora took the box from Axel and looked at him. The red-haired man was a bad liar… so bad that even Sora noticed that he was lying. The brunette chuckled, and hugged Axel quickly, "Thank you!"

Axel's face was as red as hair in only mere seconds. He spun around, so two men wouldn't see the blush on his face, "So if you don't have anything else, I have something I need to take care of. So, see you later…"

Tidus grabbed Sora's hand again, and pulled him through the door, before slamming it close behind his back. Axel just stood there, his back facing the door, and his head bowed down. He could still feel the hotness on his cheeks.

These feelings were a lot harder to deal with than he had thought.

* * *

Leon squeezed Cloud's shoulders, as he stared the blonde man, whose eyes started to close slowly and he started to lean towards him. The brunette watched helplessly, as the other one collapsed into his arms.

He looked around and yelled, "Someone help me! Call an ambulance or something!"

LeBlanc, who was sitting on a nearby table, immediately stood up and dashed the fastest she could to the two men. A cameraman was following her, and immediately started to take pictures of Leon and Cloud. LeBlanc sighed and smiled, "Oh, this will make such a good article."

"What are you doing here?" Leon growled, as he stood up, carrying the blonde man in his arms, "And I need freaking help, someone get an ambulance here for god's sake!"

Other reporters started to gather around the two of them, taking pictures and asking stupid questions, clearly not realizing that Cloud didn't faint on Leon's arms, just for attention. The brunette let out a low and hatred-filled growl, before shoving the reporters out of his way and walking towards the counter, carrying the unconscious blonde.

"Leon, what's up?" Riku asked, as the brunette walked past him, "What's wrong with Cloud!"

Leon looked at the silver-haired man and shook his head, before proceeding to the man, who was standing behind a counter, "Call the ambulance. Now, or I swear you'll be one head shorter before you are able to say 'murderer'." He said coldly, his every word piercing the air like sharp daggers.

The barkeep blinked few times, before picking up the phone underneath the counter and dialled few numbers hastily.

Riku touched Cloud's forehead, as Leon placed him on the floor. The blonde's temple was cold, and his whole face was pale. The silvery haired man looked at Leon, deep frown on his features. This was not good… "Don't tell me that he's…"

"Don't…" Irvine, who had appeared behind Riku's back, stopped his speech. He looked at all of the gossip magazine reporters, which were gathered around them. The man with the cowboy hat snorted, as he rested his hands on his hips, and looked at LeBlanc, "I don't know, or even care whatcha doin' here, but what I care is that if you don't get heck outta here at this very moment, I'll just have to go get Sephiroth."

LeBlanc shivered slightly, before snorting loudly, "Well well. That is pretty rude, since I don't seem like being the only reporter here." She said, as she pulled out her fan from her pocket and started to wave it in front of her face.

"No, maybe you're not, but you're the most rudest and the most annoying." Tifa said, while walking past her, and kneeling next to Cloud, "What happened here?"

"The ambulance is coming!" The barkeep yelled to Leon, who nodded his head, but never tore his eyes away from Cloud, who lied still on the floor.

Tifa looked at Leon, then Cloud. However, when she realized that the brunette wasn't going to give her any kind of reply, she turned to look at Riku, who had his eyes closed. The atmosphere was something beyond awkward and sad.

"If I may ask." LeBlanc said, while pulling out her notebook, "…This is only a trick to get more fame, isn't it? See, you can't hide anything from LeBlanc, loves. I've been working with selfish celebrities ever since I can remember, and I've seen lots of situations like this."

Leon balled his fists. He really felt like murdering the annoying blonde reporter. But then again, he was too worried about Cloud to leave his side. He took the pale man's hand into his and squeezed it gently. Deep inside, he had known that this day would come eventually, even though he had tried to deny it. And even if it was happening right now, he still didn't want to believe that it was real.

He hoped that he could turn back the time, and live through the moments all over again. Maybe he could do some things differently. Even if this day probably wasn't avoidable, he could help this sadness inside of him. Maybe he had been only stupid that he had let the feelings for Cloud take control over him, even though he knew very well that the blonde man wouldn't live for long.

Everything happened so fast. Men, dressed in white, ran through the door to the balcony, carrying stretchers. They kneeled next to Cloud, before placing him on the white base, and lifting him up. Leon stood up too, and one of the man frowned, "Who are you?"

"I'm…" Leon said, not sure what he should say, "…his boyfriend."

The man lifted his eyebrow and nodded his head, "You can come with us if you want to."

"Can I come too?" Riku asked, as he stepped next to Leon, "I'm a really good friend of Cloud's."

The man shrugged, and Riku took that as a yes. They started to hurry towards the elevator, leaving the dumbfounded reporters and rest of Melancholic Requiem stand in the middle of the balcony.

* * *

"Sora…?"

Sora looked at Tidus, while they were walking on an icy pavement, both of them nearly falling down every second. The blonde man sighed, as he stopped walking for a while and looked at his friend, "I… I think that something's going on with Wakka."

Sora stopped walking and turned around, so he could look at Tidus, without falling down on his face, "Why you think that?"

"He…" Tidus looked down and shook his head, "I dunno… It's all so weird… He never talks to me anymore. It's like he's trying to push me away."

Sora took few steps towards his friend, but ended up falling on the cold sidewalk, because of the frozen pond right underneath his feet. Tidus glanced at Sora for a while, before offering his hand, to help the brown-haired man stand up.

"Sorry about that…" Sora scratched back of his head awkwardly, "But… I think that he probably has reasons for his actions. And, why on earth he would want to push you away? You are such a sweet boy, so I don't understand why anyone would want to break up with you."

Tidus blushed slightly, and playfully punched Sora's shoulder, and nearly made the shorter one fall on the ground again. The brown-haired man had probably no idea that what he had just said didn't sound too innocent in Tidus' ears. Even though, he knew that Sora would never even think about cheating on Riku, he couldn't help this odd feeling inside of him.

He shook his head, and helped Sora to regain his balance, before starting to walk again, on the slippery pavement.

"H-hey, wait up!" Sora cried, as he caught up with Tidus the fastest he could, without falling down on the sidewalk. The brunette looked at Tidus and saw a gloomy look on his face, "…Sorry if I said something that made you mad…"

Tidus blinked his eyes few times, before looking at the shorter one and chuckling, "Nah, it's not it. I'm just… thinking… about… you know… stuff."

Sora laughed, and started to run, "C'mon, I'll race you home!" but before he could take more than two fast paces, he fell on his butt, "Ah, oopsie… oww…"

"Ahahaha, you would've never won anyways." Tidus snickered.

"You sound like Riku." Sora replied, before standing up and scratching the back of his head absently, "Oh, speaking of which, I need to go to Riku's place later today."

Tidus laughed, but somehow his voice sounded rather cold. It made Sora frown, but only for mere seconds, before he broke into a heart-warming smile again, and grabbing his friend's arm, "Let's go home Tidus!"

* * *

Leon and Riku sat in a pure white corridor of a hospital. The brunette was leaning his head on his palms, while the other one was banging the back of his head on the brick wall behind him. Neither one of them said a word. Not before Riku couldn't stand the silence and stood up.

"How long are they going to make us wait!" The silver-haired man grumbled, as he kicked the chair where he had just sat, "This can't be happening! N-not now! I… I can't stand it, if Sora finds out."

Leon looked at him, sorrow filling his eyes, no matter how hard he tried to hide it, "Riku… calm down." He said, despite the fact that everything inside of him screamed him to do something… but then again, there was nothing he could do.

"Cloud will make it."

The scar-faced man sighed. He hoped that Cloud would be okay, though he knew that nothing would be all right ever again.

Riku let out a loud growl, as he slammed his balled fist on the white wall, before cursing colourfully and kicking the poor chair one more time, "Shit… Just when I thought that… we all could be happy again, it all falls apart. Right when I got the hold of the happiness, fading away before I'm able to catch it again."

"Riku, that makes no sense." Leon said, his voice somewhat angry, "We all knew that this day would come sooner or later. We… didn't do anything. I don't even understand why we just stood back, and watched as Cloud started to wither away right in front of our eyes."

Riku opened his mouth to protest, but he just didn't know what to say. Leon was right… they had just ignored Cloud and his condition, while just hoping that tomorrow they could finally find a way to get enough money for his treatment. They… had never thought how fast the time would go by, and how the time ran out, slowly but surely.

"You're right…" Riku sighed sadly, before sitting down beside his friend, "We… let this happen."

Loud footsteps echoed in the corridor, and soon the rest of Melancholic Requiem and Zexion, Sephiroth and Irvine appeared from behind a corner.

"Leon, Riku!" Yuffie gasped, as she was the first one who reached the two men, "It's a disaster! So many reporters waiting outside, since the cameras aren't allowed inside of the hospital… We can't get out without being attacked by millions of paparazzi!"

Riku looked at Sephiroth, who sighed heavily and shook his head in defeat.

"Sorry Riku, I tried to stop them." The silver-haired man said, and rested his hands on his hips, "…I guess I just need to call some backup."

Tifa walked to Leon and Riku, and after glancing them for a while, she asked, "How's Cloud? Have you heard anything yet?"

Leon just looked down and Riku was silent. Tifa sighed sadly, and glanced towards one of the closed doors. She was positive that Cloud was behind it, and his condition was terrible.

Suddenly the door opened, and a man with a white dress stepped out. He looked at the crowd in front of him and frowned. He decided to ignore the other ones, as he walked to Leon and Riku, "You may go look him, while we are preparing for the operation. We can't say anything yet though."

"I see, thank you." Leon said, as he walked into the room where the doctor had come from. Riku followed him, but when the rest of the gang tried to walk through the door also, the white dressed man stopped their way.

"I'm sorry, but I have to ask you wait in the corridor."

Yuffie was ready to kick the doctor's head off, but Wakka grabbed her shoulder and shook his head. So, she just decided to snort loudly and lift his chin up into the air.

Sephiroth turned around and left to call his 'backups'. Zexion started to walk back and forward nervously, while Wakka still held Yuffie's shoulder. Tifa kept her eyes locked at the clock, which was hanging on the white wall. Irvine pulled his hat down to cover his eyes.

But neither one of them said a word.

* * *

In the hospital room, Leon sat next to Cloud's bed, while Riku kneeled next to it. The blonde man looked at them wearily, his face paler than ever. He was about to say something, but Leon placed his finger on his lips and shook his head.

"You don't have to say anything." Leon said, "Try to save your strength. You'll be okay… they're going to operate you."

"But what about the payment?" Cloud asked, while he sat up, but Leon pushed him back down.

"That's nothing you should be worrying about right now." Riku stated seriously, staring right into his sky blue eyes, "We'll take care of that. The most important thing right now is to heal your cancer, right?"

The blonde keyboardist sighed and closed his eyes. He felt weak, and his head spun. It felt like he was going to pass out once again. He knew that he wouldn't make it. But yet, he didn't want to ruin that hopeful look on Riku's face. Even Leon, whose face normally was emotionless, had a glimmer of hope.

"T-thanks…" Cloud mumbled. He opened his eyes and jumped towards Leon, tying his arms around his neck, "Leon, I'm glad that I met you and… I-I…"

Leon blinked few times, before returning the hug, and burying his nose into Cloud's spiky locks. He inhaled a deep breath of the scent of Cloud's hair. Both of them wished that time would just stop and they could stay like this forever.

Riku looked at the two men, and decided that it was his time to leave. He tiptoed out of the room and closed the door quietly. The people in the corridor gave him odd looks, but he just shrugged, "Let them be together, since this might be their last time together in this world."

* * *

Aerith yawned loudly, as she stretched her arms. Quick nap had clearly helped her to deal with the break up with Cid. The world seemed much brighter now. Though, she still felt really sad, because of what happened with the blonde man… But, maybe they would still end up together, in some mysterious way?

Or maybe she was still dreaming…

She shrugged off the feeling of loneliness, as she stood up and started to head towards the living room. She had absolutely no clue how long she had been sleeping, but she didn't even really care.

The brown-haired woman walked to the downstairs, and found it empty. She knew that Riku, Cloud and Leon were going to go to the parties, since their first CD was released. But where'd Sora and Tidus go? She shrugged and sat down on the couch and picked up the remote controller.

She opened the television and searched through the channels, trying to find something interesting to watch. But there was really nothing special on air at the Christmas Eve.

Eventually, she just ended up watching some news. Immediately she fell into her thoughts, staring into the space in front of her, not really seeing anything. That's why she missed more than half of the news, until familiar name tore her back into the reality.

"_In the worlds of celebrities has happened many things recently. Today was day that Melancholic Requiem's first CD was released. But during the parties, which were held for the release of the CD, the band's keyboardist, Cloud, suddenly passed out. We are currently waiting for more information in front of the local hospital. From what we have heard, Cloud has been suffering from serious brain cancer tumour for a while now."_

Aerith couldn't believe her eyes. There has to be some kind of mistake… Cloud couldn't possibly have a brain cancer? And if he had, he would have told her… right?

She rubbed her eyes few times, just to make sure she really was awake. But still, she just couldn't believe the fact that her own son had serious brain cancer tumour, and never told her anything. She gritted her teeth and balled her fists on her lap.

She didn't know what to think.

"_We can't enter the hospital with the cameras, but we still wish for Cloud's well being._" The reporter said, smiling sweetly.

The brunette woman stood up, her whole body trembling. She shut off the television, and dashed to the front door. Hastily, she pulled her shoes on and snatched her coat, before hurrying out of the door and nearly crashing on Tidus and Sora, who were walking towards their house.

"Mom?" Sora asked, as he saw the horrified look on his mother's face.

But Aerith didn't say anything, just ran past them, tears coming from the corners of her eyes. Sora tried to run after her, but Tidus' strong arm on his waist stopped him. He looked up at his friend, who just shook his head, as he started to pull the brunette towards the house.

Sora looked down at the ground and sighed heavily, "I wonder what happened… I've never seen mom like that before…"

"I don't know…" Tidus replied sincerely, as he opened the door and pushed Sora gently inside, "But… I think we'll find out sooner or later."

* * *

Few nurses were pushing Cloud's bed towards the room, where his operation would be done. Leon was walking next to them, holding the blonde's hand, and rubbing his palm with his thumb. Riku was walking slightly behind them, frowning sadly all the way.

"Wait!"

Everyone turned to look at the direction where the sound had come. They saw Aerith running towards them, her hair was messy and tears were staining her cheeks.

Cloud's eyes widened, and he felt few tears rolling down from his eyes too, "M-mom…"

The brown-haired woman stopped right next to the bed and kneeled down, exhausted because running all the way from the entrance to the third floor. She grabbed her son's hand and pressed it against her cheek, before looking at Cloud, "Why didn't tell me anything!"

Leon and Riku glanced guiltily at the floor, pretending that they weren't listening Aerith's and Cloud's conversation.

"Mom, I…" Cloud started, but wasn't able to finish his sentence, because the nurses started to push his bed towards the operation hall again.

"I'm sorry, but we can't wait any longer." The other nurse said, never looking at Aerith. Situations like these were always hard to deal with. No matter how long you worked in a place like this… the sorrow that death caused would never ease.

Leon kept following Cloud, holding his hand all the way.

Aerith remained there, sitting on the floor, as she watched Cloud disappear behind a corner. The blonde looked at his mother, mouthing two simple words: 'I'm sorry'. Somehow, she managed to form a small smile to the pale looking man, before he disappeared from her sight.

Riku stood next to the brunette woman, unable to find words, which would describe his feelings properly. He could tell that he felt Aerith's pain. He knew what it felt like to watch someone die, right in front of your very own eyes.

Suddenly, memories of Zack came back to his mind. He closed his eyes, and prayed soundlessly for that memory to fade away. This wasn't right time to linger in the sorrows of his past.

"You knew about this all the time, didn't you?"

Riku looked at Aerith, who had her head bowed down. He frowned sadly, not wanting to admit the truth… He sighed, "Yes, I knew about Cloud's cancer all the time." Was his short and quiet reply, before he held his hand out, offering his help to help Aerith up from the floor, "…I'm so sorry…"

The brunette woman took Riku's hand and the said one helped the woman stand up. She looked at the silver-haired man, with strict frown on her features. She wanted to scream at Riku, but yet she knew that it wasn't his fault.

It hurt though that everyone knew about Cloud's illness before her. Nearly the whole world knew about it, yet the blonde had never told her anything. And she should have noticed it too… the way Cloud acted… like he would have been hiding something. Still, she couldn't understand why he hadn't told her.

"He didn't want you to worry about it, that's why he didn't tell you…" Riku mumbled.

Aerith blinked few times, "Excuse me?"

"You heard me." The silver-haired man said, his voice barely louder than a whisper, "…Being stubborn as ever, he is."

The brunette woman felt tears walling up on her eyes again. Suddenly she leaped forward and tied her arms around Riku's neck and buried her head on his shoulder. Loud sobs came from her and her whole body trembled, as the slightly confused Riku returned the hug.

"Please tell me that he'll be okay…"

* * *

CC: Ahh, crappiness. Anyways, please review.

Riku: Thank god it will be over soon… this whole story I mean.

CC: Yeah. But, you know… I'm kind of planning to write a sequel though.

Riku:stare:

Sora: Sounds like fun.

Riku:stare:

CC: You'll love it Riku. Maybe… Dunno… I think not… Ahehehe, anyways, like I said already, review:D


	28. Breaking News Part II

**Respect Me Not**

**Warnings**: There still are mistakes in grammar, I think. Also Shounen-ai, which means malexmale love. **NOT FOR KAIRI FANS! **(or Naminé) Also, there might be some drug using, self-destructive activities and maybe some character deaths… Crossovers from Final Fantasy VII and VIII…

**Pairings**: SoraxRiku, one-sided SoraxAxel and RikuxKairi, WakkaxTidus, CloudxLeon, AerithxCid and maybe some more…

**Disclaimer**: No, I still don't own anything. :sigh:

* * *

Chapter 28, Breaking News part II 

Tidus looked at Sora, who kept tapping his fingers against the couch nervously. The blonde man sighed wearily, before awkwardly leaning his head against his friend's shoulder. Sora seemed to be too deep in his thoughts to notice the change of position.

Leaning his head on the other one's shoulder, felt so right to Tidus. He lifted his head a little, and nuzzled his nose against Sora's neck, and this was the gesture, that brought Sora back to the reality.

"W-what are you doing Tidus?" The brunette gasped, quickly pushing Tidus away from him. Faint blush crossed his features, as he could feel the blonde's eyes on his neck.

"Oh c'mon Sora. That's what friends do." Tidus chuckled, though his voice didn't sound as reassuring than he had thought, "…You know… Cheer others up by… you know… well… hug and… tell that everything's okay."

Sora sweatdropped, but smiled anyways, "Uh yeah, of course, ehehe." He laughed nervously, but moved to the other side of the couch, just to be safe. He didn't know what was wrong with Tidus, but that thing he had just done just felt… wrong. Riku would probably kill the blonde man if he found out what the other one had just done…

"Sorry…" Tidus mumbled a short apology. He didn't understand what was wrong with him… Sora was one of his best friends, and like a brother to him…

The brown-haired boy shook his head, "It's okay, really." He said and leaned his head on his palms, "…I wonder if Riku's home yet. I… was kind of hoping to spend some time together with him… he hadn't had much time for me, but I can't complain really."

Tidus reached his hand towards, to pat his shoulder, but pulled back in the midway. Maybe getting close to Sora wasn't too clever plan at the moment. So he just decided to shrug his shoulders and say, "Maybe you should try telling him that. I'm sure he'd spend more time with you then."

Sora shook his head rapidly, "No no no! I didn't mean it like that… they're just getting popular and all, so I don't want it all to fall apart just because of me." The brunette giggled, though Tidus hear the fakeness and hollowness in it.

"You're too nice." The taller male said, as he stood up and started to head towards the stairs, "I think I'm gonna take a quick nap."

Sora glanced after him, but didn't say a word. He sighed and looked down at the floor.

He couldn't help but feel worried about Aerith. It was weird for her to act like that… and Sora couldn't think of anything that would make her look that shocked. Except for…

"Oh no…" The brunette gasped as he jumped on his feet. Could it be that she found out about Cloud? And if she did… was something wrong with his big brother?

Sora stumbled towards the kitchen and picked up the phone. He dialed Riku's number and waited for a while. But a cold woman voice informed him that the number he just tried to call was currently out of reach, or the phone may be shut off. The brunette sighed and dialed Leon's number. But the same thing happened again.

He slammed the phone back to its place and groaned. He moved around nervously, his fingers toying his sweatshirt's sleeve. Every part of his mind screamed him to do something, but he couldn't think of anything he could have done. He looked around, as he could feel the panic rising within him.

What if Cloud was back in the hospital, or something?

Suddenly, he had no clue what he was doing anymore. He ran to the door, which lead outside. He dressed up in a black jacket and tied his shoes' strings.

When he stood up, something cold brushed against his hand. He looked down and saw Angelo looking at him. He waved his tail happily and Sora found it impossible to stop the small smile, which came to his lips. He kneeled down and patted the dog's back, "Sorry Angelo, but I don't think that I can take you with me this time."

Angelo bowed his head, as Sora stood up and opened the door.

Soon he was dashing towards the (already pretty familiar…) hospital. It was pretty long way to walk, but he just had to make sure that everything was all right.

* * *

Aerith finally pulled away from Riku, as she calmed down a little. She wiped her tears to her sleeve and sniffed loudly. Her body was still trembling, but the silver-haired man could see that she had regained some kind of composure. 

"Sorry about that." She said solemnly, after inhaling a deep breath. Riku just shrugged and waved his hand in front of his face. Aerith smiled a little. There were red circles around her eyes, and her black eyeliner had stained her cheeks. Suddenly her smile froze and she slammed her hand in front of her mouth, "Oh no… I didn't tell Sora and Tidus where I was going… I hope they're not too worried."

Riku lifted his eyebrow and folded his arms, "I'll go tell them. I want to… see Sora now anyways…"

The brunette woman kept sniffing quietly, and wiped her cheeks again. She pulled out her car's keys from her pocket and handed them over the Riku, "Here… you can borrow my car…" she said, before turning around and walking to one of the benches and sitting down.

Riku was about to say something, but felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked at Leon, who walked past him saying, "Go now, I'll keep company to her."

The silver-haired man nodded, before turning around and heading towards the entrance of the hospital. Some people stared at him, as he walked past them, probably recognizing who he was. He had become pretty popular after all…

As Riku reached the sliding doors, he saw thousands of reporters standing behind it, waiting for him to step out of the hospital, so they could start asking stupid questions. He grimaced a little, before taking few steps backwards and spinning around on his heels. He wouldn't definitely step outside in the middle of those maniac reporters, which resembled more like a group of bewildered bulldogs.

He walked to the counter and looked at the man, who was behind it. He seemed to recognize Riku too, "Ehh… Riku? Is it really you?"

"Yes…" Riku sighed wearily, glancing over his shoulder, seeing that the reporters were now pushing their noses against the windowpane. Then he looked back at the man behind the counter, "…Do you happen to know if there's any other exits in here than that?"

The man glanced towards the sliding doors, planning on asking why he couldn't walk through them, until he saw the large group of paparazzi. He scratched the back of his head, "Well, there is one. I can show it to you if you give me your autograph."

Riku rolled his eyes, before shrugging, "Fine. I just need to get out of here without attracting too many reporters." He mumbled, as he waited for the man come from behind the desk, and starting to lead him towards the stairway.

The man, who was slightly shorter than him and had a dark red hair, stopped right in front of a closed door. He turned around and stared at Riku, "Man, I heard that one of your bandmates are here because of some illness." He stated suddenly, making the silver-haired man's head bow a little.

"That's right." Riku mumbled a short reply, "And I'm just on my way to get his little brother here. So this door leads outside, right?"

The man nodded his head. Riku smiled a little, before pulling out a pen from his pocket and looking at the red-haired man in front of him, "Do you want the autograph or not?"

"Ah, s'okay. I guess you're in a hurry, so don't bother." The man stated, stepping aside, so Riku could open the door and step into the cold night.

"Thanks." Riku said, patting the man's shoulder, before turning around and jogging away.

He managed to pass the noisy reporters easily, and quickly made his way towards Aerith's car. He knew that once he got famous, everyone would want to interview him and take pictures of him… But right now, he didn't feel like being in the spotlight.

Right now, he just wanted to be with Sora.

* * *

Sora kept tripping down on the slippery asphalt, which was covered by ice. He cursed a little, as he once again tried to stand up properly. His palms were bleeding a little, and there was a long scratch on his knee. Rolling his bright blue eyes, he kept dashing forward, falling on his face once again. 

But this time he didn't try to get back on his feet so hastily. He laid there, his cheek against the cold pavement. He didn't know why, but he wasn't sure if he wanted to go to the hospital after all. He just didn't want to even think that his brother might be in there… He just couldn't accept it. They were going to find a way to save Cloud… He was sure of it.

The brunette sighed, as he finally stood up. He fought a mental fight against his mind, while trying to force his legs keep walking.

"Damn it…" Sora growled, as he tripped again, this time falling into a large snow bank. Faint cursing could be heard, when he slowly pulled himself out of the snowy prison and inhaled a deep breath.

"Sora?"

The brown-haired man looked up and saw a familiar silver-haired man's face hovering above head. A large smile grew to his lips, as he jumped to hug his boyfriend, nuzzling his nose on his neck, "Riku!"

But Riku just stood there, slowly tying his arms around Sora's waist, bringing him closer to his chest. He buried his face into the other one's spiky brown locks, a pained frown on his features.

"Something wrong?" Sora asked, pulling away little, but the silver-haired man just yanked him back against his body. He blinked his eyes few times in confusion, before returning the hug again, "…Riku? What happened?"

Riku sighed heavily and said, "You should… come with me. It's about Cloud. He's… back in the hospital."

The younger male took few steps backwards, freeing himself from the gentle embrace. He had known it… There was something wrong with Cloud. Sora looked down at the ice-covered sidewalk, shaking his head a little. He closed his eyes and balled his fists, feeling an odd sensation take over his mind and body.

"Sora… Are you okay?" Riku asked, concern reflecting in his eyes.

Sora opened his mouth, ready to say that nothing was okay, but completely different words exited his mouth, "Yes… Yes I am, let's just go…" he replied, and suddenly saw Aerith's car behind Riku. He frowned, wondering why he hadn't noticed it parking right next to him…

"Yeah… Your mom lent her car…" Riku said, as he saw Sora looking at the car behind him, "…So… I guess we should get going…"

Sora nodded, gulping loudly. The taller one smiled lovingly, taking few steps forward, pushing some of the brown locks behind Sora's ear. Then he leaned down and gently pressed his lips against the other one's, while his hands made their way to the brunette's hips.

When Riku's mouth trailed in Sora's mouth, he let out a small sigh of pleasure, slowly rising on his toes, and rubbing his hands against the silver-haired man's back. They both resisted pulling back, but eventually lack of oxygen made Riku part their lips, and leaning his head towards the other one's ear.

"I guess we should go now…" he whispered, before kissing the spot right behind Sora's earlobe. He straightened his back and gave the other one a small smirk, but the gloomy expression stayed on Sora's face. Riku sighed and poked the shorter one's nose, "…C'mon. It's not like the game would be over… and your smiling face is a lot more prettier."

A visible blush came to Sora's cheeks, as he pulled his collar up, trying to hide his face. Riku just chuckled, before turning around and walking to the car. He opened the door for Sora, before walking to the other side of the black car (1) and sat behind the steering wheel.

"…He's going to be okay, right?" Sora said, as he fastened his seat belt, "…He's going to make it, right? He just… can't die."

Riku didn't reply, just stepped on the accelerator pedal.

Sora sighed and looked down at his hands, which were lying on his lap. He sniffed, maybe a little bit more loudly than he had meant. Riku looked at him, his eyebrow rising a little. But still, he said nothing. He just had absolutely no clue what he should say. Because he didn't want to say his exact thoughts…

"Sora… Don't worry about it. Not yet." Riku said soothingly, touching Sora's cheek with his palm gently, "…None of us can tell what might happen next. So we just have to wait and see…"

The brunette sighed, leaning into the other one's touch, "You're probably right…"

Riku nodded his head, pulling his hand back, "Of course I'm right."

* * *

Tidus rolled on his stomach, unable to sleep. It was awfully quiet in the house… Maybe Sora had gone to bed also? He shrugged, as he buried his head on his pillows. Even if he couldn't sleep, it didn't mean that he wouldn't be tired. His brain felt like it was dead and his body was numb, yet he just couldn't sleep. 

It was annoying. Really annoying. So annoying that Tidus wanted to pull his hair out, but he didn't, because he liked his hair. He really did…

He let out a low groan, before sitting up. He looked around the dark room and sighed. He loved the time he had spent with Sora, Cloud and Aerith… But somehow he missed his father, even though he didn't like his attitude one bit.

He stood up, starting to head towards his room's door.

He was truly grateful that Aerith had allowed him to stay here. She had given him own room and all too… It was like he was part of their family. But then again… He had always thought Sora as his brother… but now it was… well, it was hard to describe, but these feelings were surely growing stronger than only brotherly love.

But he knew that he could never admit it out loud. Riku would most likely kill him… in the most painful way he could just think. Then he'd feed his dead body to hungry wolves and laugh like a maniac… Shivers ran down Tidus' spine as he just thought about Riku watching his corpse being eaten by dozens of wolves.

…But then again, Riku wasn't like that. He maybe was overprotective, but not **that** overprotective.

…But then again, it was Sora who we are talking about. So Riku might as well do that…

Tidus chuckled nervously, as he ran his hand through his hair. It was stupid to even think such things as that. He didn't like Sora **that** much. It was probably just a crush… and he had Wakka.

Even thinking about the orange-haired man made Tidus feel sick. He hadn't heard anything from him, since… forever? The blonde man frowned, as he walked out of his room, suddenly feeling rather angry.

He walked down to stairs, lifting his eyebrow as he found it empty. Only Angelo was lying in the middle of the living room's carpet, probably fast asleep. Tidus let out a short laugh, before walking into the kitchen, only to find it empty too.

But instead of worrying too much, he just shrugged and thought that maybe Sora had gone out for shopping or something…

He bit his lip, as he opened the fridge and pulled out a diet cola. They sure had lot of it… It was Cloud's favorite drink, Tidus guessed. He shook his head a little, before slamming the door of the fridge close, and making his way to the living room and turning the television on. He sighed, as he slumped on the couch.

Eventually, his thoughts returned at Sora. He couldn't help it, but the brown-haired man was just too cute for his own good. It was no wonder why Riku loved him so much… He was everything a man could dream of. Nice, caring, cute, lovely, adorable… and so on.

A small smile formed on Tidus' lips. Now that he really thought about it, he probably didn't like Sora that way. He was cute and nice, and tends to attract lots of people.

And he had Wakka already. Yes… Wakka….

* * *

"I gotta go home." Wakka said to his bandmates, while scratching the back of his head, "…Call me later, and tell me how's Cloud, ya?" 

Everyone looked at the orange-haired man, who was already jogging away. Yuffie lifted her eyebrow and looked at her sister, who also was wearing a suspicious look.

"He's been pretty weird lately." Yuffie stated, glancing after Wakka, who soon disappeared behind a corner, "It's like he'd be hiding something…"

Zexion, who was more concerned about Riku's and Leon's absence, just shrugged. He looked at his wristwatch. Sephiroth had been gone for a good while now too. It couldn't take this long to call some 'backups', whatever he meant with it. He let out a sigh, and looked at Irvine, who leaned his back on a wall, his cowboy hat hiding his eyes.

"Irvine, can you go look for Sephiroth?" he asked suddenly.

Irvine straightened his back and looked at the silver-haired man, but then just shrugged, "Fine. Whatever, I guess I might as well." He replied, before walking away, his hands shoved into his pockets.

Tifa stared at Zexion and seemed to notice his uneasiness, "Riku and Leon left with Cloud, so I guess they're waiting somewhere near the place where Cloud's being operated." She replied, like she would have read his thoughts, "…but I don't know if we should…"

"Oh, c'mon sis!" Yuffie groaned, giving Tifa an annoyed look, "Cloud's our friend, we have right to know what's going to happen to him!"

The dark-haired woman tried to protest, but Yuffie just grabbed her hand and started to pull him towards the direction, where they had seen Riku and Leon the last time. Tifa mumbled something, but her sister just brutally ignored her.

Zexion frowned a little, deciding to follow the two siblings.

Behind a corner, they saw Aerith and Leon sitting on one of the benches, both of them had their heads bowed down and a serious look on their faces. They didn't even seem to notice the three persons in front of them, until Tifa spoke, "Are you okay?"

Aerith looked up and smiled weakly as she recognized Tifa, "…Ah, Tifa… I'm… fine, how about you? Long time no see."

She nodded her head. It really had been a long while since she had seen Aerith last time. When she was little, she used to spend nearly all of her time at Aerith's place, playing with Cloud all day long… They used to share a strong, unbreakable bond… which, for some reason, had weakened through all these years. She wasn't sure why, but suddenly she just stopped hanging around Cloud. Of course they were still friends, not so close anymore.

"Where's Riku?" Zexion said suddenly, as he couldn't see the silver-haired man anywhere, "I thought he was with you?"

"He left to get Sora." Leon replied, folding his arms over his chest, while standing up slowly. He looked down at Aerith, weird look in his eyes. It was something between sad and angry… Something really un-Leon-ish, "…I assume that you'll be fine with them for a while, Aerith. I need to… take care of something."

Aerith nodded, "It's okay, I'll be fine."

The brunette walked away, leaving four people in the middle of a white corridor.

* * *

Riku parked Aerith's car behind the hospital, in order to avoid the lunatic reporters, which blocked the front door. He stepped out and waited for Sora to follow him. 

"Why did we-…"

"Reporters." The silver-haired man said, chuckling hollowly, before walking to Sora and grabbing his hand, "…But don't worry about them. They aren't allowed to step into the hospital." He said, starting to pull the younger one towards the door, where he had escaped before.

Sora hugged Riku's arm, trying to get as close to him as he could, as they stepped inside the hospital, "…R-Riku…?"

"Huh?" Riku looked down at his boyfriend, as they started to walk up the stairs. He ignored the looks he gained from the red-haired man, behind the counter. He just pulled Sora closer to his side, as they reached the floor, where Cloud was being operated.

"…N-nothing…" Sora replied after a while, never letting go off of Riku's arm.

They spotted Zexion, Yuffie, Tifa and Aerith in the end of the long corridor. Sora looked down at the floor, as they approached them. He knew that his mother would be angry, because even he hadn't told her anything about Cloud's condition…

"Sora!" Aerith cried, and dashed to her son and hugged him, despite the fact that he was still clinging on Riku's arm, "…You shouldn't be here! R-Riku I told you to go tell him, not to get him here!"

Riku shrugged, trying to free his arm from Sora, who was now hugging both of him and his mother, "Sorry. I just thought that maybe he wanted to come too." He mumbled, hoping that the brunette man would decide whether he wanted to hug Aerith or him…

"M-mom, where's Cloud?" Sora asked, as he pulled away from Aerith, but still held Riku's hand, "…What are they doing to him?"

Zexion, Tifa and Yuffie, who were standing behind Aerith, exchanged pained glances. Sora had absolutely no clue…

"Sora, dear…" Aerith said, patting Sora's head, "They are operating Cloud right now. It might take a long while till they are ready. You should just go home and get rest. We'll bring Cloud back home tomorrow."

Riku winced at Aerith's words. He couldn't understand how she could lie to Sora so openly… He knew that the brown-haired man's heart would be crushed, once he found out that Cloud might not be coming back home ever again.

"But, mom…"

"No buts. Riku, will you take him back home?" Aerith said, trying to make her voice sound as strict as possible, but sadness could be heard clearly.

The silver-haired man groaned, but turned around, yanking Sora with him, "Let's respect your mother's wishes and go." He said, walking towards the direction where they had just come from, mere seconds ago.

Sora looked over his shoulder, while Riku was pulling him towards the stairway. He stared at his mother, who mouthed something to him, but he wasn't sure what she tried to say. He wanted to turn back and run to Aerith, hug her and tell that Cloud will be okay. His brother just **couldn't** die.

The brown-haired woman looked down at her shoes. It felt like a heavy weight would have squeezed her heart. She couldn't believe that she had just said that to Sora. She looked up and saw her son's back disappearing from her sight. Small rivers of tears poured down from the corners of her eyes.

It was all too late to take it back now…

* * *

Leon leaned his back on a chair, in a small cafeteria of the hospital. He was sitting in the most shadowy corner he could find, drinking coffee and trying to push away the sad thoughts about Cloud. He frowned, and pressed his thumbs against his closed eyelids, hoping that it would prevent the tears from escaping his eyes. 

He didn't want to cry. If he cried, it would mean that he had given up. But he… he never gave up. Not now, at least. Cloud would make it. He just had to believe it, no matter how desperate it all seemed…

Few people glanced him, trying to send him concerned looks, but he just kept his eyes closed.

No one would ever understand how he felt. He had never experienced something as painful as this. It was like he just hoped that everything would stop, and he could make it all better. He hoped that a miracle would save Cloud's life, even though he didn't believe in such things as 'miracles'.

Leon grabbed his cup of coffee, and took a sip of his drink.

Something wet fell down on Leon's hand. He wiped his cheeks quickly, and drank his coffee. Then he stood up, and left some money on the table, for the waiter to pick up. Then he just walked away, his head bowed all the time, his brown hair covering his teary eyes.

* * *

Sora sat down on the backseat. He closed his eyes and sighed loudly. 

He felt like worry and sadness were going to blow his mind up. He no longer knew what he should think or feel… Cloud might die, and he couldn't do anything… Well, he had had lots of time, but now that the time had finally came, the time had felt like mere seconds. He knew that he should have thought of something, but now… it was probably already too late.

He waited for Riku to sit down beside the steering wheel, but was rather surprised when the silver-haired man opened the door to the backseats and sat down next to him. Sora lifted his eyebrow, "Aren't you going to drive?"

Riku shook his head, "We're not going anywhere."

"W-why not?" Sora asked, looking away from his boyfriend, and glancing out of the window. There were no people around the car. Only dark alleys and a little bit larger street, which lead to the main street.

"Because…" Riku said, inching closer to Sora, "…I think that you should be here and see what will happen to your brother."

Sora felt Riku's cold hand on his shoulder. He opened his mouth to say something, but didn't know what he should have said. There were no words left to describe how he felt.

"S'okay Sora, you don't need to say anything." Riku replied to Sora's question, which had never even passed his lips. He leaned towards the other one, "…But since we can't go inside, we might as well do something fun while waiting…"

Sora gasped, as he suddenly found himself lying on his back, while Riku was on top of him, looking down at him with hungry eyes. Never before he had seen that kind of expression on his face, "R-Riku?"

But the other one just shushed at him, before leaning down, until their lips met. Riku slid his other hand, which still was resting on Sora's shoulder, downer. Sora shuddered a little, when he felt a cold palm brush against his stomach, and pulling his shirt up.

Riku smirked, as he heard a small moan from his lover, as he moved his lips to Sora's neck, biting him playfully, then licking the spot that had dim tooth marks. The brunette gasped a little, tying his hands around Riku's neck, nuzzling his nose into his silver hair, while the said one was planting kisses on his shoulders.

"Ri-kuuh…" Sora let out a small sigh of pleasure, "…N-not now… Someone could see us…"

But Riku just ignored him, lifting his upper body a little, so he could slip away his shirt and threw it away. He continued giving gentle kisses to the man beneath him. Sora squirmed a little, but didn't resist much, when Riku placed his hand on his inner thigh and pressed his lips against the other one's once again.

Their tongues wrestled for a while and lips moved against each other's, before Riku hesitantly pulled away.

"Riku, I…" Sora tried to mumble something, as he could feel the hand on his thigh started moving higher, "…R-Riku…"

"Shh…" The silver-haired man said quietly, his face so close to Sora's that he could feel his breath against his lips. He couldn't help but stare at the brown-haired male, who was lying underneath him, moving nervously every now and then. He had always known that Sora was cute… but seeing him like this he looked something beyond cute… those rosy lips and innocent eyes…

"…You're so beautiful…"

* * *

(1) I really can't remember if I've told earlier what kind of car Aerith has… so if I've said it's something completely different color, I'm sorry. I just can't remember xD 

CC: Riku. My reviewers think that you should be more positive about this story.

Riku: … Do you still think that they think that way after reading this chapter? Or the next one?

CC: Uhh… Well… Ehh… I… :runs away:

Sora: o.o Why's CC running away?

Riku: …So we could be together and then we can _-censored_-.

Sora: Huh? I don't understand what you're trying to say…

Riku: Ah, your naivety is so adorable. Anyways, since CC left, you guys could leave some reviews while me and Sora are having -_censored_-.

Sora: Ehh… :decides to ignore Riku: Thank you for reading, and please review!


	29. Respect Me Not

**Respect Me Not

* * *

**

**Warnings**: There still are mistakes in grammar, I think. Also Shounen-ai, which means malexmale love. **NOT FOR KAIRI FANS! **(or Naminé) Also, there might be some drug using, self-destructive activities and maybe some character deaths… Crossovers from Final Fantasy VII and VIII…

**Pairings**: SoraxRiku, one-sided SoraxAxel and RikuxKairi, WakkaxTidus, CloudxLeon, AerithxCid and maybe some more…

**Disclaimer**: No, I still don't own anything. :sigh:

* * *

Chapter 29, Respect Me Not

Aerith was leaning her hands on her palms, Zexion sitting next to her, while Yuffie and Tifa were both standing next to them. Complete silence surrounded them, and none of them was willing to break it.

It had been already more than seven hours, since Cloud was taken behind that door. Sometimes a nurse walked out of the room, giving Aerith a reassuring smile, before disappearing somewhere and then returning soon, walking back into the room. But never they said anything. Not even a single word.

The brown-haired woman let out a deep sigh. She was worried, hell yes, she was. And, she couldn't help but be a little bit angry too. She swore that if and when she saw Cloud again, she would give him piece of her mind, for not telling her anything about his brain cancer. She'd definitely give him a lecture he wouldn't soon forget.

She bit her lip, glancing at the silver-haired man next to her, "…How long he's been like this?"

But Zexion just shrugged, since Cloud's brain cancer was a slight surprise for him too. He had heard Sephiroth talking about it sometimes, but he hadn't taken it seriously. It was one of these kinds of things, that you don't believe before you see it by your own eyes.

"Aerith…" Tifa said suddenly, walking closer to her, "…I'm sure he'll be alright. Ever since we were kids, he was that kind of type, who wouldn't give up. He's stubborn as hell, sometimes to a fault."

Aerith smiled to the young woman in front of her and nodded her head, "Thank you, Tifa. I hope his stubbornness is enough to save him this time too."

They exchanged small smiles. Suddenly, loud footsteps echoed in the corridor, and all of them turned to look at the direction of the voice.

"Sora!" Aerith said, standing up from the bench and placing her hands on her hips, "…Didn't I tell you to go home?"

Sora bowed his head. A small blush was on his lips, and his already messy hair was messier than usually. And Aerith couldn't help but note at least three hickeys on his neck. She shook her head, and glanced at Riku, who was walking right behind the brunette man, a satisfied smile on his lips.

"I-I know m-mom b-but…" Sora tried to mumble something. He noticed that his mother was glancing at his neck, and he quickly pulled his collar up, though it didn't really help to cover the reddish love marks on his skin.

"Sora…" Aerith started, walking towards the brunette man. She stopped right in front of him, then looked at Riku, frowning a little, "…I don't know where you were making love, but I surely hope it wasn't my car."

Immediately a bright blush covered Sora's cheeks, and he stepped away from Riku, mumbling something, which left unheard by everyone. The silver-haired man just chuckled, as he ran his hand through his hair, but never replying at the statement Aerith had just made.

"Why you didn't take Sora home, like you promised?" Aerith asked Riku, folding her arms above her chest.

"Because, I thought that it's…"

But before he could finish his sentence, the door behind Aerith's back opened, revealing a man with long white coat. He looked around, till he saw the brunette woman. He sighed deeply, and took few steps forward.

* * *

Tidus walked towards Wakka's apartment. He didn't really care if he was home or not… He'd just go there, and if he wasn't there, then he'd wait. He wanted to talk this through, and know what was going on.

The blonde boy stepped on Wakka's house's doorstep. He inhaled a deep breath, ready to knock on the door. But he started to hesitate… Wakka was his boyfriend… did he have to knock or ring the doorbell when he wanted to pay a visit? He shrugged and just opened the door, slightly surprised that it wasn't locked.

He stepped into the dark house. For a while he thought that Wakka wasn't home. But suddenly he heard faint voices coming from upstairs. Tidus frowned, as he closed the door quietly behind his back and kicked his shoes off.

It was probably television in Wakka's room… He must have forgotten to shut it off, when he left the house.

Tidus started to walk up the stairs. Well, more like tiptoeing…

When he was standing behind Wakka's room door, he heard a quiet dialogue behind it. He pressed his ear against the surface of the wooden door.

"_Uhnn… Wakka…"_

"_C'mon Lulu… I wanna hear it again…_"

"…_Hear what?_"

"_Sayin' 'I love you.'_"

"_Hmp. I love you… Wakkie…_"

Tidus placed his hand on top of his chest, feeling his heart beating rapidly. He placed his hand on the doorknob, not sure whether he wanted to see what was happening or not. The kissing sounds made him feel sick and loosen his grip around the doorknob.

He bit his tongue, to stop the sobs, which nearly crossed his lips. He kind of had seen this coming… yet now that he was standing there, he didn't know if he really wanted to see the truth.

Suddenly, he just pulled to door open, just to see Wakka lying on top of a black-haired woman, who let out small moans, as the orange-haired man caressed her everywhere she could just imagine. Painful group of shivers shook Tidus' body, as he tried to keep himself from throwing up at the sight in front of him.

The blonde boy inhaled a deep breath, since the two of them didn't seem to notice him.

It was gross, disgusting and wrong. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. What he had done wrong to make Wakka leave him and go with some gothic slut? Tidus bowed his head, trying to find right words to say, but nothing came out of his mouth.

"W-Wakka…" Was everything, Tidus could finally say, before turning around, "…I guess that love in the first sight is nothing but bullshit. Unless you try to tell me now that 'this isn't what it looks like Tidus' or 'It was an accident'."

Wakka looked over his shoulder, his face growing pale as he saw Tidus stand in the doorway. Even though he couldn't see the blonde's expression, he could feel the hatred in the atmosphere.

"T-Tidus, lemme explain."

"Oh, that's even better. 'Lemme explain'…" Tidus growled, never looking back at the orange-haired man, who stood up and pulled his pants up, "…Well, 'lemme explain' you something. It's over, and you can as well go back to screwing that new toy of yours. As if I'd care."

Wakka watched as Tidus disappeared behind a corner. Soon, he could hear his front door slamming close with such force that it made the whole house tremble. He frowned sadly. He hadn't meant Tidus to find out about his new relationship like this…

Lulu reached her hand out to touch Wakka's back, but he just flinched away. She groaned and laid her back on the bed, mumbling, "…Oh, I see how it is. This probably didn't mean anything to you either."

Wakka stared hollowly, as Lulu picked up her robe from the floor and dressed it up, while walking out of the door, just like Tidus just few seconds ago.

* * *

The man with long white coat looked at Aerith, concern in his deep green eyes, "…I'm sorry to tell you this, but I'm afraid that your son's cancer can't be healed." He stated seriously.

Aerith's eyes widened. She gasped for a while, before turning around and saw Sora, whose expression was just as terrified as hers. She turned back around, facing the doctor again, unable to say anything.

Sora grabbed Riku's arm, the things that had happened back in the car with the silver-haired man, fading away, replaced by pain and misery. He squeezed the older man's hand, shutting his eyes and starting to pray that he was only dreaming.

The doctor looked at Aerith then Sora. He shook his head weakly, "…If you want to go talk to him, we are taking him to one of the rooms. He'll hear everything you say, though he might not be able to answer."

Riku looked at Sora, immediately regretting his move. He felt something burn in the back of his eyes, as he saw the look on the shorter one's face. It was completely devastated and his eyes were staring into distance, while few stray tears dropped down of them. The silver-haired man tied his arms around Sora, and soon felt that his shirt was getting uncomfortably wet. Not that he really cared.

Zexion, Yuffie and Tifa walked closer to the doctor, not sure if they had heard correctly.

"H-how's he?" Yuffie asked, biting her fingernails nervously.

"He's not going to make it." The doctor said, his words hit them all like a shower of sharp knives, "…But he's in his room, if you want to talk with him…"

Aerith nodded her head, still unable to say anything. With slow steps, she started to approach the direction, where the doctor was walking.

Zexion looked at Sora, who had his head buried in Riku's shirt. He frowned sadly and glanced at Riku, who looked back at him, shaking his head a little.

* * *

Aerith was the first to step into Cloud's room. She looked at her son, who was pale and resembled more like a corpse than a living human being. She bit her lip, while walking next to the bed and leaning down a little.

"…I'm so sorry Cloud…" she said, her eyes growing wet, while she gently rubbed Cloud's cold cheek, "…I wish that… I-I wish that I would have been a better mother. I… I should have noticed that something was wrong…"

But Cloud just tiredly tilted his head towards Aerith, unable to answer. Weakly, he managed to shook his head, although it was only a small gesture, the brunette felt already much more relieved. She inhaled a deep breath, before giving Cloud a small smile.

"You're my dear son, and… you'll always be." Aerith said, "…We'll all miss you and… it really won't be the same without you… God, I don't even know what to say… I… I just hope that I could save you somehow."

The brunette woman leaned down and placed her forehead against Cloud's chest, which was covered by a white blanket. She knew that she was supposed to say farewell to her son now and… she just wasn't ready. She didn't want to let herself admit that there would be nothing that could bring Cloud back.

"Rest in peace… We'll… see you later." She said, nearing the tears. Quickly, she got up and ran out of the room, probably not wanting Cloud to see her weakness.

Cloud could only watch as his mother disappeared from his sight.

Next person, who entered the room, was Sora. His bright blue eyes widened, as he saw Cloud. His bottom lip started to tremble, but somehow he managed to keep it all inside. He made his way to his brother quietly. But when he reached his bed, he threw himself on his brother, burying his head on Cloud's stomach, gripping on the bed sheets tightly.

"…C-cloud do-don't worry!" he mumbled, not really knowing what he was saying, "…I… We'll save you! J-just don't die! We'll t-think of a way to s-save you!"

Cloud's lips curved upwards, but only a little. He wanted to tell Sora, that it was okay, he wasn't really afraid. He wanted to tell him that there was no way to save him, but he couldn't because his strength nearly gave up only by thinking about the things what might have come to him.

"Cloud… I… feel so weak. I don't know what to do if you'd leave me too… Mom wouldn't probably be able to handle it either…" Sora cried into Cloud's lap, "Y-you just can't do this to us! You can't… leave us behind… Please, I beg you, wake up!"

Sora tightened his hold on the blankets, reality soon hitting him hard across his face. Cloud was lying there, nearing the death. Yet still, he couldn't believe it was really happening. Cloud couldn't just die like that. He was strong he would fight till the bitter end, right? Maybe… for some reason he would live.

The blonde man felt his numb cheeks becoming wet. He wanted to say something, say anything… but he couldn't.

"…Cloud…" Sora sighed, finally pulling up and straightening his back, "…Y-you're the best big brother ever."

The brunette turned around and wiped his eyes to his sleeve, before walking away, through the door. But before closing it, he gave a last smile to Cloud, "…There's still someone who wants to see you."

When Sora left, Leon walked in, avoiding Cloud's eyes. Slowly, he approached his boyfriend's bed, where he was lying, barely breathing. The machines next to him beeped calmly, but besides that, there was thick silence surrounding them.

Finally, Leon kneeled down next to the bed, his eyes slightly red. A pained look was plastered on his face, as he touched Cloud's hand, before taking it into his. The other one's whole body was rather cold, which made the brunette shiver a little.

"…You're so cold." He stated, not understanding why he had said that in the first place, "…So. I guess you can't keep fighting forever. Maybe… it's merely wise for you to give up and rest. You've deserved it…"

Cloud looked at Leon with his tired eyes.

"But… you have nothing to worry about. You're such a good person, that I'm sure that the place you end up in is a hell of a lot better than this one." Leon smiled one of his rare smiles, while brushing a lock of blond hair behind Cloud's ear.

The blonde closed his eyes, unable to hold the tears pouring down from his eyes. There were so many things he wanted to say. So many things left to see. He wanted to sit up and hold Leon for the one last time, but there was not even the slightest bit of strength left in his body. All he could do, was cry.

"Don't cry Cloud." Leon mumbled, "…I'm not worthy of your feelings. You're… so pure. And all I could do was stare and watch as you withered away right in front of my eyes."

There was a moment of silence in the room. Leon glanced at Cloud's closed eyelids, squeezing the other one's hand lovingly, "…I guess there's not such things as miracles."

And that was the last thing Cloud heard.

* * *

Riku glanced at the people in front of him, before grabbing his microphone. They all looked at him, waiting him for do something. He inhaled a deep breath, before turning his eyes towards a wooden coffin, which was next to a large pit. It was covered in white and red roses.

"…This song is dedicated to Cloud, who's no longer with us." Riku said, tearing his eyes off of the coffin, "…And… While I sing this song, he'll be put to the place, where he can rest eternally. We… all will remember him forever. He was a dear friend and… to some of us, he was more than that."

Leon, who was standing behind Cloud, holding his guitar, bowed his head.

"…Life isn't fair. It has never been and will never be. But some really weird things can make us stronger…" Riku continued, "…Like this one. Cloud gave us the strength and hope we need to keep on moving forward a brighter future. We all love the way he could just make everything seem better, with only few words."

Sora, who was standing near the coffin and the place, where the coffin soon would be placed, sniffed loudly, and bit his lip.

Even if he was watching Cloud's coffin, right in front of his eyes, he still couldn't believe it. He just waited that soon the blonde would pop up somewhere, telling that it was a joke and then they'd all laugh and be happy. Maybe Sora'd yell at Cloud, because of pulling such a joke, but he'd be happy.

…But he knew that Cloud would never come back.

Suddenly Leon started to play his guitar, drawing all of the people's attention towards him. Riku sighed and brought the microphone near his lips.

(A/N: Alter Bridge – _Broken Wings_ I do not own.)

"_Fight the fight alone  
When the world is full of victims  
Dims a fading light  
In our souls.  
Leave the peace alone  
How we all are slowly changing  
Dims a fading light  
In our souls."_

Riku tilted his head upwards, looking at the sky above their heads. He wanted to cry so badly, but he knew he couldn't. He had to sing this song… for Cloud. For everyone.

Sora looked down, not even trying to stop the sobs. Tidus, who was standing next to him, looked at his friend. He wanted to hug the poor brunette, but he didn't think that it would change anything. He wanted Sora to be happy, but he knew that it was too late to bring Cloud back.

He sighed, carefully avoiding Wakka's eyes, who kept glancing at him behind his drums.

_"In my opinion seeing is to know  
The things we hold  
Are always first to go  
And who's to say  
We won't end up alone?"_

Sora couldn't take it anymore. He launched himself on the blonde man next to him, without even really considering what he was doing. Tidus blinked few times, but hugged Sora back, letting him cry on his shoulder, like there was no tomorrow.

Riku frowned slightly and his hold around the microphone tightened. He wanted to be the one Sora was hugging… but he was now there, singing, and that was all he could do.

The rest of his band seemed to do their best too… so Riku just couldn't let the things mess up at this point.

_"On broken wings I'm falling  
And it won't be long  
The skin on me is burning  
By the fires of the sun  
On skinned knees  
I'm bleeding  
And it won't be long  
I've got to find that meaning  
I'll search for so long."  
_

Aerith pulled out a handkerchief from her pocket. She was kind of disappointed that Cid hadn't shown up… she guessed that this was just how much he loved her. She sighed, looking at the coffin, where Cloud was lying. Even though she couldn't see him, she could imagine the picture of her dead son.

Soon, she too, started to cry.  
_  
"Cry ourselves to sleep  
We will sleep alone forever  
Will you lay me down  
In the same place with all I love  
Mend the broken homes  
Care for them they are our brothers  
Save the fading light in our souls."_

_"In my opinion seeing is to know  
What you give  
Will always carry you  
And who's to say  
We won't survive it too" _

Four men walked to the coffin and lifted it up. Everyone followed their each movement, as they slowly started to lay it down on the hole. Few roses fell down on the ground, as the coffin slowly slid down the pit, the men around it holding on belts, balancing the truck's way to the bottom.

Aerith took a step forward. She closed her eyes, praying, that the place where Cloud was now, would be filled with beautiful things and there would be no such thing as suffer.

Everyone had their heads bowed down, serious look on their faces, and many of them were crying out loud.

_"Set a-free all  
Relying on their will  
To make me all that I am  
And all that I'll be  
Set a-free all  
Will fall between the cracks  
With memories of all that I am  
And all that I'll be."_

Riku inhaled a deep breath, watching as Cloud's coffin slowly disappeared to the pit. But still he couldn't help but notice that Tidus was still holding Sora. His Sora. He noticed that something wet dropped down to his lips, and this time, it wasn't sweat.

Maybe it was good like this. Sora had to move one, once he was gone anyways…

_"On broken wings I'm falling  
And it won't be long  
The skin on me is burning  
By the fires of the sun  
On skinned knees  
I'm bleeding  
And it won't be long  
I've got to find that meaning  
I'll search for so long"_

When the song ended, everyone gasped for air. It all had happened so fast, that no one had barely time to realize that Cloud was already deep down in the ground.

"Rest in peace." Were the last words Riku said, before dropping the microphone on the ground and walking towards the small audience.

Sora slowly loosened his grip on his friend's shoulders and pulled away, as he saw Riku approaching him. Quickly, he wiped the tears off of his cheeks and tried to form a small smile, but failed miserably.

"Sora…" Riku stated, as he reached his target and stopped walking. He glanced at the brunette man, before looking over his shoulder at Tidus, who remained motionless. The silver-haired man sighed and pulled something out of his pocket, "…Here Sora. It's for you. Don't open it till tomorrow, or you'll regret it."

Sora frowned, looking at a letter in his hands, "…Riku, what…?"

"I love you Sora." Riku said, before walking past him and stood right in front of Tidus. He leaned towards him, quietly whispering into the blonde's ear, "…Take care of him."

"Riku! It's time to go!"

Riku spun around and saw Zexion waving his hand at him. Leon and Irvine were standing behind him, both of them glancing at the ground. The silver-haired man started to walk towards them, but suddenly a hand grabbed his wrist, making him stop his walking.

"…Riku? Where are you going?" Sora asked weakly, tilting his head to his side innocently.

Riku turned around and merely smirked, "…It's a secret."

Sora watched as the silver-haired man walked to the three men, before they started to head towards a black limousine, which was parked next to the pavement.

Riku waited that his friends had entered the car, before he stepped in. But before closing the door behind his back, he looked over his shoulder at Sora, whose expression was beyond sad and confused. Riku nodded his head, trying to convince him, that everything would be alright.

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" Irvine asked, as Riku sat down next to him in the big limousine.

Riku nodded, looking out of the window, his expression full of agony, "…Yeah. It's better for Sora and me if I leave. He'll never get over the things that had happened as long as I stay here. And also, my past keeps haunting me here. I just… can't stay as long as Lance's alive."

Zexion shook his head weakly, and Irvine shrugged. Leon just hmph-ed, his eyes closed and arms folded over his chest.

"And besides… I'm not the only one running." Riku added, looking at Leon, "…But sometimes, running is the only way to proceed."

The brunette man looked at Riku, before nodding his head.

* * *

Sora just stood there, not sure what he should do next. People were already starting to leave the graveyard, as the funeral eventually ended. The brunette looked at Tidus, who was standing next to him all the time, his expression as puzzled as his.

Aerith walked past the two of them, patting their shoulders quickly, before continuing walking. She was sniffing all the way towards her car, apparently expecting for Tidus and Sora to follow her.

"Sora… I think you should open that letter." Tidus said suddenly and grabbed Sora's hand, "…Do it! Now! Before it's too late!"

The smaller male just blinked, but hesitantly opened the envelope. A piece of paper dropped into his hands and he frowned.

"_I'm sorry Sora. When you're reading this, I'm probably already far away. I don't know when I'll be coming back, if I ever come back… This' all too much complicated than I first thought. I love you and nothing can ever change that… Yet, there's something that keeps pulling us apart, no matter how much we try to keep this fragile thing whole._

_Please, don't come after me, even if you found out where I am. I'd just end up running away again… I sound like a coward, and to be honest, I feel like one too. But there's just times, when the only choice you have left is escaping._

_Tell Tidus that I told him to take good care of you. I don't want anything to happen to you, and don't feel sad because I left. He'd better keep you sane, or I'll hunt him down and I swear I'll make him regret the moment he was born. _

_Maybe someday, we can be together. Once we can both let go off of our pasts and move on._

_Yours,_

_Riku."_

Sora's eyes widened. Could this mean that… Riku was leaving him? Had he done something that had made Riku mad? The brunette bit his lip and looked at Tidus, who frowned. He had read the whole letter over Sora's shoulder, and could feel the shorter one's body trembling a little.

"I-I'm going after him!"

* * *

Riku, Leon, Irvine and Zexion stepped through large glass doors of a local airport. All of them had eyeglasses covering their faces, making the passer byes harder to recognize them.

Riku looked at the people in the big terminal. Every one of them had someone around them, bidding them farewells and sharing hugs. The silver-haired man sighed and shook his head. He was such an ass sometimes, and he knew that very well. Yet, then again… in the end, he and Sora would be happier this way.

Zexion placed his hand on Riku's shoulder, drawing his attention towards him, "Hey, don't worry. It's not like we can't come back when we want to."

"Yeah…" Riku agreed, trying to smile to his friends, "I know. Thank you for coming with me."

"Hey, it's no problem." Irvine slapped his back, before chuckling and continuing to walk.

Leon just shrugged, not saying anything. He hadn't said anything for a while, but it was really understandable. It wasn't easy to deal with the fact that the man he loved had died right in his arms.

Riku sighed once again, telling his legs to keep on moving towards the gates. He knew that they were already nearly missing their plane, so they had no time to stand here and think this whole thing through. There was no turning back now.

"I don't understand you though." Zexion said suddenly, when Leon and Irvine were already good way ahead, "…Are you sure you'll be able to just… leave Sora here? I mean, you love him, don't you?"

Riku nodded his head, "Yeah. But that's exactly why I have to go." He explained, starting to walk a little bit faster.

"Riku!"

The silver-haired man looked over his shoulder and grimaced.

It was Sora. And he was currently running towards him, rather angry pout on his face. Riku didn't turn around, only turned his head back forward and started walking again, ignoring the yells from Sora. Zexion frowned, and decided that maybe he shouldn't get involved in these kinds of things.

"Riku, **wait** damnit!" Sora screamed his lungs out, trying to reach the silver-haired man, who just fastened up his pace, "**Riku**!"

Riku could feel two slim arms around his waist and a warm body press against his back. He stopped walking, but didn't turn around and return the embrace. He just stood there, looking blankly into the nothingness in front of him.

"…Riku? You aren't serious… are you?" Sora asked quietly, nuzzling his nose against the taller one's back and tightening his grip around his waist, "…You're not leaving me, are you?"

But there was no reply. The people around them didn't seem to pay them any attention, and that was probably a good thing.

Eventually Riku sighed, "…I told you not to come after me."

"H-how can y-you…" Sora mumbled, trying to find his voice, which seemed to tangle in his throat, "…H-how can you tell me not t-to come af-after you! I love you Riku! I really really love you, please don't leave me!"

Riku bowed his head. He had been afraid that something like this might happen.

"…Riku, please…"

The silver-haired man grabbed the hands, which were holding his waist and shoved them away. Sora took few steps backwards, his eyes widening in shock. He could only stare, as Riku started to walk again, "…R-Riku!"

"Don't make this any harder than it already is." Was the only reply he gained, before Riku disappeared from his sight.

Sora felt his knees start to tremble, and they finally gave up, causing him to fall down on the cold floor of the gigantic airport. Some tourists, who walked past him, gave him concerned glances, before walking quickly away.

He just sat there, hoping that the earth would swallow him.

Sora inhaled a deep breath, before screaming, "**Riku!**"

* * *

In the airplane, Irvine and Zexion were chatting lightly, while Leon was leaning his head on the seat, his eyes closed and Riku was glancing out of the window. An awkward atmosphere surrounded them, though every one of them tried their best to ignore it.

Zexion looked at Irvine, talking lightly, "…I heard that Sephiroth already bought us apartments at New York. He told me that his good old friend Ansem is working there, since S.A. records' a big company."

Irvine nodded, "Yeh, that's what I heard too." He said, while holding his chin, "I wonder if there's any hot chicks in New York."

"Pfft, how can you think about something like at the time like this?" Zexion growled, crossing his arms behind the back of his head.

Irvine just grinned. He didn't feel like joking around, but he still tried to think positively. He patted Zexion's shoulder and chuckled, "C'mon once we get there, we'll find you a nice girl and ya can get laid. Then we can start a new life, 'kay?"

Zexion just rolled his eyes and turned to look at Riku, about to say something, but he closed his mouth suddenly. He frowned and leaned towards his former student.

"Riku, are you crying?"

* * *

**The End.

* * *

**

Wow, finally done. I'd like to say thanks to my best friends' Aeroblast and Someday Eternity, who always has helped me if/when I need help. Also, thanks to all of you readers and reviewers, I would've never been able to finish this story without you. I hope you enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Feel free to check my other stories that you can find in my profile. Also, yes there **may be** a sequel coming up, but I'm not sure yet. So stay tuned.

-_Crimson Chain_


End file.
